


Scars That Tell A Story

by ShadowChan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Also Love The Reader, And One Reader, And Reader Holds The Key To Something Important, Angst, Be patient, But Sometimes Reader Get Slammed With Feels, But not extreme, Emotional Disconnection, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Heterochromia, Humor Helps, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Really Depends..., It'll Be A Minute, Left Blue Eye Right Brown Eye, Lost Soul, Lot's Of Skele's, M/M, Memory gaps, Mental Health Issues, Mental break downs, Most Of The Characters From Undertale Are Present, Multi, Okay Back To Angst, Okay Now Puns, PTSD Tendencies, Pay Attention To The Eyes, Reader Has A Hard Time At Life, Reader Has A Hard Time Loving Herself, Reader Has A Hard Time Loving Others, Reader Has A Hard Time Trusting, Reader Has History, Reader Is Also A Bit freaky, Reader Is Always Tired, Reader Loves Puns, Reader May have Multiple Personalities, Reader Need's A Friend, Reader Sometimes Lacks Emotions, Reader WIll Learn Eventually, Sadly, Scars, Shit Hit's The Fan Before Anything Can Get Better, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Some PTSD Flashback, Some angst?, Sometimes Happy boi, Sometimes Sad Boi, Trauma, Violence, Well Lots Of Fluff Eventually, Will Get There Eventually, Yes Lots Of Eventually's, abuse victim, but listen, confused reader, lots of puns, okay now, or may not, or maybe not, possible death?, weird soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 87,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowChan/pseuds/ShadowChan
Summary: How does one classify ordinary? Someone who has a normal, almost steady lifestyle? Well, if that were the case then you were sadly not picked for the part. You were nothing close to ordinary, more on the lines of abnormal.You were a human who carried little to no memories of your past, who had baggage that even your own self wasn't aware of. On the run, trying to appease a stressed out gut, and an aching soul... For God knows why.Running, escaping, doing whatever was necessary to keep moving. Until one day, one blissful day... You stumbled upon a town, Mt. Ebbot... Everything ceased, and you felt... Safe..You even made friends, called this place... Home...Peace had began to sprout... That would've been the case before a "couple" of skeleton's started to stumble into your life. You couldn't understand why, why you were so... Drawn towards them...It seemed to be the same way for them...





	1. Steady Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally being able to move into a newer town, you may be able to call it home.
> 
> Or so you think...
> 
> Everything has its tribulations, it's just up to you to see if you can survive through it.
> 
> How will you overcome your forgotten past and live peacefully through your new future? Will the help of others aid you through your problems? Or will you be overcome by your nightmare of a world?
> 
> You'll have to progress on to see the outcome.

The warm feeling of summer wrapped around your body. Windows down, letting the cool air hit your skin while you sat in your car. Your cheap, run down, but a working car. You couldn’t complain really. Eyes contently shut, letting you solely listen to your surroundings. As if you were taking a moment to reflect on life. You sighed at the thought, adjusting your position uncomfortably. That wouldn’t necessarily be the case. You didn’t seem to have access to those files in your brain.

 

What you mean was those memories didn’t seem to exist, half of your stages of living and life in general being void of its contents. It was as though someone took a vacuum and sucked them straight out that part of your brain, only that part, nothing else. Bummer. A chuckle hit the still air as you laughed softly at that silly word.

 

But you couldn’t help but feel a bit bare after having admitted the lack of memories you held. With a huff, you leaned back into the driver's seat. A greenish-grey cushion marked with various points of vanishing history supporting your weight. Somehow this car had more history than you’ll ever have. Crossing your arms you sat them against your chest. Signs of your stomach inhaling and exhaling evident, as though you were bracing yourself for something.

 

“Okay, snap out of it! it’s just a house… A home, you don’t even need to call it that. Just a place. In which you live at… Because you moved here..” Your voice had confidence from the start of that statement, but through each word, it trailed off only leaving more stress. As though it was trying to keep yourself from stating the reality of this situation.

 

But even though you had obvious hesitation, your nerves calmed a bit. The quote seemed to have done its magic. Eventually, your different colored eyes open laying on the rear view mirror. The brown and blue colored iris bounced back onto you, the reflection eyeing the owner. An intense standoff if you will. You were obviously stalling, keeping yourself from looking at your now current home. In your now currently new life… It’s all a bit much to take in at the moment, so you are gonna take small steps... Very, very small baby steps to achieve maximum comfort for this new change. Meaning, you'll be doing this routine for a long time. It takes patience and time for you to adjust fully. And it'll take a long time with this situation, especially with what hand was dealt with you.

 

As the staring continued you scanned over your features. You flexed your face watching your features morph into different expressions. After looking like a psycho for a small period of time, you moved your eyes to observe your face more in-depth. Semi-medium sized bags hung under your eyes. They weren’t too dark, just an indication that sleep wasn’t always a thing that was present for you. Drifting from your under eye you slid your vision around your face, scanning your skin showing signs of neglect since you lacked the patience to take care of your appearance. Plus you felt that you already look decent as it is...

 

You huffed a small chuckle at the hypocrite statement. Even with that point of view, you still continued to name off parts or your body that stood out. Dry lips, messy hair, tired eyes, wrinkly clothing, mostly everything that made you up for the day… And with that you sighed, it wasn’t that you were doing this on purpose. Yes, this isn’t healthy. Letting your thoughts drag you was never tolerable since it always put you in a negative mindset.

 

But It just seemed to happen whenever you were put into an uncomfortable situation. Like a second-hand reach to block the discomfort in a way. As though you needed something to counterattack the feeling of unease, It was a way of being in control. You would suppose? It was odd, you had no way of really projecting what you truly meant. So you stuck to the self-degrading and called it a day.

 

You blinked sporadically warding away the thoughts, which had also ended the previous battle as each pair of eyes opened after the blink fest. Plus, you lost interest in the overall reflection of your face. Still not ready to go head to head with anything outside your car, you looked back onto your once again face. But they focus more intently onto a long lengthy, darker toned scar restful upon your face.

 

The piece of work started thin, from the outer corner of your right eye. Trailing down into a thick and very visible line as it reached in between the upper and lower corner of your lips. Or maybe the other way around, starting from the corner of your lip, and slicing upwards. You would never know the full story. Pretty dazzling, if you do say so yourself. Really spooked anyone who approached. Perfect in public, especially in a restaurant… It orders a world of misjudgment, and it’s for free… The gossip and seclusion included in that package.

 

To them, It was so obvious on how you got it. People would always assume, but you still could never pick one story to stick to. Since, again, you never knew the full story… Plus, you weren’t lying if you yourself never actually knew the story. Maybe it was a fight? Could have been the cause. Tripped and fell, colliding your face onto a sharp surface? Yeah, that too. Maybe you clawed yourself on accident… Or on purpose? You’d never know. It was like the Bermuda triangle. You knew what it was, but never knew what it held…

 

You sat in the car chair, staring at the scar letting your mind rummage through all the junk sifting through your thoughts. That’s why you absent-mindedly lifted your left hand to slowly traced the scar, grazing your skin ever so slightly. Using the gentlest touch, you didn’t like touching the scars as well. So connecting with it was never your goal, just skimming it as you were doing now was the perfect amount of closeness you preferred.

 

That is until a sharp shock buzzed through your fingertip. The tingling moved and coursed through your arm, leading into your shoulder. You tugged your hand away from the area, shutting your eyes closed. A particle like image fronting the darkness as you sat there. Probably just the amount of pressure you used to shut your eyes. You could have sworn you saw something,

 

“No- It’s was nothing…It was…” You forced your hand onto your lap while the other clasped over it. Pinching it quite tightly. Your eye began to twitch, you were obviously aggravated.

  

You couldn’t disregard the image. It’s always the same, a figure. Maybe similar to you? Longer, reddish hair reaching their lower back. Standing on the edge of a building? That may have been a stretch, you know. But you’ve seen this image so many times, that it’s been stapled to the walls of your brain. Unable to disappear. You even painted it onto a canvas, which seems dumb. You knew you would just obsess over it a lot more after doing so.

 

But it helped immensely, you couldn’t find the interest in sleep that night. So you had decided to paint it, which after finishing you passed out on the ground beside your easel. You remember the landlord finding you there the next morning and kicking you out for ‘Damage of property’. Even though you provided her money, and never did anything wrong really. She did have it out for you from the start… You shook your head quickly trying to get back on topic.

 

“No, no it was something… The same thing… Goddammit, I really need to do something about all of this, I’ll go crazy before anything.”

 

You took in a deep inhale, your shaky breath filling the warm air. Slowly you opened your eyes keeping them glued to your shaking hands not daring to look at your scar. Who knows what'll happen. And that is the reason why you never touched your scars… They always did that weird electric shock thing... As though they’re forbidden to ever be touched…

 

Even though they rested on your body, the nerve really. The bolt of electricity was an occurrence when touching your scars, all of them. Probably from distant memories you couldn’t seem to bring up. Trauma, PTSD, possibly? Touching them may connect to your mental state, having sent distressed signals to your head..? You would never know, maybe you should check that out while staying here. It’s ironic really, you had always moved to escape people who possess psychotic tendencies. But here you are, probably the maddest of them all…

 

“Wow, I’m such an adult.” A groan left your mouth as you continued to sit there. Your realization upon how irresponsible you were as an adult hitting you,

 

“It’s pretty crazy how bad I’ve let this get outta hand…”

 

You went silent for a while not even letting yourself take in the pun you had made… Only being able to remember that you’d have to eventually take in and acknowledge the elephant that sat in the other room. Which was filled with more inconveniences? Yeah, that’s how’d you explain it. You stopped your thoughts abruptly and let out a sigh in reassurance. Letting your eyes wander a bit across the dashboard, you eventually raised your vision to slowly land onto the clear, glass windshield.

 

Your facial features scrunched up a tad bit, probably from the scenery. A small, yet cozy house sat in front of you. Your car parked in an even small driveway just next to the house. The building was tiny of course since it would only be occupying one person, such as yourself. The tan smooth walls complimenting the reddish-brown roof, while decorative colorful plants hung from the porches side linings.

 

Some Devil’s Ivy here and there, Cactus, Succulents, Lilac, and more but you’d probably take three years explaining each individualized plant. After finishing your little interest in flowers, you focused more on the scene. The image was surreal, weird even. But nonetheless, refreshing in a way.

 

Having the choice to come back to a place while being able to call it home wasn’t a luxury you gave yourself. Moving wasn’t your passion, a matter of fact you despised the act. It was tiring, it kept you from doing what you wanted. But that was dramatic, you didn’t have a really intense passion for anything, but nonetheless, it was all the more time-consuming… Money always talked, no, more like screaming. The areas were dangerous, you've gotten hurt plenty of times due to the people that accompanied the place of stay, and people were annoying...

 

People were… Are evil… The thought sat there sinking into your brain, grip around your hand growing.

 

But you did it for a reason, even when you, of course, didn’t want to because of those negatives that plagued your mind. Confusing, yes. Even then, it still had to be done. To appease this gut of yours that never seemed to calm down until it was put into a new environment. So, you always moved, and moved, and surprise! Moved…

 

You sighed giving yourself an exhausted look through the mirror. Just remembering all those times of evacuating places made you tired. As if you were being threatened with a knife to your neck, forced to leave… Well, sometimes. But that’s beside the point. Even through all those situations, somehow this time it was different.

 

It’s been about two months and three weeks? You were surprised. You usually know the exact date. Yet, somehow your mind, soul, and gut haven’t destroyed themselves or objected to the idea of parting ways with this small city. You didn’t either, It felt fitting to be here. It just left you on edge is all.

 

May Mt. Ebott be the place? The area let alone was beautiful, filled with a tightly knitted community containing monsters and humans alike. Something really rare to fall upon lately after their state of being freed from that mountain... You didn’t even have the gut to pick out a single sour soul. Maybe you had jinxed yourself with that statement, but still...

 

It was an astounding revelation that hit you pretty hard in the face. You had to admit it, the outlook you had on most people was… Twisted, to say in the least... Being the negative Nancy you were had always led to you picking out the sketchy people… But you couldn’t seem to bring yourself to do so.

 

You laid your head back onto the headrest that sat just above the top of your car seat, a slight pain growing through your arm as you sat there. Quickly, your eyes moved down from the small house towards your hand, the realization that you were clawing at your arm waking you from your thoughts. Your skin color was a reddish purple color, indicating you had been that way for a while. The hold around your wrist was equivalent to a death grip, with a tug you separated the two limbs.

 

The feeling dissipates, a soft exhale exited your breath. You eyed the indents, checking to see if your hell of a grip caused any damage. You waited a minute, nothing. The breath you were holding cleared itself from your throat, thank god. Adjusting your position, you pulled your sleeve down from its previous tucked state, covering your arm as well as your fingertips. Then you sat back into your seat with ease, delving more into your thoughts.

 

You were worried, no probably just anxious, for some odd reason. Anticipation? Maybe for something to happen? That’s the doubt that plagued you. Even though you knew this place held something with potential rather than all the other states, your body still held that reflective ‘fight or flight’ reaction. Where of course, you yourself didn’t choose flight. Your subconscious did, and you were forced to deal with it in this case. Rolling your eyes with disapproval from your thought you shifted forwards, leaning into the steering wheel.

 

“Dumb body, dumb reactions… Dumb human- Why can’t I just be a rock or something? They’re pretty stone cold about feelings…” You let the pun pass through your brain, but it did nothing to improve your mood. You groaned a bit loud, hitting your head against the steering wheel a couple of times.

 

Your sudden mood change staining the air. You had zero plans for moving anytime soon, that’s for sure... There was no clear reason to why you should. Plus, it’s a freaking hassle to pack everything up and go. Your tense figure didn’t seem to loosen at all, even if your thoughts raced with an almost eccentric response... So, all you did was let go of another sigh, peering through the holes of the driving wheel more interested in the speedometer. Your head pressed against the wheel after finishing your literal headbanging...

 

After a couple minutes passed you shifted yourself around, not letting yourself get lost into the vast abyss of thoughts your head held, switching each door window close and pulling the keys from your ignition. All the while opening the car door with your opposite hand. Better make a break for it before you share a whole entire rant to the audience of thoughts scattering your brain.

 

You grabbed a couple of things you had brought with you on your trip, giving yourself one last glance through the rear-view mirror. Just as you were about to look at the mirror, a sharp pain shot through your left eye. With a grunt, you wiped your teary eyelid trying to get rid of whatever made you distressed with your wrist, struggling to control the feelings. With each movement, the sensation increased feeling as though someone was stabbing you, in all honesty. You even tried to open your eyelid and look through the mirror, but it only caused the throbbing to trickle deeper in your eye socket.

 

“Jeez, what the heck-” You continued to wipe your eye, the pain growing. It made you whimper, tears collecting in both of your eyes. Until abruptly, the tension dissipated from your head. You felt dizzy, so for the small amount of time you just sat there rubbing the throbbing area. It began to fully fade, the pain going from excruciating to dull in a mild second. It freaked you out a bit, yet you couldn’t really respond... Growing exhausted, hazy even. 

 

You blinked leaning forwards onto the steering wheel for support. Like you had become a weight, yet you also felt as though you were floating? Weird... You slowly shut your eyes, resting up against the wheel... 

 

That is till your eyes popped open, throwing your body off the steering wheel. The discomfort you had felt for a while disappeared completely, letting you drop your arm onto your lap using both hands to tap your thighs softly. You looked up staring at the mirror, two brown eyes watching yourself through the reflection.

 

A large smile crept onto your features, slowly you rolled your head around. Stretching out as if you were sore as can be. New energy filled your body as your spine straightened out, you bounced up with your belongings the feeling of excitement entering your system.

 

“Alrighty! Let’s get inside then.” Your voice seemed a bit chipper as you continued your movement’s to escape the grasp of your car. The whole incident vanished, as though it had never happened...

 

You jumped up like a pogo stick, slipping out of your car with ease before standing beside your vehicle. You pushed the door close with a gentle hand, the clicking sound notifying you of its now shut condition. Turning, you go to move until your eyes caught the image of the car you own.

 

Which only left you feeling disappointed in yourself as an adult. Shoulders slouching while your eyes saddened a bit, you turned to take in the full picture of this magnificent wreck of a vehicle. The car wasn’t the prettiest obviously. The paint was chipping, there were small parts of the car actually missing a chunk. It was just messy. Every time you caught eye of it, it only made you feel bad, to worse. You don’t have the money right now to take care of it, but soon..

 

You winced at the thought crossing your arms quite tightly in front of your chest, your eyes narrowed at the thought.

 

“Yeah, soon means the next time I move and lay my eyes on this piece of work. And then repeat those magical words… This is never gonna get fixed... ” You responded to your thoughts with jazz hands indicating your sense of ‘i’m not the most responsible adult, but hey, who isn’t?’, but yeah, you were right.

 

You didn’t have the time nor the money… Plus, it’s still working. There’s no need to fuss over it- You’ll get to it when it starts to cough up black fog. You shifted to leave but a thought popped into your head, causing you to paused and slowly turn back towards the car with a large smirk. You cracked your fingers before raising a fist to your mouth clearing your throat.

 

“I’ll have to tow it out of my life at some point if these shenanigans continue on this road…” There was an awkward silence after spilling your joke aloud, a single droplet of cold sweat streamed down your forehead.

 

“Heh- Yeah, that was funny~” You winked at yourself through the reflection of your car window, making little gestures with your fingers. You laughed at the silly act before standing up correctly rather than your previous bent over position.

 

Which let you lean close to the stretched out image of you. With that, you began to pull yourself up turning to leave the premises. But as you were moving, the corner of your eye caught the view of your neighbors. A female dog monster walking with her son, who just so happened to have caught your little scene. The mom held a han- Paw over her mouth giggling softly, while her son pointed and laughed a bit louder. The mother tried to shush the son, letting him wave out with an apology as well as a greeting.

 

You, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind being the laughing stock in this situation, waving back at the two, even then it still made you blush bright red. The pair giggled some more before continuing their walk, in content. You watched before placing your hands onto your warm, bright red cheeks. You yourself even let out a soft laugh before turning in a spin to face the other direction.

 

“Nice one, (Y/n)... A pun then an improv scene, yep. I should become a stand-up comedian.” You laughed, snorting a bit before sighing out in glee.

 

With that embarrassing scene over with, you turned your attention back to your home taking a shallow step forward. Continuously each step growing large, the gravel under your feet making soft crunching sounds as you continue towards your house. It was peaceful, the air was warm just to your liking. Plus your house was surrounded by bigger trees, helping most of the sunlight get shielded from pounding your house. Even then you still enjoyed the mini rays of TLC.

 

It wasn’t too quiet either. Most of the time you would hate to admit that, screaming neighbors, street fights containing gangsters, noisy people, and gunshots were the main source of disturbance… But, this time they were distant sounds of people talking or kids playing around that were always present. Even at night, sometimes.

 

Parties for teens and families alike, filled with laughter. Or simple playtime for children. It was bittersweet. So you weren’t fully alone with your thoughts. Enjoyable, really. A soft smile crept onto your face as you reached the porch.

 

You stepped up onto the level with those lingering thoughts, moving past the few multi-colored houseplants. Showing a different array of flowers you seemed to have grabbed hold of. As well as a singular brown stained, oldish looking rocking chair you had bought just recently.

 

It sat on the wooden floorboards comfy, waiting for you each morning you woke up. Sometimes you’d take a seat there while drinking tea and reading, or just partook on the enjoyment of the soft sounds of morning. A real privilege you had somehow come to adopt.

 

Averting your attention back to what acquires it, creaking filling the air as you shifted in stances. Fiddling with your keys trying to find the correct one to unlock your door. After doing so, you pulled a chipped white colored, rusted screen door open revealing the entrance. Setting your key in place, you pushed your purple designed key into the doors lock.

 

Twisting it to open, the only thing separating you from your home. The gentle clicking sound notified you of it being unlocked, and with that, you pushed the door open earning a soft creak. Adjusting the door farther back, you stepped up the singular level entering a small shoe and coat area. You entered fully hearing the screen door closing with a click, letting yourself adjust for a moment.

 

Upon entering, you brushed your shoes against a small carpet reading ‘Welcome’. Then quickly place your purse on a white colored shelf just above a turquoise shoe bin where you would stuff your shoes into. You relaxed, placing your keys on top of the shoe bin as well as some other things freeing your arms, soon enough resting your hands on top of your hips glancing around the small hallway.

 

Two openings leading into two different rooms on either side of you, and a single hallway straight ahead of you. It was still a bit bright out, so what was left of the natural light passing through the forest around your house helped you observed your surroundings without having to switch on your lights. You shifted your stance, bending your right knee as you glanced to the left of the room.

 

To the left of the entrance was a small kitchen, perfect for you. It had the normal stuff a stove, dishwasher, sink, counter, cabinets, table along with some chairs, and a fridge along with other things that were necessary to your life. The walls a soft tone of grey, including an adorable wallpaper lining around the middle of the room with the image of a roster on top of a fence. Giving off a bit of an eighty’s, ninety’s feel. It fit your sort of aesthetic.

 

Alongside the overall feel of the room, there even was the cutest little window just above the sink. You had assumed the purpose was for maybe a mother observing her kids who play outside. You smiled at the thought, thinking how cute that’d be. A housewife maybe? With three children, and a loving husband? You giggled at the idea before slowly coming back to reality.

 

Or maybe that’s just your imagination… It could just be a regular old window, used to peer out and look at the outside world… You could only imagine, you suppose.

 

You coughed slightly at that assumption, wondering where that imagination had sprouted from. But nonetheless, you still hoped your idea was the case. Pushing your hair back from your face, you glanced over to your right into the living room. Again the normal stuff, but this time you had to buy most of the items. So there was really nothing to imagine about.

 

You chuckled moving your eyes to look at each item. A soft plush grey couch, a tv, mini coffee table covered in random items, a carpet planted underneath the coffee table, and adding with the theme some hanging plants. You liked- No scratch that, loved plants. Gardening was the only strong suit you possessed when you had nothing else. So being able to surround yourself with stuff that made you happy, really impacted how you functioned…

 

“Pfft- Orrrr, I’m just being a big doofus.” Shaking your head as you snickered at your thoughts soon enough, carrying on with your mini mind tour.

 

The last piece of obvious decors ending with a shelf in the corner of the room holding small items. Little cute inspirational portraits you had found while finding stuff to fill your home with. Some interesting Asian themed statues, and other Asian themed items since you did favor those kinds of stuff. And a singular picture frame laying face down on the shelf.

 

You shuddered quite a bit, directing your eyes back to the small painting reading. ‘Be Brave, Be Bold, Be You’. Cheesy, you had to admit it was. But at this moment, it helped quite a bit. You couldn’t even bring yourself to even have your eyesight close to the frame, just mentioning it caused a small headache to form…

 

Just imagining the image always made you weak in the knee’s, as if your body was shutting down leading to you wanting to just sleep. You brought your head down to keep your sight on the ground, slowly retreating from the entrance of your home. You felt cramped there and decided fleeing deeper into your shelter would be a safe choice.

 

You turned and walked down the hallway approaching another end of the home. It was a bit bigger than the entrance since it held three key rooms. To the left of you, was a medium sized bathroom, open to the public. The door was open showing off the normal stuff in a bathroom.

 

Tub and shower connected as one, a small counter and sink having a mirror just above the cleaning station, a small compartment under the sink for you to hide toilet paper as well as cleaning products and soaps, a little rack for towels, and a toilet. It even had a small window open of its blinds, letting the bit of light left from the outside into the room.

 

Letting a yawn escape your chest, you reached over flicking on a light that was closest to you. It showcased the hallway as well as the two other rooms. An extra guest bedroom, as well as yours. The room put in the farther left-hand corner of the house was the extra room, but at the moment it held what leftover belongings you had. Unneeded things to be specific, while you kept the necessities in your room. Obviously.

 

You then switched your view from the extra guest bedroom to the other side of the room, laying your eyes onto the half-opened door. That being your room. Taking a few steps forwards, you entered pushing open the door. You jumped into the doorway and glanced around at the soft hue of blue painted on the walls, which matched the rest of the house. You looked briefly around. It was pretty clean. There was only one singular piece of clothing on the ground. Which was from when you woke up, but that was all. You smirked and dusted off your shoulder, nodding your head in content.

 

Your room does contain many things. The desk in the corner held a computer as well as some notes, mostly being boring notes for the online class you had been taking for a while. Your dresser holding your clothing. The closet next to the dresser held the same task as well. A couple of windows holding plants and small decorations. As well as fairy lights streaming around your room, casting a soft hue of golden yellow. You hadn’t had an official home before this, so there were no games when it came to glamming up the place.

 

And lastly, two small tables beside your bigger bed. Each either held a clock or some other items, like more papers, a water bottle, pills… Some other things as well. You leaned back taking in the room, glancing outside as well. The lights of the outside world seemed to have dimmed which made you slightly curious. So you shifted your body, walking over to the table holding the clock. Interested in the time. You leaned down getting a bit closer to inspect the time, 4:38 pm.

 

Retracting back slowly, you pulled your arms behind the back of your neck and rocked back and forth on the ball of your feet. There was really no need to go out, you had only left to help one of the folks you always passed while going out for a walk in the mid-day. Mrs, Ferry is her name, a sweetheart really. But other than that objective, you didn’t have anything to do. You would’ve cooked, but Mrs and Mr, Ferry provided a large ‘snack’ while you were in their care. And you didn’t really feel like being stuck at home… Surprisingly.

 

“... What’s a good excuse?..”

 

You stood there for a bit, moving one of your arms back in front of you to lay a finger over your lips. Should you head over to the bar? Grillby’s to be exact… Or should you cook some sweets, and have some fun with your lonesome while catching up on that show you’ve been neglecting to watch. Tapping your feet softly against your wooden floorboards, you decided maybe going out for the night would be an excellent choice. But, this also had been the fifth time you’ve done so this week, forgetting to mention how many times you’ve previously visited other weeks on purpose…

 

“Well, I mean I’m just helping Grillby’s business out. So, the hell am I thinking? I’m paying for this man's work, I shall enjoy it while I’m still not broke.” You shook your head, being a bit extra as you spoke your thoughts.

 

Pushing yourself over to your closet you open it up revealing a very open selection of clothing! Just kidding, there was mostly striped shirts, button-ups, turtlenecks, or plain colored long sleeves... You sighed at the selection, cursing yourself for not going out and doing a ‘me day’, as they all called it… At the moment you were wearing some regular black leggings as well as a grey sweater. Although, you always had preferred to go out and about comfortable, because who in their right mind doesn’t want to be comfy.

 

But whenever you go out to Grillby’s it was only courteous to at least dress up. Not too much, only enough to indicate that you were here as a regular ole person. Not some young twenty-four-year-old drunk bum, who was there to drink life away. You chuckled at the thought before looking through your selection.

 

Running your hand through each piece of clothing, you ended up with the choice of a striped blue and white t-shirt. You thought it was really cute, a bit casual but also not too comfy. Like church clothing? You didn’t even go to church, so explaining it that way was pointless… You went off with that and reached towards the opposite side, right into your drawer. You shifted your sight and searched through the clothing items in each drawer. You spotted something of interest and reached in grabbing out a pair of high waisted, black, ripped up jeans.

 

You admired the pants, they were pretty cool. As you shifted to turn, a shiny glint caught your eye. You turned and looked at a belt hanging from one of the two knobs from the second level of the dressers drawer.

 

“A tucked in striped shirt, cute right?” You paused for a minute, puffing out your cheeks “If you’re going for the dad look I guess…”

 

You rolled your eyes playfully at the light teasing coming from yourself, eventually grabbing the belt and taking a side step towards your bathroom at the end of your room. You skidded into the room, entering it with ease and throwing your clothing on the sink counter with enthusiasm. As you began to undress yourself, you lifted your shirt halfway above your stomach.

 

You kept your eyesight on the ripped pants before glancing up at the huge mirror that sat coincided just above the sink. You froze instantly, body tense as you glanced at your figure. Yeah, you were pretty thin, but that wasn’t what you were focused on. It was the scars that scattered about your delicate skin.

 

Grunting softly with disapproval of the negativity, you spun around whispering to only yourself about how beautiful you were… Back facing the mirror while your vision stayed connected with the close, dark blue colored wall. You sped up your actions, throwing your shirt to the side hearing the soft whoosh of it landing on the tiled flooring, before reaching back and grabbing the striped t-shirt. Pulling that on you with a tug, you leaned over and pulled your leggings off before showcasing your scarred legs as well.

 

The act making you sigh, it wasn’t that you cared. It was how you got them. Your mind stinging... almost, guilty?..

 

With a sigh, you dropped it. Letting Your eyelids pinch close to prevent anything from happening. Like an attack... You didn’t want to get into that at all, especially when you were in such a fantastic mood. So you took your pants off, blind, before throwing them with the dirty shirt, quickly grabbing your high waisted jeans. Only pulling the jeans to your ankles your body froze, holding that position for only a second. Quickly regaining your composure, you smiled and turned sporadically, eyes still shut close.

 

“Ahah! Wait- Where the heck is my fishnets!” Eagerness flashed over your face as you twisted out your bathroom and back into your room. Allowing your eyes to burst open with excitement. 

 

You had slight difficulty since you still had the jeans over our ankles. So you jumped with as much force as you could to travel across the room. After being a kangaroo for a minute, you jumped over to your dresser and pulled the top drawer open. You let out a gasp, holding your hand to your mouth in a drama like fashion. How scandalous! Socks laid about in the drawer, what a dirty girl… You shook with amusement before reaching in and searching for the pair of fishnets you had owned. It took a minute, but you were able to finally find them.

 

You flashed a grin, skidding back towards your bed and throwing yourself onto the comfy cushions. With a rough jerk, the jeans were thrown to the side onto the bed beside you. You delicately place the fishnet material over your feet, slowly but surely pulling them up. Being too scared to mess them up, you took your time.

 

The fact your skin was covered in scars of any size, or deepness left your mind, just trying to pull these nets up without causing them to tear or change its shape was stressful enough. But eventually, you finished the act and jumped up and around your room. Enjoying the feeling of the material. You then continued your party parade into your backroom. You checked yourself out, admiring your half dad look, half edgy look. You struck a couple of poses before placing a hand under your chin while holding that arm up with your other arm, beaming.

 

“I’m the coolest dad around~” you wiggled your eyebrows at yourself and continued to smile, before breaking out into a giggle fit. Shaking your head at yourself, you turned back around and slipped your jeans over your fishnets, ever so delicately... Finishing with that, you pulled the striped shirt into your pants stuffing the excess material before buttoning each of the buttons closed shut. Then pulling the shirt up having a preferred amount of cloth to hang out.

 

You spun around, pointing finger guns at yourself through the mirror, trying to attempt a wink. And failing miserably…

 

“You handsome devil, you…” You clicked your tongue still wiggling your eyebrows at yourself. Sadly the small session ended, slowly you stood up straight fixing your shirt. Making sure it wasn’t off in length. You already knew it yourself, but still, you had to admit it.

 

You looked pretty freaking sweet, the fishnets really complimenting your shape through each rip, and adding character to your edginess. While the t-shirt hugged your figure. You were impressed at the choice of the outfit and smiled brightly.

 

“Oh look at me I’m so EdGy” You snorted as you mimicked an Instagram model, but you had no room to talk. That’s what you had literally been doing, modeling to yourself in the mirror...

 

You continued admiring yourself through the reflection, but with each minute that headache you had from earlier growing. Smile filtering, your vision began to turn staticky. You pulled your arms up to your hair and laid your palms and either side of your head. When you placed your hands onto your hair though, a sharp pain sunk into your head. You shook in pain as a sickening feeling erupted in your stomach. Your knees began buckled as you fell against the sink with a hard thud.

 

You began to gag, feeling drool drip from your mouth and onto the sink. You felt so sick that you had to close your eyes, but as you did so a flash went past your vision. It had only made you sicker, unable to fully comprehend what it was. You tugged your head down in an act of shock as another rush of pain hit you like a wave. You managed to bang your right fist into the counter to keep you from falling over, gasping in air.

 

You produced loud panting noises, but all you could hear was white noises. White noise, and your vision starting to fade. Your breath turned even more course as you began to freak out more. Out of panic, you pushed your nails into the granite counter causing your hands to go white out of the amount of pressure applied. You coughed from how rough you were breath and through that, you forced yourself to just breath. God, you needed to just relax.

 

After a minute or so of just breathing and keeping yourself connected to the large counter, you finally pulled your head up. Beads of sweat dripping off your face and onto the surface as you leaned into the counter.

 

“Thank God I don’t wear makeup I guess… I’d really lash out if I had to redo it, heh...” Your voice trailed off, it was weak. You had a hard time just trying to speak out loud...

 

After finally feeling a bit more grounded, you pried your hand off from the granite and stiffly brought your arm up to wipe your sweat. You stopped when you felt the wetness on your bare skin, noticing that your arms were free and out in the open. When had this happened? When did you change? You were puzzled, slowly you pushed yourself a bit forwards, ever so carefully. In case your body was to fully breach and fall, you were careful.

 

You finally reached over for the towel laying across the counter, grabbing it firmly and brought it over to your torso. You glanced from the cloth, then to your arm. Still really confused, but you pushed the thought out of the way. You decided it would be easier if you were standing up straight, so you planted both of your hands onto the counter and pushed yourself up. Eventually, you made it up and without hesitation, you rubbed your face off before steadily bringing the cloth down to your mouth. Studying yourself in the mirror.

 

You really did change… You were wearing those fishnets you hadn’t touched in years... And these ripped jeans? What were you- Seventeen?

 

You weren’t even in the car anymore... It made no sense, whatever was happening on seemed to make you more and more stressed out. You sighed placing the towel to the side before staring at your reflection more closely. Eyes trailing down your body, then to your aired out arms. The arms being the cause of this investigation. Then you looked down at them yourself, every inch marked with a darker toned line. Slowly turning them to see the underside. Your face stayed neutral, but your mind bursting with a headache.

 

Softly, you brought your other hand to graze over your skin. These were old. Older than you could remember. You had no reason to inflict such casualties onto yourself. So you had assumed some other did… Still, you would never know, thanks to your fucked up brain. You began to tap your feet against the tiled flooring, feeling yourself get dizzy from staying on this topic for too long... You held your hand on your arm but pulled your head back up, staring at yourself in the mirror longer than before. Scanning every inch of your body...

 

Releasing the grip from around your arm, you twisted around still feeling quite dizzy. Your back was once again facing the mirror. Gently you pulled the collar of your shirt down and turned your head so you could see the slight image of the back of your neck in the reflection. It was even worse than your arms…Not even needing to pull the shirt down you could see obvious signs of scarring.

 

Sighing softly, you moved your other hand free from holding your shirt down to brush against the scars in a pathetic act to comfort yourself. As soon as contact was made, an image covered your vision. A bloody scene, really.

 

Most of it blurry as though something was keeping you from seeing the full idea. But even then, you caught the sight of someone in a chair leaning forwards, in an almost lifeless fashion with deep lacerations formed around the back of their neck… Similar patterns and markings as yours. It makes you lurch forwards, gripping an arm around your abdomen forcing your eyes to connect with the now spinning wall. Keeping your shoulder, which your arm was holding your pained stomach, planted on the wall to keep from falling.

 

You were here now, there was no way you could connect these images between two and two...

 

The sickening image sat in your after-vision for a little too long, too long that it started to make your body feel light. Your body shaking, distress was such an understatement. Your breath hitch, you felt as though you were having an out of body experience. Without notice, you lost control over your body. Your body began to move sporadically, your free arm taking the thrashing the worst.

 

In a blink of an eye, you raised your quaking arm up pulling a fist behind your shoulder blade, in a swift motion slamming it into the wall you kept yourself steady upon. Your eyes shook, scattering across the wall losing all control, sucking air in through your mouth with a desperate feeling. You pulled your clenched, pulsating fist off the wall with a violent tug, slamming it into the wall a second time. The loud thuds echo the bathroom as you stood there lost in your dark world. Your knees trembled as you stared at the fist laying on the wall.

 

The pain started in small increments, little strumming feelings from your hand growing into larger waves waking you from your unconscious slumber. You blinked a couple of times, noticing the pain loud and clean. Hand throbbed as it sat against the wall, you removed your gaze from the wall you were ever so intently drilling holes into with your stare and looked up at your red hand. Stunned by your actions, you removed your now loosened fist from the premises examining the spot for damage with slight panic. Luckily, nothing. You sighed out staring at the wall, trying to keep your composure.

 

You dropped your arm beside your side having no feeling a thing, yet feeling everything coursing through it. You couldn’t even clench the hand. You took in a deep inhale to relax your nerves, lifting your sore arm against your chest. The stomach pains minimized as you stood there trying to clinch what had happened. Hesitantly, you turned back around to look at yourself in the mirror. You glanced up at the mirror for a few seconds letting yourself adjusting your stance to lean against the counter to feel a little more secure. Weakly gripping your shirt with the hand that rested in your chest, causing your nerves strain.

 

“Fuck- Fucking coward… Get your shit together... ”

 

The statement echoed through your ears, as though you’ve heard this plenty of other times. You didn’t seem to care though, staring at yourself for a while longer just trying to piece together this shitty, broken puzzle. With each thought, your mind just made it harder, the headache that had finally dialed down only pierced harshly into your brain after thinking once again. Through aggravation, you eventually gave in to the pain and halted the span of the headache.

 

You sighed, losing this battle. Like every other... You shook your head and slowly pulled back from the place you positioned yourself to stand more comfortably. At this moment you simply felt… Numb- Another set of weights fell on you after that whole shit show. After some time of racing thoughts and simple staring at the counter. You took another deep inhale, staring at the smooth surface. Pulling your head up, you looked into the mirror making sure you don’t look like a complete mess.

 

You moved your arm planted around your lower torso to fix your messy hair, strands coated in sweat or frizzy from the jerking movement. As you continued the act you let your vision wander, a dangerous move only to have your attention pull itself onto your eyes. Slowly you moved your hand from your hair to touch the area around your under eyes. Brown color in your left eye… And brown color marking the other. You leaned in closer, blinking a bunch of times as if you were seeing double. But as you did so your body froze.

 

You gasped jumping back, watching as your left eye was slowly being replaced with your normal blue eye color. Your face morphed into a sickened look, out of disgust and desperation you wiped the eyelid trying to clear whatever was happening. But once you made contact a random pain shot through your eye socket, going straight into your skull.

 

Jerking forwards, you pressed your fist against your left eye, wincing in excruciating pain. It pulsed with a rough jagged rhythm, it made you just want to punch your own face! It hurt so much, you weren’t sure if you could stay conscious any longer while withstanding this feeling.

 

Just as you began to admit defeat the pain began to clear, leaving you to feel even more exhausted than you had already been. Breathing deep breaths, you pushed yourself back up with shaky movement, standing up correctly on your feet. You looked at your reflection once again with hesitation and stared at your eye. It was normal, blue colored... As though nothing had happened...

 

You felt even sicker as your dizziness increased. You retracted your arm from your side to press it onto the counter to steady yourself. The room felt like it was closing in. It felt really claustrophobic in there, making you feel another attack getting ready to counterattack you, so you took this chance to push away from the counter and quickly leave. Turning your head away with a tug, you almost sprinted out the bathroom going towards your closet.

 

Your steps were heavy, your body wobbly as you crossed the room reaching the wardrobe clumsily. With a stiff arm, you pulled the doors open having trouble since you were still experiencing dizziness. Still, you slipped through each piece of clothing, already knowing what you were looking for. Your finger grazed the majority of your clothing until it fell upon a simple black cardigan. You tugged it off the hook, noticing the other ranging colored cardigans, before quickly throwing it on sloppily. While doing so, you felt as though a rush of refreshing emotions should have washed over you. But nothing did.

 

You just felt bare, like an empty bottle. Like always... You finally got the sweater on adjusting it to cover your skin, also for comfort. You were in a perplexed position, unable to understand anything at the moment. Sighing softly, you leaned down, underneath all the hanging clothing and pulled out a pair of boots from the inside of the closet. You stayed bent over, lifting each leg to pull the boot on. Taking your time with each foot as you shifted them on and tied them to your feet. Your thin, slender fingers still shaky having a hard. In the end, you were able to tie them just had a little trouble.

 

“This is fine, I’ll just head out the Grillby’s. I’m sure that’ll help a ton…” Your voice mumbled to yourself, a sense of deja vu hit you. Had you said this already? You leaned farther down, in a slump like position, letting your body lean over your locked knees. You hugged your arms around your legs, growing more and more frustrated…

 

You stayed in that position for a while, letting your whirling vision subside before prying yourself from your grip around your legs. The dizziness you had experienced earlier evaporated into thin air, and with that, you stood back up with the assistance of the closet. You took a step glancing around for anything that you would need.

 

After noticing nothing, you closed the closet doors and rushed out of your room walking into the more open area of your house. Leading yourself into the kitchen. You grabbed your phone you had left when going out to help the Ferry’s, some pills you were sure that’d be highly needed, and your own drinking cup as always. Not that you thought Grillby’s cups were dirty or anything! You just preferred staying safe with your own cup... It was a paranoia thing, you supposed.

 

Then retreating from the kitchen you paced into the shoe/coat area, where you grabbed your bag from the shelf and threw it over your shoulder. Shoving what you had into the bag and locking the door from the inside, stuffing your keys into your purse. You moved quickly, opening the screen door with ease pulling the entrance door of your home close with a soft click. You stepped down the singular step and stood there taking a minute to listen to the peace, breathing in the air.

 

The warm yet soft flowing air. You knew that what happened, wasn’t anything new. It never was, you’ve seen the same things over and over again…It just made you heated at the moment, you just didn’t want to think about it at this point. But you couldn’t shake off that eye situation, that was the only thing. That has never happened… You would need to research that- Or maybe just get help from professionals.

 

Watching the scenery around you helped calm your nerves, eventually, you felt your level of sanity return to your stressed out body and took your few steps forwards before reaching the gravel. With a couple of more steps, you made it to your car, staring at it with split decision… Drive, or enjoy the rest of the day with a walk?

 

You leaned over and pulled the lever to open the door, only checking if the car was locked. Which it was, and with that you turned your back and continued in your way. Not even letting yourself have the chance to stare into your reflection. Traveling across your land, trying to take in everything around you to occupy your mind. Before you knew it you had already made it onto the sidewalk, you heels making soft tapping sounds as you took shallow steps towards Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Finally, I've had the courage to post this! Haha, well I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm sure that this multiple love from the skeletons isn't a very favorable love story but listen... I plan to make it amazing, it'll just be some time.
> 
> I'm also horrible at updating soooo, just bear with me here! I will do my best to update every weekend, if not I'll just post when my inspirational juices kick in. Plus I make a bunch of spelling/grammar/punctuation errors so that's also playing a role in updates.
> 
> Chapters also will not most likely be this long, like ever. I'll still make it a big chapter because that's what you lovelies deserve! It's just this long because I accidentally over achieved-NothingToDoWithMeTryingToBeAPerfectionistShhhh
> 
> And yes- I know there are/gonna be some really really, REALLY confusing things going on. Like in this update- but just stay tuned and continue on with each chapter, then it'll make more sense. I promise! Slow burn and stuff ;)
> 
> Anyways~ Comment if you'd like, I sure would appreciate the feedback! I'll respond to the best of my ability! MaybeLeaveAKudo'sIfYou'dLike
> 
> Ahem. Anyways! I hope all you sweethearts have a lovely day~ See you next update!


	2. Not So Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) goes through more tribulation...

“Tag! You’re it”

 

“Hey! No fair, Jeremy!”

 

A high pitched voice sounded off while laughing interrupted. The kids only a couple of feet away who were playing reached your ears as you continued on your walk, it had been a while since you left your house. Frankly a very speedy walk, unexpectedly. You looked over to watch the kids, each gleefully playing in their yards, apparent that they were playing tag. Since one had announced the other was ‘it’. It made you smile upon seeing about five children racing around, they all seemed a peace. Blissful. Ah, what an age… You couldn’t remember whether or not you did play this as a child, but you felt the familiarness of the game, so, possibly? You shrugged unsure.

 

Your vision was cleared from the blur of thoughts, focusing on how the group had stopped their pursuit noticing your presence, waving towards your way with cheery faces. Three were monster kids, while the two left over were human. It was pretty cool seeing them be able to get along. But did that really matter? They should get along no matter who or what they were, that’s how everyone should think. But that’s not how the world works, so you just tried your best to disregard that. They were kids… You caught yourself staring, and through the stare and no response you could tell the kids diameter was lowered by the lack of attention. You instantly felt bad, and not wanting to be that one weird neighbor you waved trying to match their energy. They all seemed to return to their happy energy from the returned gesture before continuing their running to keep from being tagged, it was cute how carefree they were. So innocent.

 

“Ew- Was that weird, yeah no. That’s weird… I’ll just go now.” You whispered under your breath before hesitantly bringing your arm down and continuing on your way.

 

But out of precaution, you glanced around to see if any parents were out and about as well. Luckily not, so your weird behavior went unnoticed. Thank god- Shaking your head, you pulled your attention back in front of you to keep yourself from tripping as well as looking like a complete pedophile. Taking each step with slow movement letting your body walk the amount of pace it could muster. A soft wind brushed through your hair as you continued on, it was most certainly beautiful out. Taking a deep breath in to smell the fresh summer air. You looked up from the pavement, watching the houses around you moved past as you continued onward. There were many homes since you did live in a development. But the houses did vary in style, surprisingly. Not all houses the same as the other. Some rectangular, others square, even circular? Weird, but very unique giving the neighborhood character.

 

It was amazing really, some houses were beyond decorated. Some houses had plants lining their paths, which made you really happy. Since you did love nature… But that was beside the point. Plain houses, bright houses, small houses, medium-sized houses. And you didn’t seem to notice **one** house empty. Races of many kinds, people with different views and beliefs living among themselves in a small area. You could just imagine the city as a whole. It somehow even made your stone cold heart warm up with joy. If only other places were able to learn from these people. This area was like a utopia, except it wasn’t fictional. It wasn’t something forced, it was lovely. You were sure there were some imperfections, but you believed what you were seeing right now was something that should be seen, and only seen for what it was.

 

“Pfft, cheesy much (Y/n)?” You laugh quietly, looking towards the opposite side of the pavement from where you walked.

 

It was peaceful, and you enjoyed that more than anything else. You’ve been through so many places, seen so many neighborhoods. And not once have you stumbled upon something like this. Your enjoyment, however, was slowly being rained on by negativity. The distant hazy memory of screaming and unpleasant noises filling your head, it made you stiffen uncomfortably. Your steps shortened a bit as your memory brought up something you were trying to repress. Not the best thing to remember, you would say. But you mentally swatted it away not trying to sour your mood after what had happened about, how long ago? It had been quite a while since you had left, and after that whole ordeal… It made you happy that you were able to subside the memory this long. You came to a stop letting the thoughts roll, pulling your purse that hung from your shoulder rummaging through the purse looking for something. You brightened finding the object and pulled it from your bag. Your phone sat in your hand, holding it between your thumb and four fingers.

 

You pulled your arm to sit just in front of your abdomen, planting the bag right back onto your shoulder. Steps continued while you check the time, 5:30 pm flashed your screen when you pressed the button to turn the device on. You nodded now knowing that sunset was soon coming, now speeding up a bit in pace. You yawned softly still holding the screen up, only now noticing the message alert that popped up only a couple minutes ago. Caught off guard by the text, you started running possibilities in your head. Doctors? No, you didn’t even have a doc to visit. Let alone, not even visiting one since god knows when… Family… You didn’t feel the need to answer that, considering that you were alone, and living by yourself. But that could mean anything. Friends, no you didn’t have really anyone you noted as close to friend status to give your number to…

 

“Ohhh… Wait for a second, it’s that guy. Sans, the skeleton, I think..?” You felt bad for not remembering his name off the bat, but you did have an excuse. Your memory always seemed to have a way of forgetting the important issues… You sighed softly before turning the device back on and sliding your finger over the message option to open it, inputting your password before being permitted to use the phone. Adjusting your grip, you laid your eyes first at the top of the screen reading the user and phone number. As you expected, the number didn’t strum any idea. But you laid your eyes on the name,

 

“Mr. Punny Guy Sans… Haha, I didn’t realize I set it to that.” You giggled in a soft tone reading the name over a couple of times, what a silly choice. He must be a pretty _punny_ person for you to pick such a ridiculous name… But you enjoyed it, regardless of how it came to be.

 

Your small giggle session ended after realizing that time was ticking, and you still hadn’t responded. Not having even read the message yet. So you moved your mismatching eyes towards the message and began to read.

 

_***Mr. Punny Guy Sans** **:** **Hey, pal. I just wanted to check in and see if my pun partner is doing alright. You should swoop on by to the bar, so we can** **ketchup** **on life, heh**_

 

You felt fuzzy reading the messages, but that didn’t seem to hinder the gulp you took to push down a laugh, knowing you’d let out a loud noise if you hadn’t done so. You breathed slowly, trying to keep your chest from projecting an embarrassing noise, continuing to the next message underneath the first.

 

_***Mr. Punny Guy Sans** **:** **Tibia** **honest, it’s been pretty boring at the bar without you the last two days. But, if you can’t make it I get it. I just enjoy** **relishing** **in puns with you-**_

 

You halted to an immediate stop, not even being able to finish the last message with a clear thought. The puns loaded in each message made you break into a laughing fit, snorting quite loudly. You had to push a hand against your mouth to muffle to noises, your stomach began hurting from how hard you were laughing.

 

“O-Oh my-” You couldn’t breathe, trying to hold in a very very ladylike wheeze, and a couple of snorts. But they still exit your body, even after trying so hard to stuff them away in your gut.

 

Your mini laugh attack continued on and in an attempt to at least dial it down, you had to crouch down for a while. Trying to keep yourself from falling over and rolling around like a madman. The wheezes and snorts cooled off after you read each message out loud enough times for it to get kinda old, even then you still had a bit of giggle and chuckles holding on to your throat. You coughed into your cardigan, trying to compose yourself to stand back up. Small muffled chuckles under each breath as you pushed off your knees to stand back up. You hadn’t laughed that hard in a while, knowing you can still do so made your mind ease up. But it also spooked you. It probably wasn’t even that funny- You on the other hand obviously enjoyed the humor.

 

After thinking for a tiny bit, you realized you were still in public and glanced around to see if anyone had seen that hell of a scene, viewing the perimeter with a quick glance. No sign of life obvious to your eyes, surprisingly nobody had watched your little fit. You wouldn’t have minded if someone were to record you and post it on a social site. It would give you a kick outta it, plus showing it to Sans would probably make him do the same… But, you guess you had to rely on your story to share with him once you met up at Grillby's. Speaking of meeting up, you still had to respond to the question he had sent. So you stood up straight, taking in a deep inhale while wiping away stray tears staining your cheeks from laughing so hard.

 

You stood there a bit thinking of what to respond with, the tension high. Will you match his energy? Or just be casual. You decided to have a bit of fun and return the same humor, tapping your finger onto the chat box. You started tapping each tiny letter until you halted, your blood ran cold. Light tapping footsteps clicked behind you, it was so soft you wondered how your ears were able to catch them. But you had to admit, you had to develop acute and sensitive hearing skills… Just due to the area’s you had been put into. Anything could happen if you weren’t at attention with your senses. You were frozen still, listening to each step. You heartbeat started to pulsate so fast and hard, you were wondering how this unknown person wasn’t able to hear it. You could even feel your blood rush through your body, that’s how nervous you were…  

 

‘Calm down… You’re still in the neighborhood, there is bound to be people walking around. Maybe they were gonna come up and tease you about that whole thing-’

 

The noise grew closer as you tried your best to reassure yourself, except the gesture went right through your core. Your eyes went from shakily eyeing the text box, with the incomplete message to up at the time icon. You had just realized it was late, five o’clock going onto six late… Sunset was soon and you were here, alone, by yourself… Secluded… No! You were gonna be fine-

 

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been standing there for quite a while, sweetheart… I think I did see you earlier crouched down, shaking-” The raspy, clearly cigarette smoking voice echoed through your ears. A tad too close for comfort. You had to force the flinch that was threatening your body to jerk towards the voice away from your movement. Your vision laid on the lengthy text box as you stood there, you had been in this situation too many times to count… You had to think smart, softly dialing down your breath.

 

“O-Oh, um, I’m fine.” You slowly turned your body to face the voice, “I was just texting a friend, nothing to worry about… Thank you though.”

 

Once you finished off your sentence, turning towards the offender. You then were able to take in their appearance, and you did so just in case something **were** to happen. From what you could tell was that they were younger, knowing this from their speech as well as their appearance. Hood over their head. Darker brown, maybe black hair? Wearing complete black attire. You inferred a male by how their physique was shaped, having been taller than you by a long shot. His build not too bulky, but enough to showcase some lining of muscle through his sweater. But none of that seemed to stand out, oh no, it was more so the long scar stretching from his left eyebrow going over his eyelid and down to his lip. A slinky crooked smile reaching both cheeks, complimenting his look. He chuckled a bit, keeping his hands inside his sweatpants pockets. He must have noticed you staring, that made you really nervous… Not only that, but his hands were hidden. You weren’t able to detect what he may or may not possess, making the dangers of this situation spike.

 

“I’m glad to hear that Ms….?” He waited for your response, beady green eyes watching your every move. You didn’t want to tell him your name, that was too dangerous… You had to limit the amount of knowledge he’s already learned from you, that’s all that matters now.

 

“Lynn, it’s Lynn.” You responded with a clear voice, returning the same gaze. Your face deadpanned, lacking the uneasy response from earlier. He didn’t seem fully sold from how his smile shifted but went along with it anyway. You watched trying not to retract as he shifted in stances, putting more weight his right leg.

 

“Lynn, huh? Well, I’m glad to see you’re alright. We wouldn’t want a pretty lil’ lady like you hurt, right?” He paused, the lengthy smirk returning, the creepy feeling surrounding him grew as well. You didn’t know how to respond, so you just awkwardly smiled nodding slightly feeling the build-up of sweat threatening to blow your cover...

 

“Names, Roger… Since you gave me your name, I should at least return the favor?” He shifted closer to your tensed up body, he must have been testing you. You didn’t move an inch, keeping your features, and body the same… Neutral, stay calm. That’s all that matters-

 

“But, anyways. You said you were talking to a friend, plus,” he gestured towards your tense figure, almost mockingly observing your body... 

 

”Your clothes kinda give it away... So, I best let you scurry along then, huh mouse?” Your skin crawled as his slow rough voice said that pet name, still making full eye contact with you. Disgusting- But in an instant, you repulsed the feeling and nodded smiling “genuinely”.

 

“How observant, Mr. Roger. Yes, I do have to move along. Don’t want to anger my friend.” Your voice did its best not to race through the sentence, but you wanted to. Now needing to after seeing that pleasured expression of his after you called him ‘Mr. Roger’... You felt sick, he simply nodded with a hum.

 

“Well, goodbye then Ms. Lynn… I hope we meet again, sometime soon.” He smiled leaning his head down in a pathetic gesture of respect, his tone was eerie as he spoke each word. All you could do was smile like a trophy wife with her husband at dinner.

 

And with that, he took his words and walked past your still body. He turned the corner leading into a different part of the neighborhood, leaving you behind in the open. You would have moved to check if he was keeping his word, but you couldn’t… All that flashed through your vision was that smile he made as he walked past you, a sinister expression… As though he wanted you to see… No, that was his intention. He wanted to scare you. You made the right call mentioning friends and how you were expected somewhere, yes this was wrong to assume that this man could easily be involved in **something** . But you’ve seen enough to _know_ how things work in life, in this world…  He gave you all the red flags, checking each box off. How were you not gonna be wary of him?

 

You pulled your left hand up, messaging the bridge of your nose while the other held your phone tightly. You were sure that you could crack the screen with this amount of force… He wasn’t around here, it was obvious… Maybe some sort of gang, lone wolf? Your clenched fist gripped the device tighter, the fuzzy feeling growing along with an annoying migraine. You realized you’ve been standing there for too long, he could be watching you right now… So out of routine, you peered the corner to check if he was still lingering.

 

Empty, the sidewalk was empty… Nothing, nada, no one there. No traces, completely voided of anyone. You felt sick again, so much for going for a walk to clear your rush hour mind. Now that rush hour mind was having accidents and clashing with everything on site. Without a second thought, you began to walk forwards, looking around to see if he had taken a detour. But again, nothing… You felt everything in your body scream at what was happening, but what else could you do? You were a sheep straying from your herd at this moment in time, and if you just blatantly looked around he would’ve known you knew something was up. So for the sake of being safe, and not wanting to make anything else obvious, you gathered your composure. Well, whatever was left of it and continued on the path you were already on. Completely forgetting everything with the phone, even just stuffing it into your back pocket and continuing onward.

 

“Fuck… I-I’m not gonna let this ruin my experience here, there are weirdos everywhere… Let’s just hope this is the last we see of, Mr. Roger…” Of course, you knew this would happen if you dropped your guard for a minute. Your car seemed so much more cozy in this moment. It’s really amazing how many regrets your poor brain held.

 

You didn’t waste any time, speedily walking down the path as you continued to drown in worry. The pain in your head growing, but slowly seeping into your left eye. No, not again… You just wanted a break. This is all too much for you to handle in one singular day… The pain only grew through the complaint, making you push a hand into your throbbing eye. You step growing sloppy, but within eyeshot of your functional socket, you spotted a bus stop. You were nearly halfway there... You let out a heavy sigh of relief and decided to camp out there, wait for the bus and sit safely with the company of semi-normal people. Rather than stay alone and wait for someone to strike you. That's not the plan here, the plan was to get to this damn bar and **chill** , not fucking panic… The argument within yourself only seemed to make the pain sprouting around your eye grow. Slowly becoming more and more unbearable.

 

“I-I’m right… There..” Your voice stuttered, exhausted was an understatement. You were gonna fall if you didn't push onward. So you just kept your eye covered with pressure and continued trucking through the pain.

 

Beads of sweat ran down your forehead as you continued on, slowly the sign signifying the bus stop got closer and closer. Your actions now reckless, wobbling around like a drunken sailor at sea. Your head rocking about, even tripping on an uneven part of the sidewalk since you had neglected to even acknowledge it. Your legs felt like noodles, shaking with each step. But, before you knew it your body slammed into the sign. It vibrated from the sudden assault and all you could down was fall to your knees, grabbing hold of the rusted bar to at least steady yourself rather than slam into the ground. Now you were taking sharp inhales, positioned so that your body’s weight leaned onto your knees planted onto the rocky ground. You threw your purse down from your shoulder and used your trembling hand to sift through your purse. It was a messy action, you somehow managed to scatter items out over the pavement. But prevailing through your sloppy bag search, you found a bottle of pills you had grabbed earlier. The pain spiked as the pill bottle was brought out, as though it didn’t want to dissipate just yet. But you’d much rather it go away…

 

You jammed the noisy bottle in between your thighs and with an erratic hand you pushed onto the top of the bottle and spun it around. You only grew frustrated, earning annoying clicks and bumps from it being childproof. But you eventually got it open. You were so desperate, and carefully taking out a pill tediously wasn’t something your pain seemed to have in mind. So you grabbed the bottle, hands still very much shaking and jerked the opening end into your mouth. Consuming a bit of pills, some even fell onto the pavement. You swallowed down the pills with spit that was present in your mouth, coughing out from how tough they felt cramming down your throat. Your working eye watered while the other stayed occupied with the hand covering it. It would’ve been dead silent if you hadn’t been gasping and panting from the current situation. Your pounding eye produced a shock, making you drop the small container. Pills scattering about. You continued your cough attack and forced your body deep into your lap, leaning towards the hard floor panting. The sign brushing up against your head as you sat there shaking in mass waves of pain. This was horrible, you felt so sick… What a horrible idea, going out. Never a good idea, but there was no way you knew this would happen. But here you were, in that situation. A whole train wreck, along with items scattered about in a messy fashion.

 

“Ugh…”  You groaned out keeping both hands covering your eyes.

 

You just sat there, pathetic. You had hoped that attack in your bathroom would’ve been the only one you’d have for the day, but that thought fell upon deaf ears. Since a large wave of excruciating torturing agony hit you. You felt the pills begin to rise in your stomach, along with other items that resided in your system. Out of disgust and revolt, you just swallowed down more spit to keep the throw up at bay. Your chest rising and dropping faster than ever. But in an instant, the pain ceased… The sporadic movement of your body though continued on, as well as the rising need to regurgitate. Minutes passed and you stayed in that position, shocked from the pain and just about everything going on. But slowly your breaths began to dial down and your shaking came to a slow stop. An agonizingly slow stop that felt like hours.

 

“That’s the last straw… Doctors visit, coming right up…”

 

You knew that this wasn’t normal, far from normal. You would get these pains all the time… It was tiring and would wear you out, but finally being able to confirm that you needed some sort of help. Felt good, small weights being lifted off your shoulders. But there was plenty of weight left off for doubts, but you were gonna go through it this time. No buts, you were gonna follow through… No matter how your body, emotions, and everything else reacted. You nodded physically, for once agreeing with your thoughts. But you were knocked out of your mind when a tingling sensation sifted through your legs. That’s right, you had been sitting like that for a while. You shifted to get up but fell back from how numb your lower body had been, groaning out in annoyance. So you decided to have patience, sitting on your butt to regain feeling in your tingly body parts. As you sat there you took in the nasty area. Your items resting on the ground, scattered, thrown about on the pavement. Wasted pills on the ground as well, this only made you more agitated. But what were you gonna do at that moment? You were bursting with that uncomfortable feeling, you had to admit it could have been way worse. So to the best of your abilities, you leaned down and over picking up what you could. Glasses prescribed from way back when… You never even wore them, what a waste of money. You put them beside your extended legs before grabbing a few other items, pills, the pill bottle, keys, and a piece of paper. You gathered those few things and placed them beside your body, feeling your legs begin to awaken. Thank god…

 

You had picked up most of the things close in reach around you, glancing to the other side of the mess. Your orbs connected with the pole, so you couldn’t reach anything else until you were able to function. Leaning back you let your head also follow, staring up at the sky. The darkness of sunset casting over, not good… Not good at all, you were gonna soon be stuck in this godforsaken area, in the dark, alone… The word echoed through your head, making you squint your eyes as a ping of tightness shot around your chest. In a desperate way to get rid of it, you shook your head frantically before sitting back up. The sound of paper wrinkling under your fingertips. You looked down at the noise, curious about what it was. You don’t remember having this, plus you wouldn’t have left this in your small purse. So you tightened your hold and brought it up to view it. It was folded up neatly, so you hoisted your other arm that was keeping you stable to unfold it slowly. After what seemed like an eternity you felt your legs slowly come to, but you already had a goal to unfold this. So you did, pulling out each fold. Eventually, seeing the writing. You couldn’t bring yourself to read it just yet, so you looked at the creasing of each square it was folded into. Eight total squares are what you enquired. Interesting. You just kept yourself preoccupied with that, knowing damn well you were here to read the letter. In all honesty, you were anxious. What if it set you off again… You sighed from the thought, but it was true. Anything at this point would shake you up. This is why you went out, for a drink… Shaking your head again you finally got the courage and looked up at the letters. It was neat but really did resemble the ‘Open Sans’ font, which made you instantly think of that skeleton. It made you chuckle, even though your body was still tense. This guy was really a pun master, huh? You moved your eyes to begin reading the letter,

 

“XXXX, Xxxx Xxxx Dr. I live here if you ever need a hand- Sans,”

 

Ah, so it was Sans… You read it over a couple of times. He voluntarily gave you his address? Why? Were you two truly so buddy-buddy…? Man, this memory was horrible. You felt terrible, but slowly the realization came to your head. Not only did he live in the same neighborhood as you, but it was in walking distance. Now that was the scary part… You gulped down thick anxious thoughts. Tightening your grip to the thin, delicate paper. You, as cruel as it sounds, hoped you didn’t return the favor… You felt better if someone from the bar who you’ve only, what, known for two-three months, didn’t have your personal information. Other than a phone number. You could always “update” your phone to a different model and use the excuse that you had lost, or even broke your phone and sent it for repair…

 

Your chest aches more from the thought… No, this was a different place, new territory. He already has your number, he must mean well for you to shed this to him. So, you swatted away the thought and looked over the writing again… Yeah, this is fine. You’ll meet him tonight, so you can judge for yourself. You folded up the paper, this time having the information placed on the outside so you can clearly see it for future reference. Plus, you won't confuse yourself as much as this time. Shoving the item into your pocket, you shifted forwards swinging your legs to plant themselves behind your body. So you could more clearly feel around for more loose items that had found themselves stranded on the earth. It was mostly pills, for the most part, some miscellaneous items as well. Your mini bag for emergencies. Feminine products, and your wallet. Then you gathered them around your body and began placing them in their correct places in the purse rather than messily throwing them back in. That’d bother you until you got them into their correct places… Annoying how your mind works. But you dealt with it, a curse and a blessing pushed into one thing. You placed your wallet in a small compartment in the purse, then the feminine products, miscellaneous items, and so on and so forth. Now for the pills… You had basically recklessly wasted your savior for pain, what’re you gonna do now? Scratching the back of your head, you began to collect the poor objects placing them one by one into the palm of your hand. Luckily for you, there was a garbage can close to this stop, so you decided you would just put them back into the bottle and cast them away…

 

This was never your intention, you hated wasting anything. Even if it was things that were already used, or couldn’t be put to work anymore. You would reuse them, find a way to continue putting them to work, or just donate them around so you didn’t have to burden yourself with the thought. Kinda selfish, but again that just how you functioned you suppose. So doing this really upsets you, in ways probably another will never understand. You’re conservative you'd say if that’s the correct word… It’s really just a way to dial down your obsessive personality.

 

After letting your thoughts eat away the empty area, you grabbed the pill bottle and proceeded to stand upright again. Slowly that is, slow and steady wouldn’t hurt you. Plus you felt exhausted. This only helped you prevent to immediately throw away the medicine, but also help you relax to the change in position. But once you had finally made it up to a stand, you just stood there. Staring at the meds. The hand which held the bottle shook just a tad bit… This was torture at its best. So without a thought, your body just stuffed the pills into the bottle, knowing yourself too well. You would ration and pick out the ones you could and could not keep. So to keep yourself from standing there for another thirty minutes, you did what you should have done a while ago and shut them into their coffins. You shut the lid onto the capsule, listening to the clicking noise it emitted. You couldn’t help but tear up from the act and quickly threw the object into the trash, not letting another minute pass. You were a mess- Jeez just…

 

“Damn it, so weak this isn’t even funnyyyy-” your voice was muffled from the sudden force stuffing your face.

 

You stood there, keeping each palm over your face. This was a day, that's for sure. And all you needed right now, was some numbing alcohol to ease this stupid feeling… So you removed your hands, practically having to tear them off your face. You would’ve reached over for your purse, but you just stood there staring out into the nothingness of the street. You just breathed and watched the cool breeze swaying through the grass. You opened your hands, facing your fingertips together and breathed in. Bringing your hands up with the breath, and letting it out while sweeping your hands down with the exhale. With that, you calmed down a bit more releasing what frustration you had left. Or at least the surface of it. But it helped, nonetheless.

 

You then leaned to the side and grabbed hold of the strings of your bag and hoisted it up, pulling your arm through the hole of the two strings. You felt, okay. Better than numb, not as good as well… Good, but it worked. It’s okay to feel okay, at that worked with you. You took a few stiff steps forwards on the solid ground, turning past the sign and locking eyes with the pavement. Scanning for any more pills. You didn’t want the neighborhood worried for drug dealers and such, plus you didn’t want to be the reason some kid got sick or even worst-case scenario… Overdosed- You shivered from the thought, bending over to take a better examination. You picked up about three. Not enough to get someone seriously hurt, but enough to do something. Not that you knew, but you were gonna take that chance… And with that, you threw the rest into the bin and retracted your attention back to the bus stop.

 

Your eyes now connected with the bench, a small cover connected to the seat to keep people from getting drenched if it were to rain. Thoughtful really, many other places didn’t have places like that. So you took your steps and reached the area, reaching into your bag for your spare cloth. You pulled it out and began to brush off the seat beforehand, eventually leaning over and tossing the unneeded cloth away and sitting down. It was a habit thing, germs… Boring stuff, really. You didn’t even sit back though, just sitting with straight posture folding one leg over the other. You rested your purse next to you, comfortably. Sitting there, observing the same spot as earlier. Letting your mind do what it was best at, ravaging on. You sighed out, at this point now a statue, breathing in only slow breaths. Waiting for the bus to transport you to the pub, that was the plan. Before all this commotion interrupted. You closed your eyes to rest, but all the greeted you was his face… Roger that is, it made you jump. Not expecting that at all… You hadn’t forgotten that incident had happened, you just… let it flood into everything else, this was all his fault… Well, that’s what any sane person would think, you on the other hand just blamed it on your carelessly reckless behavior.  As if you knew this would’ve happened… You had to give yourself one thing, that you didn’t know that the events would play out like that. Hell, now you could possibly file out a police report, notify them that a suspicious figure was wandering about… In a kid-safe neighborhood. On the other hand, if he did get caught and was either. A, just a regular young adult who actually was genuinely concerned, that’d look horrible on your part… Or, B, was caught and reported back to a gang he was part of. You could easily get targeted… And, killed…

 

You felt even more tired, now at this point abandoning all thought. Just sitting there letting the wind fill your eardrums.

 

“Just, wait for the bus… Then you’ll be alright.” Your voice was voided of color, to say in a not so dramatic way. Only letting worn out raspy words. Your throat was pretty dry, you deserved a drink, maybe even drinks… Yeah, that sounds nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a very slow update. As well as a very slow plot :')
> 
> I'm very sorry, but I swear the mentioned Skeleton will be coming up soon! Soon meaning literally next chapter soooo... Wait for that to come out, hehe~
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I know there is a lot going on right now with poor, (Y/n). But it'll all start leading into more plot and stuff. Bear with me here. I promise I'm not just trying to make you guys suffer...
> 
> Other than that I hope everyone has an amazing Day/Night!


	3. Airplane Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) finally gets to Grillby's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I can use both of these... Oh boy... 
> 
> Everyone knows I'm new to this site so... Whatever-
> 
> But yes! More notes at the end!

The still air covered your body, thick enough to be cut with the dullest of knives. Even a butter knife, if you were to go that far. You had been still and unresponsive to the outside world. At the moment just the shell of yourself, of (Y/n). Just letting your thoughts rule your attention. Hands on your lap, leg folded over the other. Mismatching eyes staring coldly at the ground, as though it was at fault. But that didn’t seem to be your main concern. Your concern was over Mr. Roger… You were scared, well maybe not scared. Shaken up? That would explain how you felt at the moment. Confusion rattling through your body, had he come out from one of the houses? Or was he possibly even stalking you? It was annoying that you couldn’t just grab him, pick through his brain. See why he even decided to approach you. Maybe to instill fear, make his presence known? You would never know, and even if you had the chance to you’d never take it… Over your cold, dead body. Your features scrunched up in disgust, the mere image of his smile made you despise your ability to see. Amazing how one could afflict such thing upon another.

  


Your hands tightened around each other as they sat on your lap. But you didn’t react, only letting your face return to its neutral state. The wispy wind skidding by your body, thin strands of hair following the invisible tug. Landing messily back on your head. You didn’t even manage to take in the presence of the bus rolling up, the loud extended vehicle riding up and making it to its destination. The obnoxious clinking and clanking not even penetrating your hearing. You didn’t even react when a couple, including a child, was let off. You just sat there, silently staring off into the abyss of nothingness. The driver did notice though since it was his job to drop and pick people up. He leaned towards the extended doors, letting his other passenger exit before yelling out.

  


“Hey!” The driver called out annoyance dripping from the sound of his tone, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. “Kid, come on! The bus is here, I don’t have all day!” His voice was scratchy, but still loud enough that it should have reached you. He only grew displeased that the call fell upon deaf ears.

  


He was a younger gentleman, about your age. Except he was a monster, a brown cat, letting an unlit cigarette hand from his mouth. He wore the Mt Ebott Transportation attire, including a blue and red hat to match the blazer and pants. A stained white shirt underneath his blazer, showing he most likely didn’t care about his attire nor his job… He tapped the steering wheel impatience, the wire growing thin with every second passing. The couple even stopped their departure, only a couple feet away from the bus stop and the bus itself. They glanced over from the feline then over towards you after hearing the one-sided conversation, uneasiness coating their features. They were younger as well, very clean cut parents. The mother had long golden locks, no makeup which really complimented her look. Wearing a vibrant flowy summer dress while her partner had white thicker fur. Long ears perked up from the situation, keeping his attention on you. They looked at each other in confusion, then back at your still body. The wife pulling her child a bit closer out of motherly instinct, she scanned your body a bit apprehensive. On cue the daughter pointed towards her own eye in comparison to yours, her mother only responding with a shooing hand to her daughter's hand as she flinched back up to her partner.

  


“H-Honey, go make sure she’s alright…” A shaky feminine voice spoke up, encouraging the male to make sure you were okay. He was apprehensive, glancing at his partner with a ‘why me?’ face. To which she just nudged him, giving him a calm smile but she knew it probably went unnoticed since she herself was jittery. The husband groaned out rubbing his arm in uncertainty, only making his partner develop a now ‘Go or you’re sleeping on the couch’ face. He straightened out quickly by the gesture turning so he could face your body, slowly moving to awake you from whatever was going on. Until he was interrupted by his child, she jumped up and down in excitement clapping her hands with a beat. A wide bright smile covering at least half her face, eyes twinkling.

  


“Momma, Momma! The sleepy ladies eyes are so pretty! Why can’t I have eyes like that?!” The younger daughter cooed out, thin pink, sparkly bows wrapped around her ears shifting with her sudden jumping. Her mother only shushed her trying to lecture her from the ‘rude’ words she spoke, it only fueled her need to speak out. She was a smaller child, probably about six-seven years old. But she had a lot of spunk still jumping up and down in excitement, chanting ‘pretty eyes!’ while her mom tried her best to keep her down. She wore a pink sparkly t-shirt with overalls to accompany her look.

  


“Honey, c’mon you need to wake her up. If not, Eliza will before you…” She glared over at her partner, he only became more encouraged to do the action.

  


Even through all the commotion that was happening, you sat frozen of any movement. The male grew a little more than worried, the woman nudging for him to get on with it. The bus driver now entering in the chat, his actions careless as he tripped out his seat and sped down the stairs. He leaned out his door, using a paw to point towards your way.

  


“Yeah, and if she doesn’t wake up soon, I’m taking my leave! We don’t revolve around one singular person’s life here! Do what the woman says!” The driver had a tad bit of a joking tone, but everyone there could tell he meant absolute business. And so, the male nodded and approached your body. Obvious signs of sweat coating his face. He was slow in step yet only needed to take a few steps to get close enough to grab hold of your shoulder. However he wasn’t stupid based on his actions, he leaned down first and observed your current condition. You had pale skin and voided different colored eyes. Now he understood what his daughter was on about, nodding in recognition. Slowly he took in more of your looks flinching once he saw the long scar, gulping down excess spit he pulled away. He was troubled, especially since you looked a bit younger. Maybe something had happened? So he planted a semi-tight grip onto your shoulders once again, now shaking your body with a soft push trying his best not to startle you. Though he did want you awake so he did it a couple of times.

  


“Miss?” His voice went unheard as your lifeless body wobbled with his tug.

  


“Excuse me, but the bus is here… Not trying to be rude, but he’d rather be on his way.” a louder voice left his voice box, making sure you could hear him clearly. The females leaned in a little to see if you had reacted, the driver doing the same. And it worked, his voice managed to get to you. But it nonetheless made you jump when he shook you one last time. You gasped in shock, jerking your head towards the younger male. Eyes wide as they met his own the man just as surprised as you were flinching back in surprise. He quickly peeled his hand from your shoulder but smiled nervously trying to at least convey that he meant well. With a quick glance, you looked about the people around, this male, another female who was holding onto a child, and the driver… Who looked beyond pissed off. You though were beyond confused, completely unsure of what was going on.

  


“Ah! She’s awake, Momma!” The child squeaked out flailing about, the mother nodding quickly trying her best to contain the child.

  


“About time, hurry it up! I have people ta drop off!” The driver's voice echoed in your eardrum. You were too surprised to understand what was going on. But slowly, you came to a small realization to the best you could, scattering up in a hurry. Through the quick events of you trying and failing, to get up you dropped your purse. A shameful look down casting onto your face, however, the child seem to have gotten a kick out of it since she began to giggle softly.  

  


“O-Oh! Um, I’m so sorry I caused so much trouble. I didn’t realize I doze off-” You spoke with a quick pace, stammering about to grab hold of your purse. You shot up instance only making the male who had woken you up, jump in bewilderment. However, he kept his shaky smile on his lips, letting you know you were fine.

  


“O-Oh, yeah don’t worry about it! It only happens to the best of us…” He chuckled with a lowered tone as though he was guilty of the act himself, his partner only shaking her head with a soft smile planted on her face.

  


You yourself managed to smile at the statement, now more clearly able to take in their complete presence. The younger man's complexion was now more clear to you as you laid your eyes on him. He was a younger monster, a rabbit to be exact. Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, to your amusement which was a dad pun. **‘I tell Dad Jo K Es Periodically’** The joke based around the elements and science. It fit your taste, but this was no time to compliment his shirt… Sadly. You looked over at the other pair and were shocked to see that the woman was actually a human. You didn’t know that it was possible to have a child if you were human and monster, but hey the more knowledge the merrier… Though, their daughter probably had taken more of her father's trait since she resembled him the most. She was super, adorably cute, you even had to resist pinching her cheeks like a grandmother… Still, it made you smile but you quickly broke out of thought when you heard the annoyed driver let out a strum of groans.

  


“A-Ah! Thank you so much for waking me up, I probably would have been left behind if it weren’t for you.” You spoke with a lot more ease than before, the nervous grogginess leaving your body when you locked eyes with the little girl. She seemed to have skyrocketed when you locked eyes with her, twinkles lighting up her pupils.

  


“Hehe, you’re very welcome sleepy lady!”

  


“Eliza! That’s quite rude of you…” The mother interrupted, the little girl only sticking out her tongue in response. Giggling softly while her mom held her breath, trying not to address her child’s behavior.

  


However, all you did was laugh with amusement, watching the little girl before peering up at her parent’s. They seemed to be staring at you in a wary way, you had expected that nonetheless. Not only were they the ones to wake you from your coma, but you had an image of some kind of teenage delinquent, in a way… You didn’t mean to stereotype your look, but who were you kidding. Ripped pants, fishnet stockings, tucked in shirt, scars littering your face. Still, you didn’t take offense when they reverted back to their slightly forced smiles. But to repay them, you slowly shifted onto your knees to lean down towards their little girl. The male watched you making sure to keep you in check, which made sense. Even if the two others were a little farther away from you, not by much but close enough that if you had decided to do something… It would harm them, but you derailed that thought and continued with your movements. Eliza became curious and stood up on her tippy toes to try and follow where your hand went through your purse. Her parent’s just as curious, making sure to watch what you were ready to pull out.  

  


“That’s quite alright, don’t worry about it. Eliza, was it?” The child instantly nodded at the recognition, making you smile.

  


“Since you did help me. Here, how about a lollipop of your choice, as long as your parents approve.” You shifted instances holding out a total of five lollipops in your hold, sure it was weird you had these candies just lying about in your bag… But you just so happened to have them at hand not that you totally were at all a candy lover yourself… Totally... You then focused back onto the little girl, watching as Eliza sprang up letting out an excited gasp looking at each of her parents.

  


“Momma, Daddy! May I, may I? Pleaseeee!” You giggled as the child pleaded the parents, their expressions unsure They weren’t sure if they should agree or pass, of course, you knew it would be weird to offer such a candy after being so zoned out… You watched as the parents exchanged looks, communicating through their stares.

  


All you could offer was a gentle smile, which probably helped them cave into their daughters pleads... Eliza’s mother sighed out letting her grasp around her daughter's shoulder go, allowing Eliza’s dad to give the okay with a simple nod of agreement. On cue Eliza sprinted the small amount of distance between the two of you, grabbing hold of your hand. You laughed softly, watching the cute ecstatic Eliza sift through the choices sifting her large eyes through the choices. So many lollipops, it probably could’ve made the little girls world explode- In the end, she ended up taking the pink bubble gum flavored lollipop because it was ‘pretty’. So innocent, you couldn’t help but pat her head, your hands landing between her long, lanky ears. Her soft goldish brown fur so soft to the touch, you couldn’t help but envy the little girl hair. Yours never felt that nice, no matter what product you’d use... You pulled your hand away, realizing that was little creepy… So you settled on watching Eliza flash you a thrilled smile, throwing the sweet into her mouth almost instantly.

  


“Thank you so much for letting Eliza take one of your candies, she sure can be a bit of a handful…” You slowly stood back up after that small interaction with Eliza, shaking your hands with disagreement.

  


“No, really, it’s quite alright! I’m glad to be able to repay you such a small amount… Thank you so much for waking me up.” They instantly did the same waving away the thanks. They seemed to have softened though, giving you actual genuine smiles as their daughter exerted her happiness onto everyone there.

  


“That was nothing, we just wanted to make sure you were alright.” The father chuckled laying his hand on top of Eliza’s shoulders as she ate her lollipop. “You better get going, I’m sure Mr. Burgerpants is beyond furious now…” He gestured over at the conductor of the bus, you started to sweat just now remembering that whole ordeal... Sure enough, when you took a small glance back your eyes laid upon a very unpleasant face. Though it seemed to soften when Eliza began to speak, so you shifted your gaze back onto the little girl to give her your attention.

  


“Thank you, sleepy lady!” Eliza waved goodbye, her cute high pitch voice calling out the farewell a couple of times. You also bid them goodbye, watching as the parent’s waved back before taking Eliza’s hands and turning away from you.

  


You continued to wave even when they made their exit, letting them continue their way to wherever they had been going before you had interrupted them. Eventually, the reality of the situation hit you… You quickly spun around locking eyes with the bus, the lengthy, blue and red, VERY intimidating bus… The monster must have retreated back into his seat once they had signified their exit. You couldn’t help but gulped down the nervousness that had soon returned and raced towards the entrance of the bus. You were sure you would get a lecture on how long you took, so you decided to take the extra measure and grab hold of your wallet that was put into the compartment of your purse. You practically pulled apart the wallet, sifting through your money and cards. Sure you had a bus pass, but that was for those bad days when your car refused to work. But you decided to leave that behind in the wallet settling for a twenty dollar bill. You knew this guy deserved more, but that all you had in bills. And you didn’t feel like annoying him any more than you had by now, so you rested with the twenty dollar bill rather than dollar bills. You picked up your pace, pulling your foot up onto the first step, bouncing up each step until you made it into the bus. Sweat began to drip down your pale skin, the feeling of rage from a million stares landing on your small shaky body. Even with the amount of stress put onto you managed to put on a shaky smile, connecting eyes with the cat. Mr. Burgerpants, you had assumed from what the couple said. His small badge had also read the same, somehow being able to take note of that even if it was messily placed on his uniform.

  


“T-Thank you for not leaving me behind… I was lost in thought, I’m sorry for the inconvenience…” You spoke with a low voice, watching as he simply scoffed in discontent. You expected that much, not really minding the coldness.

  


So you built up your strength and slipped the money into a small machine just beside his driving station. A little melody rang out approving that you had paid your ticket, soon after a mechanical voice reading out

  


“Twenty dollars deposited, thank you for riding with MET Transportation. Enjoy your ride”

  


You didn’t realize that they had added that feature, which only made you blow up with awkwardness when the feline had shot you a disbelieving look. That long look he had of enragement morphed into a sort of sympathetic look, then into a shocking image. His jaw practically falling to the floor. Confused you pulled your hand back to your side holding the strings of your bag a bit more tightly, your fingertips turning to white from the pressure...

 

  
“Hey, I get if I came off as super mad, buddy. But, I guess I forgot we all have things going on in life…” He paused gesturing from himself, then to you, and back to himself. Through all of that, you could have sworn you watched his face morph into at least twenty different features, which was kinda amazing… But you listened as he carried on with his spiel.

  


“But you didn’t need to put a twenty in-”

  


You quickly stopped him, shaking your head moving a little closer to him. “No no, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it, I have enough money to survive. You definitely deserve this, you’re a saint for waiting for me. So you deserve that, it’s my apology.” He began to tear up through your statement, which made you worry a whole lot more. Had you upset him? You would hope not! That wasn’t what you were going for. You shifted forwards in a slight panic to apologize once more, but the feline got the upper hand reaching out with his furry arms grasping you into a _very_ tight hug.

  


“Ah, little buddy, I truly appreciate the thought. Thank you so much... “ He sniffled softly, you couldn’t help but feel kinda uncomfortable. Even then you threw away your own selfish feelings, still returning the favor patting his back softly.

  


“Now!” He slowly let go of your body, pulling away so he could sit back in front of the steering wheel.

  


“Will be heading out now! I’m sure you’re in a rush to get outta here, right?” He teases you lightly and being the good sport you are, you laughed softly smiling widely.

  


“Oh yeah, totally.” You agreed, laughing with the male in amusement before slowly migrating towards the seating area.

  


You sighed softly, letting the laughter dilute. Your smile slowly evaporated into the thin air, a blank stare filling your face. Quickly you moved about finding a seat one that was close to the exit, but far away from people. You sat down and before you knew it you were off. You would’ve taken a moment to clear or clean off the seat, but with the amount of time you had taken up already, there was no point… So you basically had to force yourself to take a seat onto the cushion, your face projecting a very ill look… Luckily though, there weren’t too many people. Probably about five total, but they were mostly teens located in the back. The other two were older adults sitting beside one another closer to the middle of the bus. They were connected in hands, just sitting there swaying with the movement of the bus. A smile formed on your face from how content they were, so peaceful. You could have sworn they glanced up at you but didn’t seem too concerned looking at each other, a happy aura surrounding them. You tried to act cool as though you were adjusting yourself rather than staring, but failed getting caught with the strings of your purse… Great- Nevertheless you managed to escape the death grip of your purse, placing it next to your side adjusting your view towards the window watching the moving buildings outside.

  


In which also caused you to catch sight of your reflection. Your hair was messy, and you looked absolutely terrifying… Pale skin, tired eyes, chapped lips, the whole nine yards really. A breathy exhale entered the silent air, well other than the gears and shifting noises that were already present. You couldn’t help but just feel tired totally forgetting you were in a public transportation bus, you shifted deep into the plastic seat. Just sitting there continuing your gaze out the window, you would have to tame this messy look eventually. So, with no delay, you reached over into your purse stuffing your hand into a small pocket with ease. As though you had done this plenty of times. You relaxed your fingertips onto a square container, retrieving the item from your bag. Laying the boxed container in front of your face and flicked it open revealing a small mirror. Instantly your blue and brown eyes connect with the reflection, staring at the scar which was preoccupying half the right end of your face. Huffing out a breath you tried your best to ignore the intrusion, focusing on your other features. Pulling up your free arm, you began to fix your hair. Making sure strands of stray hair were put into their correct places, at least trying to look a bit presentable. Maybe not to yourself, but to everyone else. You didn’t want to seem like a crackhead or anything… Since you were going to a bar. A groan escaped your lips when you finally tidied your appearance up, your blank stare perking up in slight satisfied. At least for a little until the neutral facial features returned, flicking the box back to its closed state with a click.

  


With a soft rumble, you listened to your gut let out annoying noises, feeling as though you had forgotten to complete something… Something important… Placing your mirror back into your bag into its rightful place, you adjusted your posture to sit upright. Staring back out the window, your destination grew closer. And your gut only sunk as each building showed you got closer and closer to the bar. You didn’t know if you felt sick from the lack of food you had consumed after visiting the Ferry’s house or just about everything that had happened… You couldn’t put your finger on it, only letting what thoughts you had invaded your attention take over. Even then before letting yourself get fully immersed in the oblivion of voices your head owned, the bus came to a slow stop. The noises sounding off that you were now at your stop. You looked outside to see buildings you could at least recall, beginning to collect your items. Only your purse, since that was all you had brought, other than your phone and that piece of paper that stayed restful in your pant pocket. You stood up glancing about, the older couple flashed sweet smiles your way. You felt flustered, they did catch you staring but probably didn’t want to embarrass you- Or maybe they were just kind? You couldn’t help but return the gesture, a wobbly smile coating your face. You turned slowly after they flashed you another smile, moving about the bus, going towards the exit letting your gut ravage on.

  


“Thank you very much, Burgerpants.” The feline adjusted his stare to you, a wide smile planted on his face when you used his name. It reminded you of that weirdo… Mr. Roger… But Burgerpants wasn’t some creep spying on you, his smile was way sweeter than that weirdo…

  


“Oh, no problem… I’m sorry kiddo, I never caught your name.” You laughed with the title he used for you, kiddo. You felt like a child once again, but you didn’t seem to mind.

  


“(Y/n), the names (Y/n).”

  


“Well, (Y/n)! Thanks for being so understanding.” Burgerpants spoke with a cheery smile, despite what had happened before your initial meeting. The unlit cigarette bouncing up and down with the movement of his mouth as he spoke. But you didn’t seem to mind, only now noticing how he smelled of… Catnip? But you swatted the small mental note, letting the smile stay restful on your face… Even if your face ached with the use of each muscle. Really, it should have been you saying this.

  


But all you could do was smile in response, leaning down towards the tip jar. He watched you with confused eyes, but you continued your movement leaving behind a five dollar bill you had kept in the pocket beside your mirror. Not a lot for your taste, you would’ve left him more but you knew he’d reject it and try to make you take your leave.

  


“Same to you, Burgerpants!” You waved him off before he could interject to your offer, skidding down the steps and exiting the bus quite quickly. All you could hear was a raspy laugh before quick thanks made it to your ears. You nodded beaming with a grin, waving to him you excused yourself from the stop continuing on your trip. You turned your body with a swift motion now facing forwards and began to walk, listening to the bus pull out of its stop and going onto its next.

  


Even though the day did get into a crappy mood, you got to meet plenty of good people. And that made up for you knew what happened. But now you were on your way to an even better time, even if your mind poisoned the event. You were gonna force yourself to have a good time with Sans, yeah, Sans’ll be there and it’ll help improve your mood. You sighed out looked up at the buildings surrounding the area, small shopping booths. Restaurants and snack bars. Pet stores and cafes. It was nice, really complimented the area. The colors even began to pop out more due to it getting a bit darker out. Retracting your stare, you looked back forwards letting your natural expression return. Mind more at ease, all you could think about was the bar. And drinking, and puns. That is until a thought popped into your head... Sans… You had totally forgotten about Sans! The text message, you had read it. You didn’t respond though! Face palming, you pulled out your phone from your back pocket turning it on. No new messages, only the time icon and your battery percentage greeting your vision. You felt like a complete jerk, you totally forgot about that whole ordeal… You contemplated responding now or just apologizing to him in person. In which you set your choice for the in-person route, picking up your pace to make it to Grillby’s.

  


“What an asshole I am!”

  


You clenched your phone in your palm, how could you forget such a thing?! All you could think about how and why you had forgotten until it finally occurred to you… _Roger_ … Damn, that man really did knock you off your organized train, a growling hum left your chest as you kept steady on your fast pace. After a minute of almost sprinting over, you finally saw the bar’s sign in view. The letters now brightened up, letting you read out the sign. It made you way more worried then it should’ve… But with little thought you made it to your end destination, pushing your hands against the darkish brown door. Entering into the bar without a second to back out. Pushing the door open, the atmosphere hit you like a truck instantaneously. In a positive way, that’s for sure. Customers were already filling the bar, people were laughing. Eating, joking around, drinking, doing all the stuff you should do in a bar. But that wasn’t what you were focusing on, it was the area you sat at with Sans. Who already seemed to be there, probably way before you. You scratched the back of your head, the pit of your stomach felt like it was convulsing in anxiety.

  


“Looky who it isssss~ (Y/n) makes another guest appearanceeee!…~” A groggy female voice reached your ears. You looked over to already see Bonnie the bunny, drunk as ever. She wore a loose peach toned t-shirt, probably for comfort… But it did fit her theme, you would say. You began to notice the attention, smiling a little apprehensive and slightly embarrassed that you’re already that well known here…

  


“(Y/n)? Back so soon? What am I sayin’ I’m here every day! BAHA, make ya self at home!”

  


“Yeah, welcome back (Y/n). You still owe me a rematch in poker…”

  


If you were embarrassed then, then now you were just a fluttering mess… After being noticed by Bonnie, the dogs over in the corner called you out including many others who welcomed you quite warmly into the bar. Which you were happy about, but you really didn’t feel like you were social enough to be remembered… You waved lowly at the people who were saying hi, or welcome to you.

  


“O-Oh yeah, Doggo… Will have to have that rematch soon then.” You responded over towards the black and white dog, which only seemed to make him ecstatic. Even though he really couldn’t play, you still made the promise…

  


After responding to a few people, you excused from the couple of conversations you had entered. Making sure to be as polite as you could be. There were many people present today, you couldn’t complain… It was a public place, a bar at that. It just impressed you, plenty of new faces. Old faces, vibrant colors, people of many races. But you shook your head, focusing at what was at hand… Taking small steps forwards, you slowly made your way to the seat beside Sans. It was a sorta designated seat. Even when you hadn’t been there in days, people didn’t seem to sneak the opportunity to take it. You hadn’t minded at all really, but you suppose that’s just how regulars earn their ticket into a place like this.

  


You pulled your vision back up towards your pun partner after observing the crowd. He, on the other hand, seemed to be nervously watching you. Your crippling anxiousness returned, not that it had left after that ordeal. Scratching the open area behind your neck you made your way to the bar, shifting your look from the skeleton back to the stool repeating this action a couple of times. Finally, though, you made it after what seemed like years, placing your bag and phone onto the bar with a swift motion. Sans’ eyes were on you, he seemed just as worried as you were… Of course, he would be you ignored two of his text messages- Dumb, (Y/n)! He wore his usual attire, a simple blue lined fur sweater? Or coat… Could be either at this point. A white t-shirt, and simple black basketball pants with a white line stripped at the sides. But enough of that, you brought your attention back to Sans rather than his clothing. Which was a simple way to just keep yourself preoccupied…

  


“Hey…” Your voice was a bit too low for your taste, showing off all your worries in one word.

  


“Hey, kiddo. Ya okay? What’s munchin’ off your plate?”  You glanced at him, a wide smile rested on his face. But it seemed to dilute when you retracted your look from him to the bar.

  


You sighed out, boosting yourself up onto the stool. He was plenty taller than you were, so it was kinda a struggle. But you had managed to make it before Sans could offer you any help, thankfully… He did continue to watch you though, white large pinpricks drowning in a mysterious blackness paid attention to you making note of your movement. That only made you gulp down a bit of nervousness.

  


“Uh, yeah sorry I didn’t respond to your text messages… I, well, was interrupted by someone. And totally forgot about that.”

  


You winced, the rudeness in that sentence was uncanny. Farther from what you truly wanted to convey, but it was too late to take back what you said. He already nodded in acceptance, his large smile returning to his face. However, that didn’t hold you back from trying to clarify what you meant.

  


“Man... That sounds super douchey when I say that out loud, huh?”

  


You sighed out in worry, but before you could continue on subtle laughs entered your ears. You looked over at him in slight shock, he was laughing? What did you say? You were apologizing, right?

  


“Heh, nah don’ sweat it (Y/n). Tibia honest, I was a little worried. But you made it, so don’t worry about it.” His voice relaxed quite a bit, and all you could do was laugh a bit from the pun he used every so often.

  


You nodded softly, a smile stretched out on your face. So this was Sans the skeleton, huh? Now that you’ve seen him in person, he does ring some bells. The jacket he wore, was very memorable. Since it was the same one he wore, as well as his basketball pants. And slippers? Like, sleepwear pink slippers? You couldn’t help but chuckle leaning against the bar with ease. He was literally a skeleton, not that it bothered you. Plus you clearly remember him for being said skeleton. You watched him for a moment, taking in what he was holding as well… Ketchup? Weird, but it did ring another bell, so you’d have to make sure you didn’t react too much.

  


“So, who ya run into?”

  


Your blood ran cold as you leaned your head against your hand, docked on the bar counter. The simple questioned somehow turned your whole attention upside down. You shifted your gaze down to the shiny table, looking at some of the imperfections labeling the table underneath the shiny finish. Sans seemed to take in your nervousness and shifted, sitting up a tad bit. As though his suspicion was correct. So you quickly came up with something to dismiss the conversation.

  


“Eh, my bill collector lives near me. I decided to walk here, and ran into her… Quite the experience.”

  


You forced out a laugh, moving your vision back to him. Somehow his expression showed he wasn’t convinced, even with the lack of muscle and… Skin, it still mended into a reaction. He sighed softly, soft enough that you weren’t able to catch it. He watched you nervously direct your eyes into another direction.

  


“Musta’ been really interesting, did she tax your guy’s conversation?”

  


His voice was smooth with his smile, despite his true feelings. But he could sense you didn’t feel the need to admit the truth, so he round about the whole conversation as a whole. Lazily watching your mouth let out a laugh, which helped him relax as well.

  


“Haha, well I wish… All she talked about was money, really selling out how much she hated her job.”

  


Sans let out a small snort, laughing alongside you to that small pun. You both seemed to relax with the puns, thanking whoever was letting you get past that topic so smoothly.  

  


“Heh, good one, kiddo.” His wide smile returned, making you let out a small breath of relief. You looked back in front of you. The question plaguing your mind still stood, and to just get it out of the way you swallowed down all your doubt and shot it out instantly.

  


“When did you get here? Must have been a while ago, since you did text me at five…” Your guilty conscience returned, but all Sans did was take a swig of his “drink” and relax more into his seat. He looked over at you, once again noticing your stare off into the distance rather than at him. Shrugging gently, he responded.

  


“Yeah, but that’s just the usual time for me. Don’t go gettin’ worried, times on my side.” His left eye winked lazily, which made you chuckle softly. But you couldn’t help but feel bad, you had totally forgotten about the text. You didn’t want to make it seem like he was just someone who was easily forgotten-

  


“Seriously, (Y/n)” Sans interrupted your thoughts, his smiling grin still planted on his face.

  


“I understand, sounds like a stressful situation. I mean I wouldn’t have been able to mustard the courage you had to talk to my tax collector.” The sudden pun made it to your ear, the amount of ease he put into each joke was at master level, truly magnificent. You cracked up with laughter wiping away pretend tears, which only made him begin to laugh.

  


“I guess so, I was really timing myself on my way here.” You two broke into another set of howls, you two were both on a roll.

  


You didn’t even seem to notice the sudden change in temperature. But after a while of laughing, you had to open your eyes taking in the new figure. Grillby, who seemed happy you were here. But also discouraged to say anything by the starting attack of puns.

  


“Hello, Grillby.” You paused before smirking, finding a small opening for yet **another** pun. Sans already caught your smirk of glee, trying his best to hold in another fit of snickers already knowing what was up.

  


“Thanks for the warm welcoming, how have you been?”

  


Sans tried his best, and by best, you meant instantaneously let loose his laughs with no intent to hold them back in the first place. His body shaking from the laughter, leaving you trying to stuff down an assault of giggles. The fire element, on the other hand, seemed to just groan shaking his head in slight disapproval. His smile eventually returning to his face when he looked back at you.

  


“Hello, (Y/n)... I have been well, despite the early start of these puns.” He glanced over at Sans, who didn’t seem to calm down from the small outburst, making Grillby just exhale hot, yet soothing air in your and Sans’ direction. “How have you been, dear?”

  


You couldn’t help but feel a tinge of regret, but it was well worth the reaction you admitted. You sat up adjusting your arms so it sat to your side, rather than on the bar. Your hands comfortably in your lap. You smiled softly from the gentleness Grillby always seemed to give off, letting you feel more than comfortable to be there.

  


“I’m doing alright, thanks for asking. But hey, look around! Business is booming as ever.” You commented, looking to the side viewing the mixture of people in Grillby’s establishment. You smiled as the view of laughing and smiles entered your vision, it seemed to have also pleased Grillby from his small exhale. He simply nodded, a small smile he had extending a bit more as it laid upon his fire features. It always puzzled how that was possible, but you didn’t want to be rude and ask him how… It’s like asking how a human perceives human emotions, so you just kept your thoughts to yourself.  

  


“I believe you’re right, (Y/n). I’m glad to see that many people are able to gather here, in peace. It’s a rather… Warm feeling-”

  


“Pfft, I mean- Ahem, yes. I can’t help but agree. It’s amazing considering how long you guys have been here.”  You swallowed down the soft giggles when Grillby regretfully made a pun. But decided to be a little bit more mature, rather than Sans who was having fun drinking his ketchup, snickering at the forced pun.

  


“Yes, considering that. We’ve been out for about…A year or so? Maybe more, am I correct Sans?”

  


Grillby threw the unexpected question towards Sans, to you had to guess see if he was at least paying attention to this conversation. Rather than just the puns… Sans had to pause his humor, thinking for a small amount of time. He sat up a tad bit, not enough really to change anything, but nodded in agreement.

  


“I’m pretty sure that’s about right. Isn’t the anniversary comin’ up, Grillbz?”

  


“Ah yes…” Grillby breathed out in satisfaction. “I believe you are right, Sans. My, how fast time is passing..”

  


You couldn’t help but nod in agreement, it was amazing how fast this area had been developing in that amount of time… But you looked back up at them, both already set towards your body.  

  


“Is the king holding the festival? Or did the people decide on the act?” The two monsters looked at each other, maybe neither had known. You were sure there was some sort of pamphlet showcasing the festival, you would have to make sure to find something about it… Plan around it, you didn’t mean any harm. It was amazing such thing could be held, but it just wasn’t your forte…

  


“I believe it was a coordinated event between the king, queen, and the residents. Even then it’s still amazing how they all can work in harmony to create such event.”

  


“You’re right about that, Grillbz. We better ketchup with the news though, we’re pretty far behind.”

  


You couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh from the subtle pun, Sans dittoing your reaction. But amazingly, Grillby did as well… Letting out a chuckle. You heard the soft laugh, even though the loud crowd. Your jaw dropped from the action, all you could do was nudge Sans softly in the arm. Surprisingly it was pretty baggy, the fur-lined sweater probably was just big for comfort. But once you bumped his bone you tapped it a couple of times, emphasizing your shock.

  


“Whoa, whoa, did I just hear **the** Grillby laugh at one of **Sans’** jokes?”

  


“I think Grillbz did indeed laugh, (Y/n)...”

  


You leaned back in awe, even the fire element could laugh at Sans’ jokes. He had your full blown respect at this point. But Grillby became a darker tone of red, rather than his usual gentle orange. With a swift motion, he brought his hand held in a loose fist, clearing his throat with a grunt. If that was even possible… But you just watched in amusement from the elements reaction.

  


“I believe you heard another patron do so… Anyways-” You couldn’t help but chuckle from the avoidant, letting the shy bartender carry on with his sentence.

  


“Now, (Y/n). What can I get you tonight?”  You smiled pleasantly at Grillby, letting your body abandon the shock so you didn’t entirely embarrass Grillby, leaning back towards the bar.

  


“I have my cup, as always… But anywho, I’d just have the usual if I may?”

  


“Ah yes, dear. A gin and tonic as well as some fries and cheese, coming right up. Would you like the usual garnish with your drink?”

  


“Mhm~ It’s not a Grillby drink if It doesn’t have its signature look. Thanks, Grillby.” Your statement only made the fire element grow flustered, muttering a small ‘No problem, dear’ underneath his breath. Smiling tenderly at Grillby, you pulled your arms back up onto the bar and reached into your bag with your left hand in search for your glass. You were surprised to find you didn’t automatically retrieve the glass, so you continued to rummage through the pouch. Now growing a little impatient you began to push deeper, sifting through it items with careless movements still unable to find the glass. Had you dropped it, or forgotten about it? You winced softly as each thought began to disappear, a small throbbing feeling protruding from your fingertip. It first came from your index but started to grow through your other digits. Traveling up each finger.

  


“You keep your cup in there, how does that thing fit in there?”

  


Sans chimed in with a tease like tone, watching your body tense. The pain wasn’t too bad, it just stung. You knew at this point they had to have noticed your lack of response, only letting out a small uncomfortable chuckle under your breath. Grillby supported your claim, leaning into the bar trying to see what you were doing more closely. The warmth of his flame colliding with your face. It wasn’t hot enough to burn you, oh gosh Grillby would never let that happen. It just made you sweat more in worry.

  


“Ms. (Y/n), are you alright?”  His voice was littered with confusion and concern, unsure to why you had kept your hand in the bag for so long. Sans now jumped onto the bandwagon, shifting his body so he was fully facing your way, rather than lazily leaning face forwards against the bar. But all you did was look at them with a crooked smile.

  


“Yeah, (Y/n) You alright? You’ve kept your arm in there for a while now…”

  


Sans watched you, somehow sweat began to drip from his forehead as well. Weird how a skeleton’s body works. But your lack of response only made the pair grow anxious, their stares no beading down on you. Only making you anxious as well…

  


“U-Um…”

  


You finally responded after what seemed like minutes, letting out a soft groan. Grillby nodding for you to continue on while Sans scanned your arm lodged into the bag.

  


“I think my glass broke? No, I believe it did break, I can feel the shards of glass now...”

  


“Oh dear, (Y/n), please refrain from moving. Do you think you punctured your skin?”

  


Slowly nodding with a neutral expression, the two now began to react. Sans looking back at you then towards Grillby. Surprisingly, Grillby was mostly calm and collected nodding his head in acknowledgment. While Sans shifted a little closer trying to inspect a bit more closely. It only made you feel more and more anxious, you hated when these things happened to you in public... It was annoying and you didn’t like bothering people. So out of second nature, you began to retreat, moving your legs so you could swing off your stool. But a sudden pressure pushed you down, bony fingers resting upon your shoulder keeping you anchored to your cushioned seat.  

  


“Eh, probably staying here and not movin’ is the best idea. Just take your hand out of the purse, and let’s have a look.”

  


You quickly shook your head in objection, wincing as you moved your wounded hand. The act shocking the two monsters, Sans putting a bit more pressure onto your shoulders while Grillby leaned a little closer to listen. You felt bad for trying to deal with this on your own but you didn’t want to go and pull out a bloody hand in a public place. Causing a scene over some broken glass and a bleeding hand wasn’t really your intention for the night. Plus what if someone was squeamish? You didn’t want it all to escalate that much, so taking this route of stubbornness was the best in your mind.

  


“Um, n-no... I don’t think I should do that… I already pushed my hands hard into enough glass for it to cut more than half my fingers. Maybe I could possibly go into a bathroom, or at least in private?”

  


“What, c’mon (Y/n) that’s the least of our worries right now-”

  


“Sans, she is right… If she is bleeding out right now, it would be better if I brought her into the back room. And if that makes her feel more comfortable then I cannot object. Sans, please help her down and send her into the back room, I’ll go gather some medical supplies.”

  


“Grillby-”

  


“Sans, I think that’s best. I’ll be fine. I’m sure a bandaid or two won’t affect our hangout session.”

  


Sans looked at you with concern, he seemed frustrated on why you seemed so keen to hide these wounds… But he eventually broke when you continued to stare at him, huffing out a sigh as he slid off his cushioned seat he began to help you down. Grillby sighing out in relief, pulling away from the bar and hastily making his way into the other part of the bar. Most likely to search for the medical items. Sans though was more focused on you and was doing his best at that. You shook your head trying to regain your focus onto what was at hand, slowly edging yourself closer to the edge of the chair letting Sans place his surprisingly long, bony fingers, onto the middle of your back. He made sure to keep a comfortable grip to your back while holding your arm which held the purse in place that kept your hand captive. You held in your breath, bracing yourself for any pain that was to occur, slowly jumping off the seat. Sans made sure you landed onto your feet. Which you did, it really seemed to please him since his tense look dialed down a bit.

  


“Alrighty, now that that’s over with- Let’s get ya into Grillbz medical station, stat.”

  


“Aye-aye captain.”  He couldn’t help just chuckle, removing his phalanges off your body letting you guide yourself towards the entrance of the bar. Staying close behind you as you continued on your way, which did mostly comfort but also worry you.

  


You watched as people didn’t even seem to take in the awkward stance of your hand inside your purse, but you didn’t complain. You just nodded and greeted people along the way, trying to keep your face clear of any uncomfortableness. Eventually, you made it towards the other end of the bar letting Sans lift up the latch holding the entrance close. He lifted up the board that kept anyone other than Grillby enter, you strode through trying your best to just get over to the private area. A deep voice though did interrupt your quick pace.

  


“Hey, at least get funny bandaids… That’ll spice it up.”

  


You turned back to take in the skeleton. Even if he tried his best to mask his apprehension, he did a decent job. It was the sweat and the slightly adjusted smile that gave it away. You felt bad, this is why you hated getting hurt in general… So in a pathetic attempt to sooth the skeleton’s concern, you nodded with a smooth smile. But you now just realized he really was taller than you. At least a head or two, weirdly though he didn’t seem to intimidate you. The task at hand slammed into the little mental note, so with that, you turned back towards your target walking into the bar area and approached a large door. A sign above the door frame reading, ‘Fire Exit’ the title leaving you grinning. Maybe Grillby did appreciate puns like you and Sans, or maybe Sans had gifted him that… You’d never know. Luckily, it was a clear indication you were going the correct way. With a slow twist, you leaned towards your good arm letting your shoulder push open the swinging door. Once you uncovered the ‘Fire Exit’ area a familiar light greeted you, Grillby standing beside a comfortable looking couch, and a small coffee table. But he seemed preoccupied, staring down into a large sized box while holding a box. Most likely the medical supplied for an emergency like this.

  


“Ah, (Y/n). Please take a seat, I’ll tend to your hand.” His comforting voice emitted through the now muffled crowd, you nodded lightly and did as you were told sitting down onto the couch so he could get to work.

  


You bounced upon the couch, your observation was correct. The plush couch was quite comfortable, luckily enough. Grillby always seemed to have the best things in his bar. Your thoughts returned back to the issue at hand, heh, you shook your head trying to stay focus. Now you had to uncover the damage, and that’s what started to eat at you… You didn’t believe that these cuts would leave behind, they’d probably just need time to heal. But anything is really possible with this body of yours. You bounced up slightly, glancing over you watched as Grillby sat beside you holding the same box. The container reading ‘bandaids’, you were right on that as well.

  


“I’m sorry if my expertise on human wounds is rusty, but would washing your hand then sanitizing the wounds work for you, (Y/n)?” Grillby asked with a gentle tone, like always, placing the box onto the coffee table.

  


“Yes, I think that’ll be fine. Also, thank you for understanding, Grillby. I just didn’t want to cause a scene or anything…”

  


“It’s alright, dear. These kinds of things happen, I was just surprised you thought about everyone else rather than yourself is all.”

  


“Yeah, I tend to do that a lot…” You laughed was a little airier than you liked, but it was what it was. You began your pursuit to get up until a sudden exhale filled the air. You looked back at Grillby confused, unsure if he made that noise or if someone else had.

  


“I’m sorry (Y/n), that was quite rude of me to suddenly groan… But I just remembered I have the ability to heal, I don’t know how I had forgotten.”

  


You couldn’t help but chuckle softly, watching as Grillby leaned forwards in disapproval of his random forgetfulness.

  


“Don’t worry about it, Grillby. It happens. You just so happen to be talking to the most forgetful person in the universe…” You both laughed at the comment, “But I wasn’t aware you could heal.”

  


“Yes, I believe it comes with all monster.” Grillby used his hands to gesture, letting small particles of peachy pink hit the darker room. “Well, I suppose the ability comes when you practice and work hard for it… But nonetheless, the choice to is still there.”

  


You acknowledge what Grillby had spoken but the light somehow put you into some sort of trance, it was so… Beautiful… You didn’t even know how to explain it, it just made you feel so calm? So at peace with yourself, you just felt… Amazing through the light, out of reaction you brought your hands holding onto the bag and laid them in front of your mouth. Cupping them in front of your lips. However, a sudden breath knocked you out your trance, forcing you to wince from the sudden pain pounding through your hand.

  


“(Y-Y/n), hold on dear… I’ll have this healed up in a minute. Please just relax your hand.” Grillby's expression became a messy concern, as he brought your hands over to his grasp with a small tug.

  


Now out of that small capsule of amazement, you had now noticed your hand was a total mess. Within seconds of just bringing it out, blood was able to drip down to your wrist. Glass shards covering your wounded limb, even transferring onto the other from the sudden contact. You were surprised that it hadn’t landed onto your lips. A sudden warmth covered your arms as Grillby suddenly brought them down, to do what he had been telling you about before you were in awe with his sudden showing. He inspected your hands, turning them around and observing the damage. You cringe just realizing what a mess your purse probably was…  

  


“Maybe I shall just heal you and let these glass shards come off after a light wash, or possibly they will go when I heal you… I’m unsure what will become of these glass pieces, please forgive me (Y/n)-”

  


“No no, Grillby. It’s fine, I know realize how quite the mess this is. And suddenly pulling it out like that without notice probably startled you. So please, let me apologize. Take your time, I’ll so wash them out quickly. Then you can work your magic.”

  


A chuckle came from the fire element as you made a sudden pun, by accident that’s for sure. But you joined him letting him nod slowly, understanding the plan.

  


“Alright dear, you go and clean this off. I’m sure a light brush with a rag will do the job, just make sure not to use your raw hands. It may just cause more damage.” You saluted with a slight bow of your head, understanding the task you were given. Wash your hand without using your bare hands, seemed easy enough.

  


With a slow rise, you let Grillby go first to grab that rag he had mentioned. He reached over and grabbed whatever was in his box of medical supplies, and handed it off to you with a quick, but soft pass. Assuming from the observation he wasn’t immune to lighting such cloth on fire, so you didn’t mind when it was messily tossed to your grasp. And with that, you turned and looked around from a bathroom to clean off at. Yet to no avail you turned towards Grillby with a defeated look before you caught a view of his hand, pointing you towards the right direction.

  


“Sorry, I had forgotten you weren’t accustomed to my back room. The bathroom is over there, just behind me.” Grillby pointed over to a small hallway and was in fact correct.

  


He shifted out of your way letting you eagerly approach the, thankfully, opened room. With a couple of steps, you quickly entered, using an elbow to flick on the switch to let you view your surroundings. Within seconds a light went off, a smaller bathroom with a toilet, sink, and mirror appear before your vision. You jumped back after connecting eyes with your reflection. But before getting into a fight with yourself over your looks, you threw your head down at the sink, only now noticing the small droplet of blood you had left behind you. You cower from the mess trying your best to not hit your fist against your skull. That’d only create more problems, so you looked back at the faucet and reached over to turn the water on. Your fingers ached with pain as the hand connected with the thin lever letting warm water hit the bowl. Blood now in contact with the switch, which only made you feel more crummy. Within minutes of coming into the pub, you had worried a skeleton, ruined a fire mans back room, and messed up his bathroom. Great… Your features settling with an upset look as you pulled the cloth off from your mildly wounded hand showcasing the casualty. It was horrible, you had managed to tear skin and get the glass to dig deeper into your skin. Perfect! Just peachy, without delay you used the free hand and began to lightly scrub the damage off your digits. A sudden rush of burning filled your hand as the cloth rubbed against each piece of any sized glass. It wasn’t too bad compared to the plenty of other pains you had been through, still, you pushed through wiping as much as you could. Small taps were made as each piece dropped into the water and the sink, blood accompanying each piece as you continued on. You did the inside of your left hand first since it was in a worsened state rather than your right. Continuing to wipe off your hand, you shifted the cloth to observe the progress. Most of it was gone, so you flipped the limp to the other side. Noticing that it wasn’t as bad since you hadn’t lodged it into the bag. But it was still worrisome, considering a larger piece was pushed into the skin in between your middle and index finger. So you got back to work, slowly and with low pressure pushing each piece out. Using the cloth as issued to.

  


“Are you alright, dear?” Grillby's voice made it to your hearing, care wrapping through each word as he peered out from behind the small wall separating this room from the rest.

  


You instantly let a smile reach your face as you nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah! I just hadn’t realized how bad this was. I’m glad we chose to take this in private rather than in the open, I’m sure someone would’ve fainted…”  

  


“Yes, smart choice (Y/n). I don’t believe Sans or I would’ve considered at the moment…” You waved it off in understanding watching as your blood slowly seeped into the drain.

  


“Are you almost done, dear? I don’t believe you or I would like you to continue this night with discomfort. Plus, I already have your order all ready. Since if I were to heal you it’d be a quick process.” You looked over in surprise, how had he finished your order so quickly? Probably because you were dilly-dallying over here in the sink have a _festive_ time with the water…

  


“O-Oh um, yeah! I’ll be done soon! I just need to wash off my other hand, it’ll be quick!” You watched as Grillby slowly nodded his head before turning and leaving you alone once again, most likely to let you finish in peace.

  


Sighing out, you continued before switching your attention to your next hand. It wasn’t terrible at all. All you would have to do it rinse and rub on the inside of your palm, due to you connecting your hands together. Continuing your wash, you held the rag to the best of your ability since you had lost some strength in the left hand from the forceful tear of the glass. But you again couldn’t complain, you’ve been through worse… That was a thought for another time, you simply began to scrub your hand feeling more pain than before. Probably since you were more gentle but you didn’t have time to just be soothing, you had to go out and enjoy that meal and drink Grillby had taken the time to offer you. Notably, there was more blood compared to the opposite hand. Probably, again from your force, but it was most likely from your eyes just playing tricks on you. So you continued and eventually finished, ringing out the rag with a vigorous twist of your wrist. Letting whatever leftover glass or blood was hidden in the piece of cloth. And boy was it there plenty… It almost looked like it stained the sink, soon enough though it evaporated with the water. You even went the extra measure to clean off the excess blood that had bounced up onto the counter space of the sink. A regrettable expression made it to your face, that thought was truly rude, you never had meant it to be formed that way… It made it seem like this was Grillby’s bathrooms fault when really you were in this situation. You scrubbed off the dried areas before ringing it out again, your hands aching.

  


“Oh, (Y/n). I would’ve gotten that, no need to worry about that now.” The sudden voice made you like you jumped up about six feet in the air. You swear you could’ve hit that ceiling. But luckily you hadn’t and returned back to the solid floor in one piece.

  


“Oh dear, I’m sorr-”

  


“It’s fine, Grillby! Don’t worry about it, this is my problem anyway. It’s the least I could do. You apologize too much.”

  


“Ah, guilty as charged I suppose…” He scratched the back of his… Neck? You nodded at the thought, flashing the timid man a lengthy smile.

  


“Okay, I got that done. So, about that healing process.”

  


“Yes, correct. Shall we do it in here, since we’re already here?” Nodding with an agreement, Grillby nodded on cue as well. Taking your hands into his grasp he began whatever it was he was doing, the warmth of his palms soothing to your cuts. You listened to small ‘tshk’ sounds filled the air, probably from your blood hitting his fiery skin. Worrying you a bit, maybe it could hurt him? Grillby didn’t seem to give off a clue that it was, so you ignored it letting him focus. He didn’t burn you like you had anticipated he would’ve if you were to get too close to him. But you suppose that was a misconception this sweet fire element had, along with many others. You were just lucky enough to find out now rather than later, like if you were to rudely ask him how he works…

  


“It’ll be a little tingly at first, I’m sure. But I believe it’ll get better as the wounds heal.”

  


“Yeah, I was able to survive the wash. Don’t worry Grillby, I’ll be fine. Just do what you gotta do.” Reassuring him seemed to help his mood, his tense shoulders began to relax. He bowed his head in agreement, making you also relax.

  


Not even a second passed after your small consent had passed when small particles of color bloomed around your hands. Sure enough, you felt a tingly sensation, which you didn’t seem to mind. It actually felt soothing rather than before when you could just watch the view, you could even feel it coursing through your veins. Grillby didn’t seem to notice your reaction though, keeping his intense focus on your hands as he continued to heal you. Glancing at him you couldn’t help but smile returning your eyes back down at your hands. A shocked look made it onto your features as the small cuts began to close leaving behind only small scars, you didn’t even care you had gained more scars! You were amazed that whatever he was doing, was working… Giving off a goofy grin you began to chant, ‘go Grillby’ with a small whisper as each little imperfection began to repair itself. Grillby only shook his head with a soft grin planted over his features.

  


The action was amazing but also scary… Each skin cell reaching back over the discarded ones was weird, still amazing in that aspect. With every second that passed each wound began to repair itself before eventually, your hand was clear from any cuts, only leaving scarring that would have taken a year to achieve. They were dark, you had to admit that. Nonetheless still could’ve gone unnoticed by really anyone. With ease Grillby released your hand letting you fully examine your limb, flexing your fingers you stared in awe. Even then Grillby let out an unsatisfied noise, making you look back up at him in concern.

  


“Hmm… I wasn’t quick enough to heal you, it still left behind scars…” Grillby sounded… Almost disappointed in his ability heal, which made you rub your ear in an attempt to clear them from anything muffling your hearing.

  


“Um, excuse me? This is amazing! This went beyond my expectation, Mr. Perfect!” You nudged his shoulder with your now perfect hands. The act made him lighten up once again, you recognizing his grand deed only made him flustered.

  


“I mean, if you’re happy with it I will refrain from making any further comments. Thank you, (Y/n).”

  


“No, Mr. Grillby. Thank YOU.” Your emphasis on ‘you’ only made him scratch his neck once again since he was so timid he didn’t see the whole deal over this one act. Yet he smiled brightly, quite literally, making you grin as well.

  


“This was amazing, honestly thank you so so much Grillby.” You thanked him once more as he waved the thanks away with a fiery hand.

  


“This was nothing, dear. I’m glad I was some use in this whole ordeal. While you were washing up, I also cleaned out your purse of the glass. I now realize that was insensitive since I’m sure you don’t need anyone cleaning it out…” Grillby laughed awkwardly while your jaw dropped to the floor. The act only made him a bit more anxious as you stood there taken aback.

  


“S-Sorry! I’m just amazed, you’re an amazing man Grillby!” The remark made him blow up with blush, leaving you a laughing mess.

  


Patting the discombobulated male, you turned and exited the room before even noticing the flooring was clear of any imperfect… Staring in awe, you turned back to him to catch him following you as well. Stopping as he almost crashed into you with your abrupt pause.

  


“No, you’re not amazing… You’re a freaking superhero Grillby, I’ve never met someone as extraordinary as you.”  

  


“(Y-Y/n) enough with the flattery, I’ll combust by the time you finish up. And all this, this is nothing compared to an entire bar… Do not worry, dear.” He grinned towards you way with a pleasant smile, only making you more sold on the fact that Grillby was, in fact, a superhero.

  


Shaking your head from how humble he was, you turned back and walked around the wall keeping you from the main break room before looking over at your purse. Nothing was laying out on the table, none of your stuff. So you had assumed Grillby had probably memorized where everything had gone and replaced them back into their rightful spot. You ‘tsked’ him before walking in front of the couch to peer into the bag. With a smile, you nodded your thinking process right on the dot. You were, in fact, correct by your investigation. The only clear difference of your bag was the marks of blood staining the inside, you would just clear the bag and use another. It wasn’t a big deal, you could even just wash this one. It just meant you had something to do, which wasn’t at all a bad thing in your case.

  


“I made sure to put each item back into their rightful place since I have noticed you don’t throw your items bag into your bag after using them. Unlike some of my other customer…” You responded with a slow nod before turning back at him, opening your mouth to respond.

  


“I know, (Y/n). I’m a superhero, thank you. Yes, you are most definitely very welcome, dear. Thank you for being an amazing patron, and an amazing friend to not only me but Sans…” He spoke the last part quietly, as though he had regretted speaking so to a customer.

  


“Yes, all the words were taken right out of my mouth Grillby… And yes, friends, I agree.” Agreeing with what the fireman had said made you feel sunny inside. But also… Wary… Of course, you knew you can call this monster a friend, but it just didn’t sit in your stomach right. Ignoring the feeling you grabbed the purse and held it with a tight grip. You hesitated for a moment realizing it would be weird, but eventually, your actual human side got the best of you. You leaned towards the dressed up monster and gave him a tight hug. A squeaking noise coming from the man, the act only making you forceful stuff down a fit of laughter. So you wouldn’t ruin the moment.

  


“W-Why thank you, (Y/n)...” The response made you nervous, eventually, after a second of waiting before the hot feeling of fire hugged you softly. Though he wasn’t burning hot, he was just warmer in temperature. He patted your back softly only making you let loose a chuckle, he really came off like a father figure. Slowly you retracted, Grillby doing the same.

  


“Now, go and enjoy your food! I have other orders to take care of, I’m just happy to see your hands are doing better.”

  


“And it’s all because of superhero, Grillby.” Grillby laughed beside you, eventually teasingly shooing you towards the door to exit the area.

  
  
Grillby turned and walked towards the back end of the room, you had only now noticed the cooking area where the machined to make his _amazing_ food was stored at. They were bigger machinery, a stove and some other unknown items sat. But you didn’t want to linger more than you should. So with a spin, you made your way towards the exit. Surprisingly, you felt your empty compartments of energy fill up as though it had been returned to you after you were healed. Truly, this guy was amazing. And if all monsters were capable of this ability, then phew that’s amazing… Not only did they have this but it had been rumored that they hold abilities that were unique to themselves. So they were all superheroes in their own special way, as long as they worked for them in the correct way. Still, it was pretty damn cool. You were just glad humans weren’t capable of these things… The world would’ve ended by the time they all noticed they had a sentient power to hurt or help others… Shaking your head, you cleared your thoughts of such ideas before looking at the door you were faced with. You hadn’t realized you were already there until you shook yourself back to reality. You brushed off your clothing of any excess dust or even glass, inhaling a soft breath before pushing your hands against the door. You were now ready to enter back into the bar and have a good time with your food, drink, and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I don't know how to feel about this chapter... It's hard to totally perceive the characters through dialogue, but that's the point of continuing on and learning from my mistakes! 
> 
> So I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit lackluster... BUT it's plenty long! So that's a plus... Heh... I just need to learn to stop describing so much, and just get into the story! If not then, phewww, this will be a long story... '._.
> 
> Also! I promise next chapter we will have more Sans *Wiggles eyebrows* 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed, I hope you have a beautiful day/night! Tune in next with...
> 
> "Writer cannot get any more descriptive!"


	4. Overlapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) chats with Sans...

Pushing your now healed hands against the swinging door, you were sure to brace yourself for the impact of the atmosphere the bar was about to produce. While you were MIA, everyone present in the bar had managed to already boost the music, somehow even amping up their socializing. Like a concert, without the fangirls and obnoxious screaming… You couldn’t complain. It was a bar, and that’s what bars were for! To have fun, let loose from the stressful day one has had. So with a deep breath, you pushed your way through the sliding door. The aura of the room surrounded your body as if you were to submerge yourself into a pool of water. At first, you felt uncomfortable and stiff. But within seconds your body adapted loosening up a bit, so you began your steps to get back to your seat. Taking small shallow strides, that is, until a wobbly voice called out to you with a whistle, catching your attention.

 

“Whoa now, does this pretty young lady work behind the bar?~” Slurred words made it to your ears as you flashed a glance over towards the voice. He was an older gentleman, a fish monster to what you had examined. He was little gruff, letting untrimmed chin hairs sit upon his lower face. How that was even possible was beyond your knowledge… Or maybe they were simply just deep dips in his skin? Again, it was really beyond you. His appearance was followed with larger lips and big grey eyes. He was a bigger fella, tall in height and bigger in weight. His elbows taking up half his area, and some more. The shirt he was wearing stained with unclean substances. You forced your thoughts to halt, pinching your skin upon over examining the man, you noticed your absence of a response, as well as his face and how it grew with anticipation. You slowly waved a hand to dismiss his statement, making him smile wide from the long wait.

 

“O-Oh no, I was actually just using Grillby’s bathroom-”

 

“Oho, really now? Well, that means you have time! So, you’re free now right? So why don’t you come over and sit with me? Lets talk, get to know each other even. I wouldn’t mind, need some company.” His ‘eyebrows’ wiggled gently as he leaned closer to the bar, watching you with an intense stare. You couldn't help but quickly shake your head once the proposal was brought to your attention after he had impatiently interrupted your sentence.

 

“Actually, I’m already sitting with someone-”

 

“Ah, C'mon! Can’t a guy get a little credit here? I’m being nice, so come over and pop a squat! My treat!” He blurted out with desperate words, waving you to quickly come over. A sudden realization hit you, making you cringe. Of course, you would never know and assuming was rude. But the male came off as one of those _nice_ guys… The ones where they are all goody goody,  ‘I’ll be nice to you, then I expect something in return’, kind of guys… He was quite rude too, he continued to disrupt you, even when you down right told the truth about actually needing to be somewhere… I began to tick you off, only a little though. You didn’t want to get all riled up, even if he was being a bit much. So you kept your composure with a small deep inhale, cooling your thoughts off. Opening your mouth, you went to intervene in the current situation before a more spunky and actually somehow sober voice hit the air.

 

“Yo, (Y/n) already said no thanks. Plus what’re you even talking about, Tim? I’m already sitting here.” Another monster sitting beside the fish man took your chance to reject his statement. He sat his arms- No, _wings_ onto the counter with ease, a little annoyed his buddy was already flat out drunk, trying to rid of his presence. Somehow, you had just noticed the monster sitting beside him. But you ignored your absence to acknowledge him and focus on what was going on, feeling bad for the guy. You knew how that felt, and it sucks trying to be cast out for another person to only replace you. Yet, you mentally saluted towards the bird man before a loud sigh sounded off.  

 

“I’m just trying to be nice here- I was gonna buy her a drink and everything!-”

 

“Well, she already said nah, Tim. Plus, (Y/n)’s already got an order sitting at her seat. Sans is with her already as well. So, just cool your jets, eh?”

 

“A-Ah, you never said you were with Sans…” The very impatient monster jerked his head towards you, a disbelief look flashing over his features. “Fine, Alberts right then… Just go, or whatever.” His voice became a little timider when Sans was mentioned, making your expression turn sideways… You would have to investigate that later, now you were just going to deal with this. Albert seemed to have shifted with slight amusement when his ‘pal’ gave in. You watched as Tim slouched in his seat, a defeated look marking his face. You had assumed his name was Tim from Albert’s speech. Since both names were thrown in the open. But you felt that you had already known that, stupid memory…

 

“Y-Yeah, sorry about that… Thank you, Albert. I appreciate meeting you both though, have a nice night Tim, Albert.” Even after you had been interrupted, and slightly forced into a situation you had flat out announced you weren’t okay to enter, you thanked them for and made sure to keep a kind smile on your face. Albert nodded his beak gleefully, somehow smiling… Truly weird, but nonetheless pretty amazing. Tim just scoffed waving his webbed fingers with a, ‘yep, now go away’ expression. Which made your expression sour, but you just forced the thought of alcohol to be the blame.

 

With a quick nod, you pulled yourself away from that whole ordeal and quickly walked straight towards the thick slab of wood blocking the costumes from entering the work area. You flipped the lock up and slowly lifted up the piece of wood, wondering how strong Sans was to be able to just pick this up with one hand… You sighed at the thought, remembering how you truly needed to continue going back to the gym. But you excused the thought and leaned your body underneath the blockade, bringing the wood back down to its rightful place and locking the latch. You adjusted your shirt, pulling your purse closer to your body so you could avoid an embarrassing moment of dropping it. All you needed to do was return back to your rightful seat, and enjoy the rest of your night. With that you continued on, rounding drunken people who were swerving about to either get back to their seat like you, or those who were simply visiting someone for a second.

 

Laughing, and slurred language filled the room as you walked on. You were mostly immersed in thoughts when suddenly words of compliments came from some guys in seated at a table closes to you, they complimented you on your hair. Or ‘cool’ clothing choice, how you should dress like that more often. You didn’t realize that you had even been noticed by such things which were flattering, but made you uncomfortable. Shifting your purse closer to your chest out of comfort. Being the awkward person you are, you simply shot the people thumbs up along with small “thank you”’s. Even then, their compliments kept rolling in. Small whistles making it into your hearing, you weren’t just uncomfortable, no, you were distressed. Now feeling the need to just tear off the items of wardrobe, and put on the comfiest clothing you could find. You hated being the center attention, yet here you were. Being catcalled in a bar... You ignored people as the thoughts sat in view, trying to separate yourself from the idea of being called out.

 

At this point, you were now rushing to your seat trying to reach your safe zone, well it was simply just more comfortable for you. There weren’t as many people to comment or convince you to try and sit with them. There was just a random drinker, who you didn’t mind… As long as he kept to himself, which he seemed to do since he never really spoke a word unless Grillby happened to be there. And Sans, since the two of you were seated at the very end of the bar. Sadly though, there was plenty of other people in between. Including extra bar chairs, and tables seated behind the bar. But you just continued to ignore the sudden sly calls of your name and the voided compliments. It was just another thing that came with the bar, you knew these people were here to lay off their stress. Since that’s exactly why you had come, still it made you nonetheless unpleasant. Eventually, you were close enough to your seat, skidding over with a quick jump. Your sudden entrance not only amused Sans but also startled the skeleton, small chuckles reaching your ears as you leaned into your seat panting softly.

 

“Wow, missed me that much, kiddo?” Sans laughed as you held up a palm, signifying you needed a minute or two to catch your breath.

 

“O-Oh yeah… Totally, I left so abruptly with a wounded hand. I didn’t want to make you anxious or anything.” You shot back your own reason, adding a little bit of salt to the response. But Sans knew it was all in good fun, grinning at the sudden confidence you had earned. It was intervened when he leaned closer to you still held up hand, observing it with a careful eye. His pinpricks of orbs tracing every curve and crevice of your hand, making sure they were alright.

 

“So, Grillbz healed you up? Huh, somehow I forgot we could do that. Good thing he remembered.”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know Grillby was such a superhero… It was so freaking cool, Sans. It felt like I have entered the land of Neverland-” Sans leaned back towards the bar, letting loose a stuffed laughed. The action only made your face deadpan with pretending seriousness, while Sans simply held his bony hands in a gesture of truce keeping obvious signs of amusement over his face.

 

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, but yeah healin’ powers are pretty cool. I’m sure with Grillbz abilities helped a lot.” You nodded letting a small smile take over your features, rather than the neutral reaction. Placing your bag back onto the bar, you jumped up onto the stool. You adjusted yourself to the best you could, leaning onto the bar where a piece of heaven sat… Your basket of fries, as well as the cheese you had been waiting to dip into… And that beautiful signature Grillby drink… You felt tears brim the edges of your eyes, the act only fueling Sans’ delight.

 

“Whoa, (Y/n). That’s pretty cheesy. It’s just fries, cheese, and a drink-”

 

“Oh no, it’s not just that… It one of the best things that fill up my world with glee, it’s so gouda…” You interrupted the skeleton, inputting how much this had meant to you. You even neglected to laugh at the puns you had both made, only staring longingly at the items in front of you. Sans, on the other hand, began to break out in laughter.

 

You rolled your eyes in a tease like reaction before reaching over and grabbing hold onto a fry, it was still warm, beautifully warm… Applying slight pressure onto the fry, you listened to its blissful crunch only making your smile. You were always so fascinated by how Grillby makes his food, how they still stay warm no matter how long you leave them for. You discarded the thought and dipped the fry into the small container holding your precious cheese, with lightning reflexes you lodged the item into your mouth. The food instantly melting away in your saliva when you only had to bite down once onto the item. A thin streak of a tear fell down your cheek as you sat there just slowly obsessing over the pieces of perfectly paired food. A thud hit the bar just beside you, with a slow reaction you turned your vision over towards the skeleton. Practically having to force your attention from the amazing food, it will never **ever** get old… Sans only seemed to howl with laughter upon watching your more than dramatic scene.

 

“A-Ah... And that’s a-a wrap, you can go on break now (Y/n)...” You watched as the skeleton had to swallow down loud laughs upon talking. You scowled at him, forcing yourself to swallow down the food you held captive, turning your body towards his.

 

“Well excuseee me! Can’t a gal just love her food? It’s so amazing, whenever I eat other fries I feel as though I have betrayed Grillby… They’re so amazing, Sans- I don’t think you understand…” You closed your eyes, bringing your two hands together to make it seem as though you were praying. Only making Sans grow with laughter, you looked at him with a playful scowl before returning to your delightful food. Picking up one fry at a time and slowly dipping it into the cheese.

 

“All things amazing put into one singular item, in which a god himself makes…”

 

“O-Oh my god… Just wait till Grillby comes back, I’ll make sure to return your compliments ta’ the rightful owner.”

 

“And rightfully so, Grillby deserves all the compliments.” You commented shoving more food into your mouth. Sans laughed a little more before returning to his restocked ketchup. Which brought up a pleasant point. You moved your free hand, lazily pointing it towards the bottle letting your other hand refuel with food.

 

“You make it seem that me praising the food is odd, while you’re over there worshiping the ketchup… One bottle at a time.”

 

“Okay, that's way different-”

 

“How so, Mr. Hypocrite. Please, explain to one how my fries are different from your so-called drink.” The challenge seemed to pull Sans out from his little slump, he sat up and looked at you with a goofy grin. You only continued to pile more food into your mouth, waiting for the well-calibrated response this skeleton had to offer. Letting out a hummed out ‘mhm’, letting him carry on.

 

“Well, now (Y/n).” He pretended to stretch out his bony fingers, interlocking them and pushing out his surprisingly long arms. Eventually locking eyes with you, giving off this business like look. “Ketchup, it the true embodiment of the condiments. At the top of all the shelves. Rather than that cheese, ketchup comes to one's mind beforehand… It’s savory as well as sweet. It hits the spot, it doesn’t even need anything to accompany it. The drink can go down alone, just straight ketchup. It’s also so easy to crop. When all said and dine, ketchup is the best overall. In Heinz sight, ketchup **is** , in fact, superior over that cheesy excuse of a substitute...”

 

“Oho- I didn’t realize we were gonna target **my** cheese, of all things. Well, Sans… I relish the fact that you think cheese has to ketchup to that forsaken condiment” Sans leaned towards you with a baffled look, playfully gasping. But you continued your counter-attack, letting your head lean against your free arm.

 

“Cheese is far superior, I’ll briefully educate you on why that's so…” You mocked his expression, gesturing your hand as you talked. “Cheese, cheese is amazing! It goes with practically everything. Say a cookout, you can top cheese onto some burgers, salads, fries, name the item it’ll probably be able to top ketchup. It’s so gouda that grocery stores hold isles filled with plenty of different types of it. It’s pretty cheesy, but they all have friends so they’re not provoloney. Unlike your ketchup- There’s only one type of ketchup. It’s a hole business strategy, I don’t think you’d understand, I c-cantal...l” You had to force the last sentence out before the two of you began to break out in laughter. Somehow, you had managed to come up with about five or six puns. And boy what a record. You had to lean your head against the bar to calm yourself, while Sans hit his bony fist against the wood. Your body shook as the puns resided in your system, you had never been so proud of yourself.

 

“I-I’ll just leave you two to cool off…” Grillby’s voice made it into both Sans’ and your ears. You channeled your strength to return to your still shaking body but only managed to look at Grillby for half a second. You laughing persisted, probably the same for Sans since neither of you had responded to the disappointed tone. Only letting choking laughs respond to the fireman.

 

“G-Good... Choice…” You stammered through each word as you continued to sit there chuckling, Sans keeping up his escapade of laughter.

 

“O-Oh man… How about a truce, before Grillbz burns down this bar… It’s getting to heated with punny jokes... ” Sans finally calmed down enough to comment, you nodded slowly before bringing your head up completely. Wiping away stray tears.

 

“O-Oh yeah, I really don’t want him to show us his fiery wrath…” Sans snorted from the pun, trying his best to stay calm. You doing the same, letting you shaky hand take another fry dipping it into the cheese.

 

“Truce, I plead the truce option.”

 

“Agreed, but man was that a war… I didn’t know you could shoot so many puns at once, (Y/n).”

Sans looked over your way, you only grinned chewing the fry residing in your mouth.

 

“If I’m being honest, neither had I-” The both of you let out soft laughs, now letting Grillby enter the semi-laughing free conversation.

 

“I see you’re both having a spectacular time being punny over here.” You covered your face after an ungraceful snort left your system, Sans threw his head back upon the random pun not even holding back his laughter.

 

“Y-Yeah, it’s getting quite steamy with puns over here…”

 

“I can see that, (Y/n). I would say I’m annoyed. But it’s amusing to see you two lose it over jokes and gags. I believe my customers enjoy it too.” Grillby commented, pushing his glasses back as his dark-colored orbs scanned the area behind the two of you. You couldn’t help but turn and glance about, really you couldn’t differentiate people who were laughing with their group of people, or at you. But nonetheless, some shot you a quick thumbs up, which caused you to nod slowly with a smile. Turning back to Grillby you smirked softly, Sans finally returning to his regular grin with small chuckles exiting his vocal box.

 

“I suppose you’re right, Grillbz.  But seriously, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. I didn’t think (Y/n) would’ve had it in her.”

 

“Oh yeah, never underestimate a female given a task to overcome, that's for sure. That’s what we’ve learned today.” Grillby, as well as Sans, chuckled at your comment before Sans’ grin somehow grew.

 

“Oh yeah, I suppose Grillbz heard part of our conversation. I’m sure ya already know, but (Y/n) loves your fries Grillby.”

 

“Yes Sans, (Y/n) has always stated my fries are her renowned best.” He paused glancing over at you, watching as you stuffed your cheeks with more fries. The action made the fire element laugh softly, your cheeks dusting with a pink tint.

 

“Yes, I very much so love Grillby’s fries. They are exquisite. I can’t go to any other place and buy fries anymore, they just… Lack the love and care Grillby puts into his things.” You shrugged picking up your second to last fry, twirling it around to observe its total state before it becomes mush in your mouth.

 

“That’s quite passionate, (Y/n). I’m happy to see you enjoy my food. It shows how much it means to you, it also shows how well I am at my job. So, thank you.”

 

“No, thank you Grillby.” Sans mouthed your words, snickering when you sighed out already knowing what he was doing. Grillby shook his head, smiling a tad bit from the goofiness.

 

“Well, I came back over to see how your hand is doing. But, now that I have it seems like the two of you seem to be just fine. So, I shall check up on my other guest. Call me over if you need anything else you two.”

 

“Thank ya, Grillbz.”

 

“I’m sure Sans will, he’s running out of his favorite condiment~” You smirked when the skeleton nudged your shoulder, “Anyways, we will if we need anything Grillby. Thanks again.”

 

Grillby flashed you a soft smile before moving about to talk to his customers, leaving Sans and you alone yet again. As soon as the fire element left you two alone in the chat, a shallow disheartened sigh left your lips. Grabbing the attention of the skeleton. You turned and greeted the skeleton with a saddened smile, pointing towards the fry. You face morphing into an ugly bitter expression, making the skeleton snort with entertainment.  

 

“This… This the last one~ Let’s just treasure this for a moment, take in all of its-”

 

You rambled on, gesturing with your left hand towards your last fry. Each word going into one of Sans’ ear and right out the other. Sans though had something else in mind, he reached over and nagged the food right from your hand and popped it into his mouth. You froze, a shock was far from what you were feeling. He began to laugh before placing his phalanges back onto the bar.

 

“You were taking so long, so I decided I would end the poor fries misery from your spiel.” Sans chuckled, his smile growing as you continued to sit there silently. You let your arm that was holding the fry drop onto the table, Sans just leaned closer towards you observing your exaggerated behavior letting loose small laughs, your ugly expression keeping itself planted on your face.

 

“M-My fry… You _monster_! How could you..?” You groaned out pulling your head back up to give him a blazing glare, growling coming from your chest as you sat there. Sans just launched back in a fit of laughs, making you only a little annoyed.

 

“I-I was gonna savor that, until the very last second… How could you, oh my gosh…” You continued your performance leaning into the bar with a despaired look etching over your features, letting your hands hold your heavy head up to make the act even more comical. Sans truly had a kick out of this one, while you just sad there a cloud of gloom bursting over your head.

 

“Hey, ya gotta admit. That was funny,” His speech messy with his laughs, you just continued to sit there letting out forceful sighs “I’ll buy you a package of fries to go if it’ll bring your mood up.” Sans voice was laced with joy as you waved away his plea deal.

 

“Eh, I ate that whole package of fries within fifteen minutes of coming back…Plus, I can’t eat too much junk. I’m sure I’ll live… And don’t worry about it, that’s the joy of eating it here. I like to enjoy things where they’re supposed to be enjoyed at.”

 

“Then why the long face?” Sans asked as you turned to him with a long frown.

 

“Because I milked it out, only to have thing get taken out of my hand. What’d you expect me to do?”

 

“Haha! I suppose that’s true.” He only continued to laugh, eventually, you let the pretend scowl disappear. A smile marking itself over your face. You sighed out placing the cheese into the package, keeping the trash together.

 

You reached over for your drink, it stared at you longingly right beside your bag. As though it was jealous that you had given all those fries so much attention, instantly your exaggerated expression expired leaving only a joyful look. Your sad thoughts disappeared. You smirked licking your lips, more than excited to enjoy this drink. The small touch of mint, as well as an unknown flower, sat on the rounded edge. You laid your palms around the glass, the cool temperature cooling off your warm skin.

 

“Hey, Sans.”

 

“That’s the name, what’s up?”

 

“What’s this flower’s name?” Sans looked over at your cup, examining what you had meant. The flower was a bright blue, glowing with color. It was small, just as small as the mint sitting just beside it. Sans glanced at the garment before looking at you, slightly confused by your question.

 

“Well, eh, that’s an echo flower. At least a recreation of it, it doesn’t have the echoing abilities. Remember? You asked me and Grillby when you stopped by last time. And the time before that as well.” The words struck a chord in your gut, you began to sweat staring intensely at the plant. Sans just sat there waiting for a response, watching you very intently…

 

“Really? Oh man, I guess I forgot… Y’know how it is being an adult, we have so much stuff to do- I guess I just let the information slide past me…” You pulled whatever bullshit excuse you could, already knowing Sans wasn’t going to buy it… But you still shot it at him, moving your hand to touch the cardigan you were wearing around your neck. Sans simply breathed out shrugging softly. He looked over at your uncomfortable position, looking back at his ketchup with a docile smile. He reached over, wrapping a hand around his ketchup taking a large swig of it. You listened to him drink it down, letting him pull it away from his mouth as he produced a small exhale.

 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Adults do have a lot on their plate.” You hadn’t realized you were holding in a breath until a sudden exhale exited your system. The tight grasp around your cup loosened, Sans didn’t seem to notice. At least you didn’t think he did, so you slide past that conversation and pulled the cup up to your face. You laid it against your lips, letting the alcohol seep into your mouth and down your throat. Smiling gleefully, you pulled the drink away from your mouth making a soft ‘Mmmm’ sound.

 

“As always... The best of the best, considering Grillby is the utmost amazing.” You giggled softly, holding the drink up with your hands. Your stare carved into the bar in front of you, shelves covering with various amounts of alcohol and such. Glasses, and more.

 

“Hey, weird question. Your eyes, I remember then being brown. Do ya wear contacts or somethin’?” Sans’ sudden question knocked you out of your observation, asking you out of the blue question. You sat there for a bit, thinking deeply. You knew he was observant, but man he really paid attention. You glanced over at the skeleton, waiting patiently for the response you had yet to give him.

 

“Yeah, well you see. I’m not really one to love my eyes… They creep people out, like a lot… Plus with this.” You gestured to your scarred up skin, a twist of your gut signifying that you quickly skeet out of _that_ discussion. “So sometimes, I go out and wear brown contacts. It’s just a thing I’m not comfortable with, I suppose.”

 

“Ah, understandable. What about today then?”

 

“My eyes were actually hurting today, probably from wearing contacts all the time. It gave me a headache, so I decided to just ditch them and embrace my eyes today. I’m surprised you noticed.” You examined his body’s behavior, he didn’t do anything that seemed like he didn’t believe you. You kept your composure and acted calm and collected, that’s all you could really do in that situation. Sans simply smirked widely and shrugged lazily.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But I always have to look at your face, eye means it’d be weird if I didn't while we talked.” You laughed softly at the joke, enjoying that the slow roll of puns that had returned. You leaned closer to your glass and sipped so more of your drink savoring the taste. Sans watched you carefully before returning his gaze back down to his drink.

 

“Ah, I see what you mean there.” You both laughed at the puns before a roll of silence set in gear. You didn’t seem to mind though, slowly sipping down more and more of your drink.

 

Sans did kinda mind, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Sure, it truly wasn’t his business to invade… But he had to admit, you had a totally different air to you since that last time you both had been together. He wasn’t use to this awkwardness, you somehow had always been able to keep up a conversation, or just brighten the air… Not that you weren’t now! Sans couldn’t really explain it if he was asked, but to the best of his abilities, he’d probably say that it was as though he was talking to someone entirely different. You were calm, yet secretive. You were chill and rolled with the flow, but held up this sort of guard. Rather than the usual energetic aura, you would always display. You were really more neutral than anything, Sans had even noticed a small distance that was put between the two of you. Maybe you were having a bad day, maybe some event earlier in the day had ruined your mood. That could be the cause, but it didn’t seem to sit correctly in his stomach. Sans grabbed hold of his ketchup and took a small drink of it, pulling the ketchup away from his mouth and wiping the area around his mouth. Sans didn’t understand what he was so worried about, it wasn’t like the two of you had known each other for too long. A couple of months? You didn’t even feel obligated to take his phone number, the skeleton had to persuade you to accept the offer. Which, he will admit. He felt bad for guilt tripping you, but Sans just felt like he wanted to keep in touch with you. You were funny, and cracking a couple puns around you always seemed to make the time at Grillby’s a little more fun. The skeleton sighed softly, trying to get the thoughts to subside. He took a small glance over at you, a small pleasant smile staining your face. You had already drink somehow more than half, a small tint of pink covering your cheeks.

 

“Man, I wanted to savor it… Now I’ll have to buy another one.” Your voice broke the skeleton from thought as you teasingly complained about drinking most of the alcoholic beverage. Sans simply chuckled softly, watching as you put down your cup.

 

“Mmm… I really shouldn’t get drunk and go to find a doctor for tomorrow, that’s a stupid idea-” The next complaint seemed to catch Sans’ attention. Doctor? Why do you need a doctor? His spike of attention seemed to catch you off guard since your expression showed a slight regretful look. You felt your stomach start to churn as you accidentally admitted something you ever so wanted to avoid, stupid drunk (Y/n)!

 

“Well- I mean… Dang it, me and my big mouth.” you sighed out leaning your head into your hands. Sans was now completely confused, letting out loose airy laughs. He felt a tinge of bitterness when you regret your words. But he wouldn’t admit that since that’d be weird… So he just eyed your body, keeping your head in your hands. You breathed out in a sigh, just sitting there quietly.

 

“Hey, it’s alright to complain about stuff. Ya seem to be having a hard time recently. So really, don’t worry about it.” Sans let his voice lighten a bit from his normal silly tone, which seemed to catch you off guard. You glanced over at him, letting a small breath escape your mouth. You agreed, it’s alright to complain here and there. But you had just admitted something you wanted to keep to yourself. Now he’s probably worried, or confused. You couldn’t tell from his grin and lack of flesh, all you knew is that your body just wanted to shut down.

 

“Yeah, you’re right… But-”

 

“It’s okay to rant, (Y/n)” Sans cut you off instantly before you began to retreat, his bony hand laying flat out onto the counter of the bar, showing how long they were. You looked like you were anxious to hold your information, and bit your tongue… Yet also wanting to explode with the number of things you were holding in.

 

“Yeah… Well, yeah I suppose so.”

 

The awkward air set back in the air, while you sat there picking at the skin around your fingers. Sans would’ve let out a defeated sigh, however, decided against it and looked down at his hand. Flexing them in and out, observing them as though they were some exciting new thing he had just picked up on.

 

“Sorry, I just can’t seem to spill out my troubles. Don’t take it too personally…” Sans moved his head up slowly to look at you, your usual smile hidden with a blank stare. Looking into the cup of leftover alcohol. It was really more interesting than this conversation, all you really wanted to do was just eject yourself from the situation and retreat.

 

“I understand, won’t pry. But I do happen to know a doctor, well two if you count Alphys. He’s actually my cousin, so it’s kinda convenient why I would know him.”

 

“Wait, really?” You asked with a disbelieving stare, all the skeleton could do was chuckle softly and nod in response. You felt a sudden relief rush over your body, all things do happen for a reason you guess.

 

“Oh lord, Sans you don’t understand how time I was gonna waste looking for one... “ Sans laughed at the response and shrugged simply, letting his stare land back onto you. You leaned down in relief, sipping more and more of that drink. The liquid confidence probably wasn’t the best to refuel on since something unintentionally had just happened. But that didn’t seem to stop you from finishing your small cup.

 

“Oh, really? I could give ya their information. It may be a little before either actually get to meet you, but if it’s serious I could text him them myself. If you don’t mind.” You perked up at the proposition, you smile returning to your face as you pulled the cup away from your lips.

 

“I mean, I’m okay with just contacting them myself. I don’t want to cut in front of everyone else. That wouldn’t be too fair to the other patients. Plus, it isn’t really urgent. I just need a check-up-”

 

Sans could already sense the lie in that sentence, you nervous smile returning as you spoke, your hands even seemed to clasp the cup a bit tighter... He didn’t seem to understand, if it was urgent then you should’ve just admitted it. Then again, he has no say in your actions. He couldn’t control what you did or said. It wasn’t up to him to make you admit your troubles. What really worried him was why he was still caught up in being so worried about you! He didn’t see why he was, again you two had only known each other for a couple of months? Sure, he felt as though you two were close. But that couldn’t be the case, due to your behavior and such. He felt a small tinge of sickness hit his stomach, maybe he wanted to get close because you were close to her- Sweat began to coat his skull as he lashed that thought out of oblivion, returning his attention back to you. He didn’t want to think about that now, or ever if that’s possible.

 

“I mean if you’re comfortable with that then here. Let me pull up their cards, he made me keep one in case something like an emergency ever came up. And I always keep Alphys, since we're friends.” Sans blurted out desperately, leaning to his opposite side letting his arm reach into the pocket of his basketball shorts. The skeleton never cleaned out his pockets, since they really didn’t need to be clean. Plus, he was too lazy to even do so. Sans sifted through his deck of treasures, keys, random pieces of gum, a larger envelope, eventually after a second feeling the familiar card as he touched it. He pulled it out with a tug, examining it. His ‘cousins’ and friends name was written on the front of the note cards, including a number as well as an email. Sans handed it off to you, letting you examine the cards as well. You read over the very organized business card. ‘Dr, Echo G.’ read the top of the card, including some more information as well as a phone number, and an email. You flipped over to the other one, examining the females. It had a similar layout, except it included an actual location. ‘Science lab Ebott’, interesting. His cousin must have been a traveling nurse, and ‘Dr. Alphys’ must have an official placement.

 

“Echo, and Alphys… How interesting, they both seem great.” You comment rubbing your thumb over the card, most likely to get rid of debris that coated the pieces of paper. Sans listened to your compliment, winking his left eye playfully.

 

“Yeah, his names Echo, and the other Alph. But we usually just call him Green because of his magic type. He is mostly trained in medical stuff, which is obvious. But if you need a doc, he’s the guy. And that’s not my bias opinion, it’s kinda my diagnosis.” Sans smiled at the terrible pun, listening to your rolling laughter. “And Alph’s more of a scientist, but she’s still registered as a doc.” So, these monster’s was primarily specialized in healing? Well, it was kinda self-explanatory since they both were stated as Doctors of some type. Intriguing, really.

 

“Ah man, that was terrible. I need to get a checkup just for that.” You teased him lightly, moving your arm nudging his shoulder. “But really, thank you, Sans. This saved me so much time, now I’ll have to do is just book an appointment.”

 

“Don’t mention it, buddy. It’s just me spreading their work, nothing more to it.” You acknowledged his comment with a nod, giving him a small smile. Sans responded with a grin as well before reaching over for his drink. You did the same but moved it up clinking your glass with his plastic holder. Goofy giggles coming from your voice as you continued to smile, bobbing your head with gratitude.

 

“This one’s for you, what a life saver.” Sans felt his cheeks warm up from the genuine compliment letting out a stiff chuckle, watching you chug whatever was left of your dink. He took a sip of his ketchup, knowing his drink was soon coming to an end. Plus, his tab was piling up once again. So he didn’t want to rush this one. He leaned back to stretch out his joints, while you shifted closer to the bar laying your shoulders onto the bar. You seemed to loosen up from the last hoorah of that drink, your expression becoming a lazy smile the glass laying in front of your hands. Your thoughts became slow with each moment of drinking, the alcohol finally kicking in. It helped at the moment, but now it was more and more quiet with each second. You didn’t mind, it was still plenty loud around the two of you.

 

“Still a lightweight, I see. ” Sans commented, you looked over at him nodding slowly.

 

“Yeah, I may drink a lot. That doesn’t mean it’ll help my lightweight tendencies. I don’t mind really, it’s never fun to chug down five glasses of whatever alcohol. Well, I mean if you’re into that I figure it wouldn’t matter.” He listened to you ramble to no one in particular, nodding his head in agreement. Though he could go up to six or seven bottles of ketchup and that’d get him somewhere. But, it didn’t matter. It was still delicious.

 

“Yeah, really depends on the person.” You complied with a hum, closing your eyes. Sans glanced over at your now lazy diameter before looking back in front of him. He was still puzzled on his earlier predicament. You either seemed really forgetful or you just simply lacked to fully listen. He cringed at that statement, sounding a little rude… He knew you listened, well he at least hoped you did.  

 

“How’s your brother? Papyrus right?” Sans perked up from the name, looking at you. Your eyes closed, slurred words exiting your lips. The random thought entered the chat, kinda startling you. How you remembered that was something probably the alcohol was to blame for, but it wasn’t a bad conversation to start on.  Even the skeleton was taken aback from you remember that, but he didn’t shy away from the topic.

 

“Oh, Pappy? He’s been good, along with everyone else. I’m sure he’s asleep by now, probably gave up on waiting for me to come home.” Sans laughed while you chuckled softly, your shoulders moving while you did so. Yeah, somehow you had remembered Papyrus, he seemed like a sweetheart. But you only assumed that from the random thoughts that began to roll through whatever was left of your attentive mind.

 

“Hmm, must be nice. How many people live with you again? I forgot, what a surprise.” You sighed softly, slightly saddened how that sentence came out. But again, Sans didn’t seem to mind and continued on.

 

“Well, there’s obviously Paps. And all my cousins. Which is, Edge, Red, Stretch, and Blue. Plus me, so about six?” You whistled the response, opening your eyes to look at him. He could on a smile in response, shrugging lightly since he didn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“Well, it’s easier for us to live together. Since most of us make such a big wage, we can afford a big house. And we definitely need one.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like it’s a bit easier. Still, a lot of people in my book.” You paused your sentence before delving into what seemed like that start of a small story. So, Sans sat his elbows against the bar and listened.

 

“I had one roommate once, he was interesting. Smoked pot a lot though, I mean no judgment here. But he was a little too much for me, he’d always hit on me. I had enough when he brought his pals over every freaking night, drenching the house with alcohol and weed. So, I moved to another place… It’s a shame too, it was such a nice house considering where we were located at.” Sans bobbed his head at the small glimpse into your world, which didn’t seem like much but was interesting that you told him.

 

“Stretch smokes marijuana all the time, I don’t care as long as he keeps it to himself. Or at least doesn’t do whatever your roommate did.”

 

“Yeah, that’s nice. He was messy, I’m just not into that. It wasn’t compatible.” You laid your head into your arms once you finished off that sentence, Sans watched you before chuckling softly catching your attention, you had made it seem like the two of you were dating from the play on your words. You decided to be funny and mention your memory, looking over at him.

 

“It’s weird how I somehow remember that, but not a dang flower, huh?” You laughed softly, looking towards your cup. Sans had to admit, he agreed fully. He would’ve never guessed you’d remember that. It debunked his earlier thought on how you hadn’t listened, your memory probably wasn’t the best.

 

“I guess ya could say that-” He paused his thought when you groaned out, rubbing your hand against your left eye. The usual pain around your eye entering the chat. Which seemed to aggravate you, normally the pain was forgotten or at least minimized when you were drinking. But today may just not be the case. Sans seemed to perk up, you mentioned something about your eyes and how they had been bothering you, so maybe that headache thing was happening now. He wouldn’t doubt it, it was super loud and full of energy since you both were seated in the bar. Sans wouldn’t be surprised if your head hurt from the area surrounding the two of you.

 

“Your eyes hurtin’ again?”

 

“Yeah, kinda… Ugh, I came out to have a good time. Not stupid eye pains again-” You paused pushing your hand closer into your eye. Which started to concern Sans, making him lean closer to your figure as you groaned out louder. The pain started to become a little unbearable, and the atmosphere wasn’t helping in the slightest. But you didn’t just want to up and leave after having such a good time. You barely even talked to Sans about much, other than fries and puns. Even after that whole ordeal with your hand…

 

“Wanna step out for some fresh air. I’m sure that wouldn’t hurt ya.” The idea that Sans had proposed didn’t seem too bad to accept, that is until your eye began to pulsate with pain, so rather than responding with words you nodded. Sans began to remove himself with slow movement from his seat, now just noticing that you put a hand into your bag, pulling out a small wallet.

 

“You gonna go as well?” He asked with a semi-disappointed tone, you pulled your head from your arm’s sanctuary. The area around your eye red, probably from irritation, you simply nodded once again letting a exhale exit your breath. You felt cast of regret for immediately reaching into your bag to retrieve the wallet without warning him. But you began to simply feel sick, so you didn’t want to stick around for any longer. Your bed was calling your name, maybe today just wasn’t your day. You pulled your face away from the skeleton feeling the skin around your eye beginning to twitch, not needing to show him that gross tendency you seemed to be capable of.

 

“I’m kinda tipsy right now, and I have a couple of things to do tomorrow. Plus, I dropped my meds earlier. So I don’t really have any other thing to resort to. If you don’t mind that is.” Sans quickly shook his skull, feeling bad for putting his how emotions before you in this situation. He pushed himself fully off the chair, stretching out his arms to flex off the stiffness as well as his legs.

 

“Well, it is gettin’ late. I s’pose Pappy will get worried, and if you need ta’ go then ya gotta. Your health is more important than my entertainment.”

 

“Eh, I beg to disagree. I wanted to stay longer to talk to you since we haven’t met up in a while, plus pulling puns out with someone who appreciates them like me is always fun. But I suppose life isn’t fair sometimes.” You sighed softly before sifting through your money with slow movement. You looked at each bill, contemplating leaving the bartender the exact money needed, to more. He had been very helpful in your wound situation, as well as a… Friend… But you felt bad if you were to simply pay the normal amount. So, you settled with pulling out a twenty dollar bill. It was about ten dollars over, but you were always generous with your money when it comes to Grillby. So, Sans pretended to not see it as you laid it out onto the bar. He moved to help you get down, nervous you’d fall straight onto your face. But you swatted his bony hand away with a teasing look, chuckling softly through the pain present in your eye. Pretending that the pain was nonexistent for a moment before shaking your head, with a playful side eye.

 

“I may be tipsy, but I got this. Watch.”

 

“Alright, alright Ms. I’m independent. Let’s see it then.” Sans smirked, stuffing his sweatshirt pockets with his fist, watching as you wobbled off of your seat. You had to admit, you were worried that you’d do something embarrassing as well. But you were you, plus some confidence booster. So you pushed yourself off the stool with a forceful tug, landing onto your feet with a small thud, wobbling a little. But you stood up straight gesturing from the chair, then to you. Perfectly fine, well besides that annoying thumping pain in your head that began to grow.

 

“See, I got that in the bag.” You laughed before turning and grabbing your bag. Small laughs coming from Sans as you did so. A small, ‘I see’ coming from him as you grabbed hold of your bag, pushing the wallet back into your purse. You looked back towards the bar to see if you had missed anything when your eyes landed upon the man sitting beside you who sat quietly, flashing an eerie smile at no one in particular, sipping on his Mt Ebott beer… The smile brought back the horrid remembrance of… You shook your head trying to forget of that, especially now… You didn’t need anything to trigger  **anything** , so you turned back hastily. Focusing on anything else.  

 

Sans watched as you did so, letting small thoughts grab hold of him. Man, it was kinda scary similar you were to… He shook his head before focusing on you, you were already a couple of steps ahead of him, now waving for him to follow you out. And slowly you began to walk, pulling your purse up your shoulder and letting your other arm to hang loosely to your side. He scanned your outfit, only now noticing what you had been wearing. The cardigan you had been wear mostly concealed what you were wearing. But it was nonetheless pretty cool what you were rocking, it was really similar to your normal clothing. Your boots made soft tapping as you continued on your walking, small complaints of you and Sans leaving so early coming from strangers making it to Sans’ as well as your ear. But all you could do was wave shyly to people who were bidding you and Sans goodbye. Sans chuckled at your timidness in front of others, that’s one thing he was proud of. Being able to at least crack your outer shell was worthwhile, even if you didn’t expand them that much.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Grillby’s voice came into play, knocking Sans as well as you out of whatever the two of you were doing. His small smile marking his face as you turned to look at the elemental monster, you opened your mouth to speak before Sans interrupted you having a similar idea.  

 

“Yep, (Y/n)’s not feelin’ too hot, heh. So I’mma go and help her home. She left her money on the bar, make sure to just tab me, Grillbz.” The skeletons lazy tone reached the Fire monsters ear, a small sigh left him as he heard not only the pun but also the usual ‘tab’ thing but nonetheless nodded. You simply chuckled softly but agreed to what Sans spoke with a messy nod.

 

“I plan to, anyway. Seriously, Sans… You and that tab, you better be glad that your one of my favorite costumer…” Grillby spoke in a hushed tone trying to conceal his true feelings towards Sans’ visits. “But, I hope you feel better soon, (Y/n). It was nice to see you again, dear. Have a good night, you two. I hope to see you soon, sweetheart.”

 

“Mhm~ Same to you Grillby, have a good night.” You smiled waving a loose hand towards Grillby, the fireman simply bobbing his head with agreement waving a fiery hand. Eventually, you turned to start up your walking once more, letting Sans simply wave as well, turning to continue on and leaving behind Grillby. Sans couldn’t help but notice your now slightly more picked up the pace, getting closer and closer to the door. Maybe your headache had gotten worse, so he picked up his walk as well, beating you to the door and pushing it open with his one free hand for you. The gesture startled you, although the smile planted on your face seemed to contradict that. So you walked towards the skeleton, going past him to make it outside. The fresh air hitting you both as Sans continued to keep the door held open.

 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Gentlemen Sans.” You chuckled softly as he bowed his head, going along with the playful tease.

 

“Ya most certainly welcome, Ms. Tipsy.” He laughed softly as you sighed out with a smile, walking out the bar. Leaving behind the loud scenery, the dark lights flooding your vision. It was calm but really did nothing to change your spinning head.

 

He watched your features relax once you had exited, the cooler air hitting the both of you. The soft summer breeze hitting the both of you with a gentle relaxing temperature. You walked a bit before leaning yourself against the bar, the sound of your breath picking up though. The pain seemed to have grown, even when you were outside and met with the new peaceful atmosphere. Sans let go of the door, letting it shut itself quietly before approaching closer to your body. Concern flooding his features as he was only a step or two away from you.

 

“(Y/n), ya alright?”

 

“Oh yeah, my eyes just bothering me. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” You pushed yourself off the wall supporting you before turning back to him with a small grin, all Sans could do was nod with a smile as well before inhaling the soft air. You did before an important thought entered your head. It was pretty dark out, and sure you didn’t mind walking home by yourself since you were sure all the buses were put out of commission for the night. But after what happened earlier, you weren’t strong enough to just leave by yourself, especially the condition you were in right now. So, you gulped down whatever stubbornness your stomach held and opened your mouth.  

 

“Hey, do you mind walking with me back to my house? I’m sure the busses are already out for the night, and it’s a bit dark out. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“Oh yeah, we live in the same area. So it doesn’t hurt to walk.” He chuckled softly as you nodded slowly, rubbing a forceful hand against your eye. You forgot about the whole address thing, this only seemed to support that fact that you had in factly traded addressed. Which worried you, but the worry soon subsided when you realized that Sans wasn’t anything bad, well not from anything you had noticed today. However Sans didn’t seem to notice that piece of information, he did notice that with every second that passed you seemed more and more uncomfortable. So he started walking forward waving for you to follow and that you did, taking small shallow steps forwards.

 

“Thanks.” You spoke softly before catching up to him. The aching pain around your eye growing with each passing moment, you truly hoped it was nothing emergency inducing. And nothing like what had happened earlier. You didn’t want to do that to Sans, that’d most certainly destroy his views on you… It also had something bigger to do with your weird way of not pushing how you were feeling onto others, but that wasn’t the point here. Pushing such things onto another, who you had barely known was a big atrocity to you. So, even with the beading pains ringing in your head, you picked up your pace and followed him through the dark night, the cool air hitting against your aired out outfit. You were thankful for that at least, though a comfortable tee-shirt and some leggings would be nice right about now.

 

“Do these pains normally happen?” Sans’ voice entered the quiet air, making you shift your attention to him.

 

“Well, more or less. This is probably gonna be one of my questions for Mr. Echo, or Ms. Alphys.”

 

“Seems like a colorful situation,” Sans commented chuckling, you laughed softly assuming the sentence had to do with something with your eye color. So you decided to join in and laugh as well. Though your voice sounded a bit weaker than you had anticipated, catching Sans’ attention.

 

It went quiet again, and you couldn’t help but feel the slight feeling of bulkiness hit the air between the two of you now. Sure you used to being quiet and such, but Sans seemed like a talker. You just weren’t one for that- Since you always so used to the quietness, through your whole entire life. You had just noticed how quiet most of your, at least remembered memories were. Sure, Sans probably didn’t mind. Since you were in discomfort from this aching pain. But you were most of the time while the two of you had hung out. So, you couldn’t help but feel bad.

 

But what did you have to talk about at the moment? ‘Oh~ My eyes in pain, my health is slowly depleting. And I’m too scared to admit that I had been confronted by a guy before this when you text me. That’s why I’m making you come along with me! Hehe~’ You sighed at the thought, looking around the voided streets. It just didn’t make sense to mention anything of the sort to him, no need to worry the skeleton about possible troubles you had. There was no point to transfer your stress onto someone else… It wasn’t fair to anyone. But, then again… Maybe he knew of that Roger fella, he could help you in that situation… You shook your head as the once numbing thoughts began to race, the pain in your eye flooding your head. You started to feel overwhelmed. The small thought of awkwardness morphing into an edging attack, a monster crawling over your shoulders, making them more or less heavier than normal as you began to breathe more heavily. You mind spinning and spiraling into an unbearable thumping, you swore you could see veins wrap around your vision. You forced the tapping of your heels to come to a stop, pressing highly intense pressure onto your eyeballs. The lack of walking caught Sans, the heavy breathing filling the air as he turned to look back at you.

 

“(Y/n), what's up? My steps too big to catch up with-” He paused his silly banter upon seeing your pained stance, breathing quick and heavy. Hands held desperately against your head, knees shaking as you stood there pitifully.

 

“A-Ah… N-No I’m f-fin- Ugh!” You jerked your body forwards, leaning your torso down towards the ground as irritated breaths escaped your mouth. Sans didn’t waste any time, rushing over to your aid. He cursed under his breath, too quiet to even be noticed by you. Most likely since you were more focused on whatever was bothering you as you stood there slowly shifting into a crouch in pain. His bony hand pressed against your back as you continued your scene. He felt his gut clench noticing how your body began to shake abruptly, it seemed like you were having an anxiety attack? The skeleton wasn’t sure if that was the case, but he could tell it was some sort of attack. He noted the symptoms you were experiencing, and they were too close to hitting home for him. So he tried his best to just comfort you, rubbing circles around your back.   

 

“(Y/n), hey listen. Just breath, okay? Can ya do that for me? I’m here, so just breath…” The soothing voice hit your ears, it felt… So familiar, as though you had heard it before…

 

But you couldn’t have, you’d never experienced this with Sans before. But that didn’t seem to pause your attack, even when you tried to follow Sans’ instructions. Breath slow, breath steady… You began to calm down before another wave hit you, the wave of emotions and burns covering your body, you felt so embarrassed… So disgusting, so tired, so _weak_ … Experiencing this with someone who you don’t even know close enough to talk to? Hell yeah, you felt terrible. And that only seemed to make everything worse. Your strength started to deplete, the alcohol’s confidence and power slowly leaving you. That healing session had nothing on this, as that soon started to tear away from your body leaving you behind only dust and debris. You fell roughly onto your knees coughing in pain from how hard you were breathing, plus how hard you fell onto your knees. Whiplash convulsing through your neck, your body aching with agony. Sans quickly returned his boney hand back onto your back, crouching down closer to your body. Still doing his best to keep you comforted. However, these things range in different ways. His touch could totally be ruining your mood, some people hate being touched while going through any attack. And some others love the touch, simply to keep them grounded. But he wasn’t sure with you since he’d never experienced this much with you. So he was basically just winging this, shooting blindly. Not even sure if he was doing anything effective to help you, your body not helping his assumption as it began to curl up on its self.

 

“I-I’m so sorry- Oh my god, I’m sorry-” You forced your voice to gasp out with a raspy tone, Sans cut you off with a hushed tone rubbing his hand in circles around you back.

 

“Hey, I need ya to listen. It’s alright, it happens. But I just need ya ta’ calm down… And breath softly, and slowly. Like ya were before…. Just relax, I’m here to help you when you need me to…” He continued to talk in his soothing tone, your mind shaking with terror as each thought continued to destroy your strength.

  


You tried your best to nod though, your limbs shaking out of control. You slowly began to inhale and exhale shallow breaths, the act only making things worse. But eventually, you slowly grew to the task, each breath decreasing from one after another to just slow and deep gasps of air. Your eyes stopped moving a mile a minute, sadly your body just continued to shake. Your mind became a numb mess as each thought was forced to be locked into their cell. Sans breathed out softly yet shakily, keeping his hand against your back as he did so. You couldn’t help but feel so… Numb, so very numb… You didn’t know what to do, or what to say. You couldn’t feel anything else other than being so tired. Your body began to tip forwards, your eyes became as heavy as cinder blocks they began to close. Sans’ hands separated with your back, the sudden act made Sans panic as he grabbed hold of your arms abruptly. Yanking you back up before your body could even collide with the pavement.

 

“(Y/n)? Hey, (Y/n)?!” The panicked Sans called out your name as you sat still in his arms, though he calmed only slightly when he noticed your chest rise and fall, signifying you were at least breathing. He almost had a heart attack, the skeleton had expected none of this to ever happen. Especially to someone like you. So seeing you vulnerably opened to a situation like that made his heartache… Sans quickly shook his head riding for the thought quickly, you probably lost all your strength from the attack. He at least assumed so, not expecting you in the least to let out an audible groan. You eyes squirming open. Your voice making it to his ear, making him tip up with anxious confusion.

 

“(Y/n)?...” Sans called out as he slowly began to let go of your arms since you began to move your grasp to rub your eyes sleepily, as though you were sleeping beauty after her long nap.

 

“Oh, Sans? Is that you…?” You asked before pulling a hand away from your eyes, letting your eyes land on the skeleton residing in front of you. Your once pained, agonizing face shifted into a wide smile. All Sans could do was look around to see if you were talking to **the** Sans, to him. Your body bobbed up and down as you sat on your knees. An excited and playful aura coating your being, the similar one you’d normally have when you were to visit… Sans at this point was beyond baffled, a disorganized expression covering his features as you moved about. The energy you were exerting was beyond the skeleton.

 

“Uh, (Y/n). You’re kinda spooking me out here… What’s going on?..” His voice trailed off as you pushed off your knees, springing up with mass amounts of energy. Where had you gone? Where was the traumatized, scared, shaking (Y/n)? You wobbled about as you stood while Sans just continued to sit there watching you with a sharp eye. Scanning this new person.

 

“What’re you talking about, silly!~ I’m here now, and man has it gotten late? What were we do- Whoa-” Your speech froze as you began to back up, your mind fuzzy as images passed through your mind. Shaking your head to began to tip back. A hard and tight grip grabbing hold of your wrist as you began to tip back onto the balls of your heels.

 

“Hold on, just chill and relax for a bit-”

 

“N-No, no! We have to get into Grillby’s, it’s so late- He’s gonna close soon!” You pulled your hand from him, shaking your head with a childish like aura about you. The light from one of the street lamps just above both of you showcasing your full face of emotion. Your hair was messy from the sudden and quick movement. Sweat covering your forehead, and your cardigan laying sloppily off your shoulders. The one thing that seemed to push Sans into a whole different direction was when he saw your eyes… Both of your eyes were, brown? No, they were different colored. And you had mentioned that you wore contacts sometimes, today though you stated you had forgotten them at home. Well, left them per se. Maybe the light was playing tricks on his eyes? He examined them closer, moving his body up to get a better glimpse of you. However, you started to jump up and down as if ants were in your pants, alarming the skeleton of you need to jet out of there.

 

“C’mon! Hurry up s-silly… I-I um, I want t-to...” Your voice started to become lazy haste, each word scrambling into each other. Everything began to stop altogether, Sans now sped up his movement to get up in case something was about to happen again. But you just stood there, that anxiousness of adventure left you immediately, as though a Hawaiian wave crushed you under its tide. You began to wobble yet again, your body wracking with shaking.

 

“(Y-Y/n)” Sans couldn’t hold back his panicked induced tone, trying to reach your hearing. But you didn’t respond, simply standing there with a blank look. The lights from the street began to shadow your stare as your head moved downwards. Though somehow Sans caught a glimpse of your eyes, watching as the color morphed back into your usual blue. His face producing a horrid look as you swayed about.

 

“(Y/n), what is that?! What the hell- Hey!” He burst out launching himself to catch you falling body, which was too close to slamming head-on with the ground.

 

The skeleton was beyond astonished, fearful shaking covered his bones as he held you with a delicate arm to keep you up. He started off with a totally different, (Y/n). Got this terrified (Y/n), then received _his_ (Y/n). Now ending off with an unconscious (Y/n). To simply explain it, he felt so overwhelmed. So so _so_ very overpowered with so many mixed emotions, he didn’t know how to explain it. Sans wanted you to be opened about what was going on with you, but somehow that was multiplied by ten and totaled off and thrown at him like a football! The ending conclusion giving him whatever kind of meltdown that was, and he had no clue what he was getting himself into. He gulped down whatever was in his mouth, the edged of his smile tugging down as he observed your lifeless body. Really he couldn’t complain. He wanted more, and he got more. More than he could chew on, that was for sure… That was some sort of shit show, a real dangerous marsh. However, the task at hand made itself fully known when as you sat against his chest. You body producing shallow breaths, the temperature of your body growing with each second. Sans didn’t waste any more time, adjusting his placement and slowly and gently hoisting you onto his back. He jerked you up a little bit more onto his back, trying to get you into a comfortable position, for you and him both. Your arms dangled off his shoulders, lifeless and voided of any human control. You head rolled beside his neck, laying there as the small breaths heated up his collar bone. The heat of your body radiating onto his, even with all the layers you both wore. It still heated him up. Sans glanced his orbs back onto the small view he could catch of you, sucking in an inhale as he planted his phalanges onto the undersides of your thighs.

 

“Sorry, (Y/n). I’m sure you’ll understand…” He breathed out slowly pushing himself off the ground, now standing up on his legs. He bounced you up a tad bit to keep you secured and in place. Trying his damned near best to keep you both comfortable.

 

“This is probably what she meant… About needing a doc… Pretty humerus…” He mentally face palmed himself after regretfully making that pun. But at this moment he needed something, anything really to lighten his mood- He had to admit, he was having a hard time keeping his cool. But he had to be the mature one in this situation, and get past his own emotions and let his actual adult side take over. The skeleton was so glad he didn’t go and chug down drink after drink today…

 

He scoped the area to see if anyone had seen that whole situation, thankfully no one had. Probably since it had been so dark out already. Most folks would be at home with their family, or with themselves, asleep comfortably in their cozy home. But in this scenario, another issue made its way into his head... He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to get you home, but he didn’t bring that note etched with your address. The one time he had decided to clear his pockets of items he chose to keep in his room, how ironic… Plus, he didn’t want to go digging through your purse, that still somehow hung off your shoulder after that whole ordeal... Even if he had decided to do so, he still didn’t know where you lived. He knew the general area since the two of you had lived in the same development. But again, you were organized as well as secretive. So digging through your things would directly bash whatever was going on. And with your attitude through your privacy, he doubted you’d have anything to signify your place of stay. Plus, he didn’t want to leave you alone. Especially after god knows what happened. He also thought of just getting home, grabbing your note, then going over himself to let you rest somewhere you were comfortable to stay at. But again, he wasn’t so keen on leaving you be on your own… Sans’ mind ravaged on before settling on letting you stay at his house… An even scarier situation, but what else could he do? Bring you back to Grillby’s, or let you rest and cool off at his place? So he built whatever strength he had, letting his eyes close shut. A bright blue light surrounding his left eye appeared in the dark, lighting up the scenery more than the streetlights had. He opened his left eye about to blimp out from the area until a sudden subtle noise entered his hearing. The softest of noises, that somehow he was even surprised he had even caught it. He jerked his head about looking for that noise, an intense look clouding his face.

 

“Who’s there?” He asked with a low growl, his normal lighthearted tone submerged with annoyance and warning. But nothing seemed to respond, causing him to become perplexed. He turned his back opposite from the noise, in an attempt to keep you safe from the unknown. Yet he let his stone cold glare scan everything, shaking his head with a sigh.

 

“I’m probably jus’ paranoid… But if there is someone out there, watch yourself… Or I’ll give you a bad time…” His eyes were voided of his usual pinprick, the blue color drowning whatever was left in his eye.  He retracted his stare before looking back in front of him, sighing out a soft breath.

 

“Please, don’ throw up on me, (Y/n)” The skeleton prayed for nothing of the sort to happen, letting his magic blimp him out of the street. Disappearing entirely.

 

“Hmm~” A smooth deep voice entered the air. Interest lacing his hum, a wide smile covering his face as he emerged from a shadow, toothpick protruding from his mouth. A familiar beer bottle sitting in his hand, the logo of a mountain pixelated with the words ‘Mt Ebott Beer’ written on the front. A grey hood covering his complexion, his tall figure just standing there, eerily.

 

“Checkmate, that was close, now wasn’t it dear (Y/n)?~” His voice was covered in filth as he leaned against the wall of a building. “But now… I’ve found something you didn’t want to share… Ms. Sweetheart~” The deep voice laughed out before retreating back into the depths of the shadow. Leaving behind a deserted, summer street… The peace returning to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well~ I see that it's getting quite interesting! Thank god!
> 
> Am I gonna be that mean author that pulls it out for wayyyy longer? Heck yeah! I need the content, haha! 
> 
> Anyways! I'm happy to have been able to update again! Makes me feel better, but again slow updates. Thanks, school~ And life~ 
> 
> But, yes! I'm still unsure about the dialogue. Since I am a newer writer. Nonetheless, I hope it met some sort of requirement for you readers. I tried my best, and that's all I shall say! But I'm glad to see that some are enjoying this trip.
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy the puns, hehe~
> 
> Anywho, make sure to tag along! I will make it more interesting as this continues since this is only the beginning, dearies! I will try my best to update, but serious testing is coming up soon, I may be MIA for a little while. So, bear with me there! I will continue to write my heart out, I promise that much! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for the day, make sure to stay tuned! I hope everyone has a lovely day/night! Much love!


	5. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we come to our senses...

It was a nightmare, what you were experiencing had to be some sort of form of hell. A certain hell that you just couldn’t shake yourself awake from. Lightning images of atrocities flashing your sight, so fast you couldn’t decipher them. Fast in a sense of how each image progressed. Yet, it felt so slow... You could see what they were, you just couldn’t find the words to explain each image to someone, even if you were asked to put them into a simple one-liner. Some were simple, calm scenarios. Say a cliff, with a beautiful backdrop, soft hues of color flashing the sky. An emptied out area with only two people or less standing at the edge watching the night sky set in, so peacefully still. Other areas could be a plain home belonging to a singular person or two, even fields filled to the brim with flowers. However, the imagery would morph into this horrid scene, like a horror movie that only the bravest can sit through. Most of the time they’d include the bodies from one of the two people, or worse… If there was ever any way for it to be worse.

 

Blood coating whatever could be touched. The grass stained from its light shaded color of green, the dirt scattered messily about from what seemed like a struggle, or from it being dug up… The beautifully colored sky broken, shattered into fragments, the once mystifying colors coated with static emblems of red, black, blue or orange. Except they were diluted, watered down themes of color. As if someone had shattered the glass covering a TV screen, bashed to a crippling broken state. Then another image would pass. Maybe a quick scan of the surroundings before blinking into another place, repeating the same action as before. Progressively getting worse and worse. Sometimes you’d even get a shot of the person suffering this torture, a female mostly. For what you could observe, even if you yourself were frozen with terror. You still had to observe the scene. Each female was different from each other. One could have a dark colored pixie cut, another with long locks of beautiful golden hair. Wearing all sorts of clothing. Some even similar to you… No, **they** were all way too close to you… You didn’t care to see what their features showcased, mostly since you could never get a good enough look at their beaten or bashed in faces. It made you feel sick to your core, you tried to move but you felt as though you had been strapped down to watch these people suffer. As if you **had** to watch this hellish video that your mind played.

 

“S-Stop-” You spoke with broken words, your voice mashed with possibly other voices? You didn’t have a clue, it just seemed to terrify you more and more. Your limbs shook hysterically, eyes forced wide open to watch.

 

Static sounds filled with screaming pleads, crying voices, crippling tearing, disgusting skull crushing slamming… You felt like your mind was going insane. The amount of pressure you felt around your head felt as though your brain was about to explode. You wouldn’t have actually minded that at the moment, something to quickly end this agony… You just wanted to stop this, even if it was in a drastic ending. Had this been a dream? Or were you immersed in some sort of cruel reality that your body decided to show you? You wouldn’t know, nor did you care. You began to thrash your head about, up and down, side to side. Anything to rid of these gruesome tragedies. That is until soft, wet droplets began to stain your skin. You flinched towards the spot that began to get drenched, screaming out when you noticed it was a thick, red liquid bleeding over your thin clothing… You lost it, you began to scream, screech out pleading for whatever was going on to end, **now**.

 

“P-PLEASE!-” You wailed out, trying to move your stiff body “P-PLEASE, O-Oh my god! PLEASE, STOP THIS, STOP IT!’ You rushed past each word, the voices mixed into yours covering whatever was left of your voice. Streaks of tears covering your face, images raced faster than ever past your vision. You wheezed out harsh coughs, almost surprised that your throat hadn’t produced blood from the howling.

 

The liquid that you had assumed was blood began to come pouring down onto you, the thick wetness covering your arms, legs, lower body, torso, even your head. Your hair drenched with the red sins. At this point, you began to hyperventilate producing shallow quick breaths. Thrashing more wildly from the shock and fear racking your body, choking on the blood being poured over your face. The liquid reeked of iron, a dead give away that it was in fact blood. This only seemed to make you freak out more, the hyperventilating destroying your lungs as you sucked in the blood as it coated every feature of your body. You felt a tingly sensation cover your limbs, finally being able to pull your body forwards throwing up dry, yet wet coughs from the blood. The liquid splattering out in front of you, each droplet frozen in mid-air. As though whatever wanted was happening wanted your panic to intensify.

 

“Ack-! I-I can’t- I-I CAN’T!” The mixed voices screamed out as a replacement for you, new demonic voices ringing through your eardrums. Chanting out laughs or forced out ‘Why?’s, followed close behind with giggles of amusement.

 

Now you were beyond frantic, the tingly sensation becoming vibrations letting loose of your body. Instantaneously, your aching body to fall forwards abruptly, the invisible chains letting you free. Within seconds of breaking free, your hands and legs that collided with the ground were submerged in a deep crimson color, reaching up to your wrist and thigh. Your eyes somehow widened more as you were forced to stare face to face with the distorted reflection, it was you but mashed together with the females that had been put through the gruesome torment. The liquid heavy as though weights had covered your back, keeping you planted to the blood. Jerking about to try and pry your limbs from the substance like you were stuck in quicksand. Pulling, tugging, prying, and jerking, nothing seemed to do its job to dislocate you from the caged wetness. You pleaded with messy words, however, with each second passing you began to sink into the mixture. The blood that had reached your wrist now started to crawl up towards your forearm. It only made you thrash out desperately, your face covered in a mixture of tears and blood. Your sloppy words ceased when your body began to tug down into the red waters, you tried to retaliate, pushing your body up with shaky arms. The attempt failing, you fell through, your body stuck underneath whatever this was. You tried to swim up but only was greeted with being dragged down deeper into the murky crimson colored liquid. Your need to breathe making your hyperventilation grow, causing you to open your mouth only for your lungs to start burning, liquid filling every inch of your chest. The pressure of your chest caused your panic to intensify more alarmingly than it had already if that were even possible... Images of the rotten, decaying woman filled your vision. Each pleading out for this to end, as much as you had. Without any second thought or objection, your body was torn from the trap and thrown against an invisible force. Your already harsh coughs turned into rigid gasps, forcing you to fight against whatever was keeping your scorching eyes opened. You squinted with mass amounts of strength, physically fighting against whatever was keeping you from cutting off your vision. Although, the panic came in handy since you had won the battle. Upon closing your eyes, your view was met with a wide smile. Crooked teeth piercing your stare, beading eyes coursing through your paralyzed body. Burning holes through your figure.

 

“Dear, (Y/n)... You have things that don’t belong to you… W o n t  y o u c o m e h o m e s o o n~ PET” The high pitched voice echoed through your ears, your eardrum tearing apart upon the toxic words. You shook your head, slamming fist against your skull in an act to make the vision disappear. Unable to free your eyes from their glued situation, moving your unstable hands to try and pry open your eyelids. You screamed out, the voices still muffled over your tone. Suddenly flashing images of the females ran through your brain. Before and after images to be exact, they all were smiling. Laughing, joy covering their complexion. As though they had witnessed the best day of their lives... Then, it was as though a truck rammed into their world. The gruesome reality wrapped around their necks. Their bodies decapitated, mutilated, destroyed, abandoned, as though they were as equal to the dirt that lay on the earth. The cryptic smile behind each image, as though it was observing your reaction. That seemed to be your breaking point, your voice building up before letting loose disgusting pleas.

 

“S-STOP IT STOP-” You jerked your body forwards from whatever surface was underneath you, your body convulsive as you whipped your body about to observe the scenery. You laid your quivering hands against your chest, gripping the now dried material covering your body. The sudden shift in placement close to your body made your breath freeze dead in its track, eyes watering with terror.

 

“W-Whoa now! Ta’ kittens woken up!” A deep voice yelled out. The sudden appearance made you throw your head towards the noise, a sudden horror was bestowed over every inch of your body. You didn’t even take in what or who he was, not caring at that moment. Only allowing your rag doll body throw itself off the side of whatever you were sitting on, colliding quite brutally against a hard surface. You elbow first to slam against the hard ground, panicked panting exiting your figure. The sound of shuffling growing closer, causing your movements to become sporadic. Making you throw your body up against a drawer next to what seemed like a bed. The sudden sound of glass crashing as you sat there, the light bulb to a lamp messily cast onto the floor as well as your trembling legs.

 

“H-Hey! The hell is ya deal, Kitte-”

 

“S-Shut up! S-SHUT UP!” You blared out interrupting the male's voice, the word ‘kitten’ triggering the images you had you witnessed once more, plus some other events. You pried your locked fingers off your clothing, clawing at your poor ears, muffling the noises around you. This only seemed to make the male more agitated as he leaned over the bed to observe your now pathetic state, your back leaning closer towards your legs with whines. The breath of the opposing presence making way into your covered ears, before a slamming noise interrupted, the sound of multiple footsteps entering to claustrophobic.

 

“Red? What’re you doing in here?!”

 

“Ta’ observe the Kitten- Why? Tha’ a problem, smile?”

 

“I told ya to leave her be until she wakes up on her own…” The familiar voice growled, but that was the least of your concern. The new people that had entered were more worrying than anything. All your mind repeated was how they had to leave… **NOW**

 

“Fuck ya, you dead beat-”

 

“G-Get out!” Your shaky voice boomed, intervening in the charades of insults being thrown around the room.

 

“What?” The deeper voice asked looking back over at you, an angered look resting on his face. Though, you didn’t seem to notice, keeping your wild eyes on the ground. Blood exiting your ankles from the glass clashing with your skin. The view of making your panic attack grow increasingly. Plus, you had just noticed your lack of clothing…

 

“(Y-Y/n)-”

 

“P-Please, leave… Please...” Your words began to repeat. And you may have asked politely, but your voice was more so demanding. The need to be alone right now greater than any factor in the problem. You continued to rack with trembles, body aching from the sporadic movements. The air was thick, too thick, you couldn’t properly breathe. Worsening your state, making the nails up against your ears deepening with pressure.

 

“Alright… Everyone, including **Red**. Out, now…”

 

 _“WHY? THIS IS OUR HOME-”_ A gruff tone shouted out, clear annoyance and sternness stapled all over his voice.

 

“Out!”

 

“N-Nyeh… Y-YOU HEARD WHAT SANS SAID, NOW OUT ALL OF US!” Again, another loud and pulsating voice shot out, following the others flow. Though, this one’s voice was laced with concern and worry.

 

 **“B-But... SHE’S HURT!”** another shot out, his intentions to heal you before he was forced to leave, clear of good intentions. Still, you could care less…  

 

“Blue, let’s head out, alright?” A calm, slow voice was heard… All the new voices making you only cave closer into your body.

 

All the conversations made you start to grow a migraine… You just wanted them out, why couldn’t they just follow that simple instruction? Although you mentally complained, they finally got the message. Within seconds multiple steps were forcing their way out of the room. Stomping, tapping, dragged, and light clicks exited the room, leaving you alone in a foreign area… You extended your legs to only be met with a pulsating pain, throbbing up and down your ankles to your shin... You didn’t seem to calm down at all, the emotions residing in your throat to your chest and your stomach kicking up a storm… In an act to take shelter, you slid your legs closer to your chest. Even if they screamed in agony, you forced your exposed body to pull itself into a ball.

 

* * *

  

“The hell was that?” An aggravated tone asked scanning Sans with an irritated grin, the corners of his smile tugging down in a frustrated look. The skeleton was similar to Sans, except he wore red clothing, rather than Sans’ blue theme. A golden tooth shining from the inside of his mouth, along with a deep scar close to the left corner of his mouth. Red wider pupils watching the other male.

 

“Really? **You** were the one with, (Y/n)... You’re the suspect here, Red…” Sans’ voice was deep, his calm voice covering up his angered tone. The others watching with an intense look, Red could only stammer back stuttering as he tried to come up with a comeback.

 

“H-Hold up! Ya’ think I touched the girl?” He scoffed towards the taller skeleton, “Nah, that was all her. She jus’ spazzed ou’ on her own! I ain’ no culprit here, Sans…” His glare increased, the two having a staring match.

 

 _“HIGHLY DEBATABLE, S- AHEM, RED…”_ A louder voice entered the chat, his stare gazing down intimidatingly down at the agitated skeleton. Only earning the flip of the bird with a bony finger. The loud skeleton was similar in style to the red themed male. Except his outfit was more dramatic, three large noticeable scars streaking down his left eye. Each varying in length. Sharp, thick blade-like teeth greeting anyone who was to look at him. He was considerably taller than the two others. A bony fist covered by a long, red, tethered up glove covering up half his for arm laid planted on his hip bone. His expression showing off a sense of disgrace towards the shorted skeleton.

 

“A-ALRIGHT YOU THREE, J-JUST CALM DOWN-”

 

**“WE SHOULD’VE HEALED HER FIRST! I’M SURE SHE’S IN PAIN. THE LAMP FELL ONTO HER!”**

 

“We will eventually, Blue… Just let her cool off a bit,” Three more skeletons inputted their thoughts. The first voice spoke solely to try and calm down the group, he was about as tall as the edgy skeleton, his outfit not as shown off, but same in style. He leaned closer to the more aggravated skeletons. While the one with a squeaky voice stated that they should’ve healed you had the same clothing, even then was so much shorter than the two. Jumping up and down in pools of concern. The last skeleton was about the same height as Sans and Red, but a little taller. His theme a light hue of orange. Similar to Sans’, yet still different. His hands relaxed in his orange hoodie, his eyes watching the beyond shorter skeleton.

 

“Y-YES, BLUE! WE SHALL WAIT FOR THE GIRL TO CALM DOWN. ONCE SHE DOES WE SHALL HEAL HER, BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT TOLERATE A HARMED SOUL IN THIS HOME!-”

 

“No, Pappy… You **all** will stay away from her, as long as I say so… Thanks to Red-”

 

“Now you liste’ here fuck face-”

 

**“LANGUAGE!”**

 

“Blue-”

 

 _“SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!”_ A loud booming voice startled the group. _“YOU HAD US LEAVE HER FOR PEACE, NOW YOU IMBECILES ARE SCREAMING. SO SHUT… UP…”_ The edgy way taller skeleton had a point, Sans had made these numskulls leave to let you have your time to chill, and mostly to understand what the hell was going on… But that wouldn’t have mattered if they all were in that room, or not.

 

“NYEH, EDGE IS CORRECT! WE SHALL TALK ABOUT THIS ELSEWHERE, OR WAIT UNTIL THE HUMAN JOINS US... NYEH OR I MEAN UNTIL SANS CHATS WITH HER.”

 

“Tch… Or, she can jus’ take her leave, she’s caused enough trouble now… Doesn’t matter who she is, a human is human-”

 

“Red-”

 

**“STRETCH, YOU CAN’T LET THAT HAPPEN! SHE’S HURT-”**

 

“I understand, Blue… Will let Sans do what he’s gotta, let’s just leave her be for the time being…” Stretch shrugged lightly, the cigarette bud sitting in between his teeth lazily. The smaller skeleton made disagreeing noises, but through some stares, Blue eventually let out a short sigh. Nodding slowly in acceptance, his shoulders slouching as his bouncing body came to a stop. He began to follow the taller skeleton as they began to evacuate the area.

 

 _“NOW, RED… WE HAVE EVENTS TO CATCH UP ON SINCE YOUR LAZY ASS DECIDED TO SKIP MY TRAINING SESSION... NOW, LET’S DEPART, HURRY!”_ Edge scowled down at Red, turning away from the group and quickly skidding away. Red simply groaned out, cursing swear words under his breath as he tore his stare from Sans.

 

“I dunno what kinda show you’re runnin’ here, Sans… But cha better watch out...”

 

“Oh yeah, because you have room to talk. Mr. Lover boy...”

 

“Oh I do, and she’s psycho… So the next time ya drag some preppy, crazy prostitute inta’ this house-”

 

“Don’t assume things, that you have no clue to… Red…” Sans’ pupils turned pitch black as he pierced his glare towards Red, both simply giving each other deep blazing stares.

 

_“RED!”_

 

“Ugh, Comin’ Boss!” The angered skeleton yelled out towards the opposite direction before looking back at Sans. “I rest my case… But, we’re all talkin’ ‘bout this later. Trash bag…”

 

“Not if I don’t need to-

 

“We’re all talking about this… Later…” Red’s voice became monotone as he spilled out his demand, rather than a request. Sans simply sighed out in defeat, closing his eyes and messaging his nasal bone. Red grunted with satisfaction before storming off with heavy feet, yelling towards his brother's way. While Papyrus just stood there, fidgeting with his gloves that covered his hands, clearly anxious about this whole entire situation. Sans didn’t even seem to notice his presence, that had been supported when he flinched startled from his brother's sudden cough.

 

“E-Eh… Sans, I believe Red is correct… I understand if you’d much rather keep this to yourself… But, this is quite important…” Sans looked over at his taller brother, Papyrus. The taller skeleton seemed worried, probably for many reasons. All Sans could do is respond with a sigh, thinking. Sure, he knew that he’d have to explain.. But that didn’t minimize his interest in doing so.

 

“Yeah, I know Pap… But it was just in the heat of the moment, this is too urgent…”

 

“Rightfully so, Brother... “ Papyrus’ low voice made Sans stand on edge, he hadn’t realized how confused and concerned his brother was. So, Sans simply removed his shaky hand from his face, flashing his younger brother a forceful smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know Pap…”

 

“I’M GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND, NOW I SHALL LEAVE YOU BE, BROTHER. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO CHECK ON THE HUMAN… I’M SURE SHE’S CONFUSED BY THIS SITUATION… I SHALL BE OUT IN MY GARDEN! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

“Alright, Paps… Have fun.” Sans smiled watching his brother leave the scene with a tall grin, nodding with recognition before fully exiting the area leaving towards where Blue and Stretch had gone.

 

After everyone had dispersed, all Sans could really do was look carefully towards the door, watching over the door which entered into where you were situated in. He hadn’t heard a singular noise coming from inside since he’s pulled his ‘family’ out, and knowing that only made him uneasy. All he could remember was how your pained expression was, your sweaty skin, your pale draining color, your lack of acknowledgment. Maybe you had a bad dream, he laughed dryly at his thoughts, yeah, why wouldn’t you have one? He scratched the back of his neck, moving his eyes to look down towards his slippers. There had been so much going on... The skeleton had never seen you so… Shattered... And he had to deal with whatever had happened last night! He knew it wasn’t your fault for lashing out, he had to admit you had been having a hard time recently. And that was the product of the amount of stress and unpleasantness hitting you. He didn’t blame you, and if he had to convince the others not to either. Then so be it.

 

And stupid Red hadn’t helped that at all, Sans started to fume from his ‘cousin's’ reckless actions. Of course, he added two and two. Everyone was thrown into a very booming situation. Why wouldn’t you, or them, act that way? A new environment, new people, and after your whole meltdown. He was sure you just wanted to be in a safe, confined environment. While Red, probably thought along the lines that he’d get boned. The skeleton knew you wouldn’t want anything close to that, especially in your state. He sighed out, trying to clear his system, yet he couldn’t shake off Red’s words. ‘Psycho, preppy prostitute’, he would’ve slammed him against the wall if Papyrus weren’t there himself…

 

Yet, he knew he was just shaken up by the sudden appearance from a _human_ , a female of all things. They all were. Sans wouldn’t have known what to do, it was just the fact that Red had stated you through those harsh words. It made his bones shake with anger. Still, Sans wouldn’t have gone that far to call anyone that, no matter the situation… Sans planted his bony hands against the back of his head, leaning his body back, stretching out in an attempt to relieve his worry. Which didn’t help, in the least... His eyes now piercing the door frame with a scanning look. The skeleton knew he couldn’t just barge back into that room, after the absence of _you_. Sans didn’t know how to feel, nonetheless even know what to tell you. ‘Oh hey, are you okay after your meltdown today, and yesterday. Oh! By the way, you changed personalities in a blink of an eye and then passed out. I didn’t want to bring you back to your house, so here you are!’ No, that was a horrible thing to even mention at a time like this.

 

Sans knew he should let you relax, cool down… Think over everything before even diving into the topic, scratching the surface even seemed risky... He leveled out his body, turning back towards the door letting out a long breath, unsure if there was anything he should leave beside the door. Water, a bottle of pills even? Maybe a note about how sorry the skeleton was for how rude his family had been? Maybe your head was in pain again from the sudden intrusion of voices, or just by everything? Sans nodded his skull, understanding his new task. He turned with a small spin of his slippers, facing the direction of his kitchen. He took a step forwards before striding over with a quick pace, eventually making it in through the small corridor from where your room had been in. Sans entered through the bigger door frame, glancing about his cooking area, his skull producing a small amount of sweat. Sans’ cousin’s, including himself, hadn’t needed any human medicine since entering the human world... Due to the fact they never really needed it, considering that they had their ability to heal anything that was to inflict pain or wounds. But, in your case you were human. You depended on medicines and things to help repair your wounds, no magic to be acquired. He could only assume what you had to do with those scars… Sans abruptly shook his head, throwing the subject out of his head. It was really none of his business. Slowly he scanned the kitchen, glancing about once again trying to guess what cabinet held what. Their kitchen was huge, yet they never had used it, unless Edge, Papyrus, Blue or sometimes Stretch was in the kitchen doing whatever it was they had to. Multiple openings from different areas of the room, leading into this part of their house. Sans stepped closer to the cabinets, many of them on top of each other until they reached the ceiling, holding whatever god knows what... Then he thought of Stretch, even if he wasn’t human he was the closest he’d get to use human products. Since he did have a tendency of getting headaches, nothing compared to yours though. Never by a long shot. So he began to look investigate closer into cabinets, opening the one closest to himself along with the sink just sitting underneath it. Sifting his hands over the large wooden holding cells. Specifically going through the one's Stretch uses the most, or at least the one that Sans had seen the skeleton use periodically...

 

“Not very used to using the cabinets, huh?” A docile voice echoed through the now quiet home. The smell of smoke filling the air. Sans jumped up a little startled, and leaned away from the cabinet, past the opened frame that once covered the cupboard. Speaking of the devil, Stretch stood against the frame from another entrance, the cigarette sitting loosely from his teeth, still unlit… Thankfully.

 

“Well, considering tha’ I never need’a use them. Yeah, obviously.” Sans inquired with an obvious tone. Stretch simply shrugged lazily, watching the blue skeleton. Keeping his hidden hands inside of his jacket, his aura weirdly calm considering what had been going on.  

 

“I suppose so, anyway.” Stretches voice cut off as he let his diluted orange orbs trace back over in the direction of the room you roomed in, Sans noticing the random attention, shifting back from his placement. “Y’know we gotta talk about this right?”

 

“Oh, c’mon. Not this again-”

 

“What did you expect? You brought some girl in at twelve in the morning, or night since it was still dark out. Proceeded to tell all of us to leave her be, and not want us to await an explanation? I mean, we're all curious. And after what happened, I know i’m more than intrigued now, Sans. And so is everyone else.”

 

“Hmm…” Sans grumbled with a groan, bring his hand up to rub it against his skeletal features. Stretch had a fair point, still Sans knew he was gonna bring it up no matter how hard he avoided it. However, at this moment he wasn’t truly concerned about that right now.

 

“Liste’, I know. I get all of ya’ are worried, hell, even confused, but right now ain’t the time. I need’a find some pain medication, I’m sure she’s got a headache from the sudden bursting atmosphere.”

 

“I’m sure that’s probably the case… Well, let me help with that one since you are in my cupboards.” The lazy skeleton retracted himself from the large openings frame, walking over with small steps. Sans watched him before pulling himself farther from the spot to let the orange themed Stretch make it to his destination. Eventually Stretch made it at a snail's pace, retracting his honey hand from his sweater pocket and reaching toward the handle to a cabinet just beside the one Sans had been looking through. While Sans waited, the stench of Stretch reeked of honey and cigarettes, making Sans crinkle his nose in displeasure. Though, Sans couldn’t complain. Stretch was the most compliant one out of the whole group, well, after Papyrus and himself, but still. Plus, he owed him one for calming down Blue, a bullet Sans was able to dodge… The shorter skeleton looked over, noticing that Stretch had grabbed hold of something when a rattling noise made it to his ears. The even lazier skeleton pulled out a pain killer bottle, looking over the label.

 

“I have Advil, that’s the best will get here, honestly. Sure hope she doesn’t mind.”

 

“Stretch, that’s the least of her concern right now I’m sure.”

 

“And how would I know that?” Stretch asked keeping his eyes on the label, reading over the information, the orange skeleton correct once again… Sans really had left them all in the dark with this one. Sans breathed out before pulling his arm away from his side, holding it out to grab hold of the bottle. Waiting for the skeleton to pass him the bottle. Which after a moment of viewing the pills, Stretch did so once noticing Sans’ bony hand, Stretch used his other hand to close the compartment.

 

“Here, just make sure she knows it’s Advil. Humans can be sensitive to certain medicines,” Sans flashed him a nod, just trying to retrieve the medicine. “And if she wants, she could attend our little conversation, explain what’s going on as well... Since that little scene, she put on was quite dramatic. I had to lie to Blue to get him to calm down.”

 

“If she wants, will see when the time comes. Thanks, Stretch.” Sans took the bottle into grasp before reviewing the title as well. ‘Advil’ as showcased on the label, as well as some information regarding the pills.

 

“Don’t mention it, just make sure we mean well. That’s all I request since Red did kinda fuck that up.” Stretch wiggled his shoulders in a shrug, settling his hands back into his pockets. Sans simply bobbed his head up and down to show he understood.

 

“I will don’t worry. I probably won’t go in yet, I’ll just teleport them to her. So, ya’ know, I won’ disturb her period of silence.” Stretch seemed to perk up at the new information, shaking his head with a quick motion.

 

“Not the safest thing to do, I don’t know that girl, still, from what I could tell is she’s not stable right now. Better to watch her take the pill. Just wait for a little, if she comes out to confront you. Cool, let her take the medicine then. Until anything happens, check up on her when it’s been a little while.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose... That makes sense, thanks again, Stretch.” The orange covered skeleton shook off the thanks, turning towards the door frame that Sans had come in from.

 

“It’s fine, just doing what seems right. I send you my best regards. I’ll be outside with Blue and Papyrus. Come and get us when the girl decides to make another guest appearance. Or when y’all want to talk. Good luck.” Stretch waved with a sloppy hand, taking small steps beginning to exit the room. Sans simply hummed out with an agreement, flashing his orbs back down to the bottle.

 

He spun the pill container through his hands, looking over information he’s seen before. But couldn’t precisely wrap his mind around it. He studied this sort of stuff at one point when he had interest, for reasons... Ehe had lost most knowledge regarding the topic probably because it didn't benefit him anymore. Though his mind made sure to remind him of his task and that he’d have to wait until you found your zen until then, he had to do something to keep him preoccupied for the time being. A faint buzzing rattled through his hips, his pocket vibrating with a sudden notification. The skeleton shot his eyes from the pills information, looking down towards his right-sided pocket.

 

“Maybe it’s Green?” The skeleton asked to no one in particular, reaching into his pocket with the hand free from the bottle. Sans laid his fingers onto his case holding the phone hostage with his fingers, pulling it out from the mess his pockets held. With a slow movement, he brought it up to his chest, keeping hold of his phone. He pushed the home button, a bright screen showcasing about three text messages: ‘Echo: Green’, ‘Alphys’, and ‘Punny (Y/n)’, his face etching with concern from the sudden text.

 

With a fast pace, he laid the bottle onto the counter top that surrounded him. Inputting his lengthy password before looking over his notifications. The skeleton didn’t understand why, but the sudden message made him sweat with interest as well as uncertainty. But without hesitation, he clicked onto the message scrolling to get a comfortable place to read the messages. Counting a total of four texts sitting in place.

 

**_*Punny (Y/n): Hey, I think I’m alright now… Sorry about that, I don’t know what I was thinking…_ **

 

**_*Punny (Y/n): You can come in if you’d like? I’m sure we need to talk, as long as you’re cool with that._ **

 

**_*Punny (Y/n): Ah- Wait, sorry if that’s rude… This is your home, you’re free to come in whenever. I just wanted to give a heads up…_ **

 

**_*Punny (Y/n): Wait, sorry that's rude. You don't need my permission to come in… Anyway…_ **

 

**_*Punny (Y/n): Also, if you can. Could you bring some medicine? Sorry if that’s rude, but my head's pounding like crazy. Maybe even a glass of water..? Sorry if it’s like i’m telling you what to do, but if you guys don’t have any that’s fine! Just wanted to shoot you a text so you knew I was alive._ **

 

Sans read the messages in his head, laughing softly at each text. You were really odd when it came to things concerning yourself. Apologizing, and everything… I made him sigh with exhaustion. He couldn’t question it though, you were some location filled with six males, monster to add onto that. He didn’t mind your definition of ‘bossing’ around, he was more than happy to be able to help you out. So he simply let a droopy smile mask his worried features, beginning to type out his response.

 

**_*Me: Hey, (Y/n). It’s alright, don’t worry ‘bout it. We actually got some stuff, surprisingly. I’ll grab a water bottle and head on over, I’ll knock when I do. So, don’t worry. I’ll be there in a bit to relieve any stress. :)_ **

 

Sans read over his message a couple of times, mostly to see if it was weird. The relieving stress part might have been, but he didn’t care… Since that was what he was gonna do, so… However, he also didn’t want to take too long, so he clicked the ‘Go’ button before watching to see if you’d read it. The small text beside the message flashed ‘Sent’ before switching to ‘Read’ in an instant. A message notification being sen automatically.

 

_***Punny (Y/n): Heh, alright. Glad to hear that. I’ll be here waiting, reading over our humerus chats. Take your time, by the way, no rush.** _

 

Sans chuckled at the light pun, before nodding in agreement. He didn’t respond since he was only a few feet away, also because he was gonna see you in a second. So with one fluid movement, he pushed his phone into his pocket and used his opposite hand to grab hold of the pills. His phalanges touching the bottle, pulling it towards him, he also knew you needed water so he turned towards the refrigerator observing the target, walking over with large steps, instantly standing in front of the humongous fridge. He stood in front of it, reading over the magnets that consisted of puns. ‘I’m so cool~’, or ‘Warning: magnetic pull’, and even the occasional jokes with veggies and condiments. A post-it note laid restful on the top half of the huge, steel fridge.

 

“ENOUGH PUNS - PAPYRUS, EDGE, AND BLUE” Sans read with a small chuckled before pulling the handle of the cold capsule open, showcasing a pretty empty display of a mess. A singular, most likely, empty pizza box sitting on one of the shelves. Blocking the direct view of the water bottles Sans had needed to get. Ketchup, mustard, honey, pop, and so on scattered about in the refrigerator on the few levels that the fridge consisted of. It made his household as a whole look so pathetic, what had all of them eaten on a daily basis? Well, nothing really. They all didn’t really need food, plus no one here cooks. Well, good food at least… Except for Papyrus, he was the exception. But nonetheless, there was nothing really good to eat. Even then, they all didn’t eat together. Sans would go off to Grillby’s, Papyrus would occasionally participate, but normally would fix up some spaghetti. In his brother's words, Grillby’s was too ‘greasy and not healthy’ since Papyrus was more active and generally healthy overall. He didn’t know about the others. Edge would do the same sometimes, but they had been forced to control that option when he nearly destroyed the kitchen. And Blue would make tacos. But after Red had almost choked to death, they would rarely make the food.

 

Instantly, Sans chuckled at the small memories before leaning down a couple of levels, reaching over to grab hold of a cold water bottle. He let his bony fingers grab hold of the cold beverage, pulling himself away from the fridge. He’d have to go grocery shopping soon, but right now he was focused at the task which sat in both of his hands. Stepping back, the male kicked the door to the cool refrigerator, a small vacuum thud filled the silence, he turned back towards the room you were settled at. Taking in his items, adjusting their placements before looking at a small tray filled with fruit sitting on the bigger island in front of him. Chairs surrounding the area that they all neglected to use. He knew you had to be hungry, so out of precaution, as well as not knowing your allergies, the skeleton took the safe route and grabbed hold of an apple. Hoping to dear Asgore that you weren’t allergic to the item of choice. He then took a deep breath in, letting his eyes lead up towards the door frame that Stretch had left towards, as well as where you rested at. And began to walk back towards the room you resided in.

 

* * *

 

You had been sitting in this unknown room with the little comfort you had, meaning you just managed not to barge out and leave the home in a panic. But after everything that had happened, you knew that Sans and whoever else was the homes residents, more than deserved some sort of explanation. And that was what they all shall receive, at least to the best of your abilities. You had barely even remembered what happened last night, all you knew is that some sort of attack struck your system, then you were out cold like a light. Trapped in a more than traumatic dream. After you had shot Sans the four messages, you dropped your phone to the side and focused on moving back onto this damned bed. Your body was more than incapable of moving, you were still shaken up from what that dream showcased you, and the glass shards covering your legs weren’t helpful in the least… You and glass were far from acquaintances, more or less rather enemies… After what happened last night with your favorite drinking glass, and now. Including some incidents, it was now known that you were just not capable of handling the item. You just let the thoughts of glass fill your mind, the other things plaguing your mind too toxic to sift through. Each little thought probably would’ve tipped you into another attack, you didn’t need that. Far from that really, so you let your mind take in the room. It was huge… If it were a guest bedroom, then you could only imagine what the other rooms would be full of-

 

The walls were a dark grayish color, the floors a wooden stained burgundy brown color. The furniture around the room bigger than for the average human, but you could only assume that these guys were more than that… That inference being supported by the fact that Sans was himself a bigger monster, so you had assumed that the rest were as well. There was a simple armchair, as well as a length brown stained couch pun in each corner of the room. Probably just put into this room since other furniture covered the living room. At least that’s what you had assumed... Even a small door was placed a bit farther away from your body, probably a closet? A walk-in closet? You would never know since you didn’t have the intent of venturing through it without consent. The bed covered in a messy light blue comforter, the sheets a simple white color. The pillows a darker blue. And the once-usable lamp a simple beige tone. You would’ve observed the other half of the room, however, you were handicapped to this placement of the floor. Only seeing what was in view of your vision, now just waiting patiently for Sans to make is presence known. You leaned your head back with a sigh, only now just noticing how high up the ceiling had been, small step like rows filled with intricate patterns covering the blank ceiling.

 

“Wow, they must be rich…” You commented before bringing your vision back down to the floor, your hand planted on each side of you, patting the hard floor quickly with anxiousness. If you were flip this room onto its side, it’s equal about half your tiny house… And that was just half! Sure, you remember something along the lines of Sans being friends with the Royals, but he also mentioned how he and his family worked for all of _this_ … This only made you sweat with jitters, just what kind of work had they been known to do to get this amount of money? You would have to ask later, that being because a soft knock emitted from the door catching your attention.

 

You perked up, going to move to answer the door. But the pain infiltrating your limbs taking over your mind, so you just sat there groaning out trying not to move, messaging the pained area.

 

“C-Come in!” You quickly managed to squeak out, leaning your body forward towards your limbs. You were appreciative that your panic had managed for you to get your baggy, but comfortable shorts on. And within seconds of calling out the knob to the door twisted slowly, showing a tall blue skeleton holding two different bottles. His complexion giving off mix emotions.

 

“H-Hey, (Y/n)... You doin’ alright?” The first question to be asked was about how you were doing, but really you felt as though you should’ve asked him that.

 

“I’m thriving, no I’m kidding, that’s rude… I’m alright, considering what has happened… Really, I should be asking you that-”

 

“No no, I’m fine. You’re the one on the floor here, all the spotlights on ya.” You laughed to the best you could, shifting a hand to the back of your neck.

 

“Still…” You flashed him an apprehensive look as he shut the door, starting to approach. Somehow the act made your body sweat with nervousness. Sans was a good guy, all he’s been doing has proven his innocence to some twisted thoughts you had upon him. Still, that didn’t keep your body from reacting…

 

The skeleton got close enough to observe your current condition, a wincing cringe covering his already mixed up emotions. You were just sitting there, cuts covering your body, in his clothing, you had borrowed earlier when you were only just mentally awake to ask for, probably beyond confused… So he sat down in front of your slightly extended legs, placing the bottle of pills and water next to your ankles. You observed them before glancing up at him, trying your hardest to not lunge for the pain killers.

 

“Oh boy, you clearly aren’ bright friends with the lamp or glass.”

 

“Pfft-” You laughed softly at the pun, which broke the thick air. The laugh seemed to help Sans, his tense shoulders loosening up quite a bit.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad you noticed my new accessory.” You smiled slightly, the blank stare forming into a forced emotion. “May I?” You asked politely gesturing towards the bottles. Sans nodded with a quick movement, pushing the bottle closer towards your body.

 

“Nah, I just brought them ta’ look at. O’ course, by all means.” The skeleton teased, watching you lean closer towards the bottle grabbing both items with each hand. You read over the label, ‘Advil’ covering the title just perfect for this occasion. You twisted open the cap before pouring out a big amount, a gulp coming from Sans as you began to shuffle the majority of the pills back into the bottle.

 

“Stupid question, but how many do ya need ta’ take?” The skeleton asked with a shaky voice, observing the leftover three pills. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the question, remembering the skeleton was in fact monster. Rather than human.

 

“My daily dosage would contain, about three? So, there’s no need to worry.” Sans sighed out in relief as you popped the pills into your mouth, tugging the lid of the water bottle off and drinking down a large portion of the liquid. You huffed out in satisfaction from the sudden hydration, just noticing the need of water you had longed for. You pulled the bottle away from your mouth and closed your eyes, just sitting there quietly.

 

“Thank you so much, Sans… I appreciate this.”

 

“Eh, it’s the leas’ I could do. S’pecially after everything that happened.” Sans seemed to regret his words from his sudden facial change, making you smile with a nod.

 

“Yeah- I agree, what a mess…” You sighed gesturing around the area you sat in. “I don’t know what happened in all honesty, my mind’s kinda blank… So I apologize if you expect a full and lengthy explanation, even I’m in the dark here…” You chuckled dryly at your lack of knowledge, letting your eyes sink back down towards your legs.

 

“I didn’t really expect anything from you, it was scary I’ll admit that. I’ve been there, done that. So I get what you mean, no harm there. I’m just sorry about my cousins-”

 

“Oh, please! Let me apologize for that! I was so rude, but I did it on impulse. I was just anxious and really out of it, I mean look what happened because I overreacted.” You moved your hands over your lower body to showcase the masterpiece you had created. Sans made disagreeing noises before scooting a little closer to your body.

 

“It’s fine, really. New environment, annoying people, loud noises. I’m sure they jus’ made you shaken up. I wouldn’t know how I would have reacted if I were in your situation…” You sighed softly from the male's speech, but let him carry on nonetheless. “Anyway, let me take care of this for you. My healing’s garbage, but I can manage to heal this…”

 

You nodded slowly, placing the plastic bottles back onto the ground just beside your butt. Watching as Sans began to tug his sleeves up, displaying more of his skeletal features. His already visible hands shown off, along with his wrist and lower arms. Pure bone, of course they were. He was was skeleton after all, but there were always those douchebags who pretended to be monsters, for whatever reason… Not that you had thought that, it was pretty obvious he was, you shook your head of the thought that started to make you tired. He began to focus himself, closing his left eye and letting his right light up with a bluish tint lighting up the area around the two of you. Blue particles bouncing off his fingertips as he flicked his eyes up towards you, probably to mentally ask if you're okay with him touching you. You couldn’t help but feel the stress from everything deflect off your body, dissolving into blissful glee. It was so gentle, making the atmosphere soft like a cloud of marshmallows. Remembering you had to respond to the male you smiled softly, nodding slowly signifying he was granted consent. With that, the skeleton gently placed his somehow warmed hands against both of your legs, not saying a word as he did so. The magic coursing through your legs equally, the feeling of euphoria entering your system as you slumped down in stances. The skeleton simply chuckled, continuing his healing session. The feeling of recognition filling your brain like somehow you had known how this felt already. It was different from Grillby’s, miles away from being the same. But that hadn’t made sense to why you had felt this familiarness. Still, you kept the thoughts to yourself and let him continue what he was doing.

 

Gradually each mark of glass, as well as cut, disappeared without a trace of existing. Only leaving behind scarring. Which made Sans a bit displease, his face morphing into an annoyed look.

 

“Hmm?” You hummed out in confusion as he began to pull away, the magic sadly disappearing from your body, as well as from view, the skeleton simply moving his arm to pull down each sleeve.

 

“I probably waited too long, there’s scars left over..” He grumbled with disappointment, surprised he could even spot the scars. This only made you glad you had shaved your legs the other night…

 

“Grillby had said the same thing, so don’t worry. I'm used to it, I’m sure it’s just because of my body, it's weird in that aspect.” You shrugged, not fully satisfying the male but he let go of the thought. Looking back up at you.

 

“Well, I’m glad I was just able ta’ heal ya then.”

 

“Right back at ya, Sans. It’s very much appreciated… Your magic is wonderful by the way, beautiful even.” You blurted out, a sudden downcast of pink covering your cheeks. “A-Ahh, I m-mean- I just thought it was cool, I’m sorry I-I’m just kinda tired…” Sans’ cheeks dusted with a light blue and began to laugh from the sudden flustered emotion you and him bloomed, his smile growing.

 

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/n). Thanks for the compliment, don’t be so blue about it.”

 

“Pfft, that was a stretch. But I won’t let it downpour on my mood, don’t worry…” you managed to recover quickly from the embarrassing input, thanks to Sans’ pun. You began to get up to sit somewhere more comfortable, due to the fact your butt was more than numb at the moment… Sans following two steps behind, before glancing at the ground.

 

“Hold on, don’t wanna get ya cut up again.” He commented before letting a broom and dustpan pop up into his hand, your jaw dropping to the floor from the sudden appearance.

 

“W-Whoa… Hold up, how the heck did you just do that?!” You asked with a disbelieving gaze, making the skeleton laugh out with a smooth breath.

 

“Magic~” Was his only answer making your once awed face turn into a blank stare.

 

“How anticlimactic… Haha, just kidding. Still, that’s amazing.” You watched as the skeleton began to sweep up the shards of broken pieces around your feet, the lamp slowly floating up back onto the drawer, a blue tint surrounding the object as it drifted up towards the draws falt surface.

 

“Can’t reveal all ma’ secrets, that’s the fun of it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so…” You watched as he dusted each piece into the pan, a tinge of guilt hitting your gut as he leaned back up and flashed you a smile. The skeleton turned and dispensed the debris into a trash can just next to the drawer, connecting the two pieces of equipment together setting them down, and turning back towards you. It was as though something reminded him of something through looking at you, his facial features lighting up as he let his eyes trickle down to his pants, his bony hand reaching into his pocket.

 

“I almost forgot, you must be hungry. I gotcha this.” You watched as the male pulled his hand from his pocket showing off a new apple, reaching out his hand to pass it off to you. Almost on cue, your stomach let out a loud growl of hunger or digestion. You’d never know… For the time being, you reluctantly let your arm come up and grab hold of the apple. You expression covered in red as Sans let out howls of laughter.

 

“T-Thank you, very much…” you sighed out with a squeaky tone, observing the apple as though it was just introduced to your life. Sans moved his hand to wipe away pretend tears before letting his smile which reached from ear to ear, nodding with his mischievous smile.

 

“Don’t mention it, apple-y that to your hunger. All of this courtesy of household, well mostly Stretch who helped me find the pills and such.” Sans smiled gleefully as you took a bite into the apple, juices from the fruit covering your lips as you did so. Out of politeness, you covered your mouth before opening it to talk.

 

“Well, I’ll make sure to thank them all equally.” You commented before swallowing down the mushy chunk of food in your mouth. Sans simply nodded before creeping on by, picking up the bottles and placing them beside the crooked lamp and turning back to you. You knew this would happen eventually, the _explanation_ … You gulped down another pretend piece of food before looking to the side.

 

“Ah, explanation part now, huh?” You asked with a low voice, Sans shifting back slightly before nodding slowly.

 

“I hate to do that to ya… But, I want to clear somethings up. And it’s sorta like a rehearsal… Since my bro’s want one as well, but if you can’t, I’ll let you go. Explain it to them myself.” Sans stated with a clear voice, making sure you knew there were more options than the ones that were present in your mind.

 

And man did that sound pleasant… Just leave without talking to a bunch of random strangers you’d only heard from the skeleton just in front of you. About things that you knew you were sensitive about… But you knew that they’d all probably have a cow, just from the small introduction you had from the group you could tell… Plus, it was like some sort of truce for not only yourself but for all of them combined. You didn’t find it okay with just bargaining in after whatever the hell happened last night, then leaving without a trace. Plus, what if you ran into them in public… That’d be a terrible situation, really. So with whatever confidence you had left, along with the newly added stash you had from Sans’ magic was brought to your chest.

 

“How about we sit then? I’m sure that’ll help me immensely.” You joked with a uncomfortable laugh. Sans seemed to take notice, even seeing how your stance began to shift away from him.

 

“How about the couch? It may look gross, but I swear it’s super comfortable.” He gestured towards the now visible area, the couch showed off. You glanced at him, then back towards the couch before letting a soft giggle hit the air. You nodded with an agreement before letting the male take lead and drop onto the couch, his body instantly shifting comfortably into the sofa. With slow movements, you slowly lead yourself towards the brown couch. You turned around and slowly sat your body down onto the sofa, noticing that Sans was correct. The cushioned seat was, in fact, comfortable as heck! You couldn’t help but lean back to take in the squishiness, hearing a laugh come from the opposite side of you. You sighed out slowly getting comfortable, letting your mind ease into the subject that was even unknown by you.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what happened last night.” You stated catching the attention of the skeleton, the sudden jump into the subject probably spooked him. But he let you continue, staying quiet.

 

“All I know is that most of the time these stupid attacks lead into the pain in my eye, then slowly progress into harsh irritation. I begin to over think everything and start to lose my cool. I’m sure you noticed that last night.” Sans nodded slowly, lacking a voice to respond. “Then the attack hits, I can’t identify what kind of attack it is. Since I’ve never really gone to see a doctor or a professional in general about the issue. Reason being why I had mentioned the need to see one today. It’s not even that subjects that makes me want to receive help.” You paused and thought out your next sentence. The once smiley soft expression covering your face began to crack, a blank stare gazing the ground in interest.

 

“I can’t ever remember what happens after. Example being last night, I know I freaked out then after that… Light’s out, as though someone knocked me out. I could be in my house cleaning, then bam I’ll be at the store with a cart filled with groceries. Or vice versa. But it’s stupid I dunno-”  

 

“It’s not stupid, (Y/n)... It’s a problem, and you’re worried about it. It’s alright to be worried about a problem.” Sans commented looking over towards you, your hands clamped over the other, anxiousness seeping through the air. That blank emotionless stare looking off into oblivion. Sans could only sit there and try to reassure you to the best of his abilities.

 

“How long has this gone on for?” He asked, feeling a little nosy since at this point they were already on the subject.

 

“For however long I can remember.” Your answer made Sans a little unsure, his eyes scanning over your still body.

 

“So years?”

 

“Years upon years, most likely since I’ve been little. But I can’t remember. I can’t remember most of the things I experience in life. I moved and moved, but I don’t remember living in certain areas… I have the places all written down in a book, but there are states, even countries that I don’t remember settling into. I don’t remember just saying, ‘yeah, let’s pit stop there for the time being.’ It’s a blur, and it really sucks.”

 

Sans stared at you with wide eyes, moving his body up to get a better glimpse of you. The action causing you to sink further into the couch.

 

“Sounds like a mess- Well, one thing I did want to tell you was I contacted both Alphys and Green about the situation-” You felt the grip around your hand tighten, your tired eyes pulsating as they intensely stared at the ground. “So, they either will stop by today. Or you could tell them to come another time-”

 

“Another time.” You were quick to shoot Sans down, his face combining a mixture of confusion and concern as he slowly nodded his head in understanding. He didn’t question your choice though, just assuming you weren’t in the best shape to meet yet another random stranger. You kept your body still as he reached over for his phone, most likely to text the two. The tapping noises filling the empty silence.

 

“So you have no recollection of what happened yesterday night?”

 

You shook your head slowly, unable to use your words at the moment. The apple sitting gently between your legs.

 

“Even when you jumped out of your attack, beyond energized?” You slowly glanced over at him, his eyes meeting yours as he glanced up to look at you from his phone. You squint your eyes trying to recall something along the lines of ‘jumping out of your attack, beyond energize’ What in the world had he meant?

 

“Huh?”

 

“You fell to the ground, passed out, then came back from the dead of sleep. Jumped around talking about how we need’a get back into Grillby’s or we’d miss out…” You sat there playing each word through your bomb filled mind. Each replay making sweat roll down your forehead, the grip on each hand grew tighter than ever. So harsh that your fingers began to turn into a whitish yellow color. Small laughter began to sprout from your vocal box as if you were trying to conceive the sudden rush of emotions. Sans flashing his already focused eye lights to your facial features. Your smile was broken, wobbly and shaky. Your small pupils jerked away from him to stare at the wooden flooring.

 

“H-Hahahaha… Y-Your jokes are getting more and more nonsensical every time we talk.”  You giggled out more trying to shove away the weird words. No, there was **no** way that would **ever** occur. You were out cold, maybe it was the shock and adrenaline pumping through your body? No, it wasn’t possible. So out of reaction, you laughed, avoiding the thought of doing that, avoiding the crazy inquiry. Avoiding whatever was wrong with you.

 

“(Y/n), I’m tellin’ ya-”

 

“Sans, you’re really good at making silly jokes, huh? It’s almost like your trying to scare me.” You turned your head eerily slow towards the skeleton, a very forced wide smile covering half your face. Causing the long scar to stretch out, not helping Sans’ view. His bones grew cold as you sat there, continuing the small giggle fest. You were in denial of something you had no clue about. Your mind was open to the thought, but your emotions didn’t seem to accept the idea. So you laughed, with a slow and steady pattern… The laughs filling the room, denial, rejection, absurdity, just about anything that could repel the statement. Your left eye began to throb with pain, ceasing the laughter and creepy smile. You let your head flow back to its original placement, ripping your hands from each other and placing them onto your face.

 

“Y-Yeah… Yeah, what was I thinkin’? I might’ve just been imagining it in the moment.” Sans’ voice was toxic with fear, fear of what might happen if he pushed on. Fear of what may happen if he didn’t make you understand what had happened… But with how you were responding there was no way that he’d be able to drill it through your skull. You didn’t respond, keeping your cover up against your face. The skeleton grew more and more anxious as the silence grew out.

 

“Mhm, that’s what it was. Imaginary…” You finally commented, your voice voided of you… Sans could only shift back, afraid of the situation he had delved into without thought. He didn’t mean to just bring it up, but how else was he gonna? He swayed into the topic just because they were already in it. But this, this was far from what he had imagined he would receive.

 

“S-Sorry… Is there a bathroom around? I need to freshen up…” Sans popped up from the question, you at this point were dodging the conversation. And not so gracefully, at that. You pulled your pale skin away from your face, Sans only earning a glance at best from you. Your left eye bloodshot, any emotion missing from your stare. Sans gulped down a forceful fit of air, looking to the side more than uncomfortable.

 

“O-Oh yeah, need’a do that before you meet the family again… O-Over there, I put your clothes in your bag, if you were wonderin’...” You nodded slowly, not even sparing the male a sound of acknowledgment.

 

You picked up the apple that sat in your lap and gingerly placed it to the side, lacking the attention to watch it roll onto its side. The bitten part colliding with the already stained cushion. You then planted your shaky limbs onto the couch, pushing yourself up onto your legs. All Sans could do was watch from the very end of the couch, gulping down gallons of nervousness. You made it onto your feet keeping your stare upon the door, eventually making your way to the corner of the bed closes to the bed with small thuds of stepping. You let your head drop down towards the floor, observing your brown, messily placed bag. You leaned down to check over it, the clothing in fact placed in the holder. You grabbed hold of the edges of the bag bringing it up to your chest, rising back up with slow movement.

 

“Thank you…” You whispered voice voided of tone, shuffling towards the bathroom door. Feet dragging against the floor, letting your free hand landing upon the latch to the said bathroom room, twisting it to the side before pushing your way through. You jerked yourself inside, faster than you had been compared to the amount of time it had taken you from the couch to the side of the bed. The door shutting close with a wisp sound, leaving the skeleton to his lonesome. Sans just sat there stunned, you were fully out of it at the moment. It was because of his rambling. He knew it, the pit of his stomach amusing him with assumption. He forced himself to lean against the couch, sinking further into the cushion closing his eyes. He let a groan hit the air before lodging himself into a state of thought.

 

You leaned against the door, your breathing picking up as the tough atmosphere was shut out with a single shut of the door. The already thick air growing as you threw the purse onto the ground, the buzzing from the item rubbing off onto you. Just knowing the object had more knowledge of the night then you made your brain rattle with pain. You wished upon everything that you had those pills you were offered. Then again, who knew what’d you do. So you were forced to stick with the numbness as it spread through your body.

 

With heavy movement, you pushed your body off the solid door forcing yourself to look around the large bathroom. There sat a fully functional bath and shower, sitting just beside the door. Nothing but hair products, and what you had assumed were body wash, and some personal utensils sat. You didn’t seem to care, the items including the shower weren’t yours, so why should you care? With a twist of your head, you landed upon a shorter wall protruding out, keeping a toilet covered only just slightly. A rack just above the toilet showing off some decor, a small sign reading ‘home’ with fancy lettering. You scoffed at the words before turning your body entirely towards the small sink, a cabinet with a mirror sitting above it. You walked in front of the reflection watching your movement, messy hair and large bags greeting the view. You couldn’t help but jump back, startled from the sudden scene. You looked… Disgusting… To say in the least. You face looked as though the life had been sucked right from under your feet, your lips a gross chapped look.

 

But all you did was flash yourself a numb emotion, not giving a fuck. You moved your right hand to your opposite arm tugging off a hair tie and jerked yourself to the side. Getting slightly dizzy from the act, even then you continued by grabbing hold of the knotted hair that rested upon your head. Even if your hair was short, you managed to pull the strands into a ponytail. Clasping the hair tie into place before flopping back up to stand straight. Your face now fully put out into the open, all of your distinctive features on display. You didn’t seem to bother, heaving the large shirt off and throwing it onto the ground with a grunt. How you ended up in such attire not even making it into thought as you dropped your pants. Your eyes glanced up towards the cursed mirror, taking in your imperfect imagery. Large deep scars covering your chest, arms, shoulders, neck, torso. Anything that could be seen in the reflection at least, your arms that laid to your side moving to touch each scar… Each piece of history you were oblivious to… It made a spark of anger ignite in your chest… Why couldn’t you just REMEMBER!? The sudden outburst in your brain caused a sharp pain to shoot through your eye. On instinct, you threw a fist into your left eye-bending over in pain. Nails digging into your chest from when you were tracing over them…

 

“Fuck…!” you cursed with a forced whisper, letting yourself pound a heavy fist into your eye. The pain from thinking irrationally caused the overall ache to disappear, only leaving you with sore muscles.

 

Tears began to well up as you leaned over, closer to the floor. You were disorganized, discombobulated. The thoughts that sat deactivated in your mind started to throw a firework show, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You lurched forwards closer to the floor, leaning against your shaking legs for support. Droplets of tears dampening the tiled flooring. You just couldn’t seem to do anything right, not a thing… You coughed with shallow breaths, letting your eyes close shut. The small pitter patter of tears colliding with the floor filling the once silent air. You moved your hands to messily wipe them away, only causing more tears to be created. You felt so pathetic, so small, so sad, and you didn’t understand to a full extent to why! Why you felt so overwhelmed, so burdened with something that was supposed to be aimed towards concern. You reached out towards your bag, trying your best to keep yourself preoccupied as a wave of emotions hit you like a fucking brick wall. You grabbed hold of the clothing from the previous night, dragging out the messy cover-ups before laying them out in front of you. Tears staining your jeans leaving dark marks of liquid. You rubbed your cheeks against your knees trying to rid of the streams of rivers, slowly pushing yourself up bringing the pieces of items with you. All you could do was lay them out with a careful hand onto the sink, making sure to keep your vision away from the mirror. You grabbed hold of your shirt and throwing it over your head before shifting your arms into each correct hole. Sniffles coming from your nose as you pulled your head into the opening.

 

You wore the piece messily, using your hands to pull it down to its correct length, dragging your hands over wrinkles that may have scattered your shirt. The obnoxious blue stripes making your sight ache, but you ignored the nonverbal complaint and jerked the jeans that rested upon the ceramic sink. You laid out the pants before stuffing your legs through the small opening, catching your toes on the occasional rips. You cursed out in frustration before eventually making your leg reach its destination, repeating the process with the other. All you could do was stand there, covering yourself up with clashing thoughts ruining your already messy brain. You mind painfully busy, like the biggest city in existence. Except, each thought began to come to a slow stop, probably because you began to just throw them away. You pulled the high waisted jeans up to your hips, buttoning them close looking back over for your cardigan. Suddenly one thought was able to make it to your mind, one small thought that seemed to just cause you to break down. You had been wearing shorts, as well as a teeshirt... Showing off your body to a freaking stranger! Every little secret you had left was opened to the public of Sans, the insecurity that wracked your system was something so powerful that it just caused you to ball your eyes out. You forced your body’s weight onto the sink as the once still tears began to downpour. A tsunami was the forecast for today's weather.

 

Some may say they were just scars, but they were _your_ scars. That was why you had purposefully worn the cover up… You began to sink down from the standing position you were once in, returning to the ground pulling your knees to your chest. You felt so helpless at that moment. Sure, Sans was probably in the other room, witnessing all of this go down with his ears. Unable to do anything. But all you wanted was to go home and just sleep, sleep sounded so painfully wonderful… Forget this damned reality for hours, sleep it off and pretend as though nothing had happened. You closed your eyes to relieve some of this god forbidden stress, a cryptic smile and beading eyes slamming the darkness... The thought of sleeping becoming such an afterthought in seconds, you gasped a harsh gulp of air causing your chest to produce coughs. Suddenly knocks began to fill the air, the call of your name catching whatever attention you had left.

 

“(Y/n)?” The deep voice called out once, twice, three times. Each time getting louder. The voice clearly was Sans’, but each time he called out you couldn’t help but grip your knees tighter and tighter. His voice mixing into the sound of that… Thing… You weakly hummed out, sniffling instantly as you tried your best to respond. The act only making the skeleton’s voice a little frantic.

 

“H-Hey, I’m coming in… Okay?” You didn’t have the strength to respond, just sitting there a messy blob on the ground. Your nerves screaming for him not to, while your brain pleaded. Within seconds the knob of the door began to turn, the small opening showcasing half of the skeletons structure. The intimidating height only making you cower in fear. The skeleton noticed your lack of presence before flashing his orbs towards the ground, where your body sat miserably in a ball on the cold hard floor. With a quick migration, he jolted to the ground trying to inch closer to your body. You had another thought, shuffling back with weak movements.

 

 

“(Y/n), okay. Calm down, it’s just me, Sans-”

 

“Cardigan, I need my cardigan, please.” You pleaded, tears and snot marking your face as you messily asked for your sweater. The skeleton hastily compiled and reached onto the sink for the clothing before laying it out over your body, covering your upper body. You calmed down a bit, but the tears continued to roll in.

 

“Deep breaths…” the skeleton’s voice was stern but spoke directly. As if you were a child, freaking out about not getting their way. You slowly nodded letting deeps breaths course your body. Slowly, you came to, looking around with dry lips.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I barely even k-know you, Sans… But here I am, c-causing trouble-” your breaths hitched as another gross hick of crying hit you. Sans instantly shushed you, putting a hand over your shin.

 

“Listen, I don’t care about that right now. I just need you to calm down, and breathe… You can do that, right?” Without hesitation, you nodded with sloppy movements before focusing on your breath once again. Eventually, you began to return to semi-decent cool breaths trying your best to just relax. Sans just continued to sit there, spilling reassuring words watching as your face returned to a blank stare, better than the facial features you had on display.

 

“There, there see? I knew ya’ could…” Sans stated with a smile, the only thing he could do at the moment. Trying his best to keep you grounded. You hummed out a weak groan, slowly looking over at him.

 

“I’m a mess, jeez… I’m sorr-”

 

“Stop apologizin’, it’s alright (Y/n). I’m more worried about you right now, not an apology.” His words seemed to strike a cord, you couldn’t help but feel more relax as your figure loosen. Sans released a small breath as you did so, removing his bony fingers from your body. You slowly sat up, wiping away any stray tears from your now exfoliated face. Eyes red from how much you had cried, you just felt so miserable.

 

“Hey, you really don’t need to talk to my cousins. They’ll understand if I talked to them about it, an’ if they don’t I’ll make em’ understand.” You shook your head, shifting the sweater so it was open to putting your arms into.

 

“N-No… I just need some fresh air, then I’ll explain to them what happened. To the best of my ability. Just…” You paused looking at him. “Please, promise you won’t say anything about last night. I don’t want to shift in mood again… Plus, I’m sure they’ll ask more questions to you and me both.”

 

Sans simply nodded with a jolt, understanding his task at hand. You let a watery breath leave your system, leaning your hands against your head to keep yourself propped up.

 

“I wasn’t plannin’ to. Don’t worry, (Y/n)...”

 

“Thank you…” Your groggy voice whispered, slow words leaving your mouth as you sat there. You felt so empty.

 

Your eyes wide opened against your hands, too scared to close them and witness whatever image you had seen previously. Sans could only sit there trying his best to comfort you, as well as keep you company. He didn’t know what happened to trigger what happened. Maybe it’s from his unkempt words or just an act of overwhelming feelings. That he’d never know, well as long as you hadn’t told him. Which he didn’t necessarily expect to happen. So he just sat on the floor beside your shaking body. You sighed softly moving your hands away from your face, laying the back of your hands against the ground. Red eyes, tired expression, sporadic convulsing covering your body. You kept your eyes lazily on the ground, letting your breaths fill the air.

 

“What a mess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... What a mess... Poor (Y/n), too much's going on with her life right now... 
> 
> I'm experimenting with the viewpoints, and I think it's safe to say that cut scenes as well as intertwining them is the way to go. Maybe? Possibly, will have to see! You guys should comment about that, or just comment on the overall chapter ^^ I mean you don't have to! I'm just glad to see everyone enjoying the story. 
> 
> And I know, 468 hits isn't probably a huge number for many people... But whoaaaa, that's a lot for me, haha! So thank you all for that!
> 
> Also sorry! I had testing this week and I was super busy with sleeping... This would've been out sooner, but I kept passing out before 8... Ahaha... But, here it is! I'm sure there are a lot of errors. What's new- 
> 
> Nonetheless! I hope you all enjoyed! We got to meet the family briefly, as well as "talk" about whatever happened with Sans... Or at least chat about it- 
> 
> But yes! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sure the next chapter will be out this month since I have more free time, hehe~ I hope everyone has an amazing day/night~ Much love!


	6. Build Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) get's to meet the household...

After a while of consoling from Sans as well as some breathing exercises, you were able to finally find that missing piece of sanity through all the ruble and vines that kept you from retrieving it. It was a small amount of reality that had been retrieved, still, it was enough to keep you standing on your two feet, alone, in the comfort of the bathroom. You stood over the sink, elbows lying comfortably against the granite, keeping your head propped close to the faucets running water. You were midway into splashing water over your features when you let your eyes glance towards the wall just ahead of you, your orbs tracing the lines of the reflective light etching over the paint. The opening to the shelf’s cabinet laid wide, the mirrors glass surface letting the lights to the bathroom bounce off its surface. Sans had opened the cabinet holding the mirror, which the contents inside mostly consisted of medical items, hygienic things, even some hair gel..? For some odd reason, though you didn’t feel the need to be nosy, so you didn’t ask… Even if your curiosity was getting the better of you. Eventually, your eyes shifted back into the bowl of the sink, returning to the main reason to why you were even in the restroom. Sans had mainly opened the mirror to keep you from gazing at yourself for too long. Since you had admitted that when you did take the time to look at yourself, you were sent into a fit of panic. Thank god for impulsively blabbering on about stupid stuff because you were so anxious...

 

Still, you stood there. Towering over the sink, listening to the smooth noise of running water. Watching as the liquid from the faucet ran in one motion. Eventually, you got back to work, shifting your arms from laying completely over the sink. You moved your palms to sit under the cool water, letting your connected hands forming a cup to fill up with the wet substance. Then pushing the water into your face, rubbing the liquid over each little crevice and feature of your face. The cool water refreshing to your skin. You could just feel how raggedy you were, and that was hard to admit… You knew you were a mess, but in this situation, water truly helped chill your burning skin. Clearing your system quite a bit from all those toxic thoughts. You grunted leaning your chest closer against the counter, surprised that your shirt hadn’t gotten soaked from how close in contact the water was. With little pressure, you rubbed the water away from your eyes. Slowly retreating your hands from your face. Your mismatching eyes opening slowly with caution, trying to avoid the collision of water to your pupils… Soon enough, the dark surrounding your once closed eyes retreated, showcasing the brighter, clean, shiny surface of the sink. The stained white and black granite filling your vision, clouded over with the water from how much was departing with the faucet. Which, thankfully kept you from fully in taking your appearance… Yet, you could still see bits and pieces of yourself. The slight sight of dark messy hair making you sigh with displeasure. The only thing you could do was move your hands to tighten the sad excuse of a ponytail holding your hair captive.  

 

“Messy, like always- Man, for once I just wish I didn’t feel like a jumbled up puzzle…” Your voice was wavy with frustration, your eyes watching as droplets of liquid dripped from your nose, connecting with the rest of its group. The sudden deep grunt of another voice catching you a tad bit off guard, causing you to turn your head just enough to look towards the door frame.

 

“At least you’re findin’ the pieces. Better that than being delusional…” A muffled voice called out from the other room, a slight tint of pink reaching your cheeks as you continued to lean against the counter. Surprised that Sans was even able to hear your docile voice… A hum emitting from your voice in agreement. But it was a bit ironic, you had to admit that… You avoided the topic altogether- But, it made you a tad happy to know that Sans trusted you were gathering your witts. You let your head return to its downwards position, breathing out softly.

 

The door connecting the bathroom to the rest of the room was opened, due to the fact that Sans was more so worried that you’d have another attack… What a bother you were being, it truly made your nerves coil with irritation… Plus, you weren’t fully costumed to the male, still, you trusted the skeleton enough to know that him saying he’d let you have your privacy was, in fact, truthful, you even admitted that it was smart as well. You didn’t want to admit it, but you knew being alone with any sort of thoughts would probably create another problem. So you forced yourself to deal with the uneasy emotions of the opened door.

 

A deep breath escaped your lip, you knew you had stayed at the sink for too long. So, you let your body slowly rise up, away from the counter. You moved your hands to shut the power to the water off, looking around as water dripped from your face trying to find the nearest towel to dry your wet features. You let your eyes drift to the side, noticing a long teal colored towel hanging off the side of the glass shower. The towel cast over a towel hanger, as well as a handle to open the door leading into the shower. You couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had used it… Or if it was a fresh piece of cloth. However, you forced past your germophobia grabbing hold of the luxurious cloth, your skinny fingers wrapping around the soft cloth. You pulled the item to your head, wiping it over your face. The soft feeling covering your face as you brushed each feature with soft wiping motions. The smell of floral like detergent entering your senses, at this point you had fully dried your face. Despite being finished drying off, you couldn’t help but favor the floral scent, so you kept the item close to your nose, your eyes scanning over the towel with careful eyes, examining any imperfections that your eyes could muster up… Yet, you couldn’t seem to any, not even one- Maybe a perfectionist like yourself resided in this household…

 

“Ah… This is so nice, what kind of detergent do you guys use?” You pulled your face away from the cloth, asking Sans with a questioning look, not even needing to raise your voice since you heard the hum of Sans’ voice ring through the room. Still, you kept the towel close to your nose, smelling the pleasant aroma.

 

“Hmm… If I’m bein’ honest- I’ve cloth no clue, I leave Paps to take care of that one. I just throw it in with my load. I’m pretty dry in tha’ field.”

 

“Haha, I see… Well, I’m glad to know that Papyrus favors cleanliness. I guess I’ll just have to let this soak in while I can.” You laughed softly at the answer, enjoying the puns that Sans had gracefully presented. Even earning a chuckle from Sans on yours. Soon enough, you forced yourself to pry your face from the towel completely, using the cloth to wipe your hands gently in order to get rid of any leftover water.

 

You folded the towel neatly into a small, but thick square, laying it onto the sink to show it had been used… Putting it back onto the rack wouldn’t do anyone any justice since you had used it. Then with a quick movement, you shifted each hand over your clothing straightening out the wrinkles that may cover your appearance. You were wearing what you had worn yesterday, the striped shirt, ripped up jeans. No stockings though, since you didn’t feel comfortable wearing them. As well as no tucked in shirt, you weren’t in the mood to get that glammed up… You turned around finally ending with your self-inspection, letting each hand return to their rightful side, looking down at the now folded clothing you had once borrowed that sat on the ground. You remembered the conversation Sans and you had talked about, both of you had touched light on the subject of _how_ you had been put into the items of choice. But quickly abandoned it due to the fact that you felt another edging attack approach. But you couldn’t help but wonder.

 

“Well, not only does it make your stuff smell like a field of flowers, but it also makes your clothes really really soft. I’ll give Papyrus that, he’s a man of good taste. He must really pamper you.”

 

“Heh, Good one. But, yeah… Ain’t my bro the best? He’s so cool. He even picks the best detergent, he bathes in hygiene.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at the admiration Sans showed for his brother, edging down to collect your items. Which was a singular purse, and the clothing in another hand, quickly glancing about each item. You had everything now, so you stood back up adjusting your footing.  

 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet them. Even if this is the circumstance that seems to be given to me. He seems cool.”

 

“He really is… But right now he’s a bit of a hot topic, huh?” You couldn’t help but giggle in response, really released by how light the conversation had transitioned into.

 

You stood in the room, a bit farther away from Sans. But even then, you could still feel the genuine adoration Sans felt for his brother rub off onto you. The smile the skeleton was most likely wearing warming up the air of both rooms. You shook your head with a smile, gently turning around to exit the bathroom. But with a quick glance, you made sure nothing else was left behind. Luckily, nothing had been. The only real thing that was out of place was the towel and the opening to the cabinet. You chewed your lip at this, remembering how you’d have to close that… Yet, you really didn’t want to go into another frenzy of sporadic attacks… So, with all the strength you had left, you marched past the cabinet. Agreeing with your mind on how It would be way safer if you for once weren’t a perfectionist. Still, it was a hard choice. You literally had to tear yourself from the area holding the cabinet, taking large steps continuing towards the exit. With a swift motion, you flicked off the light to the bathroom with a soft jerk of your elbow. Walking through the door with shuffling feet. You felt bad for not even having the courage to close the door to the shelf, but what could you really do? It was just one singular thing, so you stuck with it and stepped through the door frame. Eyes instantly connecting with Sans’ tall figure. He stood just beside the door that let one exit or enters the room. All you noticed though, was how he did keep his promise. He made sure to let you have your privacy and kept his distance. You couldn’t help but warm up to that mental note.

 

“Doin’ any better?” Sans’ deep voice asked, a hint of concern marking his tone. You simply smiled, walking closer to his distant figure. Sans could only stand there, waiting for a response.

 

“Yep, all thanks to you, Sans…” You admitted with a genuine smile, letting him sigh with a quick breath. A bashful look covering his features, he couldn’t understand how understanding you were. He knew if he were in this situation, he’d want to leave immediately…

 

“I wasn’t just gonna let you suffer through all that. It’s nothin’ don’t worry, (Y/n).”

 

“I’m still going to thank you, but for now I’ll let you be humble.” You shrugged lightly, now only a couple steps away from him. You only watched the skeleton sigh out, giving up on trying to stray away from the ‘thank you’s’ you had been offering him. You turned to observe the large area, half of the things that reside in its residence gone from view. The water, pill bottle, and even the wasted apple disappeared from sight… Probably from Sans’ little secretive ‘magic’ trick. You sighed softly, you were a terrible excuse of a guest.

 

“Ah... Thank you for cleaning up after me, I appreciate that as well.” You looked back at the skeleton, who seemed to be observing you with a scan like eyes. But you ignored it, pushing out your arm showcasing the items of clothing. “Here's theses back, thanks for that too-”

 

“Kiddo, no more thankin’ me. You’re fine, it’s all part of the guest code. I was just doin’ what would’ve benefited you the most. So, don’t worry.” You waved off the skeletons, once again, humble response. Letting his bony hands take the clothes that hooked around your forearm. Within seconds, a small flame ignited in his left eye causing the surrounding scenery to blaze with a soft tone of blue. The clothing disappearing instantly. You stared in awe, the skeleton only releasing a chuckle of amusement. A light tint of blue covered his cheeks as you only continued your staring.

 

It was a bit cut- No! Sans quickly swatted the thought away, he can’t just go and think those kinds of things… You weren’t _her_ …

 

“Still not gonna tell me how in hell you do that?” You asked, awaiting his response. The skeleton seemed a bit in thought before your comment, a smirk growing on his face signify that he was teasingly thinking about the question.

 

“Hmm... Lemme think about that, then I’ll get back to ya.” You sighed at the response, it was worth a try. Sans could only release a stifled laugh, moving from his position to approach the door.

 

“No need to be so blue about it.” You scoffed playfully at the pun, letting him continue, “Anyways, ready ta’ head out?” He asked and uneasy look taking over his previous carefree expression, probably tense about who or what could happen when the two of you head out of the comfort of this room.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s head out, I’m sure out of the two of us, you need that breath of fresh air right now…” You joked around walking a bit closer to indicate you were, in fact, ready to head out. Sans only seemed to sigh, letting a nod respond to your statement. With a lazy hand, he rested it upon the knob of the door, but he stopped. Catching your attention as he looked back towards you.

 

“Remember what I said earlier…?” He asked with an attentive look, waiting for your response. You nodded quickly. “Just know I’mma be there if anything happens. Anything at all that strikes a cord. Tell me-”

 

“Yes, Sans. I remember. Don’t worry, I will be sure to, alright? Don’t worry too much, you’ll lose your hair.” You joked, the skeleton releasing a loud laugh. Which only helped you let loose a small giggle.

 

“Alright, alright… You’re right, I just want to make sure you knew that.” You nodded once again, hoisting up your purse. Sans took that as a sign that you were ready to ditch the room, so with a slow pace, he gripped the knob once again. Twisting the handle down, a small clicking sound emitting throughout the room.

 

He took a step back, pulling the door alongside his body. The light from the outside of the room shining over your body as the small crack of the door eventually emitted a sun-like tone. It was nothing like an assault of light, thankfully… It was more close to a calm and soothing feeling, which by all means you didn’t mind. It was better than getting battered by a ray of sunshine from the outside world... The aura of the newly introduced part of the home heating you up with familiarness, as though you had been here. Like a wave of déjà vu had hit you similar a tidal wave. You were turned upside down by the inquiry, you had never been here. So how would you know? Maybe you remembered when you were brought in? No... That couldn’t be it… Nonetheless, you shook the feeling off with a shrug, following behind Sans as he slowly exited through the door. The warm tones of the grey walls making you feel comforted. They weren’t dark, a dark-colored grey probably wouldn’t have given the hallway the justice it deserved. It was a soft tone of light grey, just perfect for the surroundings. You looked about, observing the scenery that you were put into.

 

There was the door the two of you had exited, which made sense. It was the same color as the image you saw from this inside of the room. So you didn’t take the time to inspect it. It was mostly the small stand that held a vase, filled to the brim with golden flowers that caught your eyes. They were so pretty, you couldn’t help but touch them with a gentle hand. The smooth surface of the petals making you smile with bliss, they could have been fake and you wouldn’t have minded…

 

Sans only seemed to continue to observe your actions, chuckling as you tended to the flowers. Giving them contact as though they were like a child, who had lost their parents. It was bittersweet, he would admit that.

 

Eventually, you let your eyes wander some more, noticing a picture frame holding a picture, obviously… Slowly you leaned closer to the brown colored frame, looking over the image. It was filled up to the brim with people, Sans being one of them. You had assumed it was a group picture with himself, friends, and family. The smile that sat restfully over your face expanding as you looked over each character. Some were humans, most were monster. But what stood out the most was the two goat-like looking monsters, you swore you had seen them before…

 

“Having fun over there?” Sans’ voice interjected, watching you with amusement. You nodded slowly, humming a smooth tone. You let your thoughts continue on, looking over each figure in the picture one last time before becoming frozen still, equivalent to a statue… Only now realizing who those two goat figures were. Sans only seemed more amused, confused as well by your sudden frozen state.

 

“Whoa- Wait for a second, is that Kind Asgore and Queen Toriel?” You asked jerking your head over towards the calm skeleton. He hummed with approval, watching your face morph into shock, amazement, and slight confusion.

 

“Yep, My family and I knew them since the underground. We used ta’, and still, kinda work for them.” You looked over at the skeleton with a nod, amazed by the correlation.

 

“Still, that’s a pretty cool picture… It’s so sweet, everyone looks so happy!” You exclaimed with a laugh, looking back towards the piece of photography.

 

Sans could only respond with a laugh, listening to your excited tone. It made him feel a bit… Happy by your response. He wasn’t sure why, but it just did. Slowly, he moved his eyes towards the picture, scanning his eyes over the image. Nostalgia hitting him, his smile softening quite a bit.

 

You couldn’t help but feel like there was more context behind the picture, more meaning, and specialness to it. It made you smile even more than you had already, surprisingly a genuine smile… But you knew you both would progress on, so with a simple tug, you turned and looked towards the skeleton. You weren’t surprised by his sudden absence of attention, his eyes stuck to the photo as you shifted between each leg. Sans’ gaze staring longingly at the image, as though he missed the memory.

 

You wouldn’t doubt it, you yourself would probably long to go back to fun times such as that. Even the ones you couldn’t seem to bring to mind… You threw the sympathy thoughts away from your brain, turning your head away from Sans to the scenery. You knew all you could do was let the skeleton have his time of remembrance, taking the added time to observe around the new area. The warm tone of grey walls covered the hallways, giving them a homey feeling. The occasional picture of blurred figures sitting in each photo that hung over random parts of the walls. Only a couple were of two red figures, standing rather far apart. While others were of an orange and shorter blue skeleton, close together with loving smiles covering their face. There was a bunch of them, actually, their relationship seemed refreshing. You moved a bit closer to each picture frame, trying to take in each detail. You noticed how there were photos of the group as a whole, together resembling close to a family portrait, you had assumed they were probably taken to cover voided spaces. Still, you found them beyond intriguing. Yet, you lacked the presence of Papyrus and Sans together. Out of all of these skeletons, you'd expect more of them together. Maybe they were farther along the corridor? You shrugged lightly, finally after a while of mentally examining the decor and pictures you heard the shift of the male just beside you. Looking over, you watched as Sans sighed softly, giving you an almost saddened look. Though, it was eventually scraped away when he viewed you. The bright usual smile coating his bony face.

 

“Had a bit of nostalgia there, huh?” You asked with the tilt of your head, laying your hands clasped over each other, in front of your lower torso.

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t mean to get so lost in thought.” You waved off his apology with a quick hand, smiling softly towards the male with an understanding expression.

 

“It’s fine, you’re talking to someone who has a chronic illness regarding zoning out, haha.” You and the male laughed gently at the statement, the skeleton starting up his walking as he shifted his hands into both jacket pockets.

 

“I guess so. Anyways, ya ready to go?”

 

“Yep! I will say, as much as this new air has helped clear my head, a nice breeze would really help me organize my freeway of a mind.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that deal, let’s zoom on outta here then.” You chuckled, watching Sans jerk his head towards the right, where a large corridor snaked through the house, disappearing from how long it was. You hummed with approval, trailing quickly behind the skeleton before eventually standing just behind Sans. He continued to walk, letting you get more time to observe the added new scenery. At this point, you had found all of the pictures with Sans finally being showcased in each photo. There was Sans, of course, and some other monsters that were in the others. You thought it was pretty cool to have all these memories documented, but you were sure that they were treasured through memory. Gradually you let your eyes return in front of you, making sure to watch your step to avoid any accidental tripping… That’d be pretty awkward. So you watched your foot, letting the rummaging thoughts calmly return after a while of postponing them. You couldn’t help but wonder where your family resided, well, mainly if they even existed… You had been on the road since age seventeen, so you thought about why you had gone in the first place. Were they worried, or were they happy? Had they looked for you? Or did they simply not care about your whereabouts?

 

Did they even miss you?

 

The thoughts seemed to take a turn, harming your stomach as each thought became overwhelmingly burdening. Your racing mind let your brain bring up the one time you had once bought a DNA testing kit once, although, when you had received it in the mail you flaked out and abandoned the sudden urge to understand your background. It probably wouldn’t even have helped you curious investigation to find out who you truly were. So you left behind the kit at the long forgotten place once called ‘home’, deciding to move once again. Your paranoia and anxiety were difficult to deal with, especially when you needed to function in everyday life. It reminded you of when you were in the guest bedroom of Sans house, you, in that situation, would’ve left in an instant if it weren’t for your damaged legs… Even then, you were thankful the lamp had landed near your legs, you would’ve gotten lost in the house. Since it was kinda confusing, being that it was new territory for you. You had photo memory when it came to layouts and places. Not with regular experiencing memories though. It was a weird concept to grasp, but that’s just how you came to function in your everyday life.

 

“Ready ta’ go, (Y/n)” Sans’ voice interrupted your small escapade of thoughts. You quickly looked up at the tall male, watching as he laid a bony hand over the knob of the screen door to exit. The small amount of sunlight draining out the dark hues of the shadowed indoors.

 

“O-Oh! Yeah, sorry got lost in thought. Yep, ready as I’ll ever be.” You responded to the skeleton with a flustered voice, the distraction of your thoughts catching you off guard. The exit to the home was a bit closer than anticipated, but still, nonetheless, you would need to be reintroduced through the scenery to remember how to get to and from each point of the house. Though, you probably wouldn’t need to since you didn’t expect to receive an invitation any time soon.

 

“Alrighty, then let’s head out into the light. I’m sure it’ll really outshine your racing mind.” You chuckled at the comment, nodding with a slow nod. Sans took that as a cue that you were ready to head on out, so he turned his head and pushed his slim, bony fingers against the button to release the lock that kept you two from the outside. But, he didn’t do so. Just standing there.

 

“Um, hello? Sans to earth, anyone there?” You asked with a teasing tone, shifting forwards to catch his expression. Yet, what you caught hold of wasn’t anywhere near what you expected. He seemed agitated, thinking once again with a long face.

 

“Dammit, I forgot…” He groaned with an annoyed tone. You only grew more puzzled watching as the male stepped back turning his skull towards you. “All of my bros are out there… I’m sure Paps, Stretch, and Blue will be fine with you… It’s just Red and Edge I’m worried about…” The skeletons voice wavered with worry, you, on the other hand, could only offer Sans a small dry laugh. Trying your best to reassure him.

 

“Eh, I mean… It’s better with the peaceful scenery to keep them calm, rather than inside where it’ll be tense and filled with the edging situation. It’ll all be fine, Sans. I will assure of that, they all seem pleasant.”

 

“Well…” Sans gulped down a breath of air, looking around the room. The action confusing you, making you worryingly glance about. “See that picture over there?” He asked, his right hand pulled up expanding his phalanges to point towards a photograph the sat just beside the entrance door. They most likely placed it there to show who lives here. There, Sans, as well as a bunch of other people, sat in one close stance. You nodded in acknowledgment, letting the monster continue.

 

“The orange one beside me is Papyrus, the other two to the left to him is Stretch and Blue. Stretch is the taller one with the baggy, orange sweater. Blue is the shortest out of us, wearing the blue and grey outfit. The other two to the right of me is Red and Edge… Reds the one with the golden tooth, similar in looks like me. Edge is the tallest one. Just surpassing Papyrus… And, um… How do I say this?...”

 

“They aren’t open to the idea of me, huh?” You interrupted the male, finishing the idea. Sans jerked his head towards you, but you could only leave your eyes on the picture. Calmly examining it.

 

“W-Well, um… I don’t want to explain it like that… But they just aren’t too hot about humans… They have a past history for them, y’know?” Sans tried to explain what he meant through your words, but grew frustrated. Of course, he was flustered about the statement. You had just made his cousins sound like they were straight up human haters… You breathed out softly, your eyes trailing over towards Sans.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. Really. I don’t mind, I’ve run into people who don’t necessarily love me and my kind. We aren’t the best species of people if I’m being honest.”  

 

“That ain’t an excuse for their behavior though…” Sans sounded serious, his features deadpanning as you shook your head, agreeing but also disagreeing at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I suppose so. But, I’m not gonna hate them if they’re a bit cold towards me. I’ll deal with it, not everyone will like me in this world.” You shrugged, smiling a bit. Trying to reassure Sans that you were okay with them not fully accepting your presence here on _their_ property. That just meant that you would have to get in and then out of here, you didn’t mind that either.

 

“Still, (Y/n)... I’ll try my best to keep them under control, but what I had been saying was that they may or may not be outside. Since they were mainly out there to train, Edge is really strict ‘bout that kinda stuff.” Sans’ voice was dunked in apprehension, obviously having you there was a bit too much for him and his family combined. So, you sighed out softly and nodded with notice.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, and hey even if they’re out there, I could just meet them there, explain the situation. Then be on my way, two birds one stone. It’s a good thing, plus you’ll be there with me.” You kept your arms to your side, hands planted over each other. In this situation, all you could do was keep calm and not worry about it too much. Even if your mind ravaged with all the possibilities that could lead up to failure. But, you know that Sans wouldn’t let that happen… Maybe…

 

“Y-Yeah, I s’ppose so…” Sans’ voice continued to give away his cover, but you had to admit. Who wouldn’t be worried about this? You were somehow letting off this cool and relaxed aura, but really, if you were being honest with yourself. You were sweating mass amounts of bullets-

 

“Now…” You cleared your throat, gesturing your head towards the door. “Wanna head out? I’m sure some air will save us a bit from this worry.”

 

“Sure, yeah… I’m sure it’ll help. Just be on the lookout. Alright?” He asked, trying to make sure you’ll be aware. A worried expression etching his face. You couldn’t help but chuckle softly, moving to nudge the male's arm.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, Sans. It’ll be fine. Now, let’s go outside.” You once again gestured towards the exit that kept you indoors. Sans slowly nodded, turning his head to look back at the door. He let his hand rest onto the knob of the door, tugging the latch down. Eventually, the skeleton pushed past the door, letting in all the new tones of color hit the entrance as well as you. The brightness of the outdoors colliding with your body, warmth and cool colors of orange and yellow covered your legs.

 

You began to walk forwards when Sans fully got past the door frame, now keeping the screen door open for you. You continued to let that smile stain your face, bowing your head in gratitude as you walked past the male. Eventually, the light of the outdoors caused you to squint, even then you didn’t seem to mind. Letting your eyes slowly adjust to newly introduced outdoors. The cool air of the warm day flowed through your body. You closed your eyes, breathing in the fresh air. You couldn’t help but feel at peace as you continued to walk forwards, noticing how you weren’t on any lawn… You slowly reopened your eyes, looking around in unsure. It took a couple of seconds for your eyes to readjust, but once they did. You looked around the larger porch. It was made up of mainly wood, brownish stained wood. Plenty of chairs were placed about the area, rocking chairs, or larger regular resting chairs. You had assumed they were bigger in width and height due to the fact that they were just larger in general. But you didn’t dwell too much on the topic and observed the children toys were present. Chalk, a jump rope, and some bouncy balls. Which were placed inside a chest sitting just beside a rocking chair, coated over with a lighter shade of brown compared to the wooden deck. You hadn’t seen any children in the photo’s so you were slightly confused by that one.

 

“The Royals have three little kids, so that’s why we have that. If you were wondering…” You looked over at Sans, who seemed to have been observing your questioning look. Even if your question went unsaid, he managed to make you understand why those items had been placed there. So you hummed with recognition, returning your eyes to observe the rest of the yard.

 

You continued to look about, letting your eyes examine the rest of the unseen area. In an instant after only just turning your head, your vision was filled to the brim of the vibrant scenery. Colors of many kinds, items of every choice covered the scenery. You gawked at the lawn, walking closer to the railing that kept you separate from the rest of the land. Leaning up against the thicker pieces of wood, you let your eyes wander about. The number of flowers and decoration that scattered about the lawn caused the once forced smile to turn into a goofy wide smirk. You just couldn’t help but feel immensely happy by the lawn, it was a perfect depiction of a paradise for you.

 

“Like the view?” Sans asked with an amused questioning tone. You quickly looked back towards the male, the wide smile shocked the male. Something so simple was able to cause such a goofy smile to plant itself on your face? Sans didn’t even hold back the set of laughs that tickled his throat.

 

“Like? No, like isn’t the word. I love this. This is amazing!” You exclaimed as though you were a child in a candy shop, sure you really liked this scenery… But you didn’t even mean to blurt out such a statement. It was as though you were forced to voice your opinion. You ejected your hands from the railing and began

 

“I-I um, I mean… Sorry, that’s really weird. I didn’t mean to get so excited, heh…” You scratched the back of your neck, your head dipping down towards the ground in slight shame from the sudden burst of energy. Sans only continued to laugh from the reaction, wiping his eye sockets with a single swift movement of his index phalange.

 

“Ah, nah it’s alright, kiddo. Haven’t had someone react like that to anything, I had a kick outta that. A real vibrant response” He moved his torso, using his hand to pat your shoulder with a gentle hand. “But hey, thanks. Really, Paps, Blue, and Edge were the ones who had worked on the lawn. All gratitude should be thrown towards them.”

 

“Hmm, I see… Well, I’ll make sure to compliment them on that. I’ll try and not jump out of my skin next time.” You spoke easy with a smile, Sans though seemed hysterical as a series of laughs racked his covered up, skeletal figure. You could only tilt your head in confusion as he struggled to spill out his origin of laughter.

 

“Y-You do realize you said a skeleton pun, unintentionally… Right?..” You stared at the skeleton, a dumbfounded expression painted over your face. You replayed your last comment, realizing that you had indeed said a pun, without even thinking about it… You face palmed yourself, groaning out small bubbles of laughter caught in your throat.

 

“I didn’t even notice…” You began to laugh alongside Sans, keeping a hand over your face in an attempt to shield your embarrassment. Sans only seemed to fuel up from the hilarious acknowledgment of your accidental joke. Eventually, the laughs slowed down when the sounds of voice were heard to the side of the house, catching your attention while you were in the middle of wiping the skin under your eyes from the small tears you had shed.

 

“Sounds like Pappy and the others,” Sans commented, clearing his throat from the laughter. Looking over at you. He seemed doubtful, but something else seemed to win the battle as he sighed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Ya wanna go down and meet them? It’s a bit too close ta’ Red and Edge, but it seems smarter if we head over now than just stay here and wait.”

 

The voice directed over in the distance grew a little louder, now at least two vocals from males could be heard from where Sans and you stood. You bit your lip, looking over in the direction of the sound. You didn’t see why you were anxious, maybe due to the fact that they were new strangers. Or that they gonna invade your business from last night. Which was most certainly their business, but… You just couldn’t help but feel a little worried about how much their curiosity may extend to.

 

“I mean, I’d rather meet them now if you don’t mind. I feel like waiting would be a little tedious… Plus, I may become a bit anxious at that point. So, I wouldn’t mind meeting them.” You nodded, letting the comment flow straight from your thoughts. Sans seemed to agree once he realized that you could easily become agitated from the wait. Without notice, the skeleton approached a brown wooden, smaller gate that sat only just slightly cracked open.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Plus they did tell me to go get them once you woke up… I guess we should.” Sans sighed, glancing his eyes towards the yard while pushing open the gate to reveal about two steps that officially led onto a lengthy path. Varying sized flat stones made up the walkway which trailed onto the smooth, gray-toned driveway. Or split into another path going towards the other direction, you squinted when you were unable to spot the rest of the walkway. Assuming that it was cut off due to it turning towards the side of the house.

 

“Mhm, I’m just going to assume you agree with my thought process.” You chuckled softly, shuffling past the male as he held the gate open for your small figure.

 

“Yeah, don’t mind me. I’m jus’ babblin’. It’s nothing new, jus’ tryin’ to play the scenario in my head.” Sans shrugged off his behavior with a casual wave, which made you giggle. Slowly you turned and observed the land more clearly. The grass was as green as it could get, probably even some more. There were flowers of many kinds. You felt so at peace from the surroundings.

 

But, before you could take in more of the view the loud voices for earlier rang through the air. Somehow even more bustling than before. You moved your head to look towards the direction, but all you were greeted with was the path as well as the side of their home. Speaking of which, you just noticed how humongous their house and land combined truly was… It was a work of art, really. You looked to view the home, only now realizing how familiar it looks… The memory of passing by the home flashed your mind, it was from when you chose to walk to Grillby’s… Amazing how little the world is, this only seemed to bring up the address ordeal.

 

“Wow, we live really close to each other. I didn’t even notice that.” You commented looking over the front view of the mansion-sized house, big enough to support maybe… Seven to nine people at most. Which you assumed that what it did, due to the fact that Sans and his cousins lived in it. Duh, (Y/n)... Sans let the gate click close before reverting his attention back towards you. He seemed a little surprised by your statement, moving his skull to observe what you were looking at.

 

“Really? Don’t you live down towards the end of the neighborhood?”

 

“Yep, I live closer towards the cul de sac. My house is more hidden than the others. So I doubt you’ve ever spotted it. Plus, there no roads that lead out of that area. Had to learn that the hard way…” You dryly chuckled at the remembrance of you frustratedly turning around after driving towards the end of the dead end. Sans only hummed out in recognition.

 

“Yeah, we’ve never been down that way. Well, at least I don’t. Can’t speak for the others on this one.” Sans retracted his gaze from the view of his home before looking back onto the path. You did the same after noticing his slow shift. You assumed it was time to head over towards the others.

 

“Ready to go?” You asked this time, looking up at the male. Sans sighed out softly, his body let loose some tension after noticing your relaxed composure.

 

“Yeah, I’m about as ready as you are.” He laughed looking back towards the siding of the home. You nodded with a hum before his voice interrupted the small pause. “Pappy and Blue… They’re a bit louder than the rest. Just make sure to keep that in mind. I shoulda’ mentioned earlier, must’ve slipped my mind.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Kinda expected that from the conversation coming from over there. Tacos and spaghetti is a really debatable topic, huh? Still, I’ll ramen neutral about their conversation.” Sans broke out in chuckled from the pun, a smug grin expanding over his features as he looked back at you.

 

“I bet a penne that they’ll somehow bring it up again.”

 

“Haha, well I’ll amuse you with that bet. I’ll even add a blue ribbon if you’re right.” The two of you began to laugh together, yet another set of loud words exploded in the air. Catching you off guard.

 

“Well, now that we’re pasta that. Let’s head on over, yeah?” You couldn’t help but giggle at the last joke, nodding your head with approval. Following behind the male as he began to truck forwards.

 

You boots clicked against the rocky path with rhythm, helping your content feeling grow. Yard lights that stuck to the ground sat just beside the path, helping you stay on track with the walkway. The voices drew closer, causing the once woosh of the breeze to evacuate the air. You let your eyes rest on Sans’ sweater as he led the way towards the area you had been soon to be introduced to. Eventually, the rays from the once beading sun slowly became tamed from the surrounding trees that expanded around the side of the house, shielding the area not only from some of the light but also the public. A smart thing to do, you knew that this was a good neighborhood. Even if you were to combine the city as a whole... But in the side of good things, you were sure there would be teens who weren’t too kind… People who weren’t too accepting of things… You even had your own situation where you nearly got vandalized. You mainly thanked your choice for ditching overtime at your job. If you hadn’t your poor house would’ve been put through hell- You sighed at the thoughts, pinching your skin to ward off the negative vibes you slowly started to form. After a minute or so, Sans’ walking became slow. You also minimized your walking looking to the side to see where the two of you had ended up. Even before acknowledging the new scenery, a loud voice erupted. So loud, it nearly caused you to jump out of all your clothing, like in a cartoon.

 

“I SUPPOSE SO, EVEN THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS WILL CHOOSE SPAGHETTI. NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES! NYEH HEH HEH!”  

 

“ **AND I, THE GREAT BLUE, WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE TACOS! MWEH HEH HEH!** ”

 

The two sudden voices erupted into laughter, causing you to jump back. More than startled you shielded yourself behind Sans. Who seemed to have a kick out of the action, his head turned only slightly. Enough though for him to see your sudden jumpy body fling itself backward, his head bobbing quietly with stuffed chuckles. Though, through the loud voices, you could clearly tell each tone was very different from the other. The first was a bit louder than the other, he wasn’t as spunky as the second voice. Having a more tinge of care and maturity to his tone. How you could spot that through the vocal laughter was beyond you… Still, the second one did sound mature, but he was more so sweet. Maybe even childish in a way.

 

“I think you two just have your own taste… There’s no real better food choice.” A docile and calm voice interjected, the softer tone caught your attention making you lean slightly off the side of Sans. He was a taller skeleton, remind you of the one in the pictures who would stand beside a shorter blue theme skeleton. Even if he was sitting down, his leaning figure was still holding a bit of height.

 

“Yeah, gotta agree with Stretch on that one.” Sans deep voice entered the conversation, catching the others off guard as they shot their attention towards him. You only seemed to jolt back a bit, only your eyes and part of your messy hair to be seen.

 

“AH, BROTHER, I SEE YOU HAVE JOINED US! HOW SURPRISING- WAIT, IS THAT THE HUMAN BEHIND YOU?”

 

“ **HUMAN? THE HUMAN FROM THE HOUSE?** ” The two voices only seemed to fuel up with their booming voices, looking over towards your way with tilted heads. Totally disregarding Sans’ presence. You grew flustered from the sudden announcement, while Sans simply laughed at the comments.

 

“Nah, I think that’s a rock.” He looked down starts the stone covered pavement, his shoulders bobbing from the small chuckles. The two very intrigued skeletons groaned out in annoyance before the small blue skeleton shook his head. You had assumed he was Blue, from the information that Sans had pointed out from the small lecture.  

 

“ **_NO! OF COURSE NOT, WE’RE TALKING ABOUT THE FEMALE JUST BEHIND YOU!_ **” Sans only seemed to grow with laughter as he shrugged, moving his body opposite from you. Getting rid of your cover.

 

“Eh, guess you’re right. Didn’t even see her there.” Sans’ voice let off a subtle sarcastic tone, his act of pretending to be stupid only made the pair grow with irritation, sighs being released from both skeletons. You on the other hand only scrambled to straighten yourself out, trying to at least look somewhat presentable. Even if you had no real idea of what your matter of state looked like. Sans only let out soft laughs as he watched you straighten your cardigan out. You looked up at him with a slight tinge of betrayal coating your face. Sans could only offer you a gentle smile, encouraging your introduction.

 

“Oh um, ahem… Yes, hello-”

 

“SHE SPEAKS!”

 

“Yep.” Sans smiled with a wide, toothy grin. Letting you watch him with an almost amused expression if you weren't nervous by the situation. 

 

“ **HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS VERY PLEASANT TO MEET YOU. OH-** ” Without notice, the blue skeleton interrupted himself, racing over towards you. Making you jump up a bit as he reached your stiff body. He peered up towards your eyes, his body only able to meet up to your chest as he did so. He was a bit smaller than the two other monsters present, even considering your height. They towered over you. It was a little comforting finding someone who was a tad bit shorter than you.  “ **ARE YOU DOING ALRIGHT, HUMAN? I REMEMBER A LAMP HAD FALLEN UPON YOUR LEGS. YOU’RE NOT IN ANY DISCOMFORT, CORRECT?** _”_

 

You could only find yourself to stare at the skeleton with a dumbfounded look coating your face. Confusion racking your body as you tilted your head, a small hum of unsure ringing from your throat as you stared at the anxious skeleton. You searched your scattered memories trying to find the event, slowly it started to sound off bell as you began to remember a small snippet of the action.

 

“O-OH! Yes, I’m awfully sorry about that, heh… I tend to forget things, but yes! I am most certainly fine! Thank you for asking, Sans over here is the one to thank. It was merely sticks and stones, no need to worry about it.” You smiled softly, reassuring the blue themed skeleton upon his concern. But you couldn’t seem but felt as though you said something wrong when both the worried Blue and taller skeleton broke out into audible grumbles of discontent. All the while, Sans and the skeleton sitting on the ground began to snicker at the scene.

 

“I SEE YOU’VE BEEN HANGING AROUND SANS, A LITTLE TOO MUCH… BUT, I SHALL LET THAT PUN SLIDE…” The taller skeleton shifted his right hand covered by a red glove only his hip bone, sighing out with a disappointed look. The blue skeleton only seemed to shake his head with disapproval. You couldn’t help but release a squeak of confusion, letting your hands dig into each other as Sans and the seated male grew with amusement. Though, Sans seemed to notice your discomfort and chimed in, trying to relieve your stress.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. But don’t be so hard on her, she was just tryin’ to get over this rocky introduction. ‘M sure she didn’t mean to, though I will admit it was a bit boulder of her to-”

 

“ENO- **UGH** _!_ ” The two loud voices shrieked out in desperation as Sans spoke with puns. The two heaved in and out air, eyes glaring towards the beyond entertained Sans.

 

“Wow, you really reach rock bottom with those jokes, Sans… Haha.”

 

“ **NO, NO! NOT YOU AS WELL BROTHER!** ”

 

“ARGH TOO MANY JOKES!”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh, losing the control you had over your vocal box. Laying a hand against your mouth to conceal the laughter. The attention seemed to be on you as you tried your best to clear the giggles with soft ‘ahems’. Sans and the other skeleton seemed to have a laugh out of it. Listening as you spoke up.

 

“I-I’m, ahem… I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know you two aren’t very favorable of puns. But, anyways. I’m, (Y/n). It’s very nice to meet you all, given the circumstances.” You finally took the chance to introduce yourself, the smile you had from the laughter growing into a welcoming grin. Yet, you couldn’t help but sweat from the awkward atmosphere. Sans didn’t even seem to jump in to help, only watching in amusement.

 

“AH, YES HUMAN! IT IS VERY PLEASANT TO MEET YOU AS WELL! WELL, IF WE ARE INTRODUCING OURSELVES, I SHALL TELL YOU THAT I AM THE GREAT, PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!” Once Papyrus had finished his small, dramatic introduction, the male struts a pose. His head whipping to the side, while his legs spread out only slightly to show off his great attire. The gloved hand that he rested on his hip stayed, the opposing gloved skeletal hand planting itself onto his chest. As though he was blessing you with his presence.

  


You couldn’t help but take the opportunity to take in his attire. Papyrus is very tall… If you were to stack yourself three and a half times, straight onto to each body, you would be able to achieve his height with only a couple of inches left to spare. His head was also a bit longer, a large, straight-toothed smile covering the majority of his features. You saw the slight similarities of Sans and Papyrus mix there, but other than that. They didn’t look entirely the same, the only real obvious sign of relation was their skeletal look. Eventually, you let yourself focus on his clothing, figuring out early that he chose interesting and unique pieces of items to wear. Not something you’d ever chosen in your history of living. Still, you had to admit that he won over your respect, it always boosts your confidence to see people wear what makes them happy.

 

You then began to scan his body, He wore a deep crimson red scarf around his neck, covering most of his neck. It was thickly wrapped around his neck, but loose and breezy at the same time. Since two parts of his scarf reached down to his calves. You continued observing his gear, now only noticing how his shirt was more or less, similar to armor. Only cutting off towards his abdomen. It was puffy around his shoulders and chest, a white color with golden cuffs to help the uniqueness pop. You examined more closely seeing a small heart, along with a series of text covering a small area of the left corner of his armor. But, you trailed on, looking at a red, skin, or in this case, bone tight fabric covering his upper, and forearms. Leading into the crimson-colored mittens, along with the golden colored cuffs. The red fabric also hugged his spinal cord that popped out at the bottom of the armor like item, trailing onto a tightly fitted… underwear? No, underwear-like swimsuit bottom? You didn’t know how to explain the blue and golden piece of clothing, how anyone had the confidence and strength to wear such pieces of clothing amazed you. Still, you observed further eyeing the last clothing piece, letting your eyes inch down his out in the open legs. Which were covered in the same fabric that was encasing his arms, as well as his spinal cord. Eventually, it wrapped up with the last item of clothing. A pair of simple red colored rain boots, reaching up to shins. A black trim outlining the top and bottom of his shoes.

 

You couldn’t help but smile at the attire, not in a mocking way. You simply admired this skeletons confidence, you had so many insecurities with your clothing choices. So, in reality, you would normally settle with a simple neutral colored turtleneck, sweater, or even long sleeve with leggings. You didn’t want to risk anything. Judgment was a really big factor in your life, even if you wanted to admit to yourself that you were fine on how others observe you. In actuality, no. You went about your day thinking about how others may perceive you. Really, you should’ve given up the anxiety when you realized you had a huge scar, planted forcefully over half your face. You could only remember how that day went- A real doozy, you’ll admit that. Without warning, you felt your mind begin to become fuzzy. A dizzy sensation overtaking your stance, though a sudden loud voice destroyed the feeling instantly.

 

“AH, I SEE YOU’RE OBSERVING MY BATTLE BODY, HUMAN!”

 

The sudden intrusion made the sensation slowly disappear… Thank god for the loud noise. On cue, you let a soft laugh exit your throat, even if you introduced yourself, Papyrus still seemed to use the human card. You didn’t mind, if they could hear your thoughts, they’d probably say the same thing.

 

“Oh, yes! I apologize, I didn’t realize that I was staring. I just couldn’t help but envy your confidence, it takes guts to rock your style. I do happen to have guts, but I can’t seem to muster up the strength to show off that much skin.” Sudden noises of agitated grunts emitted from both Papyrus and the smaller skeleton, whining a loud ‘ugh’. While Sans and the seated skeleton found delight through the action, spreading onto you.

 

“AHEM, BUT YES! IT TAKES MUCH NEEDED COURAGE. I’M GLAD TO HEAR SOMEONE HERE DOES APPRECIATE MY CHOICE OF FASHION.”  

 

“How can I not? It’s so unique,” You turned away from Papyrus, and looked at the smaller skeleton who stood just beside him. He seemed a bit surprised by the sudden turn of attention, even glancing about to see if you were truly looking at him. “Just like yours. I don’t think I’d be able to pull off the clothing choice. Anyways, I didn’t quite catch your name. The great-”

 

“ **BLUE! THE GREAT BLUE, MWEH HEH HEH!** ” Blue smiled widely, his cheeks warming up with a blue tint as you complimented his style. Which was highly similar to papyrus.

 

Except, in this case. The shorter male wore a gray, puffy muscle like tank-top with a bright blue color coating the cuffs of his shirt. It really helped his rib cage protrude, outlining each bump-… In an instant, you threw the thought into a ditch, your skin producing goosebumps. You didn’t mean to explain that in such a weird way, so you quickly moved on, observing the rest of his clothing. It was only then that you noticed how on his shoulders, Blue’s tank top had some sort of padding underneath his sleeve, giving it an armor aesthetic to it. A white tee-shirt underneath the muscle tank top, most likely to keep any extra skin from showcasing. Much like Papyrus’ scarf, Blue wore a bright blue bandanna around his neck, covering up most of his neck. There was some excess cloth trailing down his back, similar to Papyrus, only just shorter in length. He did so happen to wear blue gloves, that reached to his wrist, unlike Papyrus’ whose glove went up past his wrist. That being the only difference if you were to exclude color. Blue also seemed to be wearing shorts, reminding you of Sans, and that other male who didn’t happen to be as social as the other three. They were black, reaching just below his knees, leading into his shins. If you were gonna be technical, the shorts would’ve reached down to his Tibia. And lastly, his bright blue boots, a gray trim edging the top and bottom of his shoes. Close in similarity with Papyrus. You really liked the recurring theme of boots, maybe you would have to ask where they happened to get those choices of clothing.

 

“ **THANK YOU, MS. (Y/N)! I WILL ADMIT, I DON’T KNOW HOW I DECIDE TO WEAR THESE CLOTHING. I JUST… DO!”**

 

“Well, you do because you’re so cool.” The sudden voice just behind blue spoke up, the lit cigarette sitting in his mouth producing a thin trail of smoke. Blue seemed a bit mixed with emotions. Delight, a bit of displeasure, and some annoyance.

 

“ **THANK YOU BROTHER, BUT PLEASE. DO NOT SMOKE IN FRONT OF OTHERS… WE DO NOT KNOW IF MS. (Y/N) DOESN’T LIKE SMOKERS-** ”

 

“Ah, no! It’s fine, this is your home. I don’t mind smokers.” You quickly interjected, catching the attention of all the skeletons, more, in particular, the one who ignited his stick of tobacco. He scanned your figure, which made you gulp a bit of saliva sitting in your mouth. Without warning, he began to stand up, Blue smiled at the act before a realization seemed to hit him.

 

“ **WHY, HOW CLUMSY OF ME! PLEASE FORGIVE MY BROTHER, AND I. THIS IS STRETCH, PLEASE EXCUSE HIS ABSENCE OF CONVERSATION. HE’S NOT THE BEST WHEN IT COMES TO NEW PEOPLE.** ” Blue laughed, a tad bit of nervousness in his voice as he apologized for his brother's sake. You noticed how he began to tug at the gloves he wore, obviously a bit anxious, waiting for your response. So, you simply flashed him a soft smile. Though, you didn’t seem to mind Stretch’s way of dealing with your presence. You were foreign, even you yourself would’ve acted the same way. Plus, you couldn’t blame any of them for giving you a negative response. You were intruding their home and caused a whole scene. You would act the same way, even if you didn’t want to admit it.

 

“It’s alright, Blue. I don’t mind, I am a bit of a pest right now. I don’t find any of you to be rude, really, I find myself more impolite in this situation-”

 

“NONSENSE, HUMAN! IF SANS CHOSE TO HELP YOU, THEN WHY SHOULD WE DECLINE SUCH A REQUEST? I BELIEVE THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON BEHIND EVERY ACTION. SO PLEASE, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, (Y/N).” Papyrus rang with positivity, a hand gripped onto his hip. It surprised you when he addressed you with your proper name, causing Papyrus to laugh softly when you pressed a hand against your cheek. Trying to at least shield a little bit of your dignity... Moving past the little use of your name, there was something that did seem to catch your attention as Papyrus spoke. You could physically feel his aura enter your system. A wave of bliss entering your veins… it all felt so native! Like the feeling’s memory was sitting on the tip of your tongue, but also cast into the deepest depths of the universe! It made you sick, but also happy, even sad… Why?...

 

“Awe, well, thank you, Papyrus. I guess you are right, but I still can’t help but feel like a bother…” You trailed off, looking towards the side where Sans had stood, his expression softening as you grip your fingers around a handful of cloth. He moved his head, signifying that he was going to talk. But before he could a smooth, slow, even deeper voice than Sans’ spoke up. Causing you to turn your head.

 

“Stuff happens, so don’t worry about it too much. Plus, with what Papyrus said, If Sans did decide to bring you here out of good conscious, then there is nothing to be guilty over, really.” You listened to the voice, matching it to Stretch. The cigarette sitting against his teeth, his breath exiting him after he had taken a drag of it. You couldn’t help but notice how intoxicating his voice was- He had a simpler style, only wearing an orange sweatshirt and a pair black jogger type of pants. And simple white socks sticking out from his red sneakers. Through, you had to admit, he himself was a bit… Handsome?

 

A shocking feeling electrocuted through your brain, making you instantly move your hand over the opposite, pinching your skin quite harshly. You felt our throat catch extra spit you made your self swallow, causing you to suddenly burst out into coughs. The thought was so random, shameful even! How could you just randomly express that to yourself? More so aiming towards a stranger!

 

“A-Are you alright, (Y/n),” Sans spoke up moving a little closer to you, trying to make sure you were alright. Stretch began to do the same thing, as well as Papyrus and Blue. You couldn’t help but feel sudden claustrophobia overtake your head, forcing yourself to remove your tightly held hands, waving your right limb about in a sad attempt to dial down their concern.

 

“I-I’m alright- Cough- I just swallowed my saliva wrong- Please excuse me- Cough cough-” You continued to hack up a storm, your outstretched arm bobbing a bit as you continued to hold it out, using your other hand to lay against your chest. Without warning, a soft patting feeling covered your back, trying to comfort you through your struggles.

 

It only seemed to make your mind grow blank, yet busy. Within an instant, racing images of a female with an… An unknown figure, more so a blob or orange and black, scratched over the horizon of your mind. They were of the female hugging, dancing, singing… Even kissing, with this figure. It wasn’t just one, oh no, there was plenty to create an album. Probably not images someone would want to see, mainly because they’d all be blurry or way too over saturated. You threw the observations away, knowing that whatever was happening was going to form into something serious if you hadn’t. Plus, the one thing that gave it away was when the feeling of dizziness and weakness began to plague your body. Even then, that wasn’t the last thing to have full sold the understanding of this abrupt situation. The last image seemed to catch your shock, it was of you. Your face, on this person, interlocking hands with this being? You couldn’t see, hear, or feel anything that was apart of real life. The hand that sat on your back had disappeared, the smell of the flowers had dispensed from your nose, the feeling of the cool air and warm sun, gone... Your full concentration was on the images, and that seemed to be their goal… You knees began to buckle, forcing your body to approach that ground that you had stood upon. Yet, you didn’t, the sudden pressure of another held you up. That quick realization brought you back to reality, a tight gasp of air clenched your chest. You jerked your head around, looking over where you were, and what had happened. Though, your vision was more so covered by Stretch, who seemed to be the culprit that caught you mid-fall. Just beside him was Sans, who seemed overtaken with a sweaty expression, a crooked smile covering his features. Blue and Papyrus stood just behind them, freaking out from your sudden actions.

 

“Hey, are you hurt?” Stretches voice called out, making your head even dizzier. The tone of his voice, the feeling of his hand. It made you so… So, happy. Why?!

 

“(Y/n), don’t cry. It’s all fine, we’re here-” Crying, the sudden statement caused you to move your hand to inspect your cheeks. You trailed over your skin until the swift contact of wetness planted itself over your fingers. Sans was, in fact, correct, you had been crying. Again, why?!

 

“I-I, u-um. W-what the?” Your voice was shaky, you felt so weak… Slowly your body was lowered towards the ground, letting you rest your limbs onto the smooth surface.

 

“It’s alright, (Y/n). Just calm down, first. I assume you and Sans had been to the bar, so maybe it’s your body telling you that it needs its rest.” Stretch’s voice soothed you like none other. You felt so at peace while listening to his pace of tone, yet it put you on edge.

 

“A-Ah… You’re probably right, sorry. I got too cocky, huh?” You chuckled, though everyone else seemed serious in this situation. Curse your anxious habits.

 

“Yeah, kiddo. Take it easy, we don’t need ya passin’ out again.” Sans’ voice was tense, still, he tried his best to stay calm. Watching as you relaxed against Stretch’s hold. You nodded once again, looking towards Sans, then over at Papyrus and Blue.

 

“H-HUMAN, PLEASE DO BE CAREFUL. YOU CANNOT PUSH YOURSELF IF YOU STILL DO FEEL SICK. SANS, MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE (Y/N) BACK INSIDE-”

 

“No no, I’ll be fine. I just felt a little faint.” You began to pull yourself up, Stretch getting the hint and helping you as well. You could just feel the worry of the other against your skin, as though they disagreed with your stubborn choice. Still, you hoisted yourself up. Shaking your hands with a ‘tada’ like manner, before moving to wipe off your clothing.

 

“See? Fine as a fiddle. No need to be alarmed-” On cue, you stumbled back into Stretch’s grasp once again. The others letting out distressed sounds.

 

“ **H-(Y/N)-** ”

 

“PLEASE, HUMAN. THERE IS NO NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF.”

 

“Yeah, just take it slow. We’re not gonna drag ya around, will just be here.”

 

You hadn’t realized how dizzy you were until the feeling began to clear up. You couldn’t help but begin to bit your lip, why were you so lightheaded? Why did you feel as though you were slowly going to fall asleep? It was so confusing.

 

“Y-Yeah, you’re right… I’m not trying to push myself, I’m okay now, I didn’t mean to be this much of bother-”

 

“NONSENSE, AGAIN, YOU’RE HERE FOR A SOUL PURPOSE. NO NEED TO FEEL BURDENED WITH GUILT” Papyrus passed you his endless supply of glee, smiling widely as you set eyes on him. You yourself didn’t have the strength to hold back the smile that was threatening to take over your features, a small, grateful grin planting itself over your lips.

 

“Thank you, you’re all so very kind... “ You sighed, shaking your head. Stretch slowly began to release you as you slowly withdrew yourself from his body. You looked back at the male, watching as his gaze seemed saddened by the sudden cut of ties. But within seconds, he also flashed a bit of a confused look himself. His original unsure, and bit of a distant look crossing his face. Still… Why had he been saddened? That also seemed to be his question.

 

“You alright, now? No more surprise attacks?” He asked with a small chuckle, listening as you giggled softly, returning with a nod.

 

“Yes, thank you, Stretch.” Stretch returned the small token of appreciation with a nod, eventually letting you look back at the other males present at the scene. Sans seemed to eye Stretch, eventually looking back at you with his worried, yet gentle expression.

 

“ **YOU’RE OKAY NOW, (Y/N)?** ”

 

“Yep, I just felt a bit lightheaded is all. I’m sorry-”

 

“NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE, HUMAN! ALL IS WELL!” Papyrus reassured you with his usual blissful smile, only sending you into a fit of glee. Sans and Stretch only observe, watching as Papyrus and Blue looked over your state.

 

“Well, I know it’s not much. But, let me just compliment your guys’ home. I had mentioned it earlier to Sans, he directed to me that Papyrus, Blue, and Edge were the main root to all of this. It’s an amazing landscape, so vibrant… And the flowers… Don’t even get me started on those..” Ah, finally, after that whole ordeal you finally caught the chance to compliment the skeletons on their home. Papyrus and Blue seemed a bit flustered by the sudden compliment, smirking widely as they laughed in response.

 

“ **WHY THANK YOU, MS (Y/N)! WE DO TRY OUR BEST TO KEEP THIS PLACE IN TIP TOP SHAPE!** ” You looked towards Blue, his face was full of confidence. As though he was happy to be able to gain a compliment, feeling more than admirable.

 

“HE IS NOT WRONG, BUT THANK YOU, HUMAN. WE ARE JUST GLAD TO HEAR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!”

 

“You’re very welcome, you two. Such a thing should be rewarded with compliments.” You encouraged, flashing them both the most genuine smile you could muster up.

 

Blue and Papyrus’ smiles only seemed to grow, their cheeks turning an orange and blue tone. Your admiration seemed to make the two a bit flustered. Though, without any warning, both skeletons moved a bit closer to you, grabbing hold of your hand, pulling you gently forwards. Making sure to keep in mind that you were only seconds apart from nearly passing out on them…

 

“So much for sayin’ we’re not gonna drag you anywhere-”

 

“OH, HUSH SANS! IT IS ONLY BUT A COUPLE OF STEPS AHEAD!”

 

“ **YES, EVEN THEN, I’M SURE (Y/N) WILL ENJOY THIS.** ”

 

You looked back at Sans and Stretch, watching as they shook their head, still concerned over your sudden scene. Still, they flashed you a smile, making you blush lightly from the attention… You hadn’t really received this much care from so many people-

 

“IT’S NOT SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP YOUR CURRENT HEALTH. BUT, AFTER YOU SHARED YOUR JOY OVER OUR LANDSCAPE, IT’S ONLY NATURAL WE SHARE THIS WITH YOU AS WELL. SO LET US INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR LOVELY GARDEN!” Papyrus boomed with excitement as you slowly returned your gaze in front of your body, looking over the new view. Your eyes instantly widened as you scanned over the scenery. It was a garden, somehow you neglected to even fully take in its presence… Each skeleton slipped their hands out from yours, letting you place them under your chin. Jaw dropping as you let your eyes lay on the beautiful vines that covered a white picket fence. Flowers stick out from the ground that which were planted around the fence, for aesthetic reasons.  

 

“ **I THINK IT WAS A SUCCESS, PAPYRUS!** ” Blue cheered with a squeaky voice, watching as you moved your hand to touch one of the petals of a lilac. One of your favorite flowers. You couldn’t fully see Papyrus, but from the corner of your eye, you could see the skeleton beam with confidence, nodding matter of factly.

 

“This is… This is so beautiful, Blue, Papyrus.” You finally spoke up, a soft, gentle voice reaching the air. Papyrus and Blue released noises of delight, as though they had won a medal of honor. You couldn’t help but giggle from their response, letting yourself crouch down to get level with the patches of joy. The smell of each flower poisoned your nostrils with pleasure, you hadn’t felt so at peace with something…

 

Papyrus and Blue stepped back, speaking quite loudly about how proud they were to have been the main contributors to these magnificent plants. Well, them plus Edge, but he wasn’t here right now.

 

“IT’S AN AMAZING TASK IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.  AND HAVING SOMEONE WHO IS A FANATIC OF PLANTS JUST LIKE OURSELVES IS A PLEASURE. NOT EVERYONE APPRECIATES THE LITTLE THINGS THIS WORLD HAS TO OFFER.”

 

You listened to Papyrus closely, looking back towards the skeleton. His large, height in smile indicated that he really enjoyed the fact that another could relate with you. Which only made you feel a wave of nostalgia, happiness, anything positive flood your system. A wide, actually genuine smile covered half your face, a chirping noise of agreement flooding the noise of the rest of the world.

 

“Mhm! You took the words right from my mouth, Papyrus. I agree, it’s always amazing finding someone who can see you eye to eye, even if you are a bit higher in height that is-”

 

You were cut off when a sudden crash boomed through the air, knocking you over. Dust and dirt colliding with your body, still, somehow, you tried your best to shield the plants from harm, shoving your arms around the flowers on absolute instinct. A loud ‘NYEH’ and ‘MWEH?’ entered the atmosphere as you let out loud coughs from suddenly sucking in debris.

 

“(Y-Y/n)?!” A familiar voice called out, you didn’t react, trying to dust away the particles while also coughing up a storm.

 

As the air became clear of the dirt and other unnecessary items plaguing the air, you quickly examined the flower. Not one was harmed, or cut from their correct placement. You let out a stuffy wheeze of relief, only noticing that a large plot of land just beside your body was dug up… You gulped down scratchy saliva, probably from the dirt flying everywhere, now you were more focused on how close you had been to being struck by whatever was hurled towards your way. But, even before you could call out to the others for a sort of recognition, a force pulled you back, covering you from whatever was coming once again. It was only now that you noticed a stinging feeling on your cheek.

 

“ _RED, YOU IDIOT! TARGET PRACTICE IS OVER HERE, NOT TOWARDS THE GARDEN! I SWEAR, IF THERE WAS ANY DAMAGE TOWARDS OUR FENCE, YOU’RE FIXING IT-”_

 

“Get her away from the garden, **now…”** A rough, hoarse voice called out. Irritation, aggression, maybe even anger dripped from his voice. All you knew was that whoever decided to talk was demanding that you’d be removed from the area. The figure who you had assumed was Papyrus, only seemed to grow on guard. Your hands began to shake as you took in the view.

 

Majority of the action happening in front of you was blockade off by a stiff Papyrus, but you could see to the side that the other three were in a fight like position. Blue had scurred over, standing beside your crouched over the figure. You did happen to notice how not only did Blue seem ticked off, but Stretch and Sans seemed beyond enraged. With a slow turn of your head, you looked back in front of you, an orange tint catching your attention. Had this been Papyrus’ magic? What would he need that for?

 

“RED, I DEMAND THAT YOU DROP YOUR ATTACK. THERE IS NO NEED TO GET SO PHYSICAL.”

 

“I said, get her **away** from the garden… I ain’t askin’...”

 

“Drop the bone, Red!”

 

You were beyond confused at this point, unsure of what was going on. Had this person... Had, Red, tried to attack you? In an instant, you let your curiosity take over your attention, looking up quickly to see if there was anything to be seen. Sure enough, you caught the eye of a huge, broken, stained red bone just above Papyrus and you… An orange tint of static covering the thick bone, the sharp end pointing down onto the two of you.

 

“I’ll drop it if ya would just get that **human** , away from **our** garden!” The choppy voice threatened, making his statement of you getting away from this plant sanctuary, crystal clear… On cue, Papyrus lifted his body up, only slightly, keeping full attention upon this ‘weapon’. A sudden hand took yours, a soft static feeling covering your pulling you over to the side. Blue planted himself before you, a bright blue color surrounding his body. Probably his magic as well. You didn’t seem to fully digest the action, dampness on your cheek catching your attention. You laid a hand over your cheek, your fingers quickly sliding over a thick liquid, you only had to assume that it was blood... You neglected to even realize how serious this had gotten.

 

“There, now drop your attack, Red.” Sans’ tone was threatening, on edge of cursing out the opposing skeleton. You only seemed to watch your hand as you laid it in front of your face.

 

“Now, care to explain why that shit was so close to **our** garden?”

 

“Why does that even matter?”

 

“Because it’s none of her concern.”

 

“THERE WAS NO NEED TO PULL OUT SUCH A DEADLY ATTACK! YOU WOULD’VE HAD TO WORRY ABOUT THE GARDEN IF I HADN’T BLOCKED YOUR ATTACK, RED!”

 

“ **ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MS. (Y/N).** ” A caring voice entered your ear, causing you to jerk your head from your hand. Your limbs shaking like crazy. You instantly met with Blue who seemed way more disturbed by the situation than you anticipated. You coughed out a chuckle, nodding with slow recognition.

 

“U-Um… I believe so…”  

 

“ _RED, I SWEAR TO ASGORE… ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO WHY YOU DECIDED TO DITCH THE TRAINING DUMMY AND SETTLE WITH OUR GARDEN?_ ”

 

“It’s that human, fucking human…” You listened as the hate from the aggressive skeleton poured out all over you. You didn’t seem to mind, it only hurt a little. But, something was bound to happen- You just didn’t realize that your life was in jeopardy if you had let your guard down for only a minute or two.

 

“ _THAT IS NOT A GOOD REASON, YOU USELESS SKELETON! WHY MUST YOU HAVE A TEMPER?!_ ”

 

“It’s not my fault-”

 

“It damn well is, Red!”

 

“CALM DOWN YOU THREE, LET’S ALL JUST TALK ABOUT THIS-”

 

“Um…” You cleared your voice, watching as you caught everyone’s attention, letting your hand wipe over your wounded cheek. The action only made the spot sting, which also seemed to make Sans even more pissed…

 

“I-I, um… I see my presence is very wanted here, haha…” You laughed softly, standing up with a tall posture, even if you were miles away from being as tall as any of the skeletons. Well, other than Blue that is.

 

“(Y/N)?” Sans’ voice edged forwards, but you quickly shook your head. Looking over towards Red, rather than the others… The simple action seemed to catch the taller, very pissed off skeleton off guard. His fist clenched, you only continued with your statement.

 

“No, no. It’s quite alright. I didn’t expect this meeting to be all rainbows and sunshine. Please, do forgive me for dropping my guard for only but a second.” You lips let a small shaky smile lay over your face. Your sudden statement seemed to catch all the males off guard. Even the one who was the biggest threat here.

 

“I suppose I shall explain why I overstepped my boundaries, as well as share why I am even here…” You spoke steadily, watching everyone with an observant eye, you had to admit. You were taking this pretty well on the outside, but on the inside, you were pretty sure that you would’ve soiled your pants if it weren’t for Papyrus…

 

“Start talkin’, kitten… I ain’t got no patience if ya’ could tell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! Haha... It's been a minute, huh? 
> 
> I'm so so so so SO sorry on this late publish. Like, it's super freaking late! These past two months had been heck for me, and I had zero ambition to edit, really. I had this chapter done for a while, but school, drama, and life just got in the way. So please pardon my lame excuse, haha. 
> 
> Anyways! Wow, (Y/n) seems to be having a really tough time lately. I sure do hope she gets a break. But will only have to see~ 
> 
> Also, Red. What a dick- He almost nearly killed you- Thank god for Papyrus, huh?! Haha, maybe a little explanation with help the tension dial down... Or maybe not, hehe. 
> 
> Anyways! Psh, 648 hits? Ah, I feel honored! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all continue to enjoy! Make sure to stay tuned, I hope everyone has a lovely day/night! Much love!


	7. Happy Accidents; Scary Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which (Y/n) leaves with new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name chapters now *sigh*

A smile, of all things, laid casually over your lips. It wasn’t a mocking smile, nor was it malicious in any way… Really, more so just an innocent grin... Showing hints of a pacifist look, ignoring the harsh reality playing out in front of everyone’s eyes. As though you hadn’t almost nearly become one with the ground not too long ago… Red’s eyes could only scan your small gesture of peace. Yet, it only seemed to piss him off, beyond words… His fingertips digging deep into his skeletal palm. The already fuming skeleton felt his boiling system begin to overflow. He was even a bit surprised he wasn’t losing HP from clenching his fist so tightly. He continued to stare violently towards your way, a rush of needing to take his bony fingers and smack the expression right off your delicate face, as hard as he could, was starting to get the better of him. Tendencies that his younger brother taught him through all those years of his abuse, shining through whatever was rational in his mind. Just the thought of beating and breaking you down until you were a pleading mess helped cool his nerves…

 

It was the amount of kindness and subtle patience you had that made him so sick, so sick that it was enough to make him want to just materialize his weapon of choice and just stab you. Stab you over, and over and over… Again, and again, until your small figure was nothing but torn up flesh, destroyed beyond repair. So that blood stained his hands and the ground you both stood on... Really, Red himself didn’t understand why he felt so… Provoked to commit such gruesome acts by your very being. Sure, he knew why… But, it wasn’t for obvious, reasonable reasons. Not, maybe, how this feeling could have been formed from this morning? Or due to the fact that you are a human. Possibly because you were overstepping your boundaries? No, it wasn’t something that you could somehow fix. No molding or shaping could somehow turn this ordeal into a more preferred circumstance.

 

The hatred just seemed to always go towards one thing. All of it was caused due to your appearance, you reminded Red too much of her, why were you even here? Red shook his head, watching as you looked around at the others. He would’ve done the same to see each of their expressions, but ultimately didn’t feel the need to glance about. Thanks to the fact that he could feel the radiating stares of the majority of the other skeletons beading around him… A thick, tense aura forming the small circle that the group made up… Somehow, a small cough coming from you seemed to have yanked away most of the attention around Red. Bestowing it upon you, causing you to falter in your small boost of confidence. Still, you stepped forwards, earning a deep glare from Red. You continued nonetheless, overlooking the small act of verbal distress.

 

“Okay, okay… Before anything else breaks out, let me just explain why I’m here, yeah? Then I'll get out of the way, deal?” You spoke softly, looking back over towards Red in particular. Since he had been the one to openly admit he was waiting for an explanation. Though, Red couldn’t help but scoff towards your tone, how your voice ran so smooth even when put into this situation appeared to make the already agitated skeleton grow more… Irritable… The calmness and ease to your voice flowed only formed a warm feeling inside the skeleton’s chest. Only making Red grow more rigid. Still, you paid no attention to his obvious negative reaction, trying your best to continue, only to be interrupted by a loud, booming voice which reeked of displeasure. His tone was rich in impatience. You couldn’t help but give your attention to the now audible voice, noticing it to be Edge? You were kinda stumped with the number of names but nonetheless assumed so. You were kinda surprised though, he finally decided to speak up. He seemed to be done with this issue, crossed arms over his chest tightening as he spared you nothing short than a scowl.

 

“ _WELL, SPIT IT OUT, HUMAN! AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO LECTURE MY STUPID EXCUSE OF A BROTHER ABOUT HIS ACTIONS, I’M MORE INTRIGUED ABOUT THIS CHOICE OF TOPIC_.” Edge’s very, very impactful voice bossed out, demanding that you continued on with quicker pace. The act of nagging only seemed to slow you down though… Red only rolled his eyes, listening to his brother send him a backhanded insult. You on the other hand, visibly winced away from the gigantic skeleton, displeased by the choice of words. You would have told off the skeleton’s dis towards his sibling, but in your defense, you really had no say in the matter. Not only were you almost badly, more so fatally wounded by the one, but you were being pressured into continuing your story from the other. So, truly there was no room to cram a ‘Please, be a bit kinder to your brother’ statement into this conversation. Without any other delay, you opened your mother to speak up… Until you were cut off, yet again, by another voice. This time it was Blue, his higher-pitched voice taking up the attention of the group.

 

“ **PATIENCE, EDGE! AND PLEASE, TRY TO BE A BIT NICER TO NOT ONLY RED BUT (Y/N)... BEING SO PUSHY WILL NOT HELP! I’M SURE THE HUMAN WOULD HAVE SPOKEN UP IF YOU HADN’T INTERRUPTED HER**.” Blue’s voice shouted out the remark, glancing about each person as he spoke. Well, up until the very last part of his words, where he locked eyes with, who you at this point knew is Edge, and voiced out his opinion. You released a repressed breath, kinda glad someone had decided to point out the blatant disrespect that Edge had mustered towards his brother. You couldn’t help but shoot a smile towards Blue as he looked your way, he seemed pretty happy from the response, perking up with a gentle nod in an agreeing way.

 

The only response Edge could conjure up was a simple groan, alongside a mouthed ‘whatever’. Keeping his arms crossed, Edge trailed his eyes away from the tiny skeleton. Placing his sharp glance onto yours. Visibly nudging his body a bit, out of trying to get you to continue on with the story. You, on the other hand, looked around the group for a quick second, mainly to see if they were all listening. Where, you spotted a small scene of Sans flashing the tallest skeleton a look of disapproval, again, you would’ve spoken up. But, you had no say in each of their actions. Only having the choice to continue on. With a soft cough to clear up your throat, your voice found its noise to carry on the remaining words to the story.

 

“Well, you see, Sans and I had gone out to drink over at Grillby’s if you wanted the exact details.” Sudden grumbles came from the group, Papyrus, Blue, and Edge if you were gonna point them out individually. You ignored the audible displeasure, resuming your story. “And in recent events, I hadn’t been having the most splendid day. So like usual, I got myself my normal order. Including a drink, I’m also a bit of a lightweight. And after finishing my drink of choice, I got a bit tipsy. Sans had offered to step out and get a bit of fresh air, I don’t remember it fully but I must’ve passed out or something. Then I landed here, in the care of your household.”

 

It was pretty obvious you were missing a number of things from your story, due to your sudden anxious look. Your hand scratching over your right arm in comfort as you looked towards  
Sans. Somehow he seemed alright with your sudden jump over some events, his expression displaying a patient look. Encouraging you to stay with your part of the story. Even with the motivation, you didn’t feel comfortable enough to state anymore. Plus, if you were to add on, you would have sounded like a major psycho! ‘Hey, I forgot to mention that I had a mental breakdown, lost my cool for a moment, then passed out in between!’ Really doesn’t sound the best… It would have made you seem like a complete nut job. So, out of consideration for Sans, but mainly for yourself, you left out the minor details and stuck to the main story line…

 

“ _AFTER ONE DRINK? REALLY, HUMAN? HOW PATHETIC_!-”

 

“So, Sans brought you here, on his own?” Stretch asked obviously curious, neglecting Edge’s input as a whole. You looked over after they booted you out of your thoughts, where you nodded slowly, moving a little forward to wave your hands abruptly. Only just now realizing how taking you home could be seen in a totally different view. Man, you really need to think these things through and through.

 

“Yes, but entirely out of courtesy! Nothing more, I promise. Sans was forced to in that moment, there is no need to lecture or give him a hard time about it. It was me who made the mistake, and I will take all the blame if I have to. If it weren’t for him, I’d probably be asleep on the streets, or even inside Grillby’s. I thank him for his hospitality, along with everyone else. It’s very much appreciated...” You spoke quickly when your words began to fumble into small thanks. You still tried your best to clear any judgment that Sans would have most likely gotten from the others, but the whole spiel began to snowball into one big ‘thank you’...

 

Sans, on the other hand, stared at you with disbelief in his eyes. The others only released confused gazes, looking between you and Sans. Sans was just amazed why you even decided to stand up for him when it was you on the line here. It caused his cheeks to warm up, quickly wearing off as it slowly led into a tense feeling. His eardrums waiting for the response of the others. White eye lights observing the other, only to get a simple, yet pleasant glance from his brother and Blue.

 

“WELL, IF THAT WAS THE SCENARIO, THEN THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, HUMAN! I’M SIMPLY JUST PROUD MY BROTHER WAS ABLE TO ACHIEVE THIS.”

 

“ **YES, I FOR ONE WASN’T REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HOW YOU HAD GOTTEN HERE. MORE SO, WHY.** ” Both Papyrus and Blue commented, causing you to look over at the two. A large amount of comfort clouded over your figure. Your anxious scratching ceased as you gave a small smile of relief. Not only did Sans’ part in the story get overlooked, but they just seemed more genuinely concerned about why you were here. Your shoulders only relaxing a bit since you were still on guard, natural survival instincts still held up out of safety. Which sucked to even acknowledge, but it was true...

 

“ _I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT THE NUMSKULL CHOOSES TO DO, BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE EXPLAINED. IT’S PITIFUL, NONETHELESS, HUMAN._ ”

 

“Oh, haha, understandable.” You chuckled a tad, looking over at the not so humored skeleton. Causing you to cease your reaction, coughing softly out of embarrassment. “I- um… I will agree with you on that one, Edge is it?” You quickly remembered how you hadn’t asked the skeletons name, the feeling of shame knocking into your body. You seemed discouraged by the skeleton’s response of a stare, only able to manage a slight tilt of your head out of unsure. You couldn’t entirely read the towering skeleton, maybe he was slightly confused by the question? Or maybe he was just startled by the sudden curiosity. He resumed his natural stance, only moving his left fist towards his chin to clear his throat.

 

“ _THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, YES HUMAN. YOU ARE CORRECT, CONGRATULATIONS ON PAYING ATTENTION… I GUESS?_ ” Edge scoffed, continuing to look your way with an unamused look. You, on the other hand, showed a bit of admiral look, content with your correct placement of names. Even if you had known his name from Blue, you were still satisfied. You already knew you were going to remember his name, mainly due to the fact that three long, messy, vertical scars rested upon his features. Each of the different lengths covering his left eye. The middle indent which was the longest, reaching just above his cheekbone. They seemed like terrible wounds, long faded but still visible. Now being simple long, slight dents in his skull. It only reminded you of, well, yourself. Being that you had a gnarly scar leading from the outer corner of your right eye, gliding down to the end of your mouth. Except, in this case, it only helped the male look a lot more bad ass, that’s for sure. His clothing style also a major help, giving him an edgy look. Which, you concluded that was what he was going for. While you just looked like a troublesome human, who may have been part of a gang. But, eh, what could you do? Quickly you removed the attention from yourself and looked back onto the building of a male, taking in his appearance.

 

Following the pattern of clothing, he wore deep red gloves. Just surpassing the length of his humerus. He was dressed in a spiky, pitch-black armor. Covering most of his upper torso. A damaged and run down scarf wrapping around his neck. Almost resembling a shorter sized cape at the end of the fabric, that being because it was wider in length compared to the other two skeleton’s scarves. Papyrus was an actual scarf, while Blue was more of a bandanna. You couldn’t help but trail the scarf as it leads into the small portion of his spin that was shown off. Where he wore a crimson color belt around his waist, going into dark, black skinny jeans hugging his bones tightly. How he could move with those on, were beyond you... The outfit then ended with the signature femur length, ombré red and black colored boots. A look that you couldn’t help but also be envious of. Since you yourself knew you could never rock such a statement. So, you stayed with your favorite look. A simple sweatshirt and leggings. Totally not because you had self-confidence issues, pshh! Never…

 

You shook your head from the random thoughts, noticing how much more frustrated Edge had gotten through your sudden absence. So with a quick reaction, you cleared your voice to speak up.

 

“Well, Edge, it’s nice to meet you.” You smiled softly, trying your best to come off as kind as you could. Though, in the end, Edge only seemed to ignore the act of decency, groaning out with discontent. Shifting his eyes to the side. He probably was more than done with your interaction. You didn’t mind though, sighing out softly in slight defeat. Where you laid your attention onto the still, very fuming, Red. Apprehension coating over your eyes as he connected gazes with you. A very noticeable growl exiting his tense angered slate of a face... He seemed a bit more, resentful, after your small conversation between Edge. Still, this didn’t discourage your act of goodwill. Even if your soul wanted to eject itself from your body and retreat, you didn’t falter back your positive engagement with the skeleton. You simply let loose an awkward smile, clearing your throat.

 

“And, that leads me to assume you’re Red?” You didn’t withhold your question, even if the skeleton had blatantly drilled a hatred filled gaze into your skull. You only combated the energy by laying your eyes gently onto the red-themed skeleton. A fitting name, if you had to admit... He just seemed shocked by the question, as though you would have forgotten about him entirely. That is most likely due to the events that were being played out. Eventually, a more than disgusted look rendered his expression, taking over his small surprised moment. His stone-cold complexion eyeing your warm figure. Though, it only seemed to faze through you. The small smile of kindness laying on your features, no sense of hesitation detected as you stood your ground. You swore you could hear small sounds of laughter around you, yet you managed to neglect it, watching as the male built up the strength to respond.

 

“Eh, what’s it ta’ ya…?” His tone was sharp, the snappy reply catching the attention of everyone there. Ending the small parade of amusement. You didn’t seem in the slightest bothered by the toxic tone, nodding with an understanding head. The others on the flip side seemed irritated by the response Red was able to muster up.

 

“Would ya just lay off for a second?” Sans’ tone cut in with a demanding voice. His eyes stabbing into Red’s figure, a silent yet deadly gesture for him to knock off his behavior. Sans wasn’t just gonna let this horrible excuse of disrespect slide, no, not after almost harming you. It shook Sans’ very core, how ridiculously stupid Red’s actions were made him steam. Not only had Red been offered heartwarming kindness, but everyone else as well. Even if none of them really deserved it. He had no room to dis your act of well being, so Sans shot down the retort with a quick interject. He didn’t understand why he was being so protective… He simply felt like he just had to. Though, your voice caught the skeleton off guard, letting them twist their vision towards you. You could only shake your head with a reassuring expression, smiling with pure patience.

 

“Sans, it’s quite alright.” You pulled your hand up, resting your palm in mid-air to stop Sans attempt to excuse Red. “It makes sense why Red would react that way, no harm done.” You shrugged with gentle shoulders, bringing your raised arm back down to your side. Your understanding and slow tone only making Red ignite with agitation. Sans could only let his eye lights return to your tall stance, uncertainty in his pin prick of eyes. You simply responded with a smile, nodding in a ‘It’s alright’ sort of way. You then tilted your head back towards the flaming skeleton, Red, and spoke up once again. Gesturing with a wide, yet kind smile. “Well, Red. Even if it isn’t the same on both ends, it was nice to meet you, and everyone as well. Given the recent events, that is. I’m sure none of this was planned, it’s alright. Forgive, and forget. That’s what I stand by...”

 

The sudden choice of words shocked the group, forgive and forget… A strong statement really, you didn’t even realize you had spoken such a quote until your soft voice hit the air. Even Red along with Edge was astonished, looking you over with a burning, intense stare. The other skeletons were more so surprised you would forgive the male, while with Red and Edge, it seemed to have struck a cord… As though it was more so personal, rather than just simply shocking. Still, you just continued to smile, the cold air of anxiousness consuming your body. You couldn’t help but let your shoulder tick, you… You didn’t feel like you were in control at that moment… You didn’t even realize you said that until you let your brain process! You were obviously distressed, your hands coiling in on themselves, you felt like you were on the brink of an attack again. You pleaded in your brain for someone to just… Talk! Thankfully, Sans took the task into his hand and spoke up. Waking you up from your thoughts.

 

“(Y/n), this is not alrigh’-”

 

“IT’S UNACCEPTABLE! WE ARE ALL SEVERELY SORRY FOR HOW THIS MEETING HAS TURNED OUT!” Papyrus called out, gesturing to not only himself but to everyone as well. He seemed beyond guilty, his sockets somehow softening as he gazed down at you. You, on the other hand, could only flash a grateful smile, just thankful that such positivity was present in the moment. Though, you had to admit that you still didn’t see any harm in the actions. Sure, Red was rash and very hasty to resort to violence… And it ruined the confidence you somehow built up. You just assumed you were so used to the outbreak of such emotions, that probably being because you’ve been there plenty of times Witnessed and observe not only others but yourself fall trap to such actions… A simple shake of your head said it all.

 

“I get it, I’m an unknown stranger who not only trespassed your home. But also bombarded you with annoying, problematic human things. I take full responsibility.” You brushed a hand over your wounded cheek unintentionally, your insides jumping as a wet feeling covered your fingertips… You didn’t even think you were wounded. You simply felt something tickle your skin and assumed it was hair getting away. So, out of human nature and reaction, you decided to wipe it… The sudden stop and stiffness of your body probably made it into the visions of the other skeletons... You just made yourself look like the biggest douche, making it seem like you were guilt-tripping Red or all of them as a whole… Damn it, that was far from what you wanted! You cursed yourself in your head, keeping that unwavering smile planted on your face. Pulling your hand down, quickly wiping it against your cardigan. “I only hope my explanation is reasonable. Maybe now I can, um, get out of your way if that’s alright?”

 

“ _PROBLEMATIC, YES I AGREE WITH SUCH STATEMENT. YOU HUMANS ALWAYS POSSESS SUCH DRAMA, UGH, IT MAKES ME SO TIRED… SO, YES, SHOWING YOUR WAY OUT IS MOST LIKELY THE RIGHT CHOICE, HUMAN..._ ” Edge’s voice cleared the small tension of silence, flashing you a stare of ‘Leave before anything else gets worse’ as you gazed over his way. He even pronounced ‘human’ quite strongly, sending a shiver down your spine. You weren’t sure if the statement was out of care, or warning. Still, you took clear notice to leave, more so the easy path in this case, nodding with that small smile stained on your face. You shifted your purse, adjusting it around your shoulder for a more comfortable fit before your departure.

 

“ **EDGE!-** ”

 

“EDGE, THAT WAS BEYOND UNNECESSARY!”

 

“He’s right, Blue, Papyrus. But, if (Y/n) wants to leave, that’s her choice… Maybe phrasing it a little less rude would’ve helped, Edge…” Stretch's voice interrupted, keeping his eyes on the duo, agreeing with your statement rather than Edge’s… To which, Edge released a breath of what seemed like a chuckle. Shrugging his shoulders with a carefree smirk, he didn’t see the harm. That you could expect, and Edge was right to do so. You respected honesty and that’s what the skeleton had delivered. You couldn’t deny or be offended by the statement, you caused obvious tensions and problems… Events that would leave a bigger opening for discussion after you leave. The thoughts spiraling around your thick skull caused you to visibly twitch, the amount of trouble you had been able to manifest in the time of being present here made you feel shame and absolute guilt… Why hadn’t you just took Sans offer and left?

 

Thankfully, though, you saw the pros by staying. Not too many, still, at least one helped you clear your mind. But mostly because Papyrus cleared his throat to speak, catching your eyes.

 

“WELL, LET US JUST PROPOSE THIS! WE MAY NOT NOT HAVE HAD THE BEST INTRODUCTION, BUT WHY DON’T WE INVITE YOU OVER AGAIN LATER ON, (Y/N)?” Papyrus’ large voice picked up your attention, forcing you to twist your body towards the towering skeleton. ‘Invite you’, had he just said that? It took you a minute to process what he stated, leading you into a tilted dumbfounded look. Complete confusion planting itself over your features. After all the mayhem you spawned? Even if you were obviously troubled?! A small ‘Come again’ bouncing off your lips as you continued to stare at the male. Papyrus only offered an assured nod, producing an even more muddled complexion to coat your features.

 

“What?” Red’s voice interrupted your confused state, his face covered with obvious signs of disbelief… You could only hum in agreement, Papyrus released a sigh. Maybe he thought he wasn’t being clear enough.

 

‘EXACTLY AS IT SOUNDS, RED! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE ANNIVERSARY OF OUR FREEDOM, IT’S COMING UP THIS TUESDAY! SINCE TODAY IS SATURDAY, WE HAVE TWO DAYS UNTIL THEN. WE’RE IN CHARGE OF HOLDING A PARTY FOR THE OCCASION!” Papyrus spieled out the information with a wide smile, educating not only Red but you as well…

 

“SO, WHY NOT INVITE THE HUMAN?! IT’S AN OPEN PARTY ANYWAYS, SO I SEE NO PROBLEM!” Papyrus continued his announcement, sounding more self-assured as he spoke. You could only stare at him, bewildered beyond words…

 

You had totally forgotten about the event, let alone the actual day! Even if Sans, Grillby, and you had only just talked about it last night. In this instance, you never got the correct or factual information about the celebration. You were going to round-about the date as a whole, not take part at all. You did nothing to help the race, nor did you have a reason to get in the way of the celebration… Yet, even after making it clear to mainly yourself that you were not, under any circumstances, going to partake in the anniversary... It put you in a pickle. Sure, plenty of people would simply declare how one may have plans already. You couldn’t… It was just...

 

The look in Papyrus’ eyes… The skeleton seemed so passionate, so ambitious about the whole ordeal. As though he’d been planning for the occasion for over a century. Maybe, no, most likely even longer if you were going to tie that reason to how long they were all trapped underground for. Why be the rain on his parade? You were strangers, even after all of this. Only having met this day. It just didn’t fit into your stomach correctly, you would be nothing but a hole in their plan. You just stood there feeling absolutely under pressure, stares piercing into your figure. You began to bite your lip out of anxiousness, releasing a wavy sigh.

 

“I mean…” You spoke up, wrapping your hands into the excess cloth of your cardigan. Obvious apprehension clouding your mind. Were you going to regret this, hell yeah… “I don’t… I don’t think I work those days… Plus, who am I to totally disregard such a celebration?” You shrugged lightly, looking up at Papyrus, mostly to deflect Red’s deep glare. Plus, Papyrus was kinda like a pill full of confidence, his expression morphed into a hopeful gaze making you feel more secure with your thoughtful choice. Sure, you had to admit that you didn’t really want to be in the groups way after what happened today. Then again, it was an invitation. Make friends dare you even think... Why not just go out, have a fun time… You weren’t planning on moving anytime soon, mostly because you felt great here. Your stupid gut didn’t pressure you to bounce to another place. Everyone was so nice, for the most part at least, sure a few rotten apples will be there. What areas don’t have those? So, why not make the most of it? Before anything tragic were to happen...

 

“Sure, I’ll go.” Your voice blurted out, forced and quick. Almost like you had just ripped off a band-aid from your skin... You squint your eyes when abrupt, delighted sounds rang out. Papyrus and Blue began to bounce around in their placements, requiring you to open your eyes to watch such matter. You were sure you even heard a soft squeal exit from one, or even the two. Tension escaped your hands as they let loose of the material enveloping each limb, a breath exiting you that you didn’t even notice you had held in.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! SPLENDID CHOICE, HUMAN! WE ARE ALL HAPPY TO HEAR SUCH A DECISION. WHY DON’T WE EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS? SO I CAN TEXT YOU ABOUT THE PARTY, I’M SURE YOU HAVE MY BROTHERS… BUT HE ISN’T VERY RELIABLE WITH SUCH A TASK, NO OFFENSE SANS.”

 

“Eh, none taken, Pap. I probably would’ve forgotten, my skulls a bit aired out when it comes to those things…” Papyrus, Blue and Edge released a loud, long whine towards Sans’ pun, only sending you into a small fit of chuckles. The three passed the more than pleased skeleton scowls of displeasure, helping your chuckles turn into laughs of amusement. Hey, you respected that at least he could admit it. That takes guts.

 

“It’s alright, haha, here. Let me just grab my phone.” You finally spoke up after laughing for a little, pulling your purse down from your shoulder. Opening up the bag with a quick tug, you searched for your device. To which, Papyrus did the same. Except, his phone seemed to materialize out of thin air… You didn’t have enough time to react as the male jerked himself towards you, flicking his screen open, somehow, with his still gloved hand.

 

“ **HUMAN! LET US EXCHANGE NUMBERS AS WELL SINCE WE ARE FRIENDS NOW, CORRECT?** ” You pulled your head up from you now presented phone, letting Papyrus jot down your number while looking over at the slightly apprehensive Blue. He held his phone in his gloved hand, already opened to his caller ID icon. He seemed a little uneasy by his sudden words, but he still stood by them. Waiting for your reaction and response. You felt your chest tighten, the amount of kindness you endured made you glow with a smile… You just wanted to hug the skeleton and spout all the reassuring words you could come up with, but with all the strength you could build up. You kept your composure, breathing out to quickly nod at his proposition. Sparking an almost twinkling look from the male… Keep it cool was all that rang through your head, how much reality and reputation actually mattered hurts you...

 

“Oh, yes! I would love that, Blue. We are friends, you, Papyrus, everyone here for the most part… So there is nothing to be worried about. Thank you for asking though!” You smiled warmly towards the shorter skeleton, watching as his expression turned into a poised, yet giddy smirk. Another strike into your heart… You just couldn’t handle this amount of cuteness... Even Papyrus let loose a laugh of pleasure from the inclusion. You couldn’t see the reactions of the others, but for the most part, they didn’t seem to react… Even if they had, you mostly ignored it watching Blue zoom with a jolt, jumping next to your body, standing just beside Papyrus. Blue held up his screen to show off his phone number, producing a patient smile as you jotted in Papyrus’ number since he had already collected yours. Eventually looking down at Blue’s phone, doing the same action as the first.

 

“ **IF YOU DO NOT MIND, I WILL PASS THIS ONTO STRETCH AS WELL. IF NEITHER PAPYRUS OR I CAN RESPOND, PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO SHOOT HIM A TEXT, (Y/N).** ” Blue gestured towards his quiet brother. Where you looked over at Stretch, who seemed to comply with the act, flashing you a lazy grin. His chill stance causing your cheeks to warm up only a tad as you quickly nodded your head in understanding. You shifted about, watching as both skeletons that stood just in front of you grinning widely. You being the smart human you are, assumed it was due to the fact that they had successfully earned a new friend… Through such a grim experience, which is even astounding to you…

 

“ _WELL,_ ” A rough voice charged through the blissful aura, pulling your vision from the two skeletons in front of you. You looked towards the once open area, seeing the now present Edge. “ _SINCE WE ARE EXCHANGING NUMBERS BASED ON SOMETHING IMPORTANT COMING UP. STRETCH AND SANS MAY BE THE LEAST HELPFUL, SO TAKE MINE TOO, HUMAN. DO NOT TEXT ME UNLESS IT’S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!_ ” Edge cut into the conversation, jerking his phone towards your chest. You only now just noticed how close he had gotten, really you were just more surprised how he had decided to offer his number rather than being forced to... You looked at the device with a questioning look, a bit unsure… Still, you didn’t ask him why, simply because your were afraid he’d simply get defensive or even take back his offer. So, you added him to the phone’s growing contact list.

 

“Thank you, Edge. I’ll send you a text if I ever need to.” You glanced up at the skeleton’s face, even if he had offered to pass it on to you, he seemed pretty regretful of the choice… “I’ll contact you when it’s urgent, don’t worry.” You added with a nod, trying to at least relax the male. He didn’t seem too thrilled, but the scoff he produced was enough to please you.

 

“You already have my number, I’ll try my best t’ respond,” Sans commented, causing you to glance where his voice came from. His original smile that he usually wore sat a little brighter on his face. Making you smile a bit yourself, he probably enjoyed the small interaction between the others and you.

 

You removed your eyes from Sans, adding the last number to Edge’s contact. Once you pressed the last digit, you looked up at the small group. You mostly remembered their numbers, until then, you’d add their names when you got the free time. Doing the same with Stretch, that is until you’d receive his through a text. You didn’t have much hope for Red, that being because of the sour expression he had presented on his face… He seemed a little… No, really upset with everyone there. As though he had been betrayed by them all. His features only continued to grow unpleasant as you watched him. Yep, definitely a signal that it was time to say your goodbyes and be on your way- You watched Papyrus, Blue, and Edge pull back their phones, letting them disappear into thin air. Something you were really curious about nonetheless… You decided to simply shift yours into your back pants pocket, using your other hand to pull your bag comfortably onto your shoulder, leaving it there to sit.

 

“Well, now that we’ve traded numbers. I’ll probably be on my way…” You chuckled softly, trying to keep Red’s choking glare off your mind. Still, you could just feel his stare laser holes into your body... “Thank you so much for all your hospitality, given the circumstances… It was an amazing experience to be able to meet you all, even if it may not be the same way on some ends. Even then, I’m glad to have met such amazing people.”

 

“AWE, WELL HUMAN. IT’S THE SAME WAY, WE ALL HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE UPCOMING PARTY!”

 

“ **YES, (Y/N)! IT WAS A PLEASURE, BUT-** ” Blue took hold of your cardigan, tugging at your excess clothing. “ **LET US HEAL YOUR CHEEK BEFORE YOU DEPART, IT ONLY SEEMS RIGHT TO DO SO!** ”

 

Oh, your cheek… You looked down at Blue, watching his concerned expression only grow. But, you couldn’t help but catch an eye on your hand, small dots of red coating your fingertip. How did they, or even you not even notice this?... You had totally forgotten about the wound as a whole if you were entirely honest. But, being honest with yourself… You really didn’t want to take up any more of their time. Especially when you just realized from the small glance of your phone when you had it out, that it was three going onto four... So with a quick hand, you entered it into your bag sneaking your fingers into a pocket. Perking up when you felt a familiar texture.

 

“It’s alright, Blue. I actually have a band-aid for such occasions.” You pulled out a pink and purple colored band-aid, showing it off to the group, mainly to Blue though. Acting as though this was the norm for you… Blue instantly pulled his hand away from your sweater, nodding a little saddened. He seemed to notice how you were well equipped for such events, holding his hands together with an obviously worried look.

 

“ **WELL, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WOULD MUCH RATHER DO, THEN WHO AM I TO STOP YOU. JUST MAKE SURE TO CLEAN IT OFF PROPERLY ONCE YOU RETURN HOME, WE DO NOT WANT IT TO GET INFECTED!”** The soft tone filled with care exited Blue, causing you to smile gently. You didn’t understand why they were being so kind to you… Still, you couldn’t help but feel pleased by the concern.

 

“Yes, I will make sure to, Blue. Thank you for being so kind… I’ll make sure to text you that I did, okay?” Your soft tone responded to Blue, causing his cheeks to dust with a light tint of, well, blue. His smile softening quite a bit, nodding with understanding. The action threw your complexion into a warm smile as well, melting with glee.

 

“You don’t need a ride home, kiddo?” Sans’ voice interrupted your thoughts, making you glance up towards the taller skeleton. The sudden remembrance of you having to walk home entered your mind. You would’ve totally been okay with it if you hadn’t somehow brought up the memory of… Mr. Roger… You tried your best to hold back a shudder, but you were sure your sudden change of expression gave away your worry.

 

“I, um, no, I’ll be alright. Plus, it’s such a lovely day. I need the air to clear up my headache, I’ll be alright with a little walk.” You gently shook off the proposition, trying your best to shield off your shaky voice. You observed the skeleton, trying to spot if he had noticed your change in behavior. Nothing, Sans only produced a nod with his head in acceptance. You sighed softly, just glad that he didn’t seem to catch on. Or that he simply respected your need for freedom and fresh air.

 

“Alright, jus’ be careful, (Y/n). Text me, or any one of us when you make it home. Alrigh’?” Sans smiled towards you even if he seemed a little apprehensive, maybe he had spotted your odd reaction... Still, he let you nod in agreement. You began to feel a bit anxious, forcing you to resort to the medical gear, peeling the band-aid open from its wrapper. Trying to avoid any lectures from a skeleton. Since Blue hadn’t let his eyes drift from your figure, probably because he was simply just worried you wouldn’t use the band-aid. So, to appease the male, you began to take apart the material, looking over at Blue with a smile.

 

“I will, thank you, Sans. Well, I bid you all a good day then.” Through talking, you placed the band-aid on the side of your cheek, covering the small wound. Watching Blue’s expression morphed into a relieved look, making you yourself lose some tension in your shoulders. “It was pleasant to have met you guys. See you all on Tuesday.” You waved lightly after crumpling the excess garbage into one hand, watching as each provided a form of farewell. Well, everyone except Red and Edge. Edge simply glanced towards the side, shrugging his shoulders with a quick jerking motion. While Stretch simply nodded his head goodbye. Which you were pretty okay with, better than nothing.

 

“YES HUMAN, GOODBYE. BE SAFE!”

 

“ **WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON, (Y/N)!** ”

 

“Remember to text one of us when you get home, kiddo.”

 

You listened to each voice, waving once again before fully turning your head to watch your step. Walking taking over your mind, yet you were able to hear a simple hum of satisfaction made by Edge. Probably towards the fact that you were finally leaving, you pretended to not hear it, making your way onto the small stepping stones that trailed its way to the front of their yard. Your smile comfortably sat on your face, you had met such nice people today… Well, mostly… The beading stare of Red was still present as you continued walking. You didn’t want to be rude by picking up your pace, it just felt super uncomfortable having that much hate being poured over your tired figure… Although, it wouldn’t even have mattered if you picked up your pace or not. You were already rounding the corner of their house, exiting the small section of their yard. You couldn’t help but hear the small conversation they had erupted into as you turned. Though, you still did your best to neglect your curiosity, carrying on your pursuit to leave the area. Each step was painfully slow, as though time had begun to freeze. Even if you felt like you were forcing your pace to fasten, it was still lengthy. There was no way to fast forward… Which brought forth the crippling thoughts. Why had you gone out and drank in the first place? You knew you weren’t in the best place, the events of that day even painfully flashed warning signs! But no, you insisted. That the brinking attack wouldn’t have mattered. The public scene and accompanying friend wouldn’t stop you from relieving the numbness of your world.

 

Your features began to rest, like a blank slate. Smile disappearing as though it were simply a facade… Your emotions only needing to be written onto it to convey your feelings. You covered your hands with the extra amount of cloth you had from your sweater, an anxious tingle taking over your body. Why did you have to be you?

 

‘BEEP BEEP’

 

You jolt your walking body to a stop, flexing your head up. The booming noise of a car waking you up from your thoughts. Only now had you noticed that your body was now beside the street of the road, edging the skeleton’s driveway and the open road… Somehow you had made it past the skeleton’s path along with their driveway, creeping along their lawn and onto the end of their part of the sidewalk. Your eyes scanning the white car that passed you quite quickly. An enraged fist-pumping out of the driver's window, thrusting about in the air. As though it was cursing you with its movement.

 

“Watch it, idiot!”

 

“A-Ah, sorry!” You called out, cupping your mouth so your message could be heard by the impatient driver. Only a ‘whatever!’ echoed through the disturbed air, the gunning of their engine sounding off through the cool summer air, speeding off into the pathway of the road. You visibly winced, looking down in complete shame at your lack of attention, the smell of smoke entangling with your senses. You pinched your skin, shaking your head abruptly with dissatisfaction. This is why you hate your stupid daydreaming! And your clumsiness. And your…

 

“Ack, stop that, (Y/n)! There’s no time to be all sympathetic on yourself, boohoo… Get over yourself, this isn’t the place nor the time to moan and groan about it..!” You angrily whispered to yourself, squinting your eyes in annoyance. You continued to lecture yourself internally, the soft noise of your fist clenching filling the air from under your cloth-covered hands.

 

Realizing what you’re doing, you turned your head like an owl, well at least tried to… Only earning a painful crack from your poor neck. You moved your arm to massage the spot, focusing more about the house behind you, mainly to spot if anyone had seen your small, really flat out foolish moment of stupidity… Ah, luckily no one was present at the second to see how senseless you had been. Your tensed up shoulders began to relax, your vision returning to the view in front of you as you twisted your head back. Slowly you adjusted your footing so that you were actually on the pavement of the sidewalk, rather than the road.

 

You crumbled, even more, astonished that you didn’t correct your stance, somehow letting your better judgment slip past your focus. With a slow shake of your head, you returned your arms to your side letting your feet turn to continue your pursuit to get back home… Your head hung low, trying to block out the moment that had just taken place... Oh, how much you wanted to get home was absolutely stressful, It was like a kid in a candy shop, except for you It was simply the need to get home. Back to your safe haven. It made sense to why you’d want to return home. You felt so bombarded with thoughts, problems, and no solutions…You wanted to accept that you probably won’t receive the answers anytime soon, maybe not even at all. Still, It wasn’t going to stop the feeling from just drifting there, into the pit of your stomach. Which held most of your problems, gross to even know that, but sadly, was it true? Yep, all the way…

 

You shook your head letting your eyes scan the surroundings that wrapped around you, trying to stay more alert than your last adventure out. Since you truly didn’t need anything to push you to your wit's end. You crossed your arms over each limb, the chilly air going straight through your ripped up jeans… Making you really regret your choice of clothing, even if you couldn’t remember how you dressed yourself that night. You sighed softly, keeping your arms crossed over your stomach, continuing on your directed path. No matter what you did, nothing was going to keep your thoughts off of the negative cases your brain held. Your anxiety-filled mind began to pull apart the compartment, as though there was some sort of amazing treasure inside… Really, it was just a disgusting mess of anguish and misery… So, with little conviction, your brain drifted off into the abyss of your version of ‘dream land’. Leaving your body to stay in reality as you walked.

 

So much for staying watchful of your surroundings…

 

* * *

 

 

The skeletons continued to stand in the small circle that they had been in since you had left, the tension in the air, thicker than any pool of water. Everyone either eyeing each other, or Red. Who seemed more than pissed off at the moment. His bony fingers gripping themselves against his palm so hard that if he had put any more pressure onto them, they could probably snap…

 

“Why’d ya go an’ do that, Papyrus?” Red’s tone dripped with toxins, his voided sockets glaring at the ground? Or maybe at Papyrus? Who knows, they were so empty that the guess of their position of view would be a simple shot in the dark… Each skeleton perked up by the once quiet male, placing their attention onto him.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! I MERELY INVITED THE HUMAN TO OUR CELEBRATION, RED! I SEE NO PROBLEM.” Papyrus’ voice boomed with a matter of fact tone, his stance showing how confident he was in his choice. The smile on his face conveying all his true feelings, without even needing to express them. The action only seeming to make Red’s mood grow even more disastrous. His fist tightening as the orange skeleton’s words spilled from his jaw.

 

“Yeah, which she needed no part of…” Red’s voice snapped towards the taller skeleton, making Papyrus bounce down a bit from his high horse, yet his smile stayed planted on his face. Sure, Red may have said something to cause the skeleton to falter. But, Papyrus found no true reason to second guess his action. Though, Sans wasn’t too fond of the behavior, jumping towards the opportunity to not only side with his brother, for you as well. You weren’t here to stand up for yourself, nor would you really do so if you were present. Taking a step forward in the direction of Papyrus, Sans continued to glare over at Red. Keeping his bony hands pocketed.

 

“Well, you’re not helpin’ out with the party. So, that gives you no say, Red. It’s already been said and done. No objections can stop what's goin’ on…” San’s intervene, trying his best to keep cool in front of Papyrus. Even Sans’ hands produced vibrations as he confronted Red. His narrowed eyes aimed towards the fired up male, Red could only stand there. Letting his quiet response answer the objection, allowing Sans to grow a smirk.

 

“ **BESIDES, IT’S AN OPEN PARTY, RED! WE ARE FREE TO INVITE WHOEVER IS WELCOMED TO ATTEND! I SEE NO HARM IN INVITING (Y/N). SHE WAS NOTHING BUT KIND WHEN SHE WAS PRESENT.** ” Blue gestured about with wild hands, smiling widely as he did his best to clear up the air from this toxic feel present by Red. Blue was pretty cheerful as he spoke about you, Papyrus even nodding with a quick jerk of his skull. It didn’t do any good as Red only shot the short male a look of anger. Stretch now stepping in, holding his unlit cigarette in between his index and middle finger.

 

“Blue’s right, and after that whole fiasco, I’m sure that'll help recover our images… I mean, you used complete brute force against an unarmed human, Red. You’re lucky she even mentioned forgiveness.” Stretch shrugged lightly, siding with Blue in this case. Blue threw an overjoyed expression, pleased with his brother's input. Red, on the other hand, could only let loose a dry chuckle, shaking his head with astonishment.

 

He was just shocked how fast these bozos fell for your act…

 

“I wasn’t askin’ for forgiveness, Stretch…” Red spat, looking now towards the lazy skeleton. His glare bouncing off of Stretch, Stretch only stares back unaffected. Red then carried on his statement. “Far from it, I wanted the twerp to piss off. This ain’t her turf, for all I care she could rot on the streets. I’m sure someone would’a dumped her ass somewhere-”

 

“Well,” Sans blurted out, “That didn’t happen, like it or not, Red… So, you’d better shut your pipe, before I do for you…” Sans’ sudden threat echoing through the air made most of them tense up, well except Red, Edge, and Stretch. Red simply eyed the male, the other two only releasing sighs into the air. Watching as his left eye light up with a dim color of blue, signifying he meant nothing more than business. Which was the case, Red, on the other hand, didn’t seem too bothered by the reaction. A loose, sour puff of a laugh releasing itself from his chest once again.

 

“ _YOU ALL ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!_ ” Edges voice bombarded majority of the attention Sans had gotten. His annoyed features down casting over each male, his crossed arms showing how fed up with this argument he was. “ _SO WHAT THE PATHETIC HUMAN IS ATTENDING OUR STUPID PARTY? EITHER IGNORE HER OR COMPLETELY AVOID HER, DUMB ASS! I SWEAR, YOU ARE SUCH A POOR EXCUSE OF A BROTHER! LETTING SUCH THINGS GO TO YOUR HEAD, PATHETIC!_ ”

 

“No…” Red’s voice shot back, causing Edge to perk up at the sudden confidence to stand up for himself. Red would have retracted back into his jacket if it weren’t for the state he was in at the moment. The skeleton was already having a hell of a time with this inconvenience, and with the added stress of his brother calling him pathetic only seemed to fuel Red’s flame.

 

“That won’ help anythin’, boss..” Red finally spoke up after his long pause, red pinpricks returning to his sockets. They whirled around the group, observing each skeleton’s features. As though he was looking about to see each of their expressions at the moment. “I won’ be able to, she just… She...” Red mumbled about, trying to messily convey his feelings, eventually, his voice cut off as a whole, his gaze suddenly shot towards the ground. He wanted to continue his statement, yet his voice caught itself inside his throat. His bones even began to ache from the thought of what he would have spilled out… Still, he just… He didn’t have the strength to.

 

How much you reminded him of her, it made him feel light-headed. He wanted to just grab you, shatter you, tear you apart. Condemn you for having her face… Then, also hug you. Ask why you had disappeared… Why you had rid your presence from his life. Even if Red wanted to ask why she resembled his (Y/n) from past timelines, he couldn’t with his brother around. He knew Edge had small memories of their (Y/n), he just didn’t have the guts to bring it up. They were still healing scars from the last reset... So, with a hoarse groan. Red stuffed his fists deeper into his jacket pockets, looking up slightly. Hatred filling his eyes as he stared towards Sans, while the skeleton only seemed to stare back. Unimpressed by the gaze as a whole. Red grew tired of the cocky responses, baring his teeth a deep snarl vibrated through his chest.

 

“Y’know what. I’m done with this bullshit, over some stupid fucking human... Do whatever with this shit, ya won’t catch me dead with the stupid bitch.” Red’s voice was voided of emotions, the threat cutting deep as his left eye lit up with a deep crimson red. He didn’t even give any of the males time to react as his magic began to form. His body morphing into a blob of blurred red, blimping away. Leaving the group in a circle of slight confusion. Papyrus and Blue could only look at each other, searching for recognition to what just happened.

 

Sans had a feeling that the male was going to say what even he had knowledge of, even then he felt kinda relieved that Red hadn’t spilled the truth out. He eyes etching over towards the worried Papyrus and Blue. They seemed more so confused compared to Stretch, and Edge. Stretch just seemed to be in his own little world, thinking over the ordeal with a quiet gaze. While Edge groaned at his brother's actions, leaning his weight onto his right leg.

 

“ _HOW SHALLOW, LETTING HIS EMOTIONS GET TO HIM… SO WEAK, IT’S EVEN EMBARRASSING._ ” Edge spoke up, sneering at his brother's horrible attempt to discuss his worries. The towering skeleton seemed disgusted, he never understood how his brother was older than him. If he had a problem, clarify it, or don’t say anything at all. Simple as that.

 

“ **Y-YOU… YOU SHOULDN’T TALK ABOUT YOUR BROTHER THAT WAY.** ” Blue commented, looking over at Edge, Blue’s eyes showing disbelief to his own actions. The act seemed to catch Edge’s attention. His crossed arms jerking towards Blues direction. “ **SURE, HE WAS IN THE WRONG FOR SAYING SUCH THINGS ABOUT (Y/N), AND FOR MAJORITY OF THE THINGS HE DID TODAY... STILL, HE OBVIOUSLY HAS SOMETHING WORRYING HIM. A LITTLE COMPASSION COULD HAVE GONE A LONG WAY, RATHER THAN THROWING SUCH HEATED WORDS...** ” Blue stepped forward towards the towering male compared to him. His eyes sparkling as he spoke his response. Edge only seemed irritated by the sudden demand of kindness towards his brother, waving his slender fingers about.

 

“ _WHY SHOULD I? THE PIECE OF GARBAGE NEEDS TO TOUGHEN UP, FUTILE EMOTIONS WILL ONLY CAUSE HIM TO GROW WEAK. LIKE YOU FOOLS._ ” Edge glared down at the pipsqueak, his jaw smirking slightly from the reaction Blue made. His head tilting down in slight shame. Stretch let loose a click from his mouth, moving his body a little in order to respond when Blue sighed.

 

“ **EVEN IF I’M WEAK, I CAN AT LEAST ADMIT I DON’T PICK ON MY BROTHER FOR POWER…** ” Blue shot back, his fist balled up from frustration. Edge jerked his head down in pure astonishment, looking over the small figure. He would’ve never guessed Blue could ever respond in such a way. In the end, Edge could only shrug, looking to the side. Blue seemed a bit fed up, his large blue eyes scanning the taller skeleton for some sort of emotion, to which he found none. So with a simple turn, he groaned out a breath. Picking up his feet and starting to walk away from the circle.

 

“ **I-I’LL… I’ll be inside…** ” His pitch was soft, Blues body slouching in defeat by this conversation. Stretch got the message and began to step forward, letting Blue walk away to have his space for a minute. Stretch let his body shift, turning to give a glance towards Edge. Even if Edge was the tallest among the majority of them, Stretch was still pretty up there, only a couple inches away from fully reaching Edges height. Stretch connected eyes with the male, staring down the edgy skeleton. Papyrus and Sans could only watch the standoff, Stretch letting out a lazy breath of air. He wasn’t one for challenging the others, but when it was about Blue he couldn’t just let it slip. Nope, they had to know their place.

 

“Blue’s right, even if you don’t want to admit it.” The lazy skeleton stated with a calm voice, watching as Edge once again shrugged. Stretch wasn’t bothered by the mute response, kinda understanding why they were so cold. In their world, it wasn’t as pretty compared to Stretch. And by all means, Stretch was lucky enough to grow up with a loving brother, and in a caring reality. That didn’t mean that Red and Edge had the same blessings... Still, they were far away from where they belonged. He supposed trauma just worked like that.

 

So, with a subtle shrug, Stretch simply turned and began walking away. Looking for Blue after he also left the small circle of skeletons. Leaving Sans, Papyrus, and Edge alone. Well, for not too long. Edge didn’t wait for any more lectures and turned abruptly. Storming off towards the back yard, most likely to train off his stress. Sans watched his depart from the scene before looking over at Papyrus, watching his brother twist his mittens about, an anxious aura bestowing over his tall figure. Sans let out a concerned hum, turning to ask what was the matter when Papyrus spoke up before the blue skeleton could.

 

“Brother…” The soft tone caught Sans completely off guard, causing his to connect eyes with his younger brother. He could only nod his head for him to continue his speech since Papyrus seemed as though he was worried to even ask what he had in mind. “Well… I kinda understand why Red was so... Cold towards the human... But do not worry, I do not condone such actions. I just…”

 

Sans stood there, slightly taken aback. Sans knew Papyrus had memories of their past (Y/n), still, it didn’t help when he realized that, maybe, just maybe he could still remember her. It made his soul throb, what memories did Papyrus hold? Were they blissful memories? Or were they… Those memories? Or, was this matter over something entirely different? He was confused, so, with a patient nod, he tried his best to let Papyrus continue comfortably.

 

“I just… I… Nyeh, never mind. It’s nothing.”

 

“Pap-”

 

“I WILL BE INSIDE, COOKING FOR DINNER. PLEASE TELL ME IF THE HUMAN DOES TEXT YOU WHEN THEY HAVE RETURNED HOME, BROTHER.” Papyrus smiled warmly towards his brother, his original tone returning as he turned to make a stride towards the house. Ignoring the sudden conversation as a whole. Causing Sans to watch his brother with a mildly confused look. Papyrus was doing what Sans had always done, avoid, or totally disregard his worries and keep them for himself. Sure, Papyrus always seemed to accept that he won’t be able to peel the worry from Sans, but in this case. It seemed weird to just let Papyrus walk away with dread overhanging his head. Hypocritical, yes, Sans will admit that. But, he was Papyrus’ older brother. It was just his sibling senses kicking in.

 

“Look, Pap. I get it if ya’ don’t wanna talk about it, still. If you ever do need’a talk though-”

 

“BROTHER, I am… I’M FINE, IT’S TRULY NOTHING BUT A SIMPLE CONCERN. AND YES, I KNOW. I’M GLAD TO HAVE YOU THERE FOR ME. NOW, MAKE SURE TO CLEAN UP BEFORE DINNER.” Papyrus’ smile seemed a bit strained as he turned to talk back to his brother, the only thing that Sans could respond with was a small smile before being left behind by the skeleton. Instantaneously, a gaze of worry overtook his features. Sans had never seen his brother in such a state for a while… Somehow, the thought of you managed to do pry such a reaction into Papyrus, who was always so cheerful and bright…

 

Sans couldn’t help but groan out in discontent, looking up at the sky. A skeletal hand placed itself over his face, the summer breeze running through his opened sweater. The smell of fresh air encasing his nostrils. At this moment, he could have felt so… Free… But after everything that had happened, Sans wasn’t too sure that he could for a while. He didn’t understand why everyone felt so strongly towards you… Why he himself, felt so weird when he thought about you. Maybe it was because you shared her looks with… Their other (Y/n). If that had been the case, would that have been why Red reacted so strongly? Sans only seemed to grumble at the question, shutting his sockets closed. He felt a headache brimming the edges of his mind… Maybe… Maybe bringing you here wasn’t the best idea…

 

Why had he even decided to befriend you in the first place? Oh, that’s right… Because you looked like her, acted like her… Then, as time progressed, and other times of meeting blossomed, you just… Didn’t… He was so puzzled, utterly and completely unsure and confused by the whole situation as a whole. What was going on…? Why did he feel so, so, emotional? He dropped his skeletal arm to the side, opening his eyes to look up at the light blue sky, tinges of light colors close to reds and purples threatening to overtake the peaceful blue... The imagery filling up his vision as he stood there. The sounds of the wind filling his eardrums, the fresh air of summer… It only reminded him of…

 

You…

 

Sans swatted away the thought, releasing a tight grumble of dissatisfaction. He really needed to understand what was going on, and fast, before it drove him mad… Which reminded him of something, he still had yet to respond back to Echo and Alphys. Well, more than possibly the two would show up to the party. So, by then they could meet you and discuss a time and date that the three of you could meet up. The revelation seemed to release some tension upon Sans’ shoulders. His eyes trailing down towards the ground, allowing him to return to his reality.

 

“I’ll just have Green, Alphys, and (Y/n) meet… Then, it should be alright… Maybe they could help out… Maybe?” Sans asked himself, closing his sockets in uncertainty… He was just unsure with this whole ordeal. With how things were playing out, how different they were compared to last saves and resets. It made his chest heavy once again. What if… What if this could be the breakthrough?

 

The thought seemed to shake Sans. Never in a million years would he had spawned new hope in such a direct way. Still, he was able to hope… Hope for something to change, redo his messy reality… He could only wait and see where it would take him. For now, he just knew he needed some of Grillby’s ketchup after such thoughts. So with a small flare of his magic, he disappeared out of sight, only leaving behind a thin trail of blue particles. Hopefully, he’d be back in time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

You heaved in a large gulp of fresh air, the smell of freshly cut grass and flowers flooding your senses. Your eyes bestowing themselves among the beautiful view that stood in front of you… Sure, the slow rise of mixed colors coating the sky, created by the sunset was breathtaking. But it couldn’t match the house that sat in place, the masterpiece of nature defeated by your exhaustion. Your delightful home even seemed to have a halo as it stood there in view. Your lord and savior, you praised your home as though it was a church… If you had the confidence you would have gotten onto all fours and bowed at the structure, but… That would just be childish, so, out of pride you stuck with simply drooling at the picture.

 

Your thoughts made you laugh quietly under your breath. You would’ve never imagined yourself, standing there at five-thirty in the day, staring at your house in pure bliss and overjoyed. It made you look back when only an agonizing couple months you were having the toughest time even giving the plot of land the simplest of glances. Slowly your arms drifted back to your sides, away from their previous crossed stance. Long strides began to take over your shallow steps since you only stood by the sidewalk, edging the lines between your driveway and the concrete road.

 

Oh, how much you wanted to take off these petrifying clothing easily meant for a teen, dose yourself in a refreshing shower, only to follow up with laying down and unraveling comfortably in the company of your home. The feeling was so powerful, so strong that it caused you to begin sprinting full force towards the entrance of your house. Small sounds of cracking and grinding coming from under your feet as you glide through your rocky driveway. A strong breeze brushing through your hair as you run, pulling back loose stands that either weren’t long enough to reach your ponytail. Or, were simple baby hairs. Your eyes even somehow stayed wide as you approached the steps to your deck, closer and closer with each sprint. Intense smells from your garden entering your nose. Your hands tightly clasped around your key chain, allowing you to have quick access to your respective house.

 

You were prepared for this very moment since midway through your walk, you stopped and grabbed hold of your keys. Knowing damn well that you would rather get into your house without difficulty. Rather than fiddling around with your purse on the search for your key to getting into paradise. Now you were just trying to correctly coordinate a way to lodge the device into the lock, and quickly unlock the handle to cram yourself inside safely. That was the plan until you reached your deck… You knew yourself more than anyone else, the doubts in the back of your head began to sprout a backbone, causing you to think out the situation. That plan wouldn’t execute itself correctly, karma would swoop in and mess up your results. So with apprehension, you began to slow down. Releasing a sigh out in impatience before a small, flimsy object caught your mismatching eyes.

 

You squinted towards the object, noticing how it waved about through the wind. It must have been a piece of paper, yet it was a bit messy, obvious signs of it being crumpled pretty obvious. You adjusted your legs after you made it up upon each step, leaning in closer to read the presented sheet. Just now realizing it was folded down to shield you from reading it on sight. A lot of steps were taken to simply tape a note to your door, so without any thought, you grabbed hold of the item with a quick hand. Using your other hand to jerk open the screen door, blocking you from unlocking the opposing door to enter your safe haven. You twisted your shoulder to dodge the incoming screen door as it passed your body, listening to the creaking noise it had produced as you threw the door open. Your patience began to run thin, causing you to jam the key towards the lock, twisting it to achieve the ability to enter your house. Soon enough, you adjusted your hold upon the keys and placed your fingers onto the knob, turning it with a quick flick of your wrist. Which it did, allowing you to finally push forward with a quick motion. You even managed to grab hold of your keys and eject them from the holding cell it sat in with the hand that held the unknown letter.

 

You then picked up one foot at a time, avoiding tripping on the slight step you had upon entering. You hadn’t even waited for the screen door behind you to click close before you sent the solid wooden down back into its place. Throwing your items onto the surface beside you. It was a messy action, but at the moment you didn’t care about being sloppy. You then leaned down, moving each hand to place itself on your right foot. Tugging and prying off the very clingy boot with desperate fingers. You bit your lip lightly, concentrating fully on the shoe. Neglecting to even untie each piece of footwear, you were simply at your wit's end. You just wanted to get everything done and over with as quickly as you could. A small thud erupted as your boot was sent forwards aimed towards the ground. Where you quickly twisted your attention to the next foot, propping it up slightly to get a better grip on the boot. Which sent you staggering a bit, but you still managed.

 

To your amazement, the action took you less time compared to the first. All you had to do was flail it a bit, then tug at the sole of the boot. Another thud produced as it landed onto the ground. Slowly you stood back up, leaning against your shelves for support after shaking the shoe off your limb with a sour face. Upon disconnection to your body a loud exhale released itself from your chest, your body leaned back against the shelf. Feeling it tip a bit you jerked forwards, away from the structure. Your feet pressing against the ground made you wince, an aching feeling coursing through your nerves. You probably shouldn’t have worn those shoes for so long… You looked down at your small feet, staring at your mismatching socks, once a simple white cloth while the other was a peach color.

 

“Oh my gosh… My feet hurt, I shouldn’t have even have worn those things! I’m like… A size too big for those shoes... Idiot...” You complained with a whine, rubbing your limbs against the soft carpet that sat next to the doorway. Your mouth spreading with an unpleasant frown. You should donate those things, someone else could use them for better use than your stupid self. You slowly leaned over, moving your hands to grab each pair of boots. Your index finger placing itself into the back of the shoe, while the rest of your fingers gripped it. leading each pair of boots beside one another, against the shoe rack. Keeping them out on purpose, making sure you wouldn’t forget to donate or even just sell them.

 

You couldn’t help but look them over. They were simple black boots, plus each pair was pretty clean. Clean for being pre-owned, that’s sure… The laces were even in good condition, so maybe giving them to another owner would be best…

 

Adjusting yourself once again, after that long persuasive one on one conversation with yourself. You moved to turn in the direction of where your things laid. You forced your body to truck on through the pain of your throbbing feet. Moving each hand, you picked up your keys and purse. Placing them onto the correct hooks that were strategically created for each item. Moving your now freed hands down from the hanging items to grab hold of the curious note you had received.

 

You stared at it for only but a second, letting your legs walk you towards your homey kitchen. You wondered who even put such a thing on your doorstep. Maybe Mrs. Ferry? Probably not, she would have simply called you. Even if she did have a bit of a hard time functioning with her phone... You shrugged lightly, inching through the door frame that connected your entrance and the kitchen, scooting a tad bit to place the note onto your islands counter space. You licked your lips, looking around the area. You hadn’t eaten anything all day, well, maybe a small chunk of an apple. But did that really count? No, not really.

 

Still, you had to admit you weren’t hungry in the least… You were just really thirsty. You shifted towards the side, eyeing your peaceful fridge, darting over with quick feet... You just really craved tea at the moment, maybe because that was your beverage of choice majority of the time. So with educated hands, you pulled the door open bending downwards to eye the lit up shelves. Your vision immediately landing upon a large pitcher, filled halfway with a warm tone of an orange, red liquid. You couldn’t help but fall mesmerized under the contents, mouth drooling just by the sight. You steadily moved your free arm, entangling your fingers with the handle. You looked about to see if there were any other items in the way when you were about to pull the container from its placement, only now noticing how empty your unit was… The only things that you could see that were still present was some very expired milk, half-eaten cheese, a couple of apples, and jam for peanut butter sandwiches you would make at night as a snack. The rest of the remaining space was bare to the bone. You, in general, didn’t need too much, but still… How could you even let this slide?

 

It made you slump with disappointment, shaking your head with a low sigh... Making a mental note that visiting the grocery store was more than needed, you slowly slide yourself away from the chilly box of despair. Bringing the cold pitcher with you, delicately as you could muster... You gently closed the door close with your opposing hand, winding around in a full circle to face the island in the middle of your kitchen. Placing the jug down, a small tapping sound filled the air, you eventually detached your fingers from the handle. Retreating to the opposite side of the counter to search for a glass. Reminding you of your earlier mishap, how you had shattered one of your most favorite cups… You deadpanned from the remembrance, groaning softly as you continued reaching up towards a cabinet to uncover a small amount of glassware. Your eyes connecting with your once hurt hand, how only traces of scars that use to be actual glass shards stuck to your skin… The memory caused your eyes to roll back, annoyance etching your thoughts as you reached into the shelf. You didn’t care what you got at this point, letting your fingers grab hold of a smaller sized mug you would use in the mornings for reading. Sure, even if you had just gone through a small accident with a glass cup earlier in the day, that wouldn’t hinder your enjoyment to savior some delicious tea...

 

“I guess I'll just have to deal with this for the time being.” You shrugged, pulling the cup down from its placement on the shelves, laying it in front of your chest. Turning it about to observe its view. It was a simple white mug, the black, cursive lettering on the front reading, ‘It’s a brew-tiful day!’ on the front of it, with the small photo-realistic view of a sky. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the pun and its design, proud of yourself for being able to ever even find such a gem. Would anyone believe you if you told them that a simple thrift store held it? Probably, it wasn’t that unbelievable. You were just being an insty bit dramatic.

 

You chuckled once again, dialing back to look around at the island before laying the mug down onto the surface. Once your hands were free, you moved your hand to now grip the pitcher with a tight hold. You weren’t going to risk anything, nope, you were not in the mood to clean up a sopping wet floor. So, with slow movement, you adjusted your hand so that it was just underneath the opening to the jug. Keeping it propped up, while the other continued to hold the handle. Now, the opening was just above the mug, you tilted it downwards so that the liquid could slowly drift into the cup freely without any trouble. The soft sounds of the liquid colliding with the mug filled your ears, echoing through your silent home. You watched as the content rose up, filling to a correct point where you were please enough to pull back the jug and set it back down onto the granite surface.

 

The fresh smell of peach, raspberry and mango hitting your nostrils as you leaned over the contents to pull over the note. You eyes closing as you held the note in one hand, using the other to entangle your grip through the handle of the mug. You smiled, feeling more than pleased at the moment, bringing the mug over towards your mouth. Parting your lips as the sweet taste slipped into your mouth. Your taste buds bursting with satisfaction as a mixture of sweetness enveloped your senses. The taste of an obvious combination of peach and mango with a hint of raspberry caused you to tap your foot against the tiled flooring. You could only release a soft hum of pleasure, letting your eyes flutter open. Vision now resting gently onto that piece of paper. Curiosity began to kill the cat, leading you into your next choice of action.

 

Now that you had this whole thirst ordeal done and over with, you adjusted your stance so that you were leaning comfortably against the solid surface. Placing your right elbow holding your cup against the chilly surface, gingerly sipping from your mug with caring lips. Your left hand then began to tear away the tape holding the two pages together, which was a bit tricky since you yourself weren’t much of a lefty. Rather a righty. You even had to move your cup away from your mouth just slightly enough to pay more attention to the letter. With ease, the tape came off the paper showcasing a slit where the top of the page flew back. Showing off only but a sentence or two. You glared towards the sheet with a slightly unimpressed look, all of that trouble to only write nothing but a little note? It only caused your imagination to run wild, trying its best to figure out who this culprit could be. Really, it was weird, but alright… You wouldn’t judge this person too much, only mentally... You had enough analyzed and let your eyes wander through the text, beginning to read.

 

“Dear, Ms. Lynn…” Your voice trailed off as you spoke the name. At first, you had no clue who that could’ve been... A previous owner? No, it sounded familiar… It even struck a nerve inside of your chest, so you thought about it.

 

“Lynn… Ms. Lynn… Lynn-” You trailed off, your voice cutting short as the slow realization hit you. You eyes shot down from the decor wrapping your walls to stare at the note. Your heart began to beat a thousand thumps per second. Oh- Oh god… How did he?... You didn’t hesitate and continued on, reading with anxiety-filled eyes. You hands even began to shake.

 

“I just wanted to write to you since I hadn’t seen you return home. I do hope you are alright. I wouldn’t hope for my mouse to be harmed…. Stay safe, Mr. Roger…”

 

You stared at the note for what seemed like an hour, when really it was for minutes. Time slowed down in an instant as you stood there, an overflowing amount of emotions burst from your brain. You felt your body start to just break out with intense, sporadic fits of shaking. Your eyes couldn’t help but just reread the message over and over again, almost not believing what it had just read. Without warning, your vision began to spin. Probably by the repetitive action of quickly skimming through the note, or that you were simply horrified… You felt a sense of fatigue hit you, causing you to abruptly slam your cup against the solid surface. Liquid flailing about as you jerked the container towards the island… The sudden feeling of pain shot through your arm as you continued to hold the letter, so out of distress, you threw the letter into the air, towards the side as though it had just burned you. A ramming sensation of nausea seized your body, causing you to jerk forward in agony. You eyes shaking with pure fear, your hands encasing over your mouth. Gagging began to rack your throat.

 

“O-Oh my god… Oh my god oh my god… O-Oh my fucking-!” You screamed in terror, your voice raspy with pain, your body threatened to project out its contents. Your mind felt fuzzy, as though you were going to pass out in any given moment. But, before the feeling could overtake your senses, you jolted up looking around. Colliding eyes in the direction of our front door… Your heart instantly sank.

 

On instinct, you sprinted forwards, towards your front door. You tripped into the solid frame, slamming your hands against the knob and its other locks. With messy hands, you shuffled each object, locking not only the latch of the doorknob, but bolting the extra two locks. The one that was already apart of your door sitting just above the doorknob. You twisted its latch to the side with your right hand, listening to the extra piece of security sit in place. While the other that had been installed by none other than you, slid into place with your left hand. You pushed yourself off the frame, choking back an ugly cry as it exited your mouth. You continued to step back, watching the door with intense fear... You felt like a… A deer, being hunted by its predator. You were in your own home, for fuck's sake! You couldn’t even feel safe in your own home! Slowly your hands crept onto your head, entangling with your hair. You need everything closed and bolted, now…

 

With a quick, inhuman twist of your body, you bolted towards your kitchen. With sloppy footing, you missed the island that sat in the middle of your kitchen, slamming yourself against the sink in an act to reach the window just above it. Even scratching your arm against the edge of the counter in the process since you had pulled up your sleeves. Instantly, you locked it, untangling the shade you had for it. Darkness began to cover the area, signifying you were done with the kitchen. You tripped back upon returning to the ground, wasting zero time and sprinting into the living room. You only had to pull down each curtain for each window since you mostly only kept the kitchen window open. Even more, darkness hit the surroundings you stood in. You jumped back, jamming your body into whatever was behind you, hitting your coffee table with your calf knocking some items off the surface. You didn’t even seem to notice the pain… Only the intense and sporadic fright overtaking your system. You didn’t seem to care about that at the moment, as you whipped out of the living room and down your hallway. Your eyes trained directly towards the bathroom, your mind filled with thought after thought. Your feet heavy as cinder blocks, slamming against the ground.

 

Without any thought, you punched your bathroom door open, surely enough to bruise your knuckles as you busted into the room. Even slamming your toes into the door frame. Sending you into a shaking mess. A loud yelp of pain exiting you as you fell onto the cover of your toilet. You cowerd into a shaky ball of panic, a short breath leaving you. Still, you pulled yourself enough so that you were now sitting on the seat of your toilet. Putting the windows lock into place, making sure each lock was in its correct placement. Then the curtains began to fall over the transparent glass. Causing the bathroom to become dark... You then jerked your head towards the exit of the room, already known each window was locked in the guest bedroom. You then jolted yourself upwards, limping backward out of the bathroom... Staring at the windows with wide, tear-stained eyes. You maneuvered backward, twisting so that you faced the way to your room. You pummeled into the new area, basically body slamming into the door. You landed on the ground, your sad attempt to glide into your room failed. Still, you didn’t seem to care. Getting up quickly and wobbling towards each window.

 

You hands traced over each and every lock they possessed, that being due to the fact that each blind had already had been pulled down… Your foot throbbed as you shifted backward, slowly carrying onto the next area. Which was your bathroom, you did your best to run in. But with your foot, you simply messily stumbled in. Your eyes connecting and staring at the slightly opened window. You remembered that you had opened it earlier the other day, a way to keep the circulation of fresh air in your house. You resented the choice, as though you should have known better… It just made you feel so sick... Without a second thought, you approached the opening and pulled it down. Slamming it into place, before locking it with a sporadic hand. You then tugged the blinds down, pulling the thick, dark material down with desperate fingers.

 

As soon as the material downcast over the see-through a glass, a barrel of emotions destroyed your brain, your body, your everything... It almost felt as though an explosion was set off as you stood there. You arms connected against the wall as you began to fall towards the ground, shriveling up into a mess just beside your toilet. You eyes brimming with tears as you sat there, your heartbeat in your throat. You were more than sure that the surrounding neighbors could hear your fit of crying. You connected eyes with your once white sock, covered with a red liquid. You had slammed your foot so hard against the door frame that it busted your toenail. A small pool of blood forming in one area, which was where your big toe was located. You didn’t seem to care, your world was greedily being engulfed, consumed, mutilated by pure and absolute fear and terror. Your mouth producing ugly cries of shock, your hair laying messily against your head. Your forehead producing sweat out of shock. You pulled your knees towards your chest, wrapping your noodle arms around your limbs. Your head hitting itself against the wall of your bathroom, each thud growing louder and louder. Your thoughts seemed to take control as time progressed. The reality of this world too shattering to be conscious in…

 

How was this even possible? How was this psycho even able to find out you hadn’t returned home, or even your address for that matter!? You felt your throat fill up with puke, your eyes widening. The sudden need to throw up taking over your system, causing you to toss your hands away from your body, your legs dragging towards the side. You head heaving into the, thankfully, open toilet. A loud retching noise produced itself from your chest as your fingers gripped against the seat accompanying the toilet, your back twisted over so that you were at least positioned enough to sit close enough to throw up... You hadn’t eaten anything, but that didn’t give an excuse to your stomach not to regurgitate up its contents at all. Slowly the escapade of puking ended, the disgusting gags eventually dialing down. You could only lay your head against the seat. Miserable wasn’t even a word that could describe your feelings at the moment, no, you felt dejected… So, pathetic, puny… As though you were nothing but a stupid toy in this psycho's life. You didn’t know at all what to do, or who to even go to. How were you gonna deal with this amount of stress? Were you even gonna be able to leave without having a panic attack?!

 

“W-Why… Do I have to deal with this shit..?” You coughed, forcing your voice to speak even if you had zero strength left in your system.

 

You lost yourself as you stared numbly at the wall of your bathroom, your mind becoming a loud static-filled containment. Your fingers slowly letting go of the seat and dropping against the floor. A solid noise of your finger colliding against the ground filled the air, hot, endless tears dripped into the water of the toilet, or onto the ground… You didn’t… You didn’t know what to do.

 

“Fuck…” You spoke, your voice sounding like death itself.

 

You could have sat there for hours on end, entangled with despair… Yet, reality decided to pull you back in when a dinging noise sounded off, grabbing your attention.

 

Multiple at that… The device in your back pocket vibrating, accompanied by a soft dinging notification sound. Many people had texted you… Your eyes lazily glanced down, though your body didn’t react, only sitting there, loose and untangled. Numb, dead like. As each noise continued on, you couldn’t help but feel more and more tired… You knew the sounds wouldn’t stop until you responded, or simply just turned off your device, still, that didn’t mean you would.

 

“Shut… Up…” Your hoarse voice pleaded, each notification only echoing in your head. Stinging the edges of your eyes, piercing your brain with a taunting sound… You grew aggravated, throwing your more than lifeless hand that had already sat on the ground, dragging towards your back pocket to retrieve the annoying item.

 

With the little strength you had, you pulled out the phone from its holding place. Pulling your arm back onto your lap, looking over whatever was making it go off… A soft clicking sound echoing the bathroom as you pushed pressure onto the button of your device.

 

‘Seven New Text Messages’

 

Reading the screen, your eyes slowly trailing each word. Who the hell was even texting you? You tapped the notification, sliding up the screen to unlock the phone. Upon doing so, it sent you straight into your texting app, multiple unknown numbers had a notification dot beside them, while a familiar name had one as well. Sans… That’s right, you had received his family’s numbers after meeting them… Wonderful… Just what you needed now.

 

Your grip loosened as you continued your stare on the device. Did you really need to answer them now? No. Your expression began to blank out, eyes producing scattered tears as you sat there, closely resembling a messy towel cast to the side. Your eyes stared at the wall just next to your body. If you took a nap now, it wouldn’t matter… And with that, your eyes began to shut, letting your new state of exhaustion take its place… Your breath slow, the device you were once clutching slowly falling out of your grasp. You finally were able to sleep, relax and escape from a reality torturing your very existence.

 

Yet, only seconds seem to pass when your eyes shuffle open, a yawn producing itself from your mouth. Your limbs extending out as you sat there, you felt stiff, sick even… Grunting escaped your chest, a low growl of disapproval marking your groans as you slowly began to come back to reality.

 

“Jeez… At least leave the body somewhere that is more comfortable…” Your tone was gruff as you spoke, annoyance and irritation marking your speech. You pulled your head off the seat of your toilet, looking into the bowl, glaring at its content. A sudden gag rumbled your throat, your body jerking away from the disgusting scene.

 

“O-OH MY G-! Nasty!” You yelled, flinging your hand towards the lever to dispense the gross toilet. “At least flush that shit, Jesus!” You snapped with an almost energized voice, pulling down the lid to the toilet. Listening to the flushing noises, you push your body off of the cold ground, murmuring thick insults towards the facility. A more than disgusted look placing itself upon your face, you finally stood up from the area wiping your face roughly with your sleeve.

 

You had never felt so… Dirty in your life… You even had to hold back the urge to spit on the surface of the lid. You simply scoff, making your way in front of the mirror. Brushing your hands against your thighs as you traveled forwards, trying to rid any debris on your clothing.

 

“Honestly, it’s not that hard to take care of this stupid thing… I swear, so infuriating…” You bit your lip, muffling your complaints shaking your head up towards the reflective surface. Your eyes scanning your messy figure. Your hair was cast about, not even considered to be put in a ponytail or bun… You eyes red from crying, your face dark with exhaustion… You were just a full massacre of despair!

 

“I say…” You mumbled, leaning into the counter to inspect more closely. Your eyes staring into the mirror, two blue eyes staring into the reflection. Your eyes narrowing as your nose scrunched. You didn’t feel right, but nonetheless, you didn’t care! You needed to get clean, then you’ll figure out whatever is going on after.

 

So, with a quick spin, you turned to look towards your shower. Eyeing it with blissful eyes. You felt a wave of pleasantness fill your body as you began to undress, a soft pinging noise seemed to catch your attention, midway through pulling off your top.

 

“Oh, fucking bitch!-” You cursed with a more than childish reaction, flailing your captured arms inside the shirt. Like you were having some sort of tantrum.

 

“I just wanna shower!” You growled deeply, pulling your shirt back down. Tossing your eyes onto the device holding you back from taking a peaceful shower… That’ll have to wait for only a second…

 

You simply threw your hands out, capturing the device. Annoyance coursing through your veins as you pushed down the power button, earning a small white screen decorated with text.

 

‘Power Off

Restart’

 

You instantly click the ‘Power off’ button, smirking with the ultimate satisfaction. Giggling with a wide smile, you tossed the device onto the lid of the toilet. You then stood back up straight, moving your arms to clutch your shirt, continuing to undress to clean your body from whatever was making you feel filthy. You quickly threw the piece of clothing onto the counter space, beside the sink. Leaning over to pull your pants down, you began to hum softly. Closing your eyes, you pulled the piece of clothing off. Doing the same with your garments, a simple sigh releasing itself from your chest.

 

“Shower, then I’ll deal with whatever that is.” You yawned, trailing over towards the shower’s glass, sliding doors. Tugging on the rails of the shower, you leaned over to twist the shower on. The coursing water erupted through the room, steam slowly filling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy- 
> 
> Hi, wow It's been a minute... Excuse my long hiatus, I had this all written, surprisingly... I just couldn't sit there and edit it for more than five minutes... I thought I would get wayyy more done, considering it being my break... But my computer broke, so that's my semi excuse... ^^' Whatever, anyways- 
> 
> I'm sorry if this not only sucks butt, but also really don't capture the characters. Let's just say these last couple of months have been, weird, haha. 
> 
> I will be posting an Authors Note tomorrow, I know how annoying, but it regards something with the story. And boy, do I need the help... 
> 
> Also, should I shorten or keep the story at this length? This chapter is 15,982 words- I try to shoot for the goal of 10,000. But I really don't want to burn out, y'know? Maybe comment what you think? 
> 
> ALSO 848 hits?! :')) i cannot express how emotional I got when I saw that... Hopefully I don't disappoint you guys, just please be patient, haha. I may or may not do a 1,000 special??
> 
> Anyways, thank you for visiting my story, I hope you did at least... Enjoy it a bit?... Maybe leaving a kudos or a comment while you're here? I hope you all have a fantastic day/night, much love!


	8. Experiment, MS42-TSHW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,000+ Viewer Special...

“June ninth, XXXX, seven thirty-nine am. Subject MS42-TSHW currently is subjecting another round of Chem-Time… Two out of the four hundred and sixty-three test successful, It’s undetermined whether or not the experiment, MS42-TSHW, will surpass. Next update will be at eight thirty-nine am unless something sparks our interest...”

 

A monotone voice said, the sound of pencil etching over paper accompanying the bored tone. Almost as though the person were writing while reciting their thought. Two figures stood beside one another, watching their said ‘subject’ from inside the dark observation room, though, everything was dark really… The only source of light was a flickering bulb just above the two figures, including a semi-broken fixture, planted on the ceiling from inside the testing room. The two just continued to stand there, one jotting down information onto a sheet of paper connected to a clipboard. The other rocking back and forth on the balls of their feet, watching their subject with a wide, creepy smile. Amusement more than evident on their face.

 

“P̷̲̙͛͛͑͆̾̐̇͂̌̾̕̕-̷̡͚̦̪͚̑̄͊P̸̼͖̈́̒̔̓͘͘l̶̡̧̧̰͚͎͖̖̘͔̱̣͈̣̮̂̄̑̔̊ĕ̷͈͖̬̬̖̖̥̹͇̙̹̣̼̈̑̃̅̅̒̚͜a̷͔̜͓̥͍̩̩͛͛̅͊̽̊̈́̇̐͑̏͜s̸͔͍̈́̏͒̿͆̐̈̏̎̈́̔͝ę̴͉̻͙̺̟̭͈̪͕̫̰̺͊̐̈́͑̇̍̋͐̉̉̍̚.̵̡͇̝͍̝̼̼̮̖͈̽͂̔̋̉͝ͅ.̴̛̭̪͌̒͆̋̀͂̓̓̄̍̎͘͠͝.̶̡̡͉̠̗̭̮̟̂̋̈̔̎̑̇͌͒͋”

 

A static-filled voice cleared the voided silence, allowing pathetic raspy pleas to escape her quivering lips. The person jotting down notes shifted their head up, watching their experiment beg. The static, glitchy voice annoying the writer. Unsure if it was the experiments actual voice or rather their ridiculous equipment. On the other hand, the one who simply rocked with anxious movement, leaned forward scanning their subject. 

 

It was fairly obvious she was pulsating, evidence of sweat and blood streaming down different parts of her body. The scientist moved their hands up, pushing their glasses back to view their experiment, her sad form chained up against a steel chair. Keeping her limbs glued down, unable to flail about. The view only made the figure wearing glasses smirk, a sense of glee marking the scientists expression. Yet, they also became more, distressed? The figure couldn’t help but grow impatient, their rocking becoming more sporadic. Back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster... Until suddenly she froze, whipping an arm away from behind her back flicking her wrist to get her hand to land sloppily upon a faint red button. Worn out wording coated just above the button reading, ‘Speaker’.

 

“MS42-TSHW,” The scientists tried their best to conceal their giddy tone, using a serious tone. Which ultimately failed, an exhilarated laugh exiting her vocal cords, letting the already chilling air to form more and more cryptic… Her eyes staring straight through the glass, waiting for a reaction from their subject, “Experiment, MS42-TSHW. What is your returning code?”

 

The only response that had been shared from the female were heavy puffs of air. Desperate panting echoing through the speakers connecting into the testing room, test subject MS42-TSHW head only bobbed up weakly. Her eyes scanning the glass, yet she couldn’t see a thing… A loud gulp filled the room, she could only continue to try and gasp for air. 

 

“I-I’m… I’m not, MS42-TSHW I’m  (̵̢̡̰̣̲̞̻̹̫͈̬̂͆͘ͅY̴̨͓̹̭̦͊̐͐̊̇̉̿̚ͅ/̵̧̨̛̫̠͖͉̣̼̜͚͚̳̥̹̈́̑͆̓̇͑̃̏̉̕͠͝n̸̢̞̈́̓)̷̡͓͙͉̣͆̌͂̍͂͒͜”

 

The voice was immediately cut off as the scientist released a distasteful squeal, jumping up and down with the most elated expression. Her glasses even bouncing off her face as she had done so, causing her to jumble about to catch her helpful item. She turned towards the male, pumping her clenched fist up into the air. Releasing cryptic fits of laughter. The male simply responded with an unamused look of irritation, even pausing his writing to give her his attention...

 

“Jared, it was successful! Jot this down, now!” The female ordered the male, now known as ‘Jared’. He only nodded obeying the orders, releasing a tight lipped sigh as he listened to the female scramble about, trying to enter the door leading into the testing room. Hasty steps filling the once eerie atmosphere… Not that the loud action had cleared the chilling air.

 

The female pushed the door open, earning loud creaks and thuds, basically running towards their test subject. Her actions formed zero back bone, letting curiousness get the better of her. The females slender, disgusting hands roam MS42-TSHW’s body. Winces and grunting exiting their experiment as the female scientist examined her body. Sweat coating her skin like a fresh base of nail polish over top a colored nail. Their patient's hair laying messily about her face, covering her eyes.

 

“Oh, my beautiful subject~ I have so much to learn from this!” The scientist cooed moving her lanky fingers to pull their subjects head up, trying to observe any changes.

 

The scientist's hands messily slipped underneath the girl's chin, yanking her head up wit’s a jerking motion. Eager eyes scanned over their experiments orbs, an instant gasp of joy overtook the figure. Two shaking brown eyes glued onto the scientist, breath short as MS42-TSHW continued to gaze into the psychotic eyes… The hand around her chin growing painfully tight.

 

“Its eyes! How beautiful, It only continues to only surprise me, Jared!-”

 

‘Ptuh’

 

A spitting noise echoed through the room, cutting the scientist short of her statement, where she was soon after shrilling backward. Letting her gasp fall empty, releasing from their subjects face. Muffled noises of struggling indicated she wasn’t happy, her arm bound up towards her face wiping her features down with the sleeve of her lab coat. The experiment could only watch, moving her chin to wipe it on her shoulder. A coat of spit and blood smearing off onto her white medical gown, indicating that she had spit onto the opposite female.

 

“D-Don’t you fucking t-touch me-”

 

A hand plunged towards the once confident females head, forcing her to abandon her statement. The talon like fingers capturing her face in a deadly grip, fingers encasing her head, fingers digging into the girls skull. A weak cry escaped the female's test subject, beading eyes drilling into the subjects  soul. Observing the girls pathetic attempt to relieve some of the aching pain by cowering forwards into the grip.

 

A second hand snaked onto the quaking female's hair, gripping the thin hair and pulling her head back with great strength, enough to pull chunks out... Forcing the terror-stricken female to convulse, hyperventilating with absolute panic. Even in such state, the scientist directed they hysterical females attention onto hers. Letting the death hold of a grip fall from her face. 

 

“Did you spit on me…?” Low growling radiated through the room. Straining the beyond horrified female to choke on her pooling saliva, orbs producing tears as the grip in her hair grew rugged with each passing second.

 

“You spit on me, and then dared to tell ME what to do?!” 

 

A silence broke out from the enraged scientist, her words echoed through her test subjects ears as they both sat there, having the most intense standoff… It was like this was a build-up towards something… Yet, only seconds passed when the scientists created thick, groggy psychotic laughter. Each pitch only growing louder with every laugh. A ringing cascaded around the cement walled room, echoing, filling the whimpering females ears. 

 

Without any warning, the laughing ceased. The grip around her hair grew with such intensity that MS42-TSHW was forced to howl out a cry, her head being pulled forwards. Then, slammed backward… Yet, it was almost like time had come to a stand still... The whipping of her neck felt slow, the movement of her head felt nonexistent. Nonetheless, it didn’t mean that the pain hadn’t dialed down… The moment only lasted for a mere second, the reality of her head being throwing back entering her mind once again. All too fast…

 

Whatever object that was just behind her head got her good… Good enough to earn a solid cracking noise, erupting throughout the entire room. The hand didn’t loosen in the least, repeating the action. Sending her head back into the steel headstand. Over and over.

  

“Melody! Stop, before you damage MS42-TSHW!”

 

Everything froze on the spot, the banging, the inhumane cracking… The only sound emitting through the room was panting from both the damaged subject and Melody… Peeling their grip from the experiments hair, prying their grasp away from the patient. The harmed female’s head toppled forward, leaning to the right of her body, only earning a couple of inches since she was chained to the icy chair.

 

“O-Oh jeez, I almost lost it there…” Melody spoke with a soft tone, shaking the hand she used to harm MS42-TSHW. Eyes scanning over their lab rat, no emotions leaking from the female scientists’ figure. Empty iris’, drilling holes into whatever she had been staring at. That being the sight of her crinkled up body. Melody was only worried about harming their experiment, due to the fact that their test had finally been achieved once more.

 

Soft pitter-patter began to resonate through the room, droplets of blood dripping onto the steel armrest of the chair. The wounded female produced shallow breaths, hair clinging around her face as she sat there. Melody moved over a tad trying to examine the experiment, a menacing toothy grin coating her lips. A smile that could shock crowds, reaching ear to ear. The psychotic scientist crouched down, trying to get a full inspection of their suffering patient.

  

“Does it hurt, experiment MS42-TSHW…?” Vile laughs plagued the air around the two of them. That devilish smile growing when the patient hadn’t responded, simply wheezing shaky gasps.

 

The injured female’s eyes stayed fixed on her skeletal thighs, staying in a permanent state of sporadic quivers. Brown lifeless eyes staring into whatever abyss that had decided to consume them.

 

“It seems like it has then~ Well,” The female moved back up, using her sinful hands to straighten out her clothing. “Next time you decide to act up, just know that the same protocol of punishment will follow just behind something like this… Maybe something even far worse. Understand?”

 

Demonic giggles entered the patient's ear, thin trails of tears exiting her brown, numb eyes. Her sense of reaction limited to whining in pain or simply just sitting there, so she took the easy path. Just sitting there in agony, losing her sense of reality. Melody seemed satisfied for the most part, adjusting the cuffs of her lab coat around her wrist, turning around to face the observation window.

 

“I will admit, I didn’t do as much damage compared to previous punishments… Still, it will require a bit of repair once we transport it from testing room three, to holding cell D... But, it will only take place once the twenty-four hour period comes to an end… We don’t need this occurrence to go to waste, now do we, Jared?” Melody smiled cheerfully gesturing a couple of times towards their miserable patient.

 

“Understood…”

 

“Good, now… Since this was far more than successful, grab experiment MH02-DTCS to help transport subject, MS42-TSHW…”

 

Without further notice, Melody turned her back now facing in the direction of their subject. Calmly placing both of her arms behind her back, as though nothing had happened beside normal testing. That same smile kept up its little show, dancing along her lips. As though she was far more satisfied than she let on. Well, of course, she was. The scientist had done above and beyond in one experimentation… Not only had they gained another asset in their studies, but also was able to beat their subject senseless… Purely magnificent, if she had to admit…

 

‘Creakkk…’

 

The mad scientist’s eyes bounced up from the female subject, now towards the door. The loud noise of creaking catching her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts. A tall, thin male stood there. A hand wrapped around the white, chipped door, while half his face peered through the crack. His eyes scanning the scene…

  

“Ah, yes… Subject, MH02-DTCS, come in and take MS42-TSHW back to its room.” Melody spoke with ease, watching the obviously shaken male react to the beaten and battered female. His empty green orbs quivering as he stared at the broken character… He was glad that half of his face had been damaged as well as covered up, or he would’ve been beaten for showing such intense emotions for a mere _experiment_...

 

His tense arms pulled away from the door, trying to find that chair he had brought. His eyes shooting down towards his limbs, fixating on his own body. Scars covering his skinny arms, sure, they had been created by these crazy scientists, but hell… He could’ve ended up with something as bad as this, in a way he felt a bit blessed but also cursed… Still, reality hit him telling him to hurry up, fully knowing the consequences of dilly dallying. Quickly, his hands gripped onto the two bars for the wheelchair, jamming the door open to get the item through.

 

With the quickest pace he could muster up, he pulled the wheelchair away from the doorway. Walking towards her lifeless body… Edging the seat toward the steel chair, even nudging her leg out of wanting to earn the slightest reaction… None... He gulped down a mouthful of saliva, feeling sweat sliding down his forehead… He moved closer to her body, bending down to unlatch each cuff holding down her arms… Right arm, first cuff, second cuff… Left arm, first cuff-

 

His eyes widened, wetness dripping onto his pale white skin… A droplet of blood to be exact, landed on his bare skin, coating the poor area with a deep crimson color… The smell of iron consuming his sense of smell, his skin began to crawl, the need to regurgitate overtaking his stomach. But he somehow jammed it down, moving a bit quicker to complete his job. All he could think was, what had she done to provoke such a punishment? Especially during an experiment… With a quick turn, the male moved down towards her legs, the realization had finally hit him… Anything could happen with these fucking Psychos…

 

He had also realized that at his position, he could see her face a tad bit clearer… Did he want to? Truly? No, but… He had to see if she was still conscious, so, gathering all his confidence he looked up. He couldn’t help but shudder, his grip around the cuffs tightening… Her eyes, her eyes were different colors compared to her normal blue and brown eyes. What didn’t help was that they were so, so lifeless… Blood dripping from her face, onto her lap. It was truly inhumane, it even forced his eyes to look down at the cuffs still holding her down.

 

The sound of giggles seemed to catch his attention though, sending him into another fit of shivers. The psycho seemed to have noticed his curiosity…

 

“Mmm… Beautiful, is it not?” Melody’s voice spoke up, cutting through the thick tension-filled room. The male paused his working hands, signifying he was listening. Eventually, he continued, just trying to get these stupid things undone...

 

“MS42-TSHW… It had succeeded another test, but… Put up a bit of a fight for a second… I was able to feel the cracking of her skull underneath my fingers and everything~”

 

Her words radiated through his ears, bouncing around his head. She _enjoyed_ every single second of that?… Disgusting, a pure sociopath… A cold sweat stained his forehead, suddenly making these bandages truly claustrophobic… Yet, within seconds, the fearful male released a muffled breath upon unlatching the last cuff, moving up to straighten himself out. His quivering fingers didn’t hesitate to grab the light female right off the hard surface, trying his best to not make it seem like he was cradling her. Her form just melted right into his, almost as though she was nothing but an empty shell at the moment… His breath hitched when he planted her gently onto the wheelchair, her head rolling forwards. Body slumping into the seat... Similar to goo…

 

“Ahem, excuse my pointless blabbering… I got caught up in my own fantasies, now, thank you experiment MH02-DTCS. Lovely job, now please transport it safely back to its rightful placement. Don’t forget to do the same after completing your task.”

 

The male could only release a hum in recognition, pulling his body upward to stand correctly. She only earned a glance from him, where Melody produced a wave. He blatantly ignored her, letting the scientist watch him place himself behind the wheelchair. Putting his grip onto the handles, pushing the moving chair towards the door he had entered from.

 

As soon as he exited the room, he waited for the door to close. Waiting patiently for the small ‘thud’ of the door colliding with the wall. When the sound finally did go off, he was greeted with darkness, which was safer than anything at this point. The petrified male instantly let go of the handles, spinning himself to stand in front of the female. Leaning forward, he observed her, watching for any signs of life…

 

“Hey…” He said with the utmost gentle voice he could muster, his eyes scanning her with an intense look. He just needed anything at this point, a grunt, a punch, hell! Even a scream would appease him.

 

“Hey- I… I need you to respond. C’mon, mouse…”

 

Silence… He began to lose hope, with the amount of damage she had taken today, including an experiment? The male couldn’t really hold hope, she could be dead from the blood loss. Maybe brain dead from the sudden damaged that her head had endured? Anything could be a possibility, and most paths weren't anything good…

 

“Mmm… ahum…” A soft groan suddenly filled the empty hallways, so soft that the male had almost disregarded it. Pinning it on the creaking of the hallways... Until it happened again, grunting escaping her loose lips. His eyes snapping towards the female. Green orbs watching her lids blinking lazily, almost forced, her body shivering probably from blood loss.

 

“Fuck, mouse... I thought we lost you there for a second…”

 

The gruff voice sighed, hiding his sincere relief… He quickly got up, bouncing behind the wheelchair, grabbing hold of the handles before pushing her forwards.

 

“Just relax, I’ll get you to your cell before you know it… Jayce will take care of you, mouse… Just… Just don’t pass out on me…

 

The male felt sick just doing this, whatever visible expression on his face displaying a look of displeasure... The only thing he could hear was her watery huffs, bouncing along the walls of the lab. He wanted to pull her into the medic room, heal her.. But, what could he do in this position… If he were to get caught, his world would cease to be existent, simple as that. The best thing he can do right now is to just transport the female to her cell, and let Jayce take care of this…

 

“Fuck…” A strained voice grunted, allowing his weak, rough tone to be heard. His barely visible green eyes looking effortlessly through the walls, tracing something along the dark. He began to slow down, leading the wheelchair to a stop. He leaned towards a room, eyeing the barely visible lettering.

 

‘Cell Block D:

 MS42-TSHW

SH01-ESHW’

 

The boy shifted, hesitantly walking around the wheelchair to stand just in front of her. He turned his body, facing just in front of the cell. A small window displaying the print of a hand, flickering a small light source. He instantly placed a hand over the top of the screen, allowing the piece of technology to scan his hand. He yanked down his sleeve, showcasing an encrypted code covering his wrist, tattooed onto his skin... Within seconds, the cellar-like door rose up from its once secure position, releasing loud rumbling and grinding as it lifted open... Allowing entrance to the darkroom. He stared into the room, almost as though he expected something or someone to pop up… Nothing… The male couldn’t help but allow his teeth to bite down onto his lips, chewing out of anxiousness… He slowly shifted back, walking behind the female sitting in the chair. Eventually growing whatever confidence he had left to roll her into the dungeon room...

 

“R-Roger?...” Roger perked up with immediate relaxation, his eyes scanning the pitch-black room. The sudden noise of movement filling his sensitive ears. “Thank god… I thought you were them…”

 

“Nah, they’re done for the night… Don’t worry…”

 

 “Thank god…”

 

“Jacey, i’m back with her…” The male spoke, pushing the wheelchair closer into the room, watching as a taller figure, just about his height blossomed through the darkness. Her once calm eyes instantly consumed itself with grief, her legs carrying her closer towards the pair... He watched her hands grow tense, shaking with fear or anger? He would never be able to guess that riddle… Her thin body lowered itself just beside the abused victim, her trembling limb laying gently onto her skin.

 

“God, what did they do to her, she’s not even responsive…” Her eyes jolted up at the male. Eyes pleading for answers. Though, none could really be answered when even he himself never really got the full story… Only being able to sit there, staring into her desperate eyes… Feeling just as desperate.

 

“The test they performed succeeded… I guess she tried to fight back and that’s what happened… That lunatic told me nothing else, just how she crushed her skull… You know their policy, after twenty-four hours they allow healing… For now, she’s stuck like this…”

 

The two sat there for a little, staring at the battered up female. The crouched over female simply nodded, understanding the bit of given information. Returning a soft gaze for the male.

 

“Well, let’s at least get her on the bed… Before you get yelled at for not returning the chair…”

 

The male looked back down at the silent female. He felt fine with getting yelled at for not returning the wheelchair, it was almost like an unspoken form of strike… She just… He really just didn’t want to touch her fragile body, what if he moved too fast? Or gripped her too tightly? Still, she needed to lie down, rest and regain whatever energy she could have… Not that she could in this state. So, without objecting physically with the idea, he shifted his body next to her one side. Watching as the female began to rise from her position. He pulled the seated female's arm over his shoulder, just behind his neck. Jayce doing the same.

 

“Three… Two… One, lift-”

 

On cue, they both pulled her up, hoisting her body into a somewhat comfortable position. With ease, they trailed her more than light body towards the solid ‘bed’, if it could ever be considered one… All that really mattered was that the surface was flat, able to allow the female to at least rest somewhat comfortably. The duo then leaned down, allowing the female to lay her upper half onto the surface. Roger used his free arm to hold Jayce’s part, allowing Jayce to move down and grab the females legs. Planting her lower limbs onto the cold surface… Roger slipped his grip from her body, laying her upper body down as well.

 

 “Thank you, Roger… Now go, before they get mad…” Jacey laughed dryly, watching the male stand up straight. He looked towards her, producing a nod. Before he could do so, she grabbed hold of him encasing him in a hug, holding him close. He couldn’t say he wasn’t freaked out by the sudden contact, that’s what this place does to you…

 

He did though return the gesture, holding her with an equal amount of closeness… They were quiet for a while, the male fully understanding why… She was scared, who wouldn’t be..?

 

“I’ll be safe, I know… Just, do what you can for her, alright?” He asked, pulling away from the hug, watching the anxious female nod with a slow shift of her head.

 

With that, he pulled away from the female, grabbing hold of the chair and pushing it through the door. As soon as he stepped past the room, the door slammed down upon his exit, dust, and debris scattered about. The echo of the heavy iron door closing filled the room. The female waved with a shallow smile, watching him return the favor… But it instantly faded after his departure, his calm yet obviously uneasy aura disappearing from her senses... Her body turning back around towards the resting female, lips producing a deep frown. Lips quivering as her eyes laid on the resting female.

 

“What did they do to you?..” Her eyes sparkled with sadness, fear? It could be either… Jayce’s body wandered next to the injured female. Her tall structure sitting down on the ground just beside the bed, hands wrapped around the wounded female’s hand, holding them in a tight embrace… Almost as though she was going to lose her. It could be a large possibility, but with what they’ve all endured in the past, including now, she was sure it’d take some more to achieve death… Sadly…

 

“God, I’m sorry…”

Her voice trailed off as they sat in the room, her eyes closing after producing more than enough tears to wear her out… What had they done to deserve this all? She wouldn’t even know… Maybe something from their past lives? Whatever it was, it had to be cruel… To have to deal with this all… With this inhumane torture… Another round of tears glossed over her face, red eyes watching the female’s chest rise and fall, though it was painfully too slow for her taste.

 

“O-One day, I promise… One d-day, we’ll all get outta here… Have a happy life, smile… Love again… Just, hold on a bit longer for me. Won’t you?”

 

The female sat there, listening to the agonizingly quiet creaks. As though she were waiting for her to respond… She knew she couldn’t, she was unconscious. In whatever land she was in, Jayce only hoped it was peaceful, beautiful, maybe even with them… The female produced a weak laugh, closing her eyes to let herself relax… Though, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to get a wink of shut-eye until those twenty-four hours came to an end… She won’t let anything happen to her, not until she knew that her injuries were guaranteed to heal…

 

 “Just hold on, (̵̢̡̰̣̲̞̻̹̫͈̬̂͆͘ͅY̴̨͓̹̭̦͊̐͐̊̇̉̿̚ͅ/̵̧̨̛̫̠͖͉̣̼̜͚͚̳̥̹̈́̑͆̓̇͑̃̏̉̕͠͝n̸̢̞̈́̓)̷̡͓͙͉̣͆̌͂̍͂͒͜… Hold… On…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this last night out of excitement, but then I went over it again and decided this really needed a touch up... So enjoy the slightly updated version... 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks for all the Views and Kudos! Much love!


	9. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request.

Hey guys, Author here. 

 

I need a bit of help, recently I’ve come to a bit of a hinder in the stories development… 

 

Don’t worry I still plan to update and so on with the story, it’s the actual story that I need help on. 

 

So, I know what undertale AU’s I want it in, obviously, I have the original Undertale in here. Along with Underfell, and Underswap. 

 

But… That’s the thing. This is a multiple AU story! This is where you, Reader, come in. I know many of the alternate universes, I’m really unsure of which ones I need to put in… What I need is for you guys to comment which ones you truly want/need to see in this! 

 

Along with the request, maybe the link to the story with the AU? But, if that’s too much to ask I will look up good, or absolutely the original if they can be found, stories that correlate with the actual au. 

 

Anyways, that’s all I request! Comment anything that pops up in your head, it would be more than appreciated! I hope you all have a nice day/night, much love! See you next update! 

-Author


	10. Authors note.. sorry *VERY IMPORTANT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hi.

So, this is a little Authors note regarding this story. No, I’m not cutting it short, don’t worry. I would never do that! 

I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking lately... A lot of frustratingly, deep thinking, and I’ve come to my conclusion-

I’m not satisfied with my product so far, for many reasons... I’m a newer writer, and I get it, my first public story isn’t going to be fantastic, in fact. I kinda consider this garbage in all honesty- Which is never a good mindset to have with your own creation.

It didn’t help that I reread each chapter all the time. Then looked at other stories that I love and even was inspired by to make this story. Which isn’t meant to be conveyed as a ‘negative’ at all! I’m not trying to make it seem like it’s the opposing creators fault in any way, shape or form. It’s just tough in a sense of “I strive to be like this level of writing!”, while I’m just starting off myself... it’s the self doubt kind of thing, haha- 

It could also just be me, being beyond critical on myself, but it’s whatever!

So, I’ve decided to pull out each chapter and redo them as a whole. There is many reasons why-

One, they are just too jam packed with information! There is a lot going on, too much to the point that as a writer, I can’t even follow my own work... 

Two, When I first created this, I was high on ambition! An intense sense of inspiration and determination. So I wrote what _I_ thought was good, interesting even! All the while with no clear or set in stone plot.

Lastly, I know I can do better! Sure, it will take a while... Even then, I have this sense of courage that knows I can do better. I know what I want, what I’m looking for. So, if I’m positive in my abilities to evolve, why not jump for it? 

I even have an over view for the story. Would I consider it a script? Yes and no, I’m mainly doing it to help myself make this story a bit better. Through this, I created a plot that I think is interesting, I’ve come up with characters to introduce into the story as well. Even branching off the currently presented ones. It’s just neater and overall better for a simple script. 

This is my course of action at the moment, I had my next chapter ready to post and everything until all these conflicting emotions and judgment was laid upon me. I just decided to go with my gut for this one, I guess. 

Plus, it’s also hard when it comes to editing and judging my work without an outside point of view... I don’t have a clear helper in real life to lend a hand since... I’m too worried about how they would react. It’s hypocritical and very sad to admit that, I know, I feel the same way. But, I can’t seem to step down from this point of view... Ughhhh......

please forgive my rambling... 

Anyways! I’m sorry if this is really random and out of the blue... I know, I’m not that popular on this site... and I only have 8-9 chapters... I understand that! I just appreciate the views, kudos, comments, wholeheartedly! Plus, it would kinda be sucky to just leave this story without explaining exactly why. I won’t delete the chapters yet, I’ll leave them here for a while until I decide that I’m ready to upload the new ones. 

Hopefully, you have an amazing day/night, thank you for reading. Much love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a story...
> 
> A story that dictates their life, what they had gone through... What they had endured through each breath.
> 
> You have scars... Scars that hold your story...


End file.
